Robotech3: Dark Odyssey
by Sabersonic
Summary: Sequel to Lone Soldier. As the SDF-3 attempts to fold to Earth, fate had given them another course to take.
1. The Passage

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech, Harmony Gold dose.

Episode 1: The Passing

[Episode starts of with the Robotech Theme and then

fades in to show the REF fleet preparing to fold.]

Narrator(VO): The Robotech Expeditionary Force Fleet is preparing to 

fold to the Sol System to liberate the planet Earth from the 

Invid Regis, unknowing the strange fate that was stowed upon the

SDF-3 as it is prepared to fold.

[Ext. shot of the SDF-3 and fades into the bridge scene 

where General Rick Hunter stands in the middle of the bridge

with Admiral Lisa "Hayes" Hunter at his side.]

[A young male crew member in REF uniform approaches the two

with a flat clipboard like imager in his hand.]

Crew Member: General Rick Hunter, I have the reports of the fleet that you

have requested and many say that they are ready to begin the fold

to Earth and the Sentinels Soldiers are prepared and ready. They just need your orders sir.

[The Crew member hands Rick the imager and Rick views the

reports.]

Rick Hunter: Good, this will be a great day for the anti-invid rebels on Earth

when we arrive to eliminate the Invid threat. Tell the fleet to begin schedule at Fold minus seven minutes on my mark. Fold order remains as per operational plan Bravo, with the SDF-4 and Task Force Chixilub folding after the assault force, followed by the SDF-3. Stealth measures are not to be engaged until after our forces and the pre-positioned forces are brought together as per Plan Bravo, at which time zero time for the assault plan will be set. 

[Rick Hunter gives back the imaging device]

Crew Member: Yes sir.

[Crew member leaves and Rick Hunter turns toward Lisa "Hayes"

Hunter.]

Rick: So we'll finally liberate Earth from the Invid Rigis after all of those

failed attempts huh Lisa?

Lisa: Yes, we'll finally return home.

Rick: I still don't trust those things.[Rick Hunter points towards the Izumo SDF-4 and its group of ship sized Neutron-S weapons.]

Lisa: Remember Rick, they are to be used as last resort only. Many of us don't think that we actually need them but only as a treat.

Rick: Yes but, I have a bad feeling that we will be using the Neutron-S weapons. How's Roy?

Lisa: He's in good care with Minmei, I just hope that the fold doesn't do anything to him.

[Rick turns toward another Crew member at Fold Navigation]

Rick: What's our status?

2nt Crew Member: We are full power and ready to begin folding process.

Rick: Good[Turns to communications officer]Officer Yuni, give me the fleet.

Officer Yuni: Ready sir.

Rick: Attention REF fleet, we will begin on my mark.[looking at his wrist watch]Now. We'll meet you on the other side.

[On a small, unnoticed screen on the far side of the bridge, there is

a message on the screen that reads "Warning: unknown energy

factor inside fold generators" and then the screen went blank.]

[Rick receives a call from Maxamillion Sterling on his personal

comlink on his uniform that Cabell had made for Rick.]

Max:General Rick Hunter, this is Captain Sterling of the Skull 

Squadron. Do you read, over.

Rick: This is Rick Hunter, over.

Max: So were finally going to return to Earth, Huh Rick.

Rick: Yah Max we are, and didn't I tell you that the comlink isn't 

suppose to be used unless there is an emergency with the 

communications net.

Max: I'm just calling to say hello, plus the communications net was

busy and was unavailable at the time.

Narrator(VO): Far from the fleet but still detectable, a large mushroom 

shaped ship secretly appears from a Dimensional Rift and observes

the REF fleet and eagerly awaits orders from the ship's superiors.

[While Rick was having his conversation with Max, Lisa was

called by another Crew member at the Scanners. When Lisa 

arrived, there was an unknown blip on the screen.]

Lisa: Report.

3rd Crew Member: Admiral, I just found an unknown ship near the fleets scanning

perimeter and it's too far away to identify the ship.

Lisa: Is it an Invid ship?

3rd Crew Member: Unlikely since there are not any Invid bases in this region of space

and Invid fighters are never out alone. Should we send a squadron

to investigate?

Lisa: The fleet is about to fold in less than six minutes and the squadron

can't return in time. I'll report this to the General and see what he

suggest that we should do.

[Lisa began walking back towards Rick and he was finishing his

conversation with Max.]

Rick: ...and so if you don't have any important to report, you ha-

Lisa: General Hunter, we have an unidentified craft at the perimeter

of our scanners. I believe that we should investigate the 

craft, wouldn't you agree General?

Rick: I think so too, lets send an Ikazuchi cruiser to investigate, it has the

fire power, man power and enough fighters to back it up if there is

any trouble from the unknown craft. 

Lisa:Do you think that much firepower is necessary? What if it's just

some harmless transport or maybe it could be an ambassadorial

cruiser?

Rick:Well guessing isn't going to help us so I say send an Ikazuchi

cruiser to be safe and if it's harmless, we should just contact the ship

for any mutual agreements if any.

4th Crew member [VO]: Attention all ship personnel, the fleet will fold in exactly five

minutes and twenty seconds, I repeat, the fleet will fold in 

exactly five minutes and twenty seconds.

[Rick and Lisa are still discussing about the idea of sending an

Ikazuchi cursor to investigate the unknown blip.]

[Camera fades to the Fold Generator room and the generator is

beginning to pulsate brightly which is normal for folding. Dr. Lang

enters the room with the chief generator engineer talking about

the generator.]

Narrator(VO): Elsewhere in the Fold Generator room, the Fold Generator 

is being filled with unknown energy from an unknown source and

becomes unstable to be used, but not at the moment.

Chief Engineer: ... and then we got strange fold readings and then we got folding

spiked coming from the generator but it wasn't folding entirely

and we have been getting this every fifteen seconds and we have

no idea what's happening here Dr. Lang.

Dr. Lang: It is good that you have reported this strange phenomenon to me

immediately, Chief Martenzocky, and you say it has been doing

this for how long?

Chief Martenzocky: Since we started the fold count down fifteen minutes ago, it was

small at first, hardly noticeably but then we saw the spikes seven

minutes ago.

Dr. Lang: And did you checked the other ship's folding generators?

Chief Martenzocky: Yes and they reported nothing like this. Do you think that the

generator is going to disappear like back on the SDF-1?

Dr. Lang: It is possible, but it is a possibility and even now we have not fully

understand how the fold truly works and we still have no idea how

the first fold generator on the STF-1 disappeared in the first place

and there weren't any reports of this activity back then, but we

were rushing to fold at the far side of the moon and so this event may

mach that of the disappearance of the first fold generator.

4th Crew Member [VO]: Attention, the fleet will fold in exactly three minutes and ten

seconds, repeat, the fleet will fold in exactly three minutes and

ten seconds.

Dr. Lang: There isn't much time to investigate thoroughly, do you have a

connection port near by.

Chief Martenzocky: Yes there is, it's right at the system scanners over there.

[Dr. Lang and Chief Martenzocky walked toward the council and

Dr. Lang inserted a plug into the connection port and started

analyzing the data into his portable computer as quickly as he can

and soon his computer screen started to draw up an image.]

[Back on the bridge, Rick and Lisa were in their command seats

and watched as a Ikazuchi cruiser began to break formation and

headed straight toward the unknown craft.]

4th Crew Member [VO]: Attention, the fleet will fold in exactly one minute and 

fifty-nine seconds, repeat, the fleet will fold in exactly one 

minute and fifty-nine seconds.

[Camera comes back facing Dr. Lang and Chief Martenzocky

starring at the screen showing the space plane with the REF fleet on

one end and Mars on the other. Then it showed the plane starting

to curve and then fold and then there was a tunnel forming from

the REF end of the fold but then the tunnel then jolted straight out

and made many sharp turns as if it was avoiding something and

then finally reached another space plane that was no where near the

other plane. Both Dr. Lang and Chief Martenzocky were shocked

and there eyes were wide open.]

Dr. Lang: My God, there is a malfunction in the fold system and we're

going to fold in another dimension!

Chief Martenzocky: Are you sure Dr. Lang, that can't happen, can it?

4th Crew Member [VO]: Attention, the fleet will fold in exactly thirty seconds, repeat,

the fleet will fold in exactly thirty seconds.

[There was a sudden jolt in the fold room and then a large 

explosion like sound. Both Chief Martenzocky and Dr. Lang

turned around and saw the fold generator surrounded by blue and

red energy fluctuation bands and lightning began to strike at the

walls. Dr. Lang and Martenzocky ran toward the door and rushed

out to avoid the lightning bolts.]

[Int. shot of the bridge and with the 4th Crew Member looking at

her screen.]

4th Crew Member: The SDF-4 and Neutron-S missiles have folded and- [there was a pulsating sign on her screen that read: "Warning abnormal fold spike inside SDF-3's fold generator.")4th Crew Member turns toward Lisa]Admiral "Hays" Hunter, there is an abnormal fold spikes emerging from the fold generator.

Lisa: What's wrong with the fold generator?

[Rick's personal comlink started beeping and then Dr. Lang's

voice was on the comlink]

Dr. Lang: General Rick Hunter, this is Dr. Lang, you must abort the fold. I

repeat, abort the fold immediately. The fold generator is going

critical and we are about to-

[Dr. Lang's connection broke. Camera goes to the outside with the

entire SDF-1 was on the screen. The hull of the ship began to glow

very brightly, triple shift and only the outline of the ship remained

and lightning bolts began to shoot out from the hull.]

[Int. shot of the bridge and everything began to unfocused like

seeing a double of one object and soon the SDF-1 entered hyperspace but

then directly in front of then was a bluish diamond shaped rift and

they were being pulled in.]

Rick: W-what's H-happening!!!!!

Lisa:W-What is t-that thing?!

[Then suddenly they entered a blue tunnel with red streak and

outside the streaks where huge spheres and the bridge crew was

flung toward the back of the bridge from high velocity from the

rift.]

[Ext. shot of the Ikazuchi carrier heading straight for the 

Mushroom shaped ship. The Mushroom ship powers up its 

"Stem" and fires an energy beam at the Ikazuchi carrier and utterly 

obliterates the carrier in a great fire ball of energy and explosion]

[Ext. shot with Mars in the background and there was a sudden

flash and then the REF fleet wrinkled back into existence exept for

the SDF-3]

[Ext. shot of a bridge in a Ikazuchi carrier and zooms in on the

captain]

Captain:Ensign, where is the SDF-3? I don't see it on the screen.

Ensign: We don't have the SDF-3 on scanners anymore.

Captain: What?! Then where the dam blazes is the SDF-3!?!?

[Int. shot of the bridge of the SDF-3 with the crew stuck on the

wall from the velocity and on the screen, it shows the tunnel flying

pasts the spheres and making sharp turns and sudden drops.]

[Ext. shot of the SDF-3 dropping inside the tunnel]

Narrator(VO): The SDF-3 flies uncontrollably in the strange tunnel that has pulled

the ship into it and in high velocity. At the end of the tunnel in a

different universe at the edge of the Kipper Belt, a ship observes

the nothingness of space and the Oort Cloud beyond for any

sighs of hostile invasion, especially from an alien race known

only as the Crongus.

[Int. shot of a bridge of a totally different starship, zooming in on

the captain in his chair drinking some tea.]

Captain: Ahh, nothing like tea in an afternoon. [sighs]Too bad nothing ever happens on recon.

[The captain takes a sip of his tea and then there was a flash of light

followed by a subspace entrance shock wave. The captain suddenly

was knocked off of his command chair.]

Captain: What the hell was that?!

[Int. shot of the SDF-3 bridge with bridge crew still suspended

against the wall and then there was a sudden jolt and the crew

members were then flung forward and then normal space appeared

with a small image of a ship at the far left but then the crew, who

were still in the air, were slammed back into the wall and still fell

the intense velocity of their speed.]

[Int. shot of the other ship pointing towards the view screen with

the SDF-3 appearing from a flash of light, standing still for a few

nanoseconds and then zoomed across the screen at an angle that

was a mile from the edge of the ship.]

[Close up shot of the captain.]

Captain: Scanners Report!

[The Captain looks towards an officer at a screen that had an image

of the ship in the middle of an oval shaped grid and the blip of the

SDF-3 going straight across the grid]

Scanner Officer: Sir, the object has missed us by a mile but it shows that the object

is entering the Sol System at very high speed, almost to Light

Speed without any sighs of slowing down.

[The Captain turns toward an Ensign at a Navigation station near

the front of the view screen.]

Captain: Navigation, where is that object heading?

Navigation Ensign: According to the navigational computer, the object is heading

straight towards the Mars Colony in exactly.... five minutes and

thirty seconds.

[The View Screen changes to have a face of a woman in her mid

forties.]

Women: Captain Jean Harlock, the Pluto observation base saw a fast

moving object heading straight for Mars. You were the first

one to saw the object first because it appeared in your area, did you get

a reading on it?

Captain Harlock: No Admiral, it was going to fast to get an exact reading but it

shows that it's a solid object surrounded by energy at speeds

almost a the speed of light. What should we do Admiral?

Admiral: Don't worry Captain Harlock, we've already dispatched a small

fleet squadron of MBCs with Velocity shields to slow down the object so we can

capture it. 

[Ext. shot of the Asteroid Belt facing Mars and there was a fleet of

one kilometer long ships in several square formations with a blue

square in the middle of the formation that looks like a tunnel

aligning with Mars.]

[Ext. shot of Jupiter's Red Spot and the SDF-3 streaking across the

screen heading toward the fleet of MBCs]

[Int. shot of the SDF-3 Bridge zooming in on Rick Hunter's

face and suddenly he was flung across the room but very slowly as

sudden flashes of blue light streaked across the bridge and in a few

minutes prier to the first blue flash, Rick and the Bridge Crew

made a one foot drop to the floor and then they viewed the planet

Mars, terraformed.]

Rick: Lisa, I don't think were at the right Mars.

[Camera then zooms in on the screen and shows a ring of blue

light and then a white flash and then two huge, ten miles long,

Starships armed with weapons appeared and slowly headed 

straight toward the SDF-3]

[The screen then changes to show an African American man in a

jumpsuit uniform with a cape on with several medals and ribbons

on his left breast sitting on a command chair.]

African American: This is Admiral Marcus Warren The Third, of the Galaxy 

Destroyer Flagship "Battle Scar" to unknown vessel, you have

invaded United Colonies of Earth homespace at high velocity. You

are ordered to stand down and surrender your vessel to be boarded

or we will open fire. I repeat, stand down and surrender your

vessel to be boarded or we will open fire.

[The Battle Scar's Plasma Cannons began to glow bright 

purple/pink]

Admiral Warren: This is your last chance, surrender your vessel to be boarded or we

will open fire. 

[Closeup of Rick and Lisa and then a "to be continued" 

shown upon the screen and finally faded.]

So watcha think? Review about it.


	2. The Arrival

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech, Harmony Gold dose.

Episode 2: The Arrival

[Episode begins with Robotech3:Dark Odyssey Theme and scenes 

from the previous episode.]

Narrator(VO):In the last episode of Robotech 3: Dark Odyssey, the REF fleet

begins to fold and Dr. Lang discoveries of the STF-3's Fold

Generator malfunction that will take them to another parallel

universe and then the SDF-3 folds and enters the rift in hyperspace.

While the rest of the REF fleet is bewildered of the were about of

the SDF-3, the ship falls into a parallel universe, detected by

United Colonies of Earth Scanners and was trapped by The Galaxy

Destroyers "Battle Scar" and "Angel Fire" commanded by 

Admiral Marcus Warren and prepares to fire if the SDF-3 doesn't

surrender immediately.

[Camera makes a close up of Rick and Lisa as they stare at the

view screen and the huge Destroyer prepares to destroy the SDF-3.

Lisa turns to Rick.]

Lisa: We have to surrender Rick, we have no other choice. We must

surrender.

[Rick hesitates and then he turns to the Officer at the 

communication station.]

Rick: Officer Jacklin, open a channel to the Battle Scar.

Officer Jacklin: What do you intend to do General?

Rick: Surrender the ship.

Officer Jacklin: Yes sir, opening channel.

[Officer Jacklin pushes some buttons on the communication 

stations.]

Officer Jacklin: Channel open sir.

[Rick turns to the View screen.]

Rick: This is General Rick Hunter of the Robotech Expeditionary Force,

we are surrendering our ship to your boarding party. We have been

mysteriously transported from an unknown power surge to this

strange universe and we have no means of returning to our 

previous dimention and we intend no harm to you or Earth, we

just need to return to our universe.

Admiral Warren: Good, we are now sending our boarding party to your ship and you

must open your hangar doors immediately.

[Ext. shoot of the main hangar of the SDF-3 and a military U.C.E.

Shuttle that looks like a disk with legs, a pod between the legs and

a rectangular head flies into the hangar.]

[Camera follows the Military shuttle as it hovers and lands in the

middle of the Hangar Bay and a group of armored clad Soldiers

armed with several pulse weapon armament for each 

Soldier. They walked toward the elevator led by a soldier in a

Female Unit Leader Armor which has a helmet that has a face

plate part at the mouth that has a round loud speaker, long, 

horizontal triangle shoulder armor, oval shaped arm armor and leg

armor with squared feet and not round like CVR-3 armor. One

soldier is accompanied by a female Brunet in a military UCE

Crew member uniform which looks like spandex with a skirt,

chest plate armor with triangular horizontal shoulder armor and

gloves. On her chest plate there was an insignia that shows that

she is a superior even to the Commander of the group and many

hangar crew members silently gasp and awe as if they are seeing

a ghost as she walked passed them.]

[Camera goes to an interior shot of the elevator with the soldiers

entering it and were taken to CT Deck 2 and entered the bridge.]

[Rick first notices that the name on the group commander 

imprinted on her right side of her chest and on the right side of her

helmet and was shocked. Then he noticed the Brunet that was

next to the door and was both surprised and shocked that her face

was too familiar. The Commander removed her helmet in military

curtsy and her blue hair fell upon her shoulders.]

Group Commander: I am Commander Minmei Lynn of this boarding party and you are

ordered to be sent to the Galaxy Destroyer "Battle Scar" for

interrogation and this ship is now in command of Admiral Warren

until further notice.

[There was a sudden jolt and most of the boarding party fell and

one that was next to the Brent fell onto the bridge and his helmet

popped off and rolled right into Lisa and then Lisa gasped at the

soldier's face.]

Lisa:Riber?!

[Karl Riber slowly lifted his head and slowly turned towards Lisa

from a headache gained when he hit Lisa.]

Karl Riber: Yes... I'm ok- WHAT THE?! How did you get-, if your he-, and

your- I' m getting confused here.

[Karl Riber looked both at Lisa and the Brunet at the door 

continuously in confusion and then finally place his hands on his

forehead from both confusion and his headache. The Brunet ran

toward Riber but then stopped a few seconds later dead in her

tracks and stared at Lisa with wide eyes and then there was another jolt.]

Karl Riber: What in the galaxy is causing that-

[Karl Riber was interrupted when a huge, one kilometer high

creature appeared and has fired a bolt of some green/yellow energy

at the SDF-3A.]

Karl Riber:Never mind.

Narrator(VO): Outside the SDF-3, a hideous creature appeared. The thing, 

known as a Titan was sent by the Crongus to capture the SDF-3

but then it felt threaten from the Galaxy Destroyer and so became

hostile to the enemy starship.

[It begun attacking the Battle Scar with a green beam fired from

he gem but the beam stopped at the Battle Scar's shield and then

the huge Plasma cannons and Particle beam fired at the Creature

and the beams shredded the creature into pieces and pink blood was

flying everywhere.]

Karl Riber: As I was saying before, what in the galaxy is going on 

here?

[Karl Riber then looked at both Lisa and the Brunet as they stared

in surprise at each other.]

Karl Riber:Oh yah, that parallel universe thing.

Narrator(VO): After the interrogations with the Admiral. Rick was finally granted

control of the SDF-3, he went to the park inside the SDF-3 with

Lisa, Max, Miriya, Karl, and Parallel Lisa discussing on what is

happening in this parallel universe and the dark horrors that lies

within the depths of space.

Rick: A Titan?!

Karl Riber: Yah that what that thing was, a Titan that Intel and most of the

military personnel in the galaxy called it. I was originally called the

Biomech model 4.

Parallel Lisa: Yes and we have built a fleet of specialized battleships to fight the

Titan and other unexpected ships of the Crongus.

Miriya: And the...Qulan are huge, forty foot tall giants and the.. Vicoo

serve the Crongus as additional soldiers and fighters.

Karl Riber: Let's not forget that the Crongus can increase their size to 

forty feet.

Rick:And your at war with them?

Karl Riber: Yes, it was a devastating war, we won some battles but it was a

devastating war.

Max: What do you think they would do with us now Riber?

Karl Riber: Well since you came from an unregistered dimensional rift and

there were no dimensional Ion trail that could lead you straight

back into your dimention, I guess that they would persway the REF

into joining the UCE Military as a specialized military operation

until we can locate your home universe.

Lisa: The Crongus sounds dangerous and barbaric. More than the

Zenraedi, the Robotech Masters and the Invid combined.

Both Karl Riber and Parallel Lisa: The Invid?!

Rick: You know of the Invid Karl?

Karl Riber: Maybe I shouldn't tell you-

[Karl Riber saw Parallel Lisa look him in the eye and made a head

gesture that meant that he should tell them about the Invid.]

Karl Riber: Well it was back in 2354, the Crongus made an alliance with the

Invid Regent and Regis and after that alliance, the Crongus began a

full assault on the Galaxy in that Universe and destroyed most of

the aliens in the galaxy and enslaved the Masters and Zentraedi to

be used as target practice for the Invid. By the time we found out of

this conquest, it was too late and the Crongus have heavily 

defended that universe and we were utterly powerless to stop them

but were able to rescue a few humans but that was it. Then we

found a Tirolian colony in the neutral zone in early 2357 was

under attack by both Invid and Crongus forces and we saved the

colony and the Tirolians made an oath of loyalty to us and the

Zentraedi were enlisted as soldiers to fight the Qulans and at the

time, there was a sudden appearance of new Invid Mecha, 

Inorganics, and ships and we learned how to battle the Invid mecha

and at that time we started development of a new development

on our Robots in which we called a 'Turbo Thrust" and we also

found pilotless Robotech Mecha that was even different that your

mecha but were designed from the same fighters and these new

mecha were then studied, rebuilt and used to fight the Crongus and

their allies.

Max: What other Mecha?

Karl Riber: Maybe showing it would be better than telling it. Come on, I have

security passes that will allow me to view the latest prototypes.

[Camera fades as Karl Riber is turning around and lead the group

off to another direction but not before he accidentally slams into a

lamp post.]

[Int. shot of the Weapons Development department with Karl Riber

leading the group toward a scientist with long, tied hair and 

receding hairline.]

Karl Riber: Hay doc, what'cha cooking up now?

Scientist: I prefer to be called by my real name Riber.

Karl Riber: Ok, so what'cha doing Professor Wilmington?

Wilmington: Well I'm working on a new coolant for the Turbo Thrust Frame

and in theory it will last for about five minutes instead of three like

normal coolant.

Rick: Say Karl, you haven't told us what "Turbo Thrust" is yet.

Miriya:Yes, what is Turbo Thrust anyway Riber?

[Wilmington clearing his through.]

Wilmington: We are about to test the coolant in a few minutes and you can see

what Turbo Thrust is or as the saying goes "It's better seeing than

hearing about it" or something like that.

[Professor Wilmington lead them down a corridor and into a

viewing room with huge glass windows and on the far right in the

other room was and Alpha Fighter that was unlike any of the

REF's Alphas and seems more advanced.]

Wilmington: This is one of the first Alpha Wing Fighters to ever have the Turbo

Thrust Frame built into it and it's a bit bigger that the other ones.

The Turbo Thrust works only in Robot and Walker Mode, not in

fighter unfortunately. It would have been a perfect stealth fighter

since Crongus scanners cannot track its agility.

[Wilmington taped on a pendent on his left shoulder and then

turned toward the Alpha fighter.] 

Wilmington: You can start the test any minute now Commander Minmei.

Commander Minmei: Affirmative Professor Wilmington, setting timer and activating the

Turbo Thrust start up system.

[Int. shot of the Alpha Fighter showing Commander Minmei

pressed a screen button that showed Five minutes on it and pulled

a switch above her that looked like a throttle and pressed another 

screen button that read "Start".]

[Ext. shot of the Alpha Fighter showing the Robot to lengthen from

its joints and red steam came from the legs and the Robot bent

down to a starting position.]

Wilmington: Now Commander, the objective here is to take the most close up

target hits as many as you can and stay in Turbo Thrust until the

over heat warning shows up on your computer screen, we want to

know how my new formula works in the coolant veins and see if

my Hypothesis is correct.

Commander Minmei: Beginning Turbo Thrust.......Now!

[Then the Alpha Fighter ran into a blur of itself and began using its

auto cannons and martial arts to hit target probes while it seems as

if the blur is actually following the Alpha Fighter's movements

after five nanoseconds later and the cameras with Crongus 

Scanners cannot keep up with the Alpha fighter.]

[Commander Minmei looks down and sees that the timer 

passed the Turbo Thrust limit of three minutes by fifty-five 

seconds and looked up suddenly to see a targeted probe in front of

her and she punched the probe into another one.]

[Lisa, Rick, Max and Miriya looked in awe as they saw the Alpha

Fighter blazed across the room faster than they can blink or even

keep their eyes on the Robot's blur.]

[Commander Minmei looked at the timer and it read ten seconds

after six minutes and then a "Warning: Overheat failures 

imminent" and she made the Robot switch back into normal thrust

mode and have it stop by activating the thrusters in the legs of the

fighter.]

[Wilmington pulled out a small hand held computer screen and with

a pencil-like instrument, he pointed at the timer on board the

Alpha and it read Six minutes and ten seconds.]

Wilmington: It worked better than I have ever anticipated. The Crysilis Coolant

Gel actually lasted longer than three minutes Whoopee!!

[Wilmington was shown running down the corridor with his hands

up shouting "It Works, It Work!"]

Karl Riber: Just because he's a scientist doesn't mean he's all together in the

head if ya know what I mean.

[Parallel Lisa gave Karl Riber a slight poke in the ribs and looked at

him as if telling Riber that he shouldn't say that.]

Lisa: What kind of Alpha Fighter was that Karl?

Karl Riber: Intel wasn't sure what the original name of the Alpha fighter was

since most of the paint was gone when we found them and most of

the data and memory on the computer was on the fritz and 

impossible to decipher without some kind of static decoder with the

data's frequency. We just called it an Alpha Squadron Leader

Fighter.

Miriya: If there was an Alpha Squadron Leader Fighter then there must be

some other type of Alpha and Beta Fighters that the UCE has

found.

Parallel Lisa: Yes and there's even a model that was made to carry troops inside

of it's hull.

Max: Amazing, and this was from a "Robotech" dimension?

Karl Riber: Yep, every part of it, well exempt for the Turbo Thrust Body frame

design and the controls are a bit different than what we had found

them with because we couldn't make heads or tails on how to

control that thing and there's the armor perching warheads, the

cloaking device, and the Energy Blade attachments...

Rick and Max: What Energy Blade attachments?

Karl Riber: What? Oh yah, I almost forgot about that part.

[Karl pulls out a device that looked like a sword without a blade

and a small shield like design that was attached to the device near

the place where the blade should be, about 1/5 of the design was

attached to the device. Rick, Lisa, Max and Miriya looked at the

device as if wondering what is Karl doing. Karl suddenly 

pressed a red button at the back side of the device and then a beam

came from the hilt of the device and formed a blade that was

bluish in color with a red line at the center of the blade pulsating

with energy]

Rick: What in the world is that thing.

[Karl gently swung the blade side by side, up and down, diagonals

and loops while the blade made an electric humming like sound

as it moved.]

Karl Riber: This is an Energy blade, based upon a design of a Crongus 

Energy blade found recently after a battle and the designed was

studied and modified into a common infantry weapon and built

right into the forearms of a transformable fighter. Sort of makes

you fell like a Jedi from the Star Wars movies if you think about it.

[Karl Riber then starts imitating Darth Vader's breathing noises.]

Karl Riber:But unlike the Star Wars blade, the Energy Blade can actually

launch the blade like a gun and has a recharge rate of a few 

seconds because it is powered by the Bioenergy of the weapon

holder. Neat hu, and you don't have to recharge the thing after you

put it away.

[The Energy Blade retracted back into the hilt and Karl placed it

back onto a specialized Sheath on his utility belt.]

[Camera goes to a conference room inside the Battle Scar. Inside

the room there was Rick, Lisa, and the Micronized Zentraedi

known and Exadore on one side of a curricular table. On the other

was Admiral Warren, and two other high ranking individuals. One

was the Admiral on the Pluto observation base, who's name is

Karen Ann Walker and the other was an African American man in

his mid fifties named Marcus Harrisburg who was the Commander

of the Sol Defense Forces.]

Commander Harrisburg: We all know that we can't send you back to your home 

dimention without the exact frequency or the Ionized 

Dimensional Rift trail that would lead us to it and you can't just

go to Earth because our Earth is different than yours and the

possibility of establishing a temporary colony inside the Neutral

Zone is dangerous because of the war that is raging in this galaxy

and so we have a proposal to make.

Rick: And what would that be Commander?

Commander Harrisburg: That you join the UCE military as a Dimensional Expeditionary

Force and aid us in our war with the Crongus, I may take several

decades or centuries but we will get you back to your home

dimension some how. We will not bother you if you do not accept 

our proposal but if you look at it there is no other way and we

will even help you rebuild your fleet, even make it better than

before and we will provide you with the latest advancement of

our technology and reinforce you if you need any help in 

personnel or battle. So what is your answer Admiral Rick Hunter?

Do you want to join or not?

Exedore: Admiral "Hayes" Hunter, General Rick Hunter, I must agree with the Admiral, there is no other alternative and we are low in supplies, ships and personnel. I suggest we should agree with the UCEs' offer.

[Camera makes a close up on Rick Hunter's face as he sighs

and looks as if he is about to answer the Commander's question.

Lynn Minmei's voice ecos in.]

Lynn Minmei [VO]: Do you think the REF would join the UCE's forces?

[Int. shot of another scene inside the SDF-3 with a close up view of

Lynn Minmei next to Rem and her head towards Parallel Lisa.]

Parallel Lisa: Well I don't know Minmei, they could just say no and just find his

own way of surviving and returning to your universe. Riber?

Karl Riber: Yes Lisa?

Parallel Lisa: I'm going to the PX here and see if I can get something as a

souvenir OK?

Karl Riber: Okay Lisa, now Minmei I was meaning to ask you something. 

Lynn Minmei: Yes Riber, what is it?

Karl Riber: I was wondering what's with you and Rem here? Are you two

close friends or something?

[Then there was a sudden growling coming from Karl .]

Karl Riber: Excuse me, maybe you can tell me later. Um Lisa, I need to ask

someone something!

[Karl ran into the PX and mumbled something about not eating a

burrito.]

[Rem and Lynn Minmei were standing outside of the PX entrance

when a bright yellow/green light blinded them. The light faded and

in it's place was a man wearing what appears to be a blue spandex

jump suit with gold armor plating on the caves, feet, shoulders,

knee and elbow joints and the man was also wearing a silk-like

sash that looked like a skirt with half of it exempt for the belt part

cut off and held in place by a round, gold belt buckle on the right

side of his hip. He wore a red chest plate that covered most of his

chest, stomach area, and the top part of his shoulders and

another sash at the bottom of his chest plate that had some kind of

symbol on it that looked like a circle with arrows on the left and

right sides of it pointing out wards and in the center of that circle

was a flame with a star inside of it. He also wore a cape hung by a

chain and his face was strikingly similar to Rem and had purple

hair.]

Lynn Minmei: Rem, that man looks like you.

Rem: No, he looks like Zor himself.

[Many on the streets were shocked that this man suddenly appeared

out of nowhere and Rem slowly approached him.]

Lynn Minmei: Rem, what are you doing?

Rem: He could be a Zor clone, just like me. If I could just reason with

him, he may join the R.E.F. cause.

[Rem walked up to the mysterious man.]

Rem: Greetings stranger. I am Rem, a clone of Zor, and I have reason to

believe that you could be his clone too. I am not here to harm you,

but make peace with you and be your friend and ally.

[Parallel Lisa came out of the PX to see what the sudden light was

and when she saw the man, she was in a state of shock and then

saw Rem talking to the man and suddenly shouted]

Parallel Lisa: Rem look out! That's-

[Rem was turning his face when the Man suddenly hit Rem with

the palm of his hand onto his chin and Rem was knocked 

unconscious and walked straight for Lynn Minmei. He grabbed

onto Lynn Minmei's through and carried her off the ground and

Parallel Lisa tried to get Minmei but the man swatted his hand at

Parallel Lisa and knocked her onto the ground and Lisa just laid

there in pain by the man's super human strength.]

Lynn Minmei: Someone please help me!

[The man created a force field bubble around himself, Lynn Minmei

and the unconscious Rem. Parallel Lisa slammed her fists onto the

and Rem suddenly stood up and looked at the man. The force field

bubble collapsed and then the man suddenly slapped his flat hand in

a karate chop at the side of Rem's through and Rem collapsed

again. The Man grabbed onto Rem's leg and the same bright

yellow/green light appeared and a wormhole opened and stunned

both of Parallel Lisa's legs and Karl walked out of the PX, not

noticing the man.]

Karl Riber:Say Lisa, do you know what tha-

[Karl suddenly saw man and almost choked with shock.]

Karl Riber: Holy Quetsaquatle, It's Prototype!

[Prototype gave a wolf like growl and stared back at Karl as he

ran towards him.]

Karl Riber: Don't worry Rem I'll save-

[Then Karl stopped at his tracks as Prototype's eyes glowed blood

red.]

Karl Riber: Uh oh, bad move Riber.

[Prototype blasted a beam of red light at Karl and caused him to

be flown back into the PX and Prototype entered the wormhole

and it closed behind him and there was silence with only the 

whispers of those on the streets wondering what had just

happened.]

[Parallel Lisa ran towards Lynn Minmei as Karl slowly came to his

feet.]

Parallel Lisa: Minmei are you all right?

Karl Riber(sarcastically): Oh yah, I'm fine, don't worry about me.

[Then the wormhole reopened and a jelly-soft corps flew out of the

wormhole right between Parallel Lisa and Lynn Minmei. Karl and

Lisa were shocked in terror and Lynn Minmei gasped from the

corp's familiar face as the wormhole closed.]

Lynn Minmei: Oh no, It's Rem!

[Camera goes to a scene inside a large UCE medical examination

room filled with strange medical instruments. On one examination

bed was Rem's body that seemed to decay every minute inside of

him and a U.C.E. doctor slowly waving a device making 

strange beeping sounds and on the device was a screen showing

the insides of Rem's body.]

Narrator(VO): After the sudden attack from the Crongus agent, Zor Omega a.k.a.

Prototype, Rem's body was sent to the nearest medical station. The 

doctors aboard the SDF-3 had no hypothesis of what happened to 

both Lynn Minmei and Rem so the two were sent aboard the 

"Battle Scar" for examination and what it revealed about Rem is 

more strange and terrifying to anyone aboard the SDF-3 can even 

imagine.

[Lynn Minmei, Rick Hunter, Lisa "Hayes" Hunter, Karl Riber and

Parallel Lisa entered the room.]

Rick Hunter: So what happened to Rem Doc?

UCE Doctor: Excuse me, but I prefer to be called Dr. Timers, 

and that I found out why Rem's body seems to rot even though

there are a small amount of life within the cell and seems to look

perfectly healthy above the skin.

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter: So what happened to him?

Dr. Timers: Well the Medical scanner shows that the cell nucleus has little or

no DNA inside of them and I have to presume that the Crongus has

sucked almost every single strain of DNA from his body and

without DNA, the cells become confused and started to die one by

one.

Rick Hunter: Are you sure Dr. Timers? Can that be possible?

[Rick Hunter, Lisa "Hays" Hunter and Lynn Minmei were stunned

from the outcome of the examination.]

Dr. Timers: Anything is possible for the Crongus.

Karl Riber: Exept for time travel.

Dr. Timers: Yes that's true but there is also something missing from Rem's

Body.

Parallel Lisa: Well, what is it Dr. Timers?

Dr. Timers: Well I found traces of Ectoplasm residue on the cells, especially

near the chest region.

Lynn Minmei: Ectoplasm? What is that?

Dr. Timers: Ectoplasm is what makes up ghosts and souls and so Rem's soul

was stolen from him.

[Lynn Minmei, Rick Hunter and Lisa "Hayes" Hunter were 

shocked and gasped at the horrifying outcome.]

Lynn-Minmei: Can you get Rem's soul back into his body Dr. Timers?

Dr. Timers: Two problems Miss. Minmei. First, I need the Crongus extractor

and the Soul Caliber in which Rem's soul is concealed within.

And two, his body is unable to keep Rem alive soul or no soul.

[Lynn Minmei had a sulked face at what she had just heard about

Rem's condition.]

Dr. Timers: I was hearing a rumor around the SDF-3, the "Angel Fire" and the

"Battle Scar" that you are going to join the UCE and be a part of 

its defense fleet. Is that true Admiral Lisa "Hayes" Hunter?

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter: Yes and we are going to be a Dimensional Expeditionary Fleet until

we have returned to our original Universe.

Dr. Timers: Well then let me graduate the both of you.

[Dr. Timers was about to shake hands but then he hesitated]

Dr. Timers: Of course, you do now realize what the Crongus is capable of

Admiral.

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter: Yes we know, and we are willing to sacrifice our lives to ensure

peace through out the galaxy.

[Dr. Timers and Lisa shook hand and the Camera Fades out.]

[Int. shot of the War Room aboard the SDF-3 and on a 

monitor there were a series of concept designs for the new R.E.F.

fleet. Beside the monitor was a Man in a UCE Uniform and in the

chairs around a huge circle in front of the monitor were 

Admiral Rick Hunter, Lisa "Hays" Hunter Exadore and other

Members of the R.E.F. High Command. The first design looked

like the SDF-1 exempt that the bridge is more like a head and it's at

the forward part of the ship and has Zentraedi ship like booms

attached to the forward sides of the ship.]

Narrator(VO): Inside the SDF-3, General Rick Hunter and Admiral Lisa "Hays"

Hunter are viewing possible ships and fighters to rebuild the R.E.F.

Fleet for it's needs in other Dimensions against the dreaded 

Crongus and their Forces.

Man: These are the concept designs that we are reviewing and the first

designs are Super Dimensional Starships. First concept REF

starship is the Super Dimensional Cannon "Macross", named after

the first STF-1 from your archives. It can transform from it's

starship mode as you can see here and into a cannon mode.

[The SDC-01 transformed on the screen from a starship into a robotic

form.]

Man: It can fire an energy beam with any combination of the Sonar

Energy Cannons and the most powerful and energy consuming is

something similar to your concept of a Reflex Beam that is a mile

wide and hundreds of miles in length and capable of burning a hole

straight through a planet. It can also fire the Sonar cannons 

individually, two beams or three beams at once est. It can also fire

in starship mode but only as individuals and cannot move from its

place like the arm in robot mode and is armed with a variety of

Energy and Missile weapons to defend the ship and also has many

Mecha bays and hangars plus it has the Pin Point Barrier system

for defense from individual enemy attack and our shield 

technology which alloys you to attack an enemy and launch your fighters while your fully shield and can hold up to a multiple

energy attack equal to the STC's energy cannons for about five

hours before it begins to weaken. And it also has the Hyperspace

Warp generators and Dimensional Rift Generator for your usage.

And can use either Cryonite energy or Protoculture Energy.

Rick: The ship seams interesting enough but why the transformation

ability?

Man: It is necessary to have the full variety of the beam attacks and also

must be used to combat the Titan Biomech in hand to hand combat

if necessary and our Robo cruisers can fight hand to hand combat

like it was a fighter robot and it's also capable of battling other

starcruisers in its robot form and can maneuver quicker than any

known starcruiser.

Rick: Do you think that this ship would be perfect for our Fleet Exadore?

Exadore: It dose seem interesting and it might fulfill the needs of the fleet,

yes I think it would be a wonderful addition to the fleet.

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter: I approve also.

Rick Hunter and other High Command Members: So Do I.

Man: OK now, SDC-Macross is approved. Now next is the Super

Dimensional Fighter Carrier "Prophecy".

[The Monitor shows the SDFC-01.]

Man: It also has some resemblance to the SDF-1 model and also the Main Reflex Cannon is removed from the superstructure and modified into an enormous Gunpod and replacing the area of the Main Reflex cannon are Missile Silos and its robot mode is also very fortified.

[The SDFC-01 Transforms into a Robot Form and it is holding the gunpod in its hand.]

Man: The Gunpod has an internal Reflex generator so it doesn't rely on

the power generator of the Carrier even if connected. 

Rick Hunter: Interesting, but is it able to do maneuvers similar to the 

SDC-Macross and hold several squadrons at a time?

Man: Exactly as it suppose to do Commander Rick Hunter.

Rick Hunter: I'm interested in the design. What do you think Exadore?

Exadore: I dose show some promise and it's Robot form is more useful in

combat than the SDF-1 so I say yes, I approve of this design.

[All of the High Command agree one by one.]

High Command Members: We all Do.

Man: The SDFC-Prophecy is approved, but my superiors want to ask you

something before I show the next concept design.

Rick Hunter: Yes, what is it?

Man: We want to know if you still want to keep the Pioneer's design.

1st High Command Member: What do you mean by that?

Man: My superiors are thinking of enlarging the SDF-3 to about the

length of 10 miles in length and a hight of 3 miles. An average size

for a Galaxy Destroyer.

[Many of the High Command Members talked about one another

and then 1st High Command Member finally spoke up.]

1st High Command Member: We have approved of this plan of enlarging the SDF-3.

Man: Good, now our next concept is a Transformable SDF-3 and it is the

same size as the current SDF-3.

Dr. Lang:That's preposterous, the SDF-3 is designed to have 

no transformable capabilities, how can this concept even be 

possible?

Man: The designers have looked over the plans of the SDF-3 and made

some modifications to make it transformable and on the monitor

here is the Robot form of the SDF-3 concept.

[On the Monitor was a robot with extremely long Reflex cannons

on its back attached to its shoulders by a hydraulic beam and the

bridge was shorten and the Laser Arms and Legs lengthen.]

Man: It may not have the room to have factories or a main hangar in the

main body but we have made some modifications to shrink the

size of the Reflex Cannon generators without sacrificing the

firepower to make room for the hangars inside of the Cannon

nacelle. But instead of a Reflex beam, the generators can produce

an energy sphere that can still deliver some heavy damage to

enemy units and obliterates everything within its path.

Rick Hunter: Well I approve of this design.

[One by one, the High Command approved of the concept.]

Man: Good, now the next one of our concepts is a Dropship similar to

your Beta Fighter, as you can see here-

Rick Hunter: Excuse me Mr....

Man:My name is Intel Private Steven Willard, and yes?

Rick Hunter:Could we continue tomorrow? It's very late and we need to get-

Steven Willard:Good, cause I need to get this to my superiors immediately. We

will meet here again at 0700 tomorrow, OK?

[Camera Fades out]

So watcha think? Review about it.


	3. The New Fleet

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech, Harmony Gold dose.

Episode 3: The New Fleet

[Episode begins with Robotech3:Dark Odyssey Theme and scenes 

from the previous episode.]

Narrator: In the last episode of Robotech3: Dark Odyssey, the REF became a

Dimensional Expedition Force under the command of the United

Colonies of Earth and is being supplied with personnel, weapons,

ships and technology that could have never been imagined by

anyone before the dimensional transfer and also discover a few of

their dimensional twins and most are extremely different from their

counterparts. As Parallel Lisa Hays, Karl Riber, Rem and 

Lynn Minmei are getting to know each other, the genetically

engineered warrior of the Crongus, Zor Omega a.k.a. Prototype, attacked them and drained Rem of his DNA and stole his soul and everyone aboard the SDF-3 are scared of the possible and horrifying outcomes of the Crongus Wars.

[Ext. shot of the new R.E.F. fleet several months after the 

conference inside the War room with several SDC-01 Macross,

SDFC-Prophecy, SDF-3 looking cruiser ships, Zentraedi ships,

Meltrandi ships, Tyrolians ships and many other different ships

around the new SDF-3A Flagship in orbit around the terraformed

Mars.]

[Int. shot of the SDF-3A's main hangar filled with 

Tirolians, Zentraedi, Humans, several man-sized Tyrannosaurus

alien with small scale horns above its eyes and long 

reptilian/humanoid arms, small furby-like aliens with lion-like tails

and rabbit-like feet and arms, an amphibian alien with two large,

black eyes and dog appendage arms (upper arm, middle arm, fore

arm) and legs and hove toes and an octopus/humanoid alien with

large black eyes and a bone scalp and four tentacles for legs and

long tentacle arms and fingers, and many huge creatures similar

to the amphibian alien but more reptile like and has human 

appendage arms (upper arm, fore arm)and legs and an insect alien 

with long hind legs, all in REF/UCE Crew Member Uniform and 

Soldier Armor at a military formation of Attention.]

Command Tirolian [VO]: ATTENTION ON DECK!!

[A Navy-like whistle was blown and the REF High Command

stepped out of the Military Shuttle lead by Admiral Warren, 

followed by Admiral Rick Hunter, Lisa "Hayes" Hunter and 

Exadore.]

Admiral Warren:This is your crew of the SDF-3A, it may take time to get used to

the variety of Alien Species that are not human-like but they have

a history of great valor and are loyal to the end.

Rick Hunter:This haven't been our first time.

[Both Rick and Exadore suddenly saw a Zenrtaedi that looked like

Bretai wearing a DYRL Zentraedi Commander Armor and wore an

insignia on his left breast that shows that he's a high commander.]

Rick Hunter:Admiral Warren, who's that Zentradi over there?

Admiral Warren:You mean the Zentran over there? Why he's General Britai

Bridanik, Supreme Commander of the REF Zentraedi Forces.

Exadore and Rick Hunter: Zentran?

Admiral Warren:Oh, sorry, I almost forgot to tell you, the dimension of his origin

was organized differently. Male Zentraedi are called Zentran and

Female Zentraedi are called Meltran, plus their rank is given to

them by birth and by their size. The average Zentraedi Foot Soldier

is 20 feet tall and Commander Britai is 40 feet tall. A real 

Zentraedi Supreme Commander was actually 100 feet tall but we

haven't found one yet and our original Supreme Commander was

killed with his ship when we first found the Tirolian Colony.

Exadore:Can we get a closer look at him Admiral Warren?

Admiral Warren:Affirmative Exadore. SUPREAM COMMANDER BRITAI,

FRONT AND CENTER!

[Britai took a step back, did a left face, walked out of the file of

the Commanding staff formation and marched toward Admiral

Warren. Bretai stopped and made a Military salute to the Admiral

and Admiral Warren saluted back and Britai turned toward Admiral

Rick Hunter and Exadore and saluted. ]

Commander Britai:I am Supreme Commander Britai Bridanik of the REF 

Zentraedi Forces Serial number ZE-70i8-A. How may I help you

General Rick Hunter sir?

Rick Hunter:Commander Britai, what do you have to say about your Zentraedi

under your command?

Commander Britai:My Zentraedi are trained professionally under my command and are

expected to obey any orders given to them and I expect the best

from my Zentraedi and I give the best.

Rick Hunter:Would you mind a little demonstration of your Zentraedi in 

combat Commander Britai?

Commander Britai:Affirmative General Rick Hunter.

Narrator(VO):As Supreme Commander Britai prepares his Zentradi soldiers for a

simulated combat in a VR Hologram chamber adapted from the

UCE's visit to a Star Trek Universe, another meeting was also

being held aboard the Crongus Bio Battlesphear orbiting around

the Volcanic Moon of a Green Gas planet deep within the Crongus

occupation zone in most of the Delta and Gamma quadrants of the

galaxy.

[Int. shot of a darkened room with a luminated mushroom-like table

that has arteries and veins pumping some type of liquid from deep

inside the Bio Battlesphear and out of the darkness were three

Crongus Warlords wearing specialized Warlord Exosuit Armor

that has fore arm and shin leg armor, a pelvis and chest armor 

with a cloak and a Warlord crown atop of their Exosuit helmets.

Each Warlord was accompanied by two Crongus Imperial guards in

specialized Exosuit armor which had an enlarged arm armor, horns

on their helmet guard that look like bull horns, capes and in the

imperial guard color of blood red.]

[Each warlord bent their legs and bodies as if trying to sit on air

and then thrones suddenly grew from the floor (One note of the 

Crongus language, the Crongus speak backwards and consists of 

roars, shrieks, growls est. and they speak in echoing God-like

voices)]

1st Crongus Warlord:[Subtitle: "All Warlords reveal your true selves"]

[The helmets and chests slid open and Energy beings came out in a

flash of bluish/white light. The energy beings looked like winged

humanoid beings but instead of legs they have a tail and energy

tendrils and no finger appendages on their hands and yellowish/red

light came from their "Eyes".]

2nd Crongus Warlord: [ Subtitle "Brethren Warlord Daeton, you may begin this 

assembly with your report and updates". ]

Daeton:[ Subtitle: "Thank you brethren Warlord Vakall. I would like to

begin my report with the results of the renaissance of the Zor

project. The Deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) from the Zor clone was

the perfect source for our new Zor Warriors. It may be a genetic

copy but it's as close to the Tiresian Zor we could find and to make

sure that our data isn't destroyed by another Sapien (Human) raid is

by chemically copy the strand and scatter the information on

separate science bases and from the Cronos (Time) that we gained

the Deoxyribonucleic acid, we have bread trillions of Zor warriors

to serve our needs of the Great Circle of the Crongus and for safety

precautions, the Zor warriors are scattered across the occupation 

zone. Also my intelligence have informed your of the new Sapien 

fleet that was originally came from what the Sapien called a 

"Robotech Universe" and from our dimensional observation, this 

parallel universe is the same one that our dimensional scout 

reported several phases (months) ago when it attacked a native

warship and also similar to the universe in which our recent 

allies, the Invid came from."]

Warlord Vakall: [Subtitle: "And speaking of the Invid, about 4/7ths of our Alliance

members haven't been worthy of being our allies. Only the Invid,

TL'ams, and the Lalouk are even worth being part of this alliance

and maybe more. The Invid can easily adapt to any environment

and situation in this captain of this Galaxy. The TL'ams can quickly

rotate their battle strategy to confuse the enemy since their mostly

Cytonians(Robots) and Metalloid Cerebrums (Metal Computers)

and the Lalouk are well trained Armynites (soldiers), Flyers (pilots)

and Chivarans (Knights) and have cheaply built but powerful

warships and all of them have a well organized military unlike our

other allies. First of all, the Zandrini Warrior Clan are beginning

to upraise and the Leadership Clan are ordering mass producing of

untested Artificial Metalloid Cerebrum Cytonians to replace their 

lost source of military power. The drugged (junky) Torie parasites

cannot think straight or command without their addictive plants to 

sustained their drugged needs. Our Sapien allies; the Quasar 

Raiders and Sibblinghood of Set cannot keep up with the

Campaign. Ever since the defeat of their command base many phases ago, the 

Raiders are fighting amongst themselves and one group deflected 

to the Galactic Alliance. The Siblinghood's technology and war 

tactics are highly outdated and their designs aren't an 

improvement against the enemy. We must do something to insure 

our victory in the campaign."]

1st Crongus Warlord:[Subtitle: "The Preator (Emperor) has heard of the problems with the alliance

and so the Preator has declared the Zandrini, Tories, Quasar

Raiders, and the Siblinghood of Set to be downsized from the

alliance and their Empires destroyed immediately."]

Warlord Daeton:[Subtitle: "But wouldn't this action cause distrust with the Invid,

TL'ams, and the Lalouk?]

1st Crongus Warlord: [Subtitle: "Don't worry, the Preator has made a meeting with the 

governmental leaders of our worthy allies and they will only accept

this decree if only they have universes to rule over and since we

have more than enough dimensions conquered, we will let them

own their own subjugated universes and begun moving their people into

their new empire in which the population will grow and give us 

unlimited armadas to secure this galaxy. The Preator is also 

unpleased with the delay of the campaign and so he also ordered all

conquered planets to be ecometa (Terraformed) to hold military

and civilian colonists to make sure that this galaxy will be ours one 

ecometa planet at a time and our environment is too deadly for any

of the enemy's life forms to recognized the planets."]

Warlord Daeton:[Subtitle: "And this will ensure our victory Warlord Garac'Tev?"]

Warlord Garac'Tev:[Subtitled: "Affirmative."]

[Int. shot of the VR Hologram chamber that looks like a lined

dome. Commander Britai and several Zentraedi walked into the 

chamber from a huge, 60 foot tall door which wrinkles into 

nothing as soon as all of the Zentraedi are within the chamber.]

Computer[VO]:Select. Program.

Commander Britai:Crongus Attack Scenario, scouting party.

Computer[VO]:Scenario. Type.

Commander Britai:Frontal Surprise Assault Scenario.

Computer[VO]:Terrain. 

Commander Britai:Desert, with few plants and scattered large rocks and rock 

formation.

Computer[VO]:Weather. Conditions.

Commander Britai:Dry heat, high humidity, clear skies.

Computer[VO]:Program. Computed. Stand. By.

[The Chamber suddenly wrinkled from a lined dome to a desert 

with a few small trees, scattered 20 feet tall rocks and many huge 

rock formations.]

Computer[VO]:Starting. Program.

[The Chamber suddenly wrinkled from a lined dome to a desert 

with a few small trees, scattered 20 feet tall rocks and many huge 

rock formations.]

[Suddenly the desert was filled with Crongus popping out of the

ground and from the rock formations, Qulan Swarms covering the

sky and a herd of Vicoo and Biomech. The Desert became a

chaotic battlefield with Crongus Warriors exploding into balls of

their own energy. Energy weapons firing. Blades clashing, yells,

cries and roars. After that battle, a buzzer sounded and the 

chamber wrinkled back to it's original form.]

Commander Bretii:Casualty report.

Computer[VO]: Crongus. K.I.A. 1,459

Crongus. W.I.A. 0

Qulan. K.I.A. 450

Qulan. W.I.A. 1

Vicoo. K.I.A. 1,266

Vicoo. W.I.A. 7

Biomech. K.I.A. 688

Biomech. W.I.A. 4

Zentraedi. K.I.A. 12

Zentraedi. W.I.A. 12

Commander Britai:Were doing better.

[Int. Shot of VR Hologram Chamber main observation room.]

Rick Hunter:The Crongus actually fight like that?

Admiral Warren:Yes and they normally send a scouting party before they advance 

advance their main attack group.

Rick Hunter:And to think that were about to battle them.

Exadore:Indeed, and this attack scenario was just a scouting party. Any 

attacks from the main attack group, the survival probability for all

soldiers has shrunk from a normal 20 to 1 odds to about 200 to 1.

Admiral Warren:500 to 1 to be exact and everyone faces it every second of the war.

Exadore:And what would be our first mission Admiral?

Admiral Warren:It's the dimension frequency #34729.18 ripple type but first you 

are to report to Earth Space for a christening ceremony of the fleet.

1st High Command Member: Why do we have to go to Earth anyway?

Admiral Warren: It's a tradition that a new fleet begins their maiden voyage by a 

christening ceremony to promote moral and good fortune to the

success to the mission and the personnel. We did it ever since the

first Earth fleet was built and launched back in the mid twenty first 

century.

Rick Hunter:That old huh?

Admiral Warren:Yes, old and important too. Guess some traditions never die. 

Anyway, your mission in that dimension is to scout and patrol the 

dimension for any enemy activity and protect the natives at all 

times.

[Camera fades.]

So watcha think? Review about it.


	4. The First Mission

****

Episode 4: The First Mission

[Episode begins with Robotech3:Dark Odyssey Theme and scenes 

from the previous episode.]

Narrator[VO]:In the last episode of Robotech3: Dark Odyssey, Admiral Rick 

Hunter begins an inspection of the new REF crew and sees a 

familiar face and oversees Commander Britai's Zentraedi in a 

Hologram simulator battle against a Crongus scouting party and is 

told to warp to Earth space for a christening ceremony. Meanwhile 

The Crongus Warlords discuss the reports of the campaign and also

received a mandate from their Emperor that the Alliance between 

Crongus and the Zandrini, Tories, Quasar Raiders and 

Sibblinghood of Set void.

[Ext. shot of the REF fleet in orbit around terraformed Mars and 

shuttles travailing from one starship to another.]

Rick Hunter[VO]:General's log, Current Robotech Date November 7, 2040 A.D.

Parallel Date April 15, 2384 A.D. The New REF fleet is finally

finished faster than any shipyard I knew about. The REF High 

Command has inspected the new REF fleet personnel and in this

parallel universe, Bretai was alive and unfortunately so is Khyron.

His dimensional twin that the RDF once knew was very destructive

and would sacrifice his own Zentraedi brethren for glory but this

one was quite different, almost likable. Plus his name is totally

different, Kamujin, which sort of sound's weird even for a 

Zentraedi and the Dimensional Twin of Azona, Lapramiz Laplamiz,

is almost our old Khyron and she have to be watched over from

time to time to see if she doesn't make any trouble.

Anyway, Dr. Lang and Cabell have finally discovered the real

names of the Alpha and Beta Veritechs. The Squadron Leader Alpha that I

have seen earlier during the Turbo Thrust tests aboard the Angle

fire was actually known as the VAF-9 Heavy Assault Alpha Fighter.

They also discovered that the Heavy Assault Alpha Fighter has

three distanced colors and head styles; the VAF-9s are green, the

VAF-9j are red and the VAF-9a was blue. The Squadron Leader

Beta was a heavy assault VBF-3 Beta Fighter. The Wingman Alpha

is known as the VAF-8 Alpha Fighter which was a Standard Stealth

Interceptor Veritech and there were basically two main models; the

fighter model and a Reconnaissance model and the Reconnaissance

model has a lengthen cockpit and sensors which is actually a

floating Stealth Recon Pod. The four VAF-8 models are named;

VAF-8a, VAF-8j, VAF-8s, and the Reconnaissance model was

named VAF-8r and they are originally issued by rank because of for

instance a regular pilot would be issued the VAF-8a, an officer pilot

will have either the VAF-8j or VAF-8r and a squadron leader would

pilot a VAF-8s. The Wingman and Transport Beta Fighter is called the

VBF-2 Beta fighter Transatmosphearic Support Veritech and it has

two distanced models; the VBF-2a which is a standard beta fighter

and the VBF-2t which transport soldiers but then it can only

transform in Jet and Guardian modes. And there is also a VBF-3 Heavy Assault Beta Fighter which is what many rookie pilots would call a "Souped Up Beta" or something like that. It is the only Beta I know of that can hold a Gunpod and this gunpod is so massive that it can only be carried by the VBF-3. Max actually liked the new fighters and he has changed the normal veritechs of Skull squadron with these new veritechs and I wouldn't mind having these veritechs as the main fighter of the new REF and the UCE has invented a veritech fighter in which it's Guardian mode looks like the MAC-2. Interesting at how the UCE can invent so destructive and interesting mecha just by looking at blueprints and altering it slightly in there opinion. Anyway we were ordered to report to Earth space for a christenings ceremony for good fortune and moral. From what I heard about the Crongus, we would need all of the good luck we can get.

[Int. shot of the SDF-3A bridge with Rick Hunter, Lisa "Hayes"

Hunter and Commander Harrisburg]

Rick Hunter: Is our path cleared for Impulse Drive to Earth?

Diagnostics Officer: Due to heavy traffic we can't use the Impulse Drive Engines so

situation calls for Hyperspace Warp to Earth.

Rick Hunter:So when can we warp to Earth?

Diagnostics Officer:We'll begin Hyperspace Warp sequence in on your mark General.

Rick Hunter:Then begin Hyperspace Warp sequence.

Diagnostics Officer:All stations, prepare for Hyperspace Warp. Repeat, All stations 

prepare for Hyperspace Warp.

Navigation Officer: Setting course for Earth 001. Hyperspace generator at Warp 1.

[Int. shot of a room filled with special technicians looking at 

diagnostics screens to be sure that the Hyperwarp Generator is 

working perfectly. In the middle of the room was a huge retro-laser

cannon-from-fifties-serials-like generator that was in the center of a 

gyro device and then a huge holo screen suddenly encircled the 

generator and it showed Terraformed Mars on one side and Earth

on the other.]

1st Special Technician: Power level is up to 67% and climbing.

2nd Special Technician: Hyperwarp generator is targeting course 001 and particle 

execrator is scanning particle composition of ship. 15 seconds till

Hyperspace Warp readiness.

3rd Special Technician: Hyperwarp shield bubble at maximum voltage.

4th Special Technician: Hyperspace Generator and Particle Accelerator Energy Collector

Cells at maximum and Direct Energy Cells powering to 78%.

[Int. shot of STF-3A's bridge.]

1st Special Technician[VO]: Hyperspace Warp Generator is ready to go.

1st Starship Pilot:Preparing to open Hyperspace in 5, 4...

2nd Starship Pilot:Ready, steady...

Rick Hunter:Um, Lisa?

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:Yes Rick.

Rick Hunter:What dose Hyperspace Warp feel like in the first place anyway?

1st Starship Pilot:3, 2...

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:Didn't you read the document on Hyperspace Warp travel?

Rick Hunter:Huh? There was a document on Hyperspace Warp in my office?

1st and 2nd Starship pilot: Go

[1st Starship Pilot pulls back a throttle-like device that has words

on it that say "Hyperspace Warp" about a quarter of the way and

there was a slight rumble on the bridge.]

[Ext. shot of STF-3A. A blue ring opens up and in the event

horizon is a tunnel with red streaks and blue background.]

1st Starship Pilot:Initiating Particle execration and Hyperspace Warp.

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:It was introduced to you back when the Fleet was being built.

[1st Starship Pilot pulls back Hyperspace throttle and entire ship

begins to devolve from the forward cannons and then to the aft

engines in a blaze of light and everything stretches toward the

Hyperspace Conduit.]

Rick Hunter:I don't think that this is AAAAA-

[Camera shows Rick's face molecules being stretched toward the

Hyperspace Conduit and shows the tunnel twisting and turning

until finally it stops at the end of Hyperspace Conduit and 

everything un-stretches. Rick's face looks ghastly pale with sweat

running from his face and his body started to twitched in sudden

fear.]

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:I guess you didn't read it.

[Lisa sighs as she looks at Rick's pale face but then something on

the main screen caught her eye. She rose up and looked at the

screen with awe and envy with a slight twinkle in her eye.]

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:Rick, look at the screen. It's beautiful.

[Rick's pale face returned to it's natural color as he also rose and

looked at the screen.]

[Ext. shot of the SDF-3A facing Earth with a bluish/white ring and

on the daylight side of the planet, its rings have rainbow glows

coming from it like a prism held to the light and around the blue

ring was a white, metallic ring with moving ships and small metallic 

reflections of Tether Elevators coming to and from the ring, 

space stations, and early Space Colonies and there were Lagrange Orbital Colonies around the Earth in the Lagrange gravitational canceller points. In the middle of the Atlantic Ocean was a small landmass that was strangely glowing blue and the horizon of Earth glowed blue as well.]

Commander Harrisburg: I guess you two haven't seen videos of our Earth yet. It's better

if you see it with your own eyes.

[Commander Harrisburg turned his head toward the screen.]

Commander Harrisburg: Beautiful view, isn't it?

Rich Hunter:Huh, oh yes a great view but how did Earth get a ring in the first

place?

Commander Harrisburg: Well it was back in the 21st century when two Ice planets came

dangerously close to the Earth. We fired a nuclear missile toward

the largest ice planet and somehow, the missile found itself inside

the core and exploded and shattered the largest ice planet and the 

shock wave flung the smaller one toward Venus and the impact 

eliminated the poisonous atmosphere and created oceans upon the

planet. Soon we began construction of a defense ring and by then

the debris of the former ice planet formed into a ring and soon we

created a gravity device that keeps the ice ring from falling toward

earth or make a new moon.

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:Amazing.

Commander Harrisburg: Yes we do have an interesting history. You did review the

history program did you?

[Commander Harrisburg then noticed that they are still intrigued and in awe of the UCE's planet Earth.]

Commander Harrisburg: Perhaps later when you both have a chance.

[Ext. shot of a huge space station with the SDF-3A next to it and

the spectators inside of it cheered as the President of the UCE

begins her christening speech.]

President:Today, we gather on this space station to celebrate the christening of

our new Dimensional Expeditionary Force as they begin their duty

to defend extra-dimensional worlds from Crongus subjection. As

president, I would wish this new addition to our military force with

the christening of the new REF Dimensional Expeditionary Force

with the christening of their flagship.

[The President walks up toward the window and held her hand

over a red button.]

President:On this day, April 15 2384, I crisen the Super Dimensional Fortress

3A "Defender".

[She pressed a button and a bottle of Champaign tied to a ribbon

shot out of a tube and crashed onto the hull of the SDF-3A.]

[Everyone cheered as the commanding staff of the REF leaves the

room and into the shuttle bay. A few moments later the military

shuttle left the space station and headed toward the main hangar

bay of the SDF-3A.]

[Int. shot of the bridge.]

Rick Hunter:Begin Dimensional Generator Sequence.

Bridge Crew:Affirmative.

[A Huge Dimensional Rift opened that looks like a sphere with

spiraling arms of warped space. The SDF-3A and the rest of the

REF fleet heads toward the rift in full thrust and as they reach the

event horizon of the rift, they suddenly wrinkled out of existence

and the rift closes.]

[Int. shot of the SDF-3A bridge with the Dimensional Conduit on

the main screen which looks like the same conduit that brought

them into the UCE universe. After the jump, they end up in the

middle of three fleets orbiting a red planet. One of the fleets looks

like ships of spiny shadows, another looked like dull green ships

with moving spots and curved horns in the front of it, and the third

was a grouping of various ships. One ship type looked like saucers, another blue angle fishes, some that looked like squared

cylinders with a rotating rectangle in the center of it and a 

triangular head with antennas poking out of it. Two of the three

fleets have dark clouds that was thundering like thunder

clouds.]

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:I don't think that this is the right moment to enter their universe.

Communications Officer: Admiral "Hayes" Hunter, were being haled by one of the ships in

the mixed fleet.

Lisa "Hays" Hunter:On screen.

[On the main screen was the bridge of an alien vessel that had two

piloting pods near the front of the bridge with humanoid creatures

wearing robes and had bone crests on the back of their heads and

no eyebrows. On the command chair was a Caucasian human with

light brown hair in a jumpsuit uniform. Next to him was another

bone crested humanoid but this one had long black hair and a

smaller bone crest and another alien humanoid that has a huge

forehead with a crown that had a red jewel in the center of it and

had a gray beard.]

Man:This is John Sheridan of the White star to unidentified fleet, you

are in the middle of our fleets and we would want to know what

your intentions are?

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:We assure you that our intentions are not against you and that we

are here to-

Scanner Grid Ensign: Admiral "Hayes" Hunter, we have unidentified blips several 

Astronomical Units away closing in on our position very fast.

Rick Hunter:Who are they?

Scanner Grid Ensign: I don't know but they are entering the identification zone.

Rick Hunter:Computer, what is the identification of the ships.

Computer[VO]:Scanning. Ships. Are. Crongus. Warships. Estimated . Number.

Seventy-five Trillion.

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:Shields up to maximum power now.

[Ext. shot of the SDF-3A with a gritted sphere encircling the

ship.]

[Int. shot of the SDF-3A bridge. On the main screen, a huge cloud

of green/yellow bioships raced into view and then yellowish/green

plasm energy beams and energy balls fired at them. Most of the

bridge crew were flung from their stations from the impact on their

shields.]

John Sheridan:Who are they?

Rick Hunter:Their the Crongus, a ruthless warrior race that is obsessed with

dominating all life forms. They are relentless and will kill anything

that will oppose their domination and enjoys the suffering of other

species. You must escape now while you still have a chance.

Scanner Grid Ensign: General Hunter, Crongus attack fleet is turning for a second

assault.

Rick Hunter:Huh?

[The Crongus fleet separated and made a sharp loop turn and just

barely touching the planet's atmosphere. They charged there

weapons as soon as they were within view of the REF fleet and

some of them started firing upon the other fleets.]

Rick Hunter:Fire the hologram missiles.

Weapons Control Officer: Firing.

[The SDF-3A fired ten missiles several yards from the Crongus

fleet. The Warheads opened up and then a hologram image of

Lynn Minmei appeared.]

John Sheridan:What are you doing General?

Rick Hunter:The Crongus hate music. It makes their ears bleed and go mad and

so they must destroy the source of the music immediately.

[Int. shot of a studio with Lynn Minmei and her band inside. A

hologram camera scans her body and then she started to sing her

song "We Will Win".]

[Ext. shot of the Crongus fleet suddenly stopping and changed

direction toward the missiles.]

Rick Hunter:Launch more Hologram missiles. All fleet commanders, do not fire

until they are within firing range from the missiles.

Scanner Grid Ensign: The Crongus are within their firing range of the missiles 

Admiral.

Rick Hunter: All ships fire at will.

[The REF fleet began firing their weapons at the Crongus fleet and 

from the immediate open fire came green/yellow fireballs and the 

SDF-3A continued to launch hologram missile and Lynn-Minmei

continued to sing "We Will Win" and Crongus warships and

Titans began chancing their singing targets. When the battle was

just beginning to end, a stray hologram missile was hit by a 

blast wave and was sent flying away from the Crongus fleet, flew

passed the REF fleet and right in the middle of the shadow fleet

and the dull yellow fleet.]

Rick Hunter:Are all of the Crongus warships destroyed yet?

Scanner Grid Ensign: There are only a few hundred left sir.

[On the weapons control council, a malfunction warning was

bleeping, showing a hologram missile warhead between the

two other fleets.]

Weapons Officer:Admiral, one of our warheads have been knocked off course and

has been activated between two of the three alien fleets and is

beginning to activate itself.

Scanner Grid Ensign: Admiral, the Crongus have destroyed all of our launched 

hologram missiles and has begun to regroup.

Rick Hunter:All ships prepare for a frontal attack run. Mr. Horreth, get that

warhead deactivated now.

[The warhead activated and soon the remaining Crongus fleet

began a full charge at the warhead and ignoring the REF fleet

entirely. The Crongus attack fleet began firing at all of the other

fleets and many of the ships exploded in a great fireball or ripped

apart.]

[Ext. shot of the REF fleet and the mixed fleet orbiting around a

dead world with a fife mile long space station using rotating axis

gravity.]

[Int. shot of the space station that looks like an enclosed street of

a city.]

John Sheridan:The Crongus have destroyed all of the Vorlon, Shadow, and First

Ones ships. Beside that one of your hologram missiles went off

course and suddenly activated, why did the Crongus destroy them

all in the first place?

Exadore:According to the recent observations of the UCE-

John Sheridan:You mean the Earth government that you guys joined with, the

United Colonies of Earth?

Exadore:Yes, as I was saying, the Crongus believed that they were the only

worthy superior race to have biotech ships and so they destroy any

evidence of biotechnology that could be used against them by an

inferior race.

John Sheridan:So all the Crongus do is destroy and conquer, right?

Exadore:That is correct, they believe that it's their destiny to rule the

universe and currently, all of the dimensions that they have 

invaded.

Delen:The Crongus are a dark and evil race, even more so than the

Shadows.

Exadore:And speaking of the Shadows, the UCE have recently made some

research on the shadows in another "Babylon" universe and they

also discovered what their names were.

John Sheridan:I hear that their true names are a thousand letters long Exadore?

Exadore:Yes it is but pronouncing it isn't as hard as it seemed. The are

called the Darkenvolnovatola'Questovanatellino Kamataioian.

John Sheridan:What!?

Rick Hunter: Huh?!

Exadore:We call them Darkens for short. But then it was in a different

dimension.

John Sheridan:Oh, and the technology of both of your dimensions are impressive,

even more advance that most of the aliens in this galaxy. Were

they all from the wars you have fought?

Rick Hunter:Well most of it. The SDF-1 fell onto our Earth during the Global

Civil War and our transformation technology was from that ship,

we also discovered energy shields to protect our ships and then

there were the fold generators and our power source known as

Protoculture. The UCE universe, however, created their 

transformable technology by themselves and they called it 

Verimorphtech. About most of their weapons came from either

wars or cold wars and the other half was discovered in peace time,

other aliens, and accidental discoveries.

John Sheridan:And speaking of wars, what were your first alien wars anyway?

Exadore:Our first conflict was in our year of 2009 when my race, the

Zentraedi, attacked the Earth and at the end of the First Robotech

War millions of human lives were killed and then there was the

Sentinels war which introduced us to the Invid on the far side of

the galaxy to negotiate a truce between Earth and the creators of

the Zentraedi known as the Robotech Masters and while the

Sentinels war raged, Earth was being invaded by the Robotech

Masters themselves, starting the Second Robotech War. And after

that the Invid queen Regis invaded the Earth again and we were

about to liberate Earth from her rule when we ended up in this

mess in which we call the Crongus Wars.

Delen:And the UCE?

Exadore:Well, from my research on the UCE's history, the Crongus Wars

were the first conflict with an extraterrestrial. Most of the UCE's

wars involved with their own kind, the UCE's allies did aid in the

wars but that was it, only the Slavis and The Exons were truly in

the wars.

John Sheridan:There must be a lot of civil wars back before the Crongus Wars.

Exadore:What? Oh no, there was no civil wars but were involved with

either an independent human government or terrorists.

Delen:It must have been horrible wars, but why didn't the other alien

governments offered to help fight in the Earth's Wars?

Exadore:Well their wars weren't as savage, horrific, and hateful as what they

called "Human Wars" were and believed that if they fought in a

Human War, their society would collapse, until the Crongus Wars

began.

John Sheridan:And the Human race survived till what century?

Exadore:The 24th century.

John Sheridan:I would hate to see what these wars looked like in the UCE's

universe. So how did the Crongus Wars started anyway?

Exadore:I've noticed that you've been asking a lot of questions now, John

Sheridan?

John Sheridan:I like to know my friends a little better.

Exadore:Yes, well the Crongus Wars began on a highly populated galactic

colony in the Magellan clouds on December 24, 2352 just a few

nanoseconds before it was midnight Earth standard time. About

99.9% of the entire population were slaughtered.

John Sheridan:The Crongus attacked on Christmas?

Rick Hunter:That was the popular belief.

[John Sheraton's hand began to beep. He raised his hand and on

the back of his hand was a small communicator.]

John Sheridan:What is it?

Women[VO]:Caption Sheridan, we just discovered that a large, ten mile object

had just appeared out of nowhere and is requesting permission to

stop at the station.

John Sheridan:Did they say who they are?

[VO]:They said that their ship's name was "Angle Fire".

Rick Hunter:That's a UCE Galaxy Destroyer.

John Sheridan:You know the ship?

Rick Hunter:We have some friends on that ship.

[Int. shot of Babylon 5's hangar and a UCE military shuttle was

being brought by a landing elevator. Rick Hunter, Exadore, John

Sheridan, Delen and a crowd of incoming passengers were 

watching and waiting for whatever to come out of it and two

humanoid aliens in expensive clothing and have peacock haircuts

walked toward John Sheridan.]

1st Alien:What's all the commotion about Sheridan?

John Sheridan:Londo, Vir, your back early.

Vir:We just heard the news of two unknown alien fleet with 

tremendous firepower was found near where the Shadows and

Vorlons were about to attack each other and we wanted to see who

it was and, who are the two guys in....spandex you call them?

John Sheridan:This is General Rick Hunter and Exadore of one of the alien fleets.

Londo:So how dose it feel to actually destroy the shadow armada hu?

Rick Hunter:Actually, that glory goes to the other fleet, the Crongus.

Londo:And who are the Crongus hu?

Rick Hunter[whispers to himself]: I wonder why he always says hu after every question?

Exadore:A species that you do not want to fight with.

Londo:Good advice and what is that yellow thing next to your leg?

[Next to Rick Hunter's leg was a small yellow mouse creature

with red cheeks, rabbit-like ears and a tail in shape of a thunder

bolt.]

John Sheridan:What in the world is that?

Rick Hunter:I have no idea?

Exadore:It's a Picacheu.

Both Rick Hunter and John Sheridan: What?

Exadore:A Picacheu. An Electric type Poke'mon from another parallel

universe.

Rick Hunter:Poke what?!

Picacheu:Picacheu.

Delen:It can talk?!

Picacheu:Pica!

Exadore:Actually that's how it talks.

Pikacheu:Cheu?

[VO]:Riiiiick.

Rick Hunter:huh?

[The Pikacheu suddenly scampered toward the voice and jumped

into the arms of the person calling him.]

Rick Hunter:Commander!

Londo:Who?

Rick Hunter:That's Commander Minmei Lynn, a friend of ours....sort of.

Delen:She looks a lot different than her hologram?

Vir:What Hologram?

Rick Hunter:That's Lynn-Minmei from our universe, this ones from the UCE's

universe.

Londo:Would someone please tell me what is going on here!?!

Commander Minmei:Who's screamer here Rick?

Delen:She sounds different too?

John Sheridan:Scre- I mean this is Londo Mollari, his assistant here is Vir Cotto,

I'm John Sheridan and this is Delen.

Rick Hunter:So why is this poke- I mean puke- I mean Pika- what's its called

again Exadore?

Commander Minmei:It reminded me of someone I used to know along time ago.

[Commander Minmei sighed and had a look of dispair on her

face.]

Londo:Well, since were still trying to know one another, I suggest that we

talk about what's has happened over lunch shall we hu?

Karl Riber:I'm up for it! And why do you do that hu thing?

Londo:Hu?

Karl Riber:See, yah did it again!

Rick Hunter:Riber, how's it going?

Karl Riber:Oh, just fine and dandy.

John Sheridan:Exadore, you said that the Pika...whachamacallit is an electric

type, what do you mean by that?

Pikacheu (Rick):Pi, ca, CHEU!!!!!

[There was a sudden flash of yellow light and then Karl suddenly

fell flat on his face and started to gibber from the electrical shock

from Pikacheu (Rick).]

Vir:What happened to Mr. Riber?!

[John Sheridan spoke onto his hand communicator]

John Sheridan:This is Sheridan to Sick Bay, someone has been shocked by pure

electricity. He needs help immediately.

[Parallel Lisa was running toward Karl.]

Parallel Lisa:What happened?

[In one of the Sick bays aboard Babylon 5, a tall African American

Man steeped out from a glass room with Karl sitting on an 

examination table.]

Parallel Lisa:Dr. Franklin, is he going to be all right?

Dr. Franklin:Riber's OK for now, as long as he stays away from whatever

shocked him.

[Karl walked out of the glass room and Pikacheu (Rick) 

scampered into the sick bay.]

Karl Riber:So, am I OK to go now?

[Karl accidentally steps onto Pikacheu (Rick)'s tail and then

Pikacheu (Rick) began to glow bright yellow.]

Pikacheu (Rick):PIKACHEU!!!!!!

[There was a sudden flash of yellow light and then Karl's body

started to discharge electrical flashes.]

Karl Riber:Never mind.

[Karl fell flat on his face again and Pikacheu jumped onto his

back.]

Dr. Franklin:What is that thing?

Pikacheu (Rick):Pika pi?

Parallel:He's a Pikacheu.

Dr. Franklin:A what?

Parallel Lisa:He's Commander Minmei's pet.

Dr. Franklin:Dose he bite?

[Parallel Lisa gave Dr. Franklin one of those looks that says "What do

you think?" and Dr. Franklin took another look at Pikacheu (Rick).]

Pikachew (Rick):Pikachew!

Dr. Franklin:Never mind.

[Int. shot of Sheridan's Office with Sheridan, Rick Hunter and

Commander Minmei Lynn.]

Rick Hunter:So why's the "Angel Fire" doing in this dimention anyway?

Commander Minmei:Intel has found out that the Crongus are deploying more ship into

this universe than previously calculated from the other 

dimensional invasions. We suspect that there is something rather

important within this dimention and we have a few threatening

theories.

John Sheridan:And what would those be?

Commander:Just a few I know about. First is that there are more species in this

dimention than ours that could be used for electrolytes or recycled

to be used for their Bioships. Second, They want to find some

valuable relic that could have been lost to them like some kind of a

power source or weapon. Third, they are attempting to free one of

their Gods.

Rick Hunter:That's impossible, how could Gods exist?

Commander Minmei:When they have destroyed a good percent of your fleet with one

thought.

Both John and Rick:Oh, okay?!

Commander Minmei:And Fourth, they have discovered a new planet to colonized for

some kind of a huge offense that could destroy every living 

organism.

Rick Hunter:So what are we waiting for, let's get our ships ready and-

Commander Minmei:Hold on there, we have no place to look for them and 

this is a big galaxy?

John Sheridan:So how do we find them in the first place?

Commander Minmei:We wait for the Crongus to appear first and then-

[A women in an Earth Alliance uniform suddenly bursted into the

room.]

Earth Alliance Officer:Captain, you are needed at the main conference room.

John Sheridan:What is it?

Earth Alliance Officer:Its Londo and G'Kar, they appeared angry when they wanted a

conference about the information they have received from their

homeworlds.

[Int. shot of the main conference room with Londo and a 

reptilian-humanoid named G'Kar were in the center of it with

holograms and yelled at the top of their lungs]

Londo:In the last few hours, our colonies were savagely attacked by 

Crongus and from a single surviving surveillance camera 

shows the same ships from when the UCE fleet had arrived from

nowhere.

[Londo's hologram shows many Mushroom shaped bioships,

tri-engine nacelle ships in a formation of an upside-down-triangle

form, and biofighters of every shape came running toward a green

planet in which the surveillance camera was orbiting and many 

flashes of green/yellow light came from the bioship's cannons 

before the camera was destroyed.]

G'Kar:That's nothing compared to the condition of our colonies. Each

and everyone of them were destroyed completely and left only

asteroids of the planet flying around in space.

[G'Kar's Hologram showed the tri-nacelle engine bioship firing a

constant beam of green/yellow light toward a red, ringed planet

before it began to shake constantly and began to break up with

energy waves coming from the cracks.]

Londo:What about my people and their ships hu? From surviving camera

images show the crew of the attacked ships that weren't torn apart,

were brutally and savagely murdered by the Crongus.

[The hologram showed many Centari crew members ripped apart

by the hands of the Crongus soldiers in their soldier armor and 

impaled by Crongus blade weapons.]

Londo:And when the ships were recovered, the bodies of the crew were

missing, only their blood remained and the smell of death.

G'Kar:Well no one cares about your race.

Londo:I think your race could use a few extinction's yourselves.

Delen:Our ships are attacked as well from the Crongus, they have 

brutally murdered each and everyone on them and took them away

from their morning families.

[A tear trickled from Delen's eyes as she watched her own 

hologram showed images of Crongus bioships ripping apart angel

fish shaped ships of the Mimbari.]

Londo:And all of you remember the extinction of the entire Vorlon and

Shadow race from the dark-hearted Crongus, I vote that we strike

now-

Commander Minmei:And then what? You have no idea how dangerous your idea is

Londo. You have no idea of what your species could suffer if you

go to war with the Crongus.

[Commander Minmei comes out with Pikachew(Rick) on her

shoulders and followed by John Sheridan, Rick Hunter and 

Exadore.]

G'Kar:Your species have done well during your war with the Cron-

[Commander Minmei looked at G'Kar with angry eyes and G'Kar

shuddered in fear as he stopped his sentence.]

Londo:So what do your government intend to do about the Crongus hu?!

[Commander Minmei looked at Londo with angry eyes and he too

shuddered in fear. No one noticed that a reporter with a camera

probe was viewing them with the initials on the side that read

"ISN".]

Commander Minmei:Listen, all of you, this is a fight that you must not intervene in. You

do not how they fight, what devices you need to defeat them, or

how to even defend your own ships or your own homeworlds if the

Crongus ever attacked. In the early years of our war with the

Crongus, our ships cannot fight the Crongus and so each and

everyone of them were destroyed and brutally murdered. We did

not know how to fight them either but then we accidentally found

out how which cost lives beyond measure. We have survived and

learned how to fight them and the most important lesson that we

have learned that they cannot easily conquer a entire galaxy that

were joined together in an alliance with a common goals and ideas

even before their arrival. Our species may not be united but the rest

of our galaxy is, with our combined strength we have fought the

Crongus from conquering our worlds.

[Commander Minmei Lynn then looked back at Londo and G'Kar

and then back to the other aliens.]

Commander Minmei:But your races cannot defend yourselves because you are still

fighting with each other, your species hated one another and the

Crongus can take advantage of that. You cannot fight the Crongus

because you do not fight as one force but separate, unjouned forces

that cannot survive by themselves without allies and your constant

bickering will be the end of all of you. Not because you do not

know how to fight them, but because you do not know how to fight

together against the common enemy and keep that alliance together

because you know that deep inside they you know you can't,

because the seed of hatred was buried deep inside of you from

generations of war, hatred and distrust to even join forces because

you can't, your races can never have even the heart of joining

together into an alliance to combat the Crongus and service 

because you can't. You can never survive if you cannot join

together into one combined force and win. So just stay out of our

war and worry about yourselves because that is the only thing you

care about is yourselves and that is the weapon the Crongus will

use to finally destroy you.

[John Sheridan whispered into both Exadore's and Rick Hunter's

ears.]

John Sheridan:Good speech, where did you think she got it from?

Exadore:I don't think she knows but that speech was from the days when

the UCE was being formed and some American president told it to

the now recovering UN and just a few months before the 2nd

Terrorist's war and the speech was different from hers and from my

research shows that it was the speech that joined the once divided

Earth into one united planet and was taught to students on every

colony of the UCE and most other independent human 

governments so it was inbeded deep within her and altered it

slightly when she spoke it.

John Sheridan:Oh.

[Int. shot of the Earth President's office on Earth and President

Clark had pushed a button under his desk and all of the Curtains

were suddenly closed tight and the room was dark instead of the

desk.]

Computer[VO]:Conference. Shielding. Activated.

[From out of the shadows a bright green/yellow light appeared and

then a Crongus Warlord appeared and walked toward the

President.]

President Clark:Greetings Warlord Daeton, I got a message from you that wanted a

secret conference with me?

[Daeton was wearing a translation box that looked like an octopus

with a metallic disk for a head around his neck. When Daeton

spoke, he had the voice of actor Jeon Conary.]

Warlord Daeton:I have a proposition to make with your government that will make

your species the ultimate power of this part of the galaxy.

President Clark:And what about the rest of the galaxy?

Warlord Daeton:Well, let's just say that we have plans for that part for our own

needs Mr. President.

[ A subtitle read "To Be Continued" appeared and the camera

fades.]

So watcha think? Review about it. 

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech, Poke'mon or Babylon 5. Also most of the Mecha and starship designs belong to someone else.


	5. Great Assault

****

Episode 5: Great Assault

[Episode begins with Robotech3:Dark Odyssey Theme and scenes 

from the previous episode.]

Narrator[VO]:In our last episode of Robotech3: Dark Odyssey, the REF had 

made a Hyperspace Warp Jump which was a real surprise for most 

of the original REF personnel to celebrate the christening of their 

newly built fleet and opens a dimensional rift which brought them to

the dimension of Babylon 5 in the middle of a huge confrontation

between the Vorlon, Shadow, and the Ailed fleets in orbit around

an alien world. Soon after their dimensional transfer, the Crongus

made an attack upon the fleets and soon afterwards destroyed all of

the Bioships that were in orbit around the alien planet. Back upon

the huge, rotating cylinder station of Babylon 5, the Galaxy 

Destroyer "Angel Fire" transferred into the Babylon Universe with

an important update about the Crongus' invasion plans and soon

many of the alien government's worlds and ships were brutally

attacked by the invading Crongus and inside the Earth Alliance

President's Office, the Crongus Warlord makes a proposal which

will make the now corrupted Earth into a feared race in their area

of the Galaxy.

[Ext. shot of the Babylon 5 station and starships of the UCE

orbiting around the station with fighters buzzing around the 

screen.]

[Int. shot of the Babylon 5 Command bridge, also known as CNC

with John Sheridan and Rick Hunter looking at the window while a dark

haired woman named Susan Ivonova looking at a view screen and

talking to a starship captain.]

John Sheridan:Those are BIG ships.

Rick Hunter:I've noticed.

John Sheridan:Doesn't it make you wonder how they build those ships, let alone

manned them?

Rick Hunter:I don't just wonder, I know and believe me they have a huge

population and many agriculture colonies. Plus I've heard that

they mined asteroids to gather the material and have members of

other species enlisted.

John Sheridan:How many species again?

Rick Hunter:I think that Exadore said that there are about 20 known intelligent

aliens and about 5 something animal aliens in the known territories

alone.

[Susan Ivanova came up to John and Rick.]

Susan Ivonova:I hate to disrupt your little chat now, but I got a message from an

incoming Omega class Destroyer that wants to refuel and resupply

themselves.

John Sheridan:Is it one of Clark's ships?

Susan Ivonova:No, it's one of ours and it has some disturbing news.

Rick Hunter:What is it?

[Suddenly one of the view screens just changed to show a special

report from Inter Stellar Network, also known as ISN.]

Reporter:Several minutes ago, a Crongus Invasion Fleet has just attacked the

colony of Orion and completely destroyed the surrounding defense

fleet and were about to destroy the colony itself when the UCE's

Earth Expatiation Force fleet drove the Crongus away.

[An insert of a Crongus warship that looks to have two cannon

arms, four engine legs and a saucer head firing at an Omega 

Destroyer.]

Reporter:This unprovoked action caused the Earth Alliance President Clark to declare

war upon the Crongus forces and asks for immediate enlistment from

the colonies.

[View screen shows a man in his mid forties or fifties with gray,

thinning hair and slight wrinkles.]

President Clark:We must take action against this new threat that is greater than

renegade starships and rebel colonies and we must strike back

before the Crongus attacks Earth and destroys every man, woman

and child. We must take a stand against this evil which threatens the

very existence of Humanity before it is too late and we cannot be

utterly dependent upon the United Colonies of Earth for defense

and let ourselves be defenseless for this could be a chance for the enemy

to strike us down without a fight. This maybe the most destructive

war ever fought by humanity which faced extinction since the

Earth-Mimbari war but we must be strong in this darkest hour and

we will make it through the night if we keep on fighting until we

win. Defeat will mean extinction and we, the people of Earth will

not make it an option. We will keep on fighting and we will keep on

winning until the Earth and humanity itself is safe again.

[Video screen returns to reporter.]

Reporter:That was President Clark addressing the Earth Colonies to stand up

for their existence and to fight the new enemy. I'm Susanna 

Summers and this has been an ISN special news report.

John Sheridan:Was this the news you were about to give me Ivanova?

Susan Ivonova:Yes captain.

Rick Hunter:Why do I have the feeling that I may have to intervene in this

conflict?

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter[VO]: General Rick Hunter, we are ordered to control the situation

between the Crongus and the-

Rick Hunter:I've heard about it on the news. Mobilize the fleet for Earth

Alliance Colonial space. I have a feeling that there is going to be

allot of messes to clean up.

John Sheridan:We've got to end this war before the Crongus destroys Earth.

Rick Hunter:The war began when the Crongus invaded your universe Sheridan.

Narrator[VO]:Unknown to all, the Crongus have staged a fake war in which to 

keep the Earth Expeditionary Forces busy until the real goal has been achieved and that President Clark, in his point of view, keep the EA public's interests 

away from the President's corruption and toward the war.

[Int. shot of President Clark's office in Conference Shielding and

Warlord Daeton watched a Biohologram that was emitted from the

palm of his hand of the news report.]

President Clark:This is brilliant Warlord Daeton. This war will benefit our 

governments in both ways. Your real forces will be undisturbed

from the UCE as they battle the decoy fleet who in turn is battling a

fleet composed of clones and I will not be persecuted for my

actions. But tell me Warlord Daeton, what shall we do if the UCE

begins to suspect that this war is a fraud?

Warlord Daeton:Then we will have to make a real strike upon the Colony of Mars,

killing all of the colonists in one blow.

President Clark:Making the Fake war real to the UCE and eliminate my political

enemies in one single attack. This is a brilliant strategy, and what

about our final victory?

Warlord Daeton:When we find any useful information on the worlds of Vorlon and

Zu'hu'dun and find our God, Vicolmekh, we shall begin the Battle

of Earth in which both the true Earth Alliance fleet and the clone

fleet will battle our true fleet in which we shall attack the clone

ships that shall be mostly composing your fleet and when the UCE

fleet arrives, we shall fire upon them and begin retreating into our

dimension and give any information we have gained from Vorlon

and Zu'hu'dun to you in which you will use to crush all of the alien

governments and give us a large percent of the galaxy that we could

use four our own... "needs".

President Clark:Good, this plan is fool proof, there is no way it shall backfire upon

us.

[Int. shot of the SDF-3A's main hangar filled with Alpha and Beta

Fighters, REF Transformable mecha, Destroids, energy weapons

such as protoculture laser weapons and UCE Discharge Energy

Pulse weapons, missiles of different shape and size of both the REF

and the UCE. Transformable UCE robot fighters, tanks, huge

ostrage leg mecha tanks, armor and fight suits of both the REF and

UCE.]

[Shot of Karl Riber, Rick Hunter and John Sheridan walking down

a path with mecha technicians and engineers using laser welders and

sparks flying and some pilots custom coloring their fighters with

spray paint figures of Tigers, Dragons, Sharks, Hawks, Dinosaurs

and any other fearsome creatures in many colors.]

John Sheridan:This is some very high tech machines. What's the name of this

technology again?

Rick Hunter:The REF calls it Robotechnology.

Karl Riber:And the UCE calls it either Metamorphtechnology, 

Verimorphtechnology, or Metatechnology. I can't remember which

'tech it was called.

John Sheridan:What I wouldn't give to get a chance to fly one of these things.

Rick Hunter:Say Karl, can I ask you a few questions?

Karl Riber:Okay, shoot.

[Then suddenly a technician accidentally fired a laser beam that

went over Karl's head.]

Karl Riber:THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!!!!

1st Technician:Sorry, I thought you said to shoot.

Karl Riber:I was talking to the general here!

Rick Hunter:Karl, you and the other Lisa-

Karl Riber:Which other Lisa, I know only two.

Rick Hunter:I mean your Lisa?

Karl Riber:Oh, that Lisa. And your point is?

Rick Hunter:You and Lisa seemed to me that you don't belong here.

Karl Riber:Well that's because we were from a Robotech Universe ourselves. I

came to this dimension after the attack on Mars Base Sarah and

Lisa came when the SDF-1 was near the orbit of Jupiter during the

First Robotech War and we found out later that we were from the

same dimension in different time periods.

Rick Hunter:Now that I got that question answered, how's about telling me the

deal on Commander Minmei?

John Sheridan:I was wondering about her myself too.

Karl Riber:I don't know. The Commander doesn't like anyone talking about it 

and I've only heard rumors-

Rick Hunter:It's not like she's going to pop out and pound you if you do tell.

Karl Riber:Okay but this is not exactly accurate or true but this is what I've

heard. Minmei Lynn started out as a genetically engineered clone. Her

parents didn't want her to get any genetic mishaps from their DNA

so they went to a Genetics Lab who engineer her DNA strand and

they both requested her to be a girl for some reason but then

genetics isn't always perfect. Her hair was suppose to be black but

was changed to a color of blue, which is a common side effect, and 

the mutant strand from her mother in which gave her superior

muscle strength and agility kind of slipped in and she was a good

10% larger than she was suppose to be and according to most 

research, Genetically Engineered children will start aging slowly at 

the age of 18, like you look 32 when your 79. And another set back 

is that the parents were on a colony in which Genetic Engineered 

Humans and Clones were segregated and taunted. Minmei moved 

in with her Aunt and Uncle for some reason and she was so tired of 

Genetic Segregation that she joined the UCE Military as a Marine 

because she believed that in the military she will have a place to 

belong. Along the way she met a young pilot named Rick Hunter 

who was in the same Marine squadron as she was.

Rick Hunter:Just like me?!

Karl Riber:Yah, spooky isn't it. I have no idea how or when but they fell in

love with each other and I've also heard that the other Rick 

proposed to her but then something bad happened.

John Sheridan:Then what happened?

Karl Riber:Well I can't remember when but it was in one of the Battles of

Sulfuria when it happened. They were both battling the Crongus

and when Rick Hunter broke formation, a Crongus Biofighter came

in and killed him and then took his body to a Biosalvage cruiser.

She grieved at his demises and became the Minmei we all know

today.

Rick Hunter:And that's why she's been acting like a grouch?

Karl Riber:Grouch sounds too soft when comparing to the Commander.

Lynn Minmei[VO]:Well what is she?

[Riber slowly turned around and suddenly jumped in fright.]

Karl Riber:WHAT TH- Oh, I thought you were somebody else. Hay wait a

minute, why are you doing down here missy?!

Lynn Minmei:I was going to sing for the others when I heard your story about

Commander Minmei.

Karl Riber:Well, if they wanted some singing they could of used a Sonic

Transmitter, no offense.

Lynn Minmei:I was going to sing "My time to be a star"-

Karl Riber:Oh no no no no no, don't even think about singing that song in

front of a UCE personnel.

John Sheridan:And the reason is?

Karl Riber:No offense Lynn Minmei, but many of the others find that song a

bit annoying.

Lynn Minmei:Oh.

Pikacheu(Rick):Pika?

Karl Riber:Eep! Now don't you shock me now.

[Pikacheu(Rick) was looking around looking for something and

then ran toward Commander Minmei with an angry look in her

eyes.]

Karl Riber:Commander, I ca-

[Commander Minmei flew a fist right into Ribber's jaw and he flew

backwards and slammed into a leg of a Veritech fighter.]

Karl Riber:Oooohh, that was in the kipper.

[Commander Minmei walked pass by them and no one spoke up of

what happened to Karl.]

John Sheridan:That got to hurt.

Karl Riber:No kidding.

[Ext. shot of Babylon 5 with a squadron of Mk-3 Starfury and a

Verimorph fighter which looks like an airplane but with a cylinder

engines built into the wings, dorsal mounted robot arms, a shield ,

two robot legs on the underbelly of the fighter and two particle

beam gunpod mounted on the underside of the wing flying by the

screen.]

[Int. shot of Starfury's cockpit with an Asian pilot in an Earth

Alliance standard Flight suit which looks like an astronaut's flight

suit.]

1st Starfury Pilot:That is an interesting fighter. What else can it do?

Verimorph Pilot[VO]:The Medium Delta Space Fighter Model 20 is a bit old design but

is quite capable of fighting against our modern enemy crafts. It is

capable of transforming from a Jet Fighter mode to a Robot Fighter

Mode or a Walker Fighter mode.

[The MDSF-20 robot legs just started to move forward and the

Robot arms begun to swing forward and connected at the forward

side of the Fighter behind the cockpit and the robot elbows bent to

form an "L" shape with the fists pointing toward the front.]

Verimorph Pilot[VO]:The MDSF-20 is a common Verimorph Fighter and is heavily

armed with weapons that are either hidden within the framework or

found externally.

1st Starfury Pilot:What I wouldn't do to pilot one of these things.

Verimorph Pilot[VO]:The controls are different from yours and very difficult to use

without proper-

[Int. shot of the MDSF-20's cockpit with the pilot in a Squadron

Leader's flight suit which looks like a chest plate with belts holding

the bottom part in place and a helmet which seems to excuse his

vision and folding arm and leg guards with a knuckle, calves or

ankle guard. On his Combat Computer and HUD shows a warning

of several unidentified crafts.]

1st Starfury Pilot[VO]: What is it?

Verimorph Pilot:I'm having unidentified objects Bering 90 degrees to our left at a

distance of 145 meters at a speed of-

[Ext. shot of an entire squadron of modified Invid Attack Scouts in flight mode; Invid Combat Troopers; and several Invid Space Troopers.]

Verimorph Pilot:Mayday, Mayday, this is Commander Reggae Carolinas of the

Lupus strike squadron to Angle Fire Control. We have a squadron of Invid

Units heading towards the station. High possibility of more hostile

units.

Officer[VO]:What are the units Commander Reggae?

Verimorph Pilot:We have unknown numbers of Invid Attack Scouts, Invid Combat

Troopers, Invid Space Trooper and lead by a single Invid Warlord

Battloid. We need immediate reinforcements. Repeat, Immediate

reinforcements. My squadron is currently off duty and the Squadron

Leader of the Starfuries is not currently present and these Starfuries

and I alone are no mach for a full scale Invid assault.

Officer[VO]:We are now scrambling all squadrons to your position, you need to 

keep the Invid away from the station.

Commander Reggae:Good, Delta Wing, this squadron is temporarily under my command

and I say keep the Invid away from the station. 

[The Invid Squadron passed Delta Wing and headed straight for

Babylon 5.]

Commander Reggae:Squadron open fire and draw the Invid's attention away from the

station.

[All of the Starfuries open fired and soon all of the Invid changed

course toward Delta Wing exempt for the Invid Warlord Battloid.

The other Verimorph squadron opened fired upon the Invid squadron.]

Commander Reggae:Delta Wing, intercept the Warlord at best speed.

[Delta Wing and Commander Reggae began chasing the Warlord

and the Warlord banked away from the Energy Discharge Pulses

and Commander Reggae fired a mini-missile at the Warlord which

exploded and severed the Warlord's forearm and suddenly let go of

the disk device and launched an attack drone which connected itself

onto the disk and headed toward the station while the Warlord

begun attacking Delta Wing.]

Commander Reggae:Delta 2, 3 and 6, get that drone now!

[Delta 2, 3 and 6 began to chase after the drone when the Warlord

began chasing the Deltas when Commander Reggae's MDSF-20

transformed from it's walker fighter mode into a robot fighter

mode.]

Commander Reggae:I don't think so ugly!

[The MDSF-20 rammed itself into the Warlord and grabbed it with

its arms and the Warlord struggled to be released. It finally punched

the MDSF-20 in the chest and causing Commander Reggae to let go of

the Warlord. It fired a Short Range Missile that looked like a

football with a tail fin.]

Commander Reggae:Don't even mess with Reggae.

[The MDSF-20 grabbed the missile by the tail and threw it toward

the Warlord like a football which destroyed the Warlord's head.]

Commander Reggae:Delta Wing open fire!

[The Starfuries and the MDSF-20 fired their energy weapons and

the Warlord blew up in a ball of fire.]

Delta 2:Commander Reggae, this disk is a dud.

Commander Reggae:What?!

[Suddenly a great flash of light blinded Delta Wing and from that

flash of light was a huge Invid Fleet.]

Commander Reggae:Oh Hell no!

[Then another blinding light came and then the screen fades.]

So watcha think? Review about it. 

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech, Poke'mon or Babylon 5. Also most of the Mecha and starship designs belong to someone else.


	6. The Coming of Voyager and the Invid

****

Episode 6: The Coming of Voyager and The Invid

[Episode begins with Robotech3:Dark Odyssey Theme and scenes 

from the previous episode.]

Narrator[VO]:In the last episode of Robotech3: Dark Odyssey, the Crongus 

attacked an Earth Alliance Colony which causes the corrupted 

President Clark to declare war which in actuality is actually a fake 

war devised by the Warlord Daeton while he searches for his goal 

in the Babylon universe and his god. Riber tells the story of the 

Dragon's Fire Marine Squadron Commander Minmei Lynn and 

outside the station, Commander Reggae Carolinas battles the Invid 

to find out that it was a diversion to make a surprise attack with 

their full armada when a strange blinding light appeared between 

the station and the Invid Armada.

[Ext. view of the Starship Voyager near a binary star system

orbiting a black hole.]

Kathryn Janeway[VO]:Captain's log, stardate 917692. We have discovered a

binary system with two stars orbiting around a Quantum Singularity 4

light years off our starboard bow. We were attempting to scan the

system for any life forms that will be killed by the gravitational pull of

the Singularity that needed rescue.

[Int. Shot of Voyager's Bridge.]

Captain Janeway:Any life sighs Tuvok?

Tuvok:Only Bacterial life forms captain. It is logical that if any sentiment

life forms were present, they could of constructed a craft and

evacuated this star system long before we have arrived.

Captain Janeway:Guess rescue is not necessary here.

Q[VO]:Yes but when you expect a rescue, you will always find one that

you don't expect Captain Janeway.

[A flash of light came and then Q appeared wearing a UCE 

Squadron Leader Flight suit.]

Captain Janeway:Q, if this is one of your tricks-

Q:I assure you that I have no tricks planed for you but something

better for your exporational desire.

Captain Janeway:Explain.

Seven of Nine[VO]:Astrometrics to bridge, the scanners have detected an unknown

starship in front of us.

Q:I guess your not as alone as I suspected.

[On the View screen there was a huge ship that has a city atop of it,

orbs attached to the hull surrounded by black lines, a huge spike

bent towards the rear of the ship, wings, an engine that looks like

an air vent and weapons around the front sides and top of the forward

part of the ship with a hangar.]

Captain Janeway:What is that?

Q:Guess I accidentally brought someone with me.

Tuvok:I'm reading only one life sighs and the scanner shows that the

unknown ship is alive.

Captain Janeway:A living ship.

Q:Actually a Bioship to be precise but I wouldn't recommend you

going on board.

Chekotay:And why shouldn't we Q?

Q:I'm just telling you that you shouldn't.

Captain Janeway:I don't trust you fully. Chakoyay, get an away team on that ship

with phasers on stun.

Chakoyay:Yes captain.

Q:Okay, fine, just don't say I didn't warn you.

[Int. shot of the unknown ship and an away team lead by Chakoyay

and Tuvok were beamed aboard.]

Chakoyay:This ship is huge.

Tuvok:I believe that this ship was built for life-forms at least about forty 

feet tall.

[Camera focuses on a red shirt looking around and the rest of the

away team walks away.]

Red Shirt:Tuvok sir, I don't think-

[Red Shirt turns around and finds a wall where it shouldn't have

been there.]

Red Shirt:What is going on here?

[Red Shirt looks around the shadows of the new room and starts to

sweat and his eyes look around in paranoia. He walks back into a

wall and starts to hyperventilate and out from the shadows comes a

claw that slowly comes to the Red Shirt's head and then suddenly

grabs it and punctures his eyes with it's huge claws and pulls him

up toward the ceiling while the Red Shirt screams and yells and

wriggles until a huge bone crunching and flesh ripping sound

echoed in the room and droplets of blood fell toward the floor and

then the Red Shirt's badge fell to the floor followed by a wriggling

muscle tissue.]

Chakoyay:Ensign Alex! Ensign Alex where are you!

[Chakoyay and the away team came running toward the Red Shirt's

cry of pain toward the once corridor room.]

Blue Shirt:Where is he?

[Tuvok noticed the Ensign Alex's badge covered in blood and the

still twitching muscle tissue.]

Tuvok:I am not sure, but I believed that he was killed.

[Then suddenly, Alex half eaten heart fell onto the Blue Shirt's

shoulder and she shrieked. Then a finger bone, an eye and a ripped

apart stomach and then finally his eaten corps covered in blood and

yellow saliva.]

Chakoyay:By the spirits. What happened to him?

[The Blue Shirt began to hyperventilate and looked around the

corrode. Everyone looked at her as she pressed her back upon the

wall and then a tentacle with teeth and pulsating veins came from

the wall and slowly crept toward the Blue Shirt.]

Chakoyay:Look out!

[The tentacle wrapped itself around the Blue Shirt and then more

tentacles came and pulled her toward the wall and soon her skin

changed into the color of the wall and then she was frozen with her

hand reaching for help with an expression of screaming and then

her skin began to pulsate with veins coming from the wall. Then an

echo of a "Jurassic Park" Vilosoraptor roar chilled the away team's

spines.]

Tuvok:Away team to Voyager, Beam us out immediately.

[The away team were beamed out of the ship just as a creature

was about to pounce them in surprise.]

[Int. shot of transporter bay with away team beaming in and then an

alarm sounded.]

Chakoyay:What is it?

Engineer:It says that a foreign organic substance was beamed with you.

[Chakoyay looked at a crew member's leg and saw the claw of

some type of humanoid creature with scales, claws, spikes and

mucus but slightly no evidence of blood.]

Chakoyay:I believe I have found the tissue.

[Int. shot of Sick Bay with the Doctor scanning the severed hand

with Chekotay, Janeway and Tuvok observing the Doctor.]

Captain Janeway:So what is it Doctor?

Doctor:Well, the cells in this hand doesn't behave like known cell, for

example, the blood vessels have sealed itself just after it was

severed from it's body.

Captain Janeway:Can any creature evolve this type of technique?

Doctor:To my knowledge, no. This ability is very complex and I don't see

the possibility of the cells evolving to enclose upon itself if it was

on the severed body part and not this quickly without pressure

upon the cut. This kind of creature may either have to be

genetically engineered or-

Q[VO]:Or it's actually a living machine.

[Q appears in the same UCE uniform.]

Chakoyay:A living machine that is just like an animal. Is that possible?

Tuvok:We have witnessed some capabilities of Biomechanoids like for

example, Species 8472.

Captain Janeway:Good point. Now Q, what is the reason for coming onto my ship

uninvited as always?

Q:I am offering a chance of a lifetime that could have some interest to

you.

Tuvok:Explain.

Q:Take a good look at your universe. A little plain, overcrowded with

Humanoid aliens but what if you could have a chance of exploring

other dimensions that even a Vulcan cannot dream of.

Chakoyay:And what do you want us to do if we exempt?

Q:Well I have a little mission for you. Of course I won't tell you all of

it but basically I want you to make sure that the universe I will send

you won't be populated by these "Biomechs" and to assist another

in their war against the creators of the biomechs.

Captain Janeway:Your mission will violate our Prime Directive and assisting a race in

their war is a great violation.

Q:Don't worry, your mission will not violate your Prime Directive and

you will be surprised at whom you will be assisting.

Captain Janeway:I'm not sure about this Q, what do we get if we fulfill your mission,

that's if we do accept your mission?

Q:Well if you succeed, you will get an all expenses paid trip to Earth

and if you don't, I will personally take at least fifteen years off of

your trip. It's a "Win Win" situation, as you may call it.

Chakoyay:How do we know that you will keep your word Q?

Q:I can assure you that my word is as good as Dilithium crystals.

Captain Janeway:So you'll take back your word if you go into any stress beyond

your limits Q?

Q:Funny Captain, very funny.

Chakoyay:I would regret saying this but I'm starting to agree with Q.

Captain Janeway:I know that Q has something up his sleeves but it is very tempting.

Tuvok:It would be illogical to accept this mission and not know what the

mission is actually about.

Q:I guess it's two out of three so I assume you accept the mission.

Ready...

Captain Janeway:Q wait-

Q:Set, Go.

[In a flash of light, Captain Janeway, Tuvok, Chekotay and Q were

transported to the bridge. Ensign Harry Kim turns toward Captain 

Janeway.]

Ensign Harry Kim:Captain...

[Captain Janeway looked at the View screen and on one side were

Invid warships and the other were UCE, REF, Babylon 5 and the

alien ships.]

Q:I do believe that we came at a bad time.

Ensign Harry Kim:Captain, one of the fleets are powering up their weapons.

[Int. shot of the bridge inside a bird-like flagship with the Regent

and Regis on their control thrones and wearing royal robes.]

Regis:What is that strange ship that just appeared in front of us?

Regent:You there, scan that vessel for any sighs of life.

1st Invid Crewman:Yes my lord.

Regent:And the rest of you, fire upon the enemy ships at will.

[Ext. shot of flagship with its "V" shaped wings and cannons

glowing and scorpion laser tails bending forward and then all of the

flagship's weapons began firing, followed by the rest of the Invid

Armada.]

[Int. shot of flagship bridge.]

1st Invid Crewman:My Lord, the scanner reads humanoid life-forms aboard the 

unknown ship.

Regent:Well, what are you waiting for? The Crongus have told us to not

leave any humanoid ships unharmed until they come here. Our part

of the battle is to draw their attention.

2nd Invid Crewman:My lord and lady, the enemy are launching fighters and their energy

shields are holding.

Regis:Launch all fighters and fire the Shield Disrupter Warheads.

[Ext. shot of the underside of the wings with ports opening and

missiles were fired.]

[Int. shot of Voyager bridge.]

Q:Captain, I believe that now would be a good time to aid the ships

that aren't firing at us.

[An explosion rocked the ship and made the crew members fly out

of their seats. Ensign Harry Kim crawls back into his control chair

and reads out his technical readout.]

Ensign Harry Kim:Captain, our shields are down by 82% and dropping.

Captain Janeway:What do you want us to do Q?

Q:I suggest blowing up those missiles before they rupture your

friends' energy shield.

Captain Janeway:Tuvok, target weapons on hostile missiles. Lieutenant Tom Paris,

maneuver us across this battlefield.

Lieutenant Tom Paris:Yes ma'am.

[Ext. shot of Voyager maneuvering across the streams of energy

projectiles and firing Phasers and Proton torpedoes at the Invid's

Disrupter missiles. One of the Disrupter missiles exploded near the

Shield perimeter of Voyager.]

Captain Janeway:Damage report.

Ensign Harry Kim:Forward Shields have been dropped down to 0.1%. It's

barely holding captain.

Captain Janeway:I guess that we should be more careful around those missiles.

[Int. shot of the Angel Fire's Bridge.]

Captain:Lieutenant Turgid, what is that ship that saved us?

Lieutenant Turgid:Unknown captain but it seems to be from a Star Trek Universe.

Captain:Well then, get them a squadron to back them up.

Lieutenant Turgid:Which squadron captain? Most of our fighters are occupied with

the enemy.

Captain:Well which ones are the closes to that ship?

Lieutenant Turgid:The 1st Marine Dragon Borg Squadron "Dragon Fire".

Captain:Tell them to help out that unknown ship.

[Ext. shot of Voyager with Phasers and Proton torpedoes firing

when the Dragon Borg Squadron came in from the left hand side.]

[Int. shot of Voyager's bridge.]

Captain Janeway:Who are they?

Tuvok:We are being hailed captain.

Captain Janeway:On screen.

[On the main view screen is Commander Minmei Lynn with her

Helmet Mounted Display visor up.]

Commander Minmei:This is Commander Minmei Lynn of the 1st Dragon Borg Squadron

to unidentified starship. We have been ordered by our captain

aboard the Galaxy Destroyer "Angle Fire" to assist you in this battle.

Captain Janeway:Thanks for the help but may I ask why is your hair blu-

Commander Minmei:No time for small talk, we have another wave of Disrupter missiles

heading toward the fleet.

Captain Janeway:Then what are we waiting for? We have a fleet to save.

Parallel Lisa:Fighter Command to 1st Dragon Borg Squadron, I suggest you use

a Sigma X formation around the unknown ship for better defense

for the ship.

Minmei Lynn:Affirmative. Dragon Fire, go for battle formation Sigma X now.

[Ext. shot showing Voyager and the Dragon Borg Squadron in a

"x" shaped formation lead by Commander Minmei's Dragon Borg

Star Fighter in Robot mode which looks like a Veritech fighter with

the neck and head of a dragon, arms of an Alpha Fighter, small

energy cannons on the shoulders and the chest that was once a

separate fighter.]

Commander Minmei:All Dragon Borg Fighters target and fire on the Disrupter missiles.

[Voyager and the Dragon Borg Squadron began firing energy

weapons upon the seemingly endless missile barrage and behind

them were three squadrons of Invid Mecha Fighters.]

Parallel Lisa[VO]:Dragon Fire Squadron, you have three Invid Squadrons behind 

your position and scanners show that they are powering weapons.

[The Invid Squadrons opened fired and destroyed two Dragon

Borg Fighters in a blazing ball of fire.]

Commander Minmei:All ships, fire rear weapons now!

[ The Dragon Borg Squadron Fired their rear weapons which

destroyed all but five Space Troopers and two Warlords.]

Karl Ribber:Dragon Commander, were still being followed.

Commander Minmei:Dragons 2, 7 and 9 intercept and destroy.

[The Dragon Borg Fighters, two that looks like Commander

Minmei's borg and one that looks like a humanoid robot with a

dragon's head and veritech fighter wings, pulled out of formation

and headed toward the surviving Invid mecha.]

Commander Minmei:Everyone else, keep targeting the Disrupter missiles.

[Ext. shot of Babylon five with the planet as a back ground shows

two Crongus wormholes opening from either side of the station

with weapons blazing and launching biofighters.]

Parallel Lisa[VO]:Dragon Fire, we have two Crongus Fleets on our scanners and 

they are launching fighters.

Commander Minmei:I can see that. Dragons 2, 7 and 9, have you destroyed the surviving

Invid squadron yet.

Dragon 2:We only have the Warlord to dealt with-

Commander Minmei:Leave him, we have something more dangerous than the Invid

right now and we need everyone to help in the fight immediately.

Dragons 1,7 and 9:Affirmative Commander.

Captain Janeway[VO]:Commander Minmei, who's more dangerous than the Invid?

Commander Minmei: Our current threat right now is the Crongus and they can do more

serious damage than you can ever imagine.

[Int. shot of Voyager's bridge.]

Ensign Harry Kim:Captain, I'm reading a huge concentration of life-signs to

our port bow.

Captain Janeway:On screen.

[On the main view monitor was a huge cloud like shape in a 

green/yellow shade of color heading right toward them.]

Captain Janeway:Commander Minmei, do you have a reading on those life-signs.

Commander Minmei[VO]: Yes, it's about fifteen Crongus Biofighters heading our way.

What type of warhead do you have Captain Janeway?

Captain Janeway:Proton warheads, why?

Commander Minmei[VO]: Can you shift the blast radius to cover a wide area captain?

Captain Janeway:Yes, I can get Tuvok to change the blast radius immediately but

what do you intend to do commander?

Commander Minmei[VO]: I plan to wipeout the incoming biofighters with a barrage of

Proton warheads as much as it can.

Captain Janeway:Seems like a good idea commander. Where do you want us to

target?

[Cockpit of Commander Minmei's Dragon Borg.]

Commander Minmei:Somewhere in the middle of that cluster which would effect the

most damage.

Karl Ribber[VO]:Commander, there charging Plasm weapons.

Commander Minmei:All Dragon Borgs, set Proton blast radius to wide spread and target

anywhere near the center of the biofighter group.

All Dragon Borg Pilots: Afermative commander.

Commander Minmei:All ships fire missiles now!

[Voyager and all of the Dragon Borg fighters launched their proton

missiles and torpedoes which looks like a blazing yellow/red energy

ball and on the missile protons were propelled by a blue energy

stream. A few moments later there was a huge fireball that seemed

to engulf the entire biofighter group.]

Captain Janeway[VO]:Did we destroy all of the biofighters?

[From the fire ball came several random fired Plasm projectiles

and one of them knocked Dragon 7 a Dragon Borg Battloid which 

crashed into Voyager's shields.]

Captain Janeway[VO]:Something hit us Commander, what was it?

Commander Minmei:One of our fighters crashed into your shields Captain Janeway,

looks like we still have some biofighters left.

Parallel Lisa[VO]:We have an incoming Starship energy projectile coming your way

commander!

Commander Minmei:All ships spread out and avoid that projectile now!

[The Dragon Borgs and Voyager moved away as a huge Plasma

Pulse blazed by them and destroying the remaining biofighters.]

Women[VO]:Attention all ships, retreat from front line. I repeat, retreat from

front line.

Captain Janeway[VO]:What's going on commander?

Commander Minmei:There bringing out the big guns captain.

[Ext. shot of Babylon 5 with a Hyperwarp conduit opening and a

huge object followed by three Galaxy Dreadnotts came in. The

object had four obelisk shaped curved structures attacked to the

main body and in the center of that ship was a bulb that look like it

was covered in sharp teeth.]

[Int. shot of Voyager's bridge.]

Captain Janeway:What is that thing?

pp

Commander Minmei[VO]: Its our latest development in Anti-Crongus Bioship weaponry.

Intel calls it the Photonic Cannon which uses pure Proton

Energy and it is design in such a way so that no ship that is not 

connected to it would know if it was powering up or not and

has Beam Vectoring Proton lasers which guide the Photonic

Beam into any direction in front of the ship.

Captain Janeway:Interesting.

Ensign Harry Kim:Captain, something's happening.

[Ext. shot of the Photonic Cannon's Photonic Generator (Bulb)

with the teeth opening to reveal red/yellow shaded energy and

lightning emerging from the inside of the Photonic Generator. The

panels on the Obelisks began to glow blue and the Proton lasers

began to glow also.]

Ensign Harry Kim: Captain, I'm not reading any energy spikes from the cannon.

[The Photonic beam began to form an energy tornado spiraling

from the cannon and then the lasers fired, followed by Photonic

Energy and a whitish/bluish color.]

Seven of Nine[VO]:Astrometrics to bridge, I'm getting two energy spikes that are way

off the scale and one of them is a subspace wave.

[The beam cut right through the Invid and Crongus fleets with

fireballs at the edges of the beam as the beam traveled from one

side of the fleet to another and them the Crongus and the Invid began

retreating.]

[Screen fades to an int. shot of Babylon 5.]

Captain Janeway:So is this why you have come to this dimension.

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:Yes, it was our first mission as the new Expeditionary Force. We

have been pulled into their dimension by accident.

Captain Janeway:While we are stuck outside of our home dimension because of Q.

So tell me more about the Crongus your at war with.

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:All I know is that they are energy life-forms who are very vicious,

warlike and segregate anything that is not of their biology and they

control over 25% of the UCE's universe and made alliances with

other Imperial powers and know the secrets of Biological 

Technology.

Captain Janeway:Is there more information on the Crongus Mrs. Hunter?

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:I heard Karl say that there's an Enemy Research Facility aboard the

Angle Fire. We could go there and see what we know about the

Crongus and their culture.

Captain Janeway:That's a good idea Mrs. Hunter-

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:You can call me Lisa captain.

[Lisa "Hays" Hunter's badge on her left shoulder started beeping.

The badge has the RDF symbol on it and Lisa tapped on it once.]

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:This is Admiral "Hays" Hunter here. Who is it?

Man[VO]:This is Corporal Alexander Higgens Admiral Hunter. I just called to

inform you that the fleet is about ready to mobilize to the... 

Admiral, we have multiple unidentified Dimensional Rift spikes on

our monitors.

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:Get me a shuttle immediately.

[Int. Shot of SDF-3A's bridge with Lisa "Hayes" Hunter and

Captain Janeway rushing from a lift tube.]

Lisa "Hays" Hunter:Status Report.

Scanner Ensign :Three Dimensional Rifts are opening at the rear of Babylon 5.

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:Put it on the Main Screen.

Scanner Ensign :Aye-aye.

[Main Screen shows Babylon 5 with three reddish spheres of

warped space appearing in different areas behind Babylon 5.

Admiral Rick Hunter, Exadore, Khyron, John Sheridan and Bretai

came From a nearby door.]

John Sheridan;What's going on?

Captain Janeway:We have three unidentified rifts coming in.

Lisa "Hays" Hunter:Ensign Manson, open a channel to the rifts.

Ensign Manson:Aye-aye Admiral.

Lisa "Hays" Hunter:This is Admiral Lisa "Hays" Hunter to unidentified crafts. You are

entering this dimension unauthorized. Identify yourselves or we will

force to open fire.

[On the monitor was three human designed fleets in different

design. One fleet was composed of platform design ships and one

"Star Trek" shaped starship with the nacelles pointed downward,

no deflector dish, a weapon pod attached behind the ship, and covered

in weapon turrets. The second fleet were cylinder shaped and many

platform shaped ships and the third was composed of 1 mile long

capitol ships that have a bi-wing design, a starship with six wings

and a huge rectangular head with multiple hangars and an 

enormous flagship with a tri-engine design, a long body and a

small ramhead.]

[Next appeared a man in his 50's wearing a strange uniform that

looked like a fancy military dress.]

Man:I am Admiral Dovault Kosher of the 48th Confederate 

Expeditionary Starfleet to Admiral Lisa "Hayes" Hunter. I am

advised by my government to aid your forces in this dimension. I

thought that we humans are ailed in this war.

Exadore:Excuse the Admiral here but we have just been granted to join the

UCE as a Dimensional Expeditionary Force and most of the

Command staff are unfamiliar to your universe.

Admiral Kosher:Ah.. the Robotech Expeditionary Force. My government has heard

of you. Came to our dimension accidental. I accept your apology

sir. The other government fleets were here for the same reason.

[The screen split to accommodate two other Admirals.]

2nd Admiral:I am Admiral Grevondal Tevosalimch of the Commomweath

Dimensional Expeditionary Force Fleet # 3.

3rd Admiral:And I am Admiral Marcus Keels of the Alliance Dimensional

Expeditionary Force Fleet #2.

[Off screen of Admiral Tevosalimch's bridge, a crew menber called

out.]

Crew member:Admiral Tevosalimch, we have four ships that jumped 

with us.

Admiral Tevosalimch:Well who is it?

Crew member:Three of them are Coalition Starships and the fourth is a Pirate

cruiser.

Pirate[VO]:Hi there Admirals I'm just here to see if there's anything worth

salvaging in this campaign of yours.

Admiral Tevosalimch:Someone get that ship immediately!

Pirate[VO]:Sorry, gota warp.

[Ext. shot of Pirate cruiser which looks like it has a fan-jet engine

underneath it's body frame and has four engine nacelles. The Pirate

cruiser disappeared into a Hyperspace Warp conduit.]

Exadore:What are these ships Admiral Tevosalimch?

Admiral Tevosalimch:That ship is a Pirate cruiser belonging to a criminal organization

known as the Pirate League and the other three belong to a lost

fleet of a post-apocalypse human government known as the 

Coalition States and- What the?! Where did the Coalition ships

go?!

Crew member:They just warped after the Pirate Cruiser left Admiral.

Admiral Tevosalmch:We'll get them later but right now we have more important things

to do in this dimension. Admiral Hunter, I apologize for rifting into

this dimension unannounced but I can assure you we are hear only

to fight the enemy.

Admiral Keels:Didn't your government send a message about your fleet's coming

into this dimensional campaign Admiral Tevosalmch.

Admiral Kosher:And you think your government did? This is so typical of the

Averon Alliance Star fleet. You think you're so special just because

you have the largest flagship in this side of the galaxy.

Admiral Keels:What about your fleet Admiral Kosher? The Confederacy still

uses Doppler spectrum radar which has been obsolete back in the

mid 21st century and both the Confederacy and the Muslim 

Commonwealth troops still use bullet slug weaponry which is so

20th century.

Admiral Tevosalmch:At least our military isn't based on an ancient Television Series which is

also 20th century. What's it called again? "Star Trek".

Lisa "Hays" Hunter:Please gentlemen, can't we discuss this like civilized humans?

All Admirals:NO!!!

[The three admirals are still arguing on the main monitor.]

Exedore:I'm still amazed that they still acted this way ever since the Colony

Wars.

Rick Hunter:Yes, arguing and ridiculing each other because of their differences.

It's almost like the UEG and the-Wait what do you mean "ever 

since the Colony Wars." Exadore?

Exadore:From what I have researched on the history of their dimension. The

Colony Wars were the most recent Human war and it started a few

decades before the Crongus Wars. It first started when a rogue

human raider fleet called the Quasar Raiders and a terrorist group

from the early 21st century known as the Sibblinghood of Set

started to take control over UCE colonies and the Averon Alliance

had just declared their independence but then it became complicated

and soon all of the human colonies began to argue with each

other while waging a war with the Quasar Raiders and the 

Sibblinghood of Set.

Captain Janeway:I guess if were not needed at the moment, Admiral Lisa "Hays"

Hunter and I will be aboard the "Angel Fire" and viewing the

Enemy Research Facility. Remember Admiral.

Lisa "Hays" Hunter:Yes I remember. We both want to know how Crongus behave in

their society.

Rick Hunter:What for Lisa?

Lisa "Hays" Hunter:Captain Janeway is an explorer and I think that it is better to know

the enemy to see how we can defeat them.

Rick Hunter:Well anything is better than listening to some overage admirals

arguing.

Q[VO]:Quite so Hunter. Quite so.

[Q appeared in a flash of light wearing an REF admiral's uniform.

The first mate of the SDF-3A presses a button near her council.]

1st Mate:Security, we have a Mythacon on the bridge.

Q:There is no need for that 1st Officer Applegate. Captain Janeway, I

may want to remind you that there will be a battle soon so you

might prepare your ship and enjoy this calm before the storm, as the

humans say it.

[Q disappears in a flash of light and everyone has a worried face.]

Captain Janeway:Might as well prepare.

[Captain Janeway taps on her badge on her left side of her chest.]

Captain Janeway:Janeway to Voyager, all stations go to full alert standby. We may 

have to go into battle soon.

Chekotay[VO]:Yes captain but shouldn't you be on the bridge?

Captain Janeway:In a while Chekotay, right now I want to relax in this calm before

the storm. Janeway out.

Rick Hunter:Good idea. Applegate, alert the fleet to be on battle readiness and

contact me if we are sent into battle.

1st Officer Applegate:Yessir

[Int. shot of "Angel Fire" with a view of a glass door guarded by

two men in UCE armor and two Battloid robot gunners. Captain

Janeway, Lisa "Hays" Hunter, Rick Hunter and Exadore walk 

towards the door from off screen. The Guards saluted as they

walked pass, saluted back and opened the door.]

[They walk into a large room filled with Crongus artifacts and on 

the front desk was Karl Riber and Parallel Lisa. Riber was holding

a curved Crongus dagger with jewels encrusted in the handle. Lisa

"Hayes" Hunter notice that they are wearing black arm bands on 

their left arm.]

Karl Riber:...and Commander Minmei wanted us to bring the Crongus 

soldier throwing blade that we found after the battle and-

Front Desk Clerk:ATTENTION ON DECK!

[All personnel in the room stood straight and saluted. Lisa "Hays"

Hunter, Rick Hunter and Exadore saluted back.]

Rick Hunter:As you were. So Riber, what are you and Lisa here doing?

Karl Riber;Well after the recent battle, I found a Crongus soldier throwing 

blade, and Commander Minmei ordered us to deliver this to the

facility here.

Parallel Lisa:Standard procedure General.

Captain Janeway:Were here to see the Crongus items that were stored here on the

Angel Fire.

Parallel Lisa:I don't think they give tours in this museum but since you asked

about it, I'll get someone to show you around.

Rick Hunter:Well I was hopping that you would give us the guided tour.

Front Desk Clerk:Excuse me but I was ordered to not let anyone in this research 

facility without proper clearance.

[Riber turns towards the Desk Clerk and gives a hand signal that

means in their dimension to "Shut up".]

Front Desk Clerk:But then you are a part of High Command, so go right ahead.

Karl Riber:Well then, let's get this tour going. Now which enemy did you

want the guided tour of again?

Captain Janeway:The Crongus.

Karl Riber:Well then, the artifacts are right over there.

[Shot of a table covered in Crongus Blade weapons and shields.]

Karl Riber[in tour guide voice]: Over here we have common and ancient weapons used by 

the Crongus as both ceremonial, tournament and warful objects 

which symbolizes the strength of their biology and loyalty to their 

gods. The object you are seeing now is a Crongus soldier assault 

sword, commonly used in battle as well a in ceremonies of warriors.

[Riber points toward a staff like weapon about the length of a man 

with a huge blade that was wide in the center of the blade and has a 

cut out handle on the flat side of the blade and a four spiked mace 

on the other end of the staff.]

Karl Ribber:The native name of the sword is Kavite'Nlug and the sword is

well balanced and light weight, for it's size. It was effectively used 

as a slashing weapon bit is also widely used to crush the skull of 

an enemy soldier and it's double handle design gives the holder a 

wide variety of weapon attacks. Next to the sword is a Crongus 

soldier throwing blade which is actually a dagger but it's design

purpose is similar to a boomerang which can return to the hand of

the one who threw it. Over here is another Soldier's blade which is 

actually an armor attachment to their bio armor that I'll introduce 

later in the tour. 

[The attachment looks like a circle attached to a triangular arrow 

with a slit for a retractable blade.]

Karl Riber:The blade was possibly made after the development of bio suits and

bioarmor after they were transported from their home dimension to

ours and is double edge for a more practical assault when your 

slicing through enemy lines. Next to it is a triangular energy shield

used for a soldier's defense from enemy fire by reflecting energy 

projectiles and disintegrating solid projectiles. We are now looking 

at two high ranking weapons for high ranking Crongus. 

[On the examination table are three weapons. One is a slightly 

curved hand sword that seems to look like it has a blade attached

to the blade. The second one is a staff weapon which has the same 

blade as the soldier's sword exempt that there is a hook on either

end of the sharp ends of the blade and has a handle sticking out near the

base of the blade and a round jewel at the end of the staff. And the

third one is a strange sword like weapon without the blade and has 

a wide blade shield attached to the front part of the blade base.]

Karl Riber:The first one is a sword used only for Crongus ranked as admirals 

and it's native name is Vatook Nannae. The next one is the Ax of 

an imperial guard who protect high ranking imperial Crongus 

personnel including Admirals, Generals, Warlords, Overlords and

members of the Imperial Senate. This one next to the Ax is a 

Warlord's energy sword which can connect to make a double 

energy sword.

[Shot of several energy weapons and energy swords. One energy 

weapon is a beam attachment which looks rather like an arm shield. 

Next is an attachment which is a double barreled gun with a blade

at elbow end of the gun. Then there is a strange hand gun which looks 

it is held over the back of a hand and has a sack and the wrist end

of the weapon and next to it was a rifle where the butt of the gun is

replaced by a handle with a guard and has two beam weapon barrels.

Then there are Energy swords with one looking like a blade handle 

with a blade guard looking like blades and the other is an 

attachment.]

Karl Riber:Now then, the first weapon is an arm beam weapon attachment 

which fires a pencil thin Plasm beam. Then there is another 

attachment which is a Soldier's arm gun and next to it is a 

Warrior's hand gun which really doesn't look like a hand gun but

held like a glove with the weapon on top of the hand and also has a

blade for personal defense. Next to it is a Soldier's Rifle witch is a

common heavy infantry assault weapon which has two Plasm type

blasts; beam and pulse. Finally we go to the energy blades which

our UCE blades were based upon. First is a common hand blade which 

closes when not in use and the last one is an attachment.

[Riber walk towards an area filled with battered and pieces of 

Crongus exosuits and armor. The exosuit looks like a man

wearing spandex showing all the muscles of the body and a helmet

with a jewel on the forehead and a belt with four, round circles and 

there is a faint line near the shoulders and going down toward the

mid chest area like a door or a hatch and is in a tan color.]

Karl Riber:In this area are the remains of exosuits and armor. The exosuit was

created to hold the energy being Crongus in their view of a hostile

environment. It creates Methane, Ammonia, Hydrogen and other 

volcanic gasses of their homeworld. The exosuit can also shift it's 

cell in arrangement of what the Crongus want's it to change to.

Like creating portals to let some of the energy being's tentacles to 

squirm out or create collectors in case if the Crongus wants to 

blast an enemy with it's own energy. The Crongus create armor to 

wrap around the exosuit and are given according to occupation and 

rank. The Soldier armor over there is kink of strange looking but it 

was design to intimidate the enemy.

[Karl Riber points at an armor that looks like total body armor with

rings around the elbow, knees, and a ring that connects to the chest

and back but goes over the shoulders. There is a device attached to

the large ring which is a portable computer with a HDD attached to 

it. On the guard arms are attachment locks used to hold attachment

weapons. The helmet looks like a horned creature with tusks at the

mandible part of the helmet and a scanner eye and there is a spike 

on the knee joint of the leg ring. Riber then points to another armor 

which is covered in curving blades and a horned helmet.]

Karl Riber:I would know direct your attention to the pilot armor over there. It 

was also designed to intimidate the enemy and the blades can be 

used as a weapon in defense. And over here are General/Admiral

armor and a Medical/Science officer armor.

[Karl Riber points towards two armor leaning next to each other. 

The General/Admiral Armor look like armor segments and on the

back of the Upper body armor are two spikes attacked to the back

and on the arm and leg guard are spikes attacked to the outermost 

part of the guard. The Medical/Science officer armor has 

attachment locks on the arm guard similar to the soldier's arm 

guard.]

Karl Riber:And over to your right is-

[Karl Riber bumps into a bearded man and a small paperback book

fell out of his pocket.]

Karl Riber:OOMPH, watch it ya big-

Rick Hunter:Cabell!

Karl Riber:Eh?

Cabell:Greetings Hunter, I'd never thought I would see you here.

Rick Hunter:Likewise. So what are you doing in this facility.

Cabell:When I saw the Crongus warships during the last confrontation, I 

had and urge to find out more about our new enemy and I've heard

about this Research Facility. I never even imagined that any species

in my people's records could have been so close to the Crongus' 

level of technology.

John Sheridan:Hunter, would you mind introducing me to your friend here.

Rick Hunter:Huh? John, Janeway, this is Cabell. He's a part of our science 

division on SDF-3A.

Cabell:Greetings John. Janeway.

[Captain Janeway notices a small book lying on the floor near

Karl's foot. The title of the book read "**The Simple Thoughts of a Man**"

with the picture of the 'Thinker" statue under the title and the 

author's name has been rubbed out. She picks it up and 

looks at Karl.]

Captain Janeway:What is this book Riber.

Karl Riber:Say, that book looks like the on- WHAT THE !!! Where did it go?

Lisa "Hays" Hunter:I think that book belonged to you Riber.

Karl Riber:Wha- Oh yah. It's a paperback book I found at some yard sale back

on earth. The other Earth. It's filled with paragraphs and essays on 

the constant questions, feelings, ideas, and actions of humans. I 

believe that it was written back in the mid 21st century.

[Captain Janeway opens the book to a paragraph titled "**The **

Meaning of Life". She starts to read it.]

Captain Janeway[reading]: "_The Meaning of Life: Many have wanted to know the meaning of _

their lives and struggle to know what their purpose in their 

existence and many philosophers wondered what is the meaning of 

all life. Many believe that the meaning of their lives is what they 

intend to do with their lives; like for example one would want to 

marry and have children. Another is to become a millionaire or 

become famous and many scientists might think that the meaning of 

life is scientific which may be 'to preserve the species' or 'to pass

down our genetic information to our offspring' but in truth that 

the meaning of life is as unique as the mind and person that created

the meaning but some may say that isn't enough and from my 

research and observation, and also my own unique opinion is that

the meaning of life is to discover what makes you an individual, 

what makes you unique and tell that discovery to the world. When

thought enough, everyone wanted to be known of their unique and 

individual selves. Movie stars, scientists, world leaders, business

opportunists, and even ordinary humans who don't think they have 

something unique or individual has that meaning of life that wanted 

to be announced to the world and possibly be embedded in the

minds of future generations. That is my vision of the meaning of life."

Captain Janeway:Sounds like he has already achieved his meaning of life.

John Sheridan:To me it doesn't sound like a simple thought.

Karl Riber:See, it really gives you something to think about. It explains, 

according to the author, what makes up the human mind in simple,

short paragraphs instead of long chapters.

Cabell:This author is a true visionary, possibly beyond his time. Are there 

any more books available Karl?

Karl Riber:To my knowledge, no. This was the only book I found anywhere.

Most of the information from the mid 21st century was either 

destroyed or lost during the Great Riot and I only have an insert of 

his-

All but Karl and Parallel Lisa:Great Riot?!

Parallel Lisa:You mean that you haven't heard of the Great Riot? I might as well 

tell you now then later. It all started after the United Nations 

collapsed. Many of our Earth's international laws were made by the

UN and since the UN was gone, about all of them were unenforced 

so about everyone of those laws were broken without 

punishment. 

[Then there was a flashback of a protest group numbering in the 

thousands holding sighs and shouting.]

Parallel Lisa[VO]:It soon started protests which were against the big 

businesses and game hunters to do as they please which created

more protests and then without warning, the protests became 

uncontrollable riots that were even more than any riot squad could

ever handle. 

[Another image of thousands of people braking objects and 

windows, burning everything flammable and creating anarchy in the 

streets.]

Parallel Lisa[VO]:This Great Riot destroyed most of the knowledge 

gained from the 21st century and nations began to make alliances 

with other nations until there were two great union powers 

controlling the world; The Alliance of Nations and the Coalition of

Nations which began a Cold War similar to the cold war between

the United States and Russia and soon the Cold War erupted into a

Global War which all nations were involved in the conflict.

[There were several war scenes with Tanks and Infantry soldiers 

firing both bullets and Industrial Cutting Laser weapons; Jet 

Fighters firing missiles, Laser beams, and dropping bombs;

buildings exploding; Mushroom clouds; space born lasers firing upon the 

planet; three nacelle engine Alliance Space Fighters firing missiles

at horizontal shaped Coalition Space Fighters who in turn fire laser

blasts. There was even an image of an African Tribe being 

bombed. The background music was a combination of vocalists and

an orchestra playing dark, evil music to the mood of the War

Flashback.]

Parallel Lisa[VO]: Even the tribes in Africa, which cost unmeasurable lives and then

the Great Riot ended when the Neo Nazis began the 2nd Terrorist

War.

[End of Flashback and vocalist music]

[Most of the characters shown horror in their eyes in what has 

happened in the UCE's past.]

[Then suddenly Karl and Lisa's badges began beeping. Karl tapped

his badge twice and a holographic image of Commander Minmei

appeared.]

Commander Minmei[VO]: Riber, Hays, you are needed at the Hannar to meet our new 

Squadmates from Boot.

Karl Riber:Well be there shortly Ma'am.

Commander Minmei[VO]: You better, or I'll report you K.I.A., is that understood?

Karl Riber[gulped]:Yes Ma'am.

Commander Minmei[VO]: Minmei out.

Cabell:When did sweet Lynn Minmei started being so aggressive and

joined the military?

pp

Lisa "Hays" Hunter:That's Lynn Minmei's dimensional twin, Commander Minmei Lynn, 

you don't want to go on her bad side.

pp

Cabell:Why is that Hunter?

pp

All but Cabell:You don't want to know.

[Int. shot of Dragon Fire's hangar which has a fighter lift in the 

back of the Fighter Hold bay which held 12 Dragon borgs. Karl and 

Parallel Lisa entered the hangar and viewed five new Marines. One 

was a human with blond hair wearing a nonnative uniform which 

looks like a spandex suit with a short skirt, and a shoulder/chest 

armor and had her ID badge on the left breast. The one next to 

her was also a human with brown/red hair and next to him was a 

red Dragon/Humanoid creature called a Draco with bat wings and

the last two are small furry creatures called Furcults, one was back

and white and the other was brown.]

Commander Minmei:Names.

Girl:Airmen Sylvia Smith.

Boy:Airmen Tonny Jefferson.

Draco:Airmen Tor'Valk Na'Taugh.

Furcult1:Airmen Jovaha Thane.

Furcult2:Airmen Getoo Vutoo.

Commander Minmei:Airmen Sylvia Smith, your biography tells that you are a telepath, 

correct?

Sylvia Smith:Ma'am, yes ma'am.

Commander Minmei:Then where is your insignia which shows that you are a _Homo _

Superior.

Sylvia Smith:Ma'am, they haven't issued me an insignia yet ma'am.

Commander Minmei:Get one as soon as you can Airmen.

Sylvia Smith:Ma'am, yes ma'am.

Commander Minmei: Airmen Tony Jefferson, you are a mutant who possesses the ability 

to absorb heat and discharge it, is this true?

Tony Jefferson:Ma'am, yes ma'am, I am wearing a _Homo Mutatos _Insignia ma'am.

Commander Minmei: Excellent Airmen. Now Airmen Tor'Valk Na'Taugh, you were one

in the Draco defense forces correct?

Tor'Valk Na'Taugh:Ma'am, yes ma'am.

Commander Minmei:And from your personnel profile, it says that you were banished 

from your people for killing a squad mate, is this fact true?

Tor'Valk Na'Taugh:Ma'am, yes ma'am.

Commander Minmei:And will I get this insubordination from you Na'Taugh?

Tor'Valk Na'Taugh:Ma'am, no ma'am.

Commander Minmei:Good. Now then, Airmen Jovaha Thane, you were first in your

class before you were transferred to my squadron, yes?

Jovaha Thane:Ma'am, yes ma'am.

Commander Minmei:And I trust that you will give me the very best in your piloting

abilities Thane?

Jovaha Thane:Ma'am, yes ma'am.

Commander Minmei:Acceptable, and finally you Airmen Getoo Vutoo, you graduated

after Thane and was also given a degree for exobiology?

Getoo Vutoo:Ma'am, yes ma'am.

Commander Minmei:Good, all of you fall out. Your fight-suits and armor are in your

lockers in the locker rooms over there and your fighter numbers are

in the lockers too.

[The five new recruits took a step back, turned the opposite way

and dispersed and headed toward the locker rooms. The camera

turns toward Karl Riber and Parallel Lisa.]

Karl Riber:Lisa, I got a surprise for you.

Parallel Lisa:What is it Riber?

Karl Riber:Two tickets to Millennium Park when we get off duty.

Parallel Lisa:Oh Riber, this is wonderful. But, what about the war?

Karl Riber:Don't worry, these are three day passes for when we get off duty

next month. Well let the rest of the UCE handle the war.

Captain[VO]:Attention all personnel, we are assigned to Sector Delta Omega

114. We will be warping to that sector in two minutes.

[Int. shot of SDF-3A's bridge. Rick Hunter and Lisa "Hays" Hunter

are entering the bridge.]

Lisa "Hays" Hunter:What's going on?

Communications Tirolian: Admiral "Hays" Hunter, The Crongus are beginning their attack

and we are assigned to Sector Alpha Omicron 226.

Lisa "Hays" Hunter:Tell the fleet to get ready for Hyperspace Warp to sector Alpha

Omicron 226 and go to battle alert 1.

Communications Tirolian: Aye-aye.

[Int. shot of Voyager Bridge. Captain Janeway walks out of the

Turbo lift and Q appears from a flash.]

Captain Janeway:What is it now Q?

Q:The REF Fleet is beginning a Hyperspace Warp, I suggest that you

follow them until they stop at their destination. And one last thing

Janeway, their warp capabilities are very differed and far more

advanced then warp drive so use a tractor beam to hang on to them.

Captain Janeway:But aren't we suppose to protect Babylon 5?

Q:My true intentions are the REF Fleet, not the station orbiting the

small and desolate planet.

Captain Janeway:Tuvok, lock a tractor beam on the SDF-3A.

Tuvok:Captain, we do not know if we will still be connected to the SDF-3A

when they use their Hyperspace Warp.

Captain Janeway:Well I don't see any alternative to this and our warp drive is slow

compared to the UCE's warp so might as well do it.

Tuvok:Yes captain.

Q:Oh and um Janeway, you might hold on to your seat because this is

going to be a bumpy ride.

Captain Janeway:Wha-

[The SDF-3A has begun it's Hyperspace Warp and everything aboard Voyager is being pulled into the Hyperspace Conduit.]

[Ext. shot of a huge Yellow gas planet with a Red ring. Several

Hyperspace Conduits open up and the REF Fleet emerges following

Voyager.]

[Int. shot of Voyager Bridge.]

Captain Janeway:That was interesting. Engineering, status report.

B'Elanna Torres[VO]:Captain, I don't know what just happened but every electrical

equipment we have is going bezerk and even worse, the Warp Core

disappeared.

Captain Janeway:Could you repeat that Torres?

[Int. shot of Voyager's engineering with B'Elanna near a

computer.]

B'Elanna Torres:I'm saying that it just disappeared. Whatever just happened

to us just took our Warp Core and I have no idea how-

Seven of Nine[VO]:Torres, Janeway, I have detected a massive energy surge coming 

from the aft side of Voyager at high speed.

[Then suddenly there was a blinding blur that encircled the entire

engineering and then finally subsided and took the form of the Warp

Core.]

B'Elanna Torres:Captain, the Warp Core just reappeared and it is somewhat

running on full warp power for some reason.

[Back to Voyager bridge.]

Captain Janeway:That is quite puzzling Torres. We'll try not to tag along in another

Hyperspace Warp again.

B'Elanna Torres[Vo]:What did you say captain?

Captain Janeway:I'll explain later. Janeway out.

Q:Guess I miscalculated.

Ensign Harry Kim:Captain...we have multiple life readings coming toward us

very fast and I have a bad feeling of whom it might be.

Captain Janeway:Red Alert. Tuvok, ready shields and weapons. Lieutenant Paris,

get ready to move at a moment's notice.

[SDF-3A bridge.]

1st Officer Applegate:Admiral "Hayes" Hunter, we have multiple high speed Crongus

warships coming towards our direction.

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:Get the fleet to fire upon our command and to launch the 

Holomissiles.

1st Officer Applegate:Aye-Aye Admiral.

Rick Hunter:Applegate, get all of the High Command to meet me at the 

warroom.

1st Officer Applegate:Aye-aye General.

[Int. shot of SDF-3A's newly refitted warroom. In the center of the

warroom was a round table with all the members of REF High

Command and in one of the chairs of the table was General Rick

Hunter.]

Rick Hunter:Activate Holographic screen.

[The hologram encircled the round table like some kind of fluid and 

then emerged the images broadcast from the fleet. In the center of

the table, the schematics of the battle appeared.]

[Ext. shot of Crongus Armada stopping a few miles from the REF

fleet and then one of the bioships launched a spike-covered ball that

shot right in the middle of the holomissile field and from the spikes

came electric bolts which short circuited the warheads and caused

them to malfunction.]

Rick Hunter:I think that the enemy has wised up since the last time we used the

holomissiles.

[Int. shot of Skull Squadron's hangar.]

Max Sterling:Where is that new recruit? He should of been here before we

warped.

Miriya Sterling:Don't worry Max, he should arrive at any moment. And besides,

we are ordered to go out and fight the Crongus.

[Then Max sees the new recruit running towards them and both

Max and Miriya were surprised. The new recruit looks like Rick Hunter

in his younger years with his hair cut in a flat-top, military fashion.

He stops in front of Max and started to breath heavily.]

Recruit:Airmen Roy Hunter(pant) reporting for(wheeze) duty Commander

Ma(pant)xamillion Sterling(pant).

Miriya Sterling:You look like Rick Hunter?!

Roy Hunter:Yah, I'm his(whiz) twin brother.

Max Sterling:We know that you're General Hunters Dimensional Twin but

you're-

Roy Hunter:No(pant), I mean I'm General Rick Hunter's Dimensional Twin's

twin brother.

Both Max and Miriya:What?

Roy Hunter:He was dating the Commander of Dragon Fire, Minmei Lynn.

Max Sterling:No time to get this straiten out now, your Veritech Fighter is

Number 13.

Roy Hunter:Yes sir. (thinking) Oh great, now I get the fighter with the unlucky

number. 

[Roy Hunter sees his fighter, which is actually one of the new

Legios in bay number 13 and a pilot in a female flight suit climbed

into the cockpit of theVBF-2a Beta Fighter of the Legios.]

[Roy Hunter placed his UCE wingman helmet as he climbed the

ladder and jumped into the VAF-8a Alpha Fighter's Cockpit. He 

pressed several buttons and then lights and the HUD activated.

Soon the Launch Platform under the Legios suddenly moved toward the

fighter lift in front of the fighter.]

Roy Hunter[to himself]:OK now Roy, this isn't a simulator so be careful.

Beta Pilot:What was that Skull 13 Alpha?

Roy Hunter:Nothing, but you can call me Roy Hunter Skull 13 Beta. So what is

your name anyway?

Skull 13 Beta:The name is Janiell Kimberman and I do believe that we call each

other by out call names Skull 13 Alpha. Wait, aren't we suppose to

check the hydraulics on the Veritech fighter?

Roy Hunter:Okay, we better check just in case.

[Roy Hunter presses a button on his touch screen computer.]

Alpha Computer:Anitiating. Hydraulics. Check. Off.

Janiell Kimberman:What the?

[Ext. shot of Legios with all of it's hydraulics moving

simultaneously.]

Alpha Computer:Hydraulics. Check. Complete.

Roy Hunter:Let me guess, you were trained at the Robotech Academy?

Janiell Kimberman:Yes, why Skull 13 Alpha.

Roy Hunter:No reason.

[Int. shot of Launch bay. All Veritech Fighter engines at maximum thrust and then were suddenly catapulted from the end of the launch bay.]

[Ext. shot of Launch bay. Veritech Fighters are now flying at thrust

speed from the launch bay and took up a formation in a shape of a

triangle with Max's Veritech at the lead.]

[Int. view of Crongus Launch bay. Inside the launch bay are rows

of different biofighters behind a sac-like launcher that each

biofighter climes into and fired like a pressure cannon and each fighter

is shrouded in a field of Plasm Energy.]

[Int. shot of Max's cockpit and on his combat computer shows an

outline of a biofighters that have shell bodies, a single gun-like

needle on the left side, a spherical cockpit in the middle front of

the shell, ostrage legs with three toed talons and have hands that

have the thumb in the middle of the palm and the middle finger that

have three separate fingertips.]

Max Sterling:We have several Battalion Biofighters heading our way Skull

squadron so be careful, that thing can rip apart a fighter

with one blast.

[Three Battalion Biofighters lock course for a Legios Veritech,

armed with a disrupter. The Legios fires it's disrupter gunpod but the

energy of the disrupter is absorbed into the biofighter's 

exoskeleton.]

Skull 20 Alpha:What the?! The disrupters aren't having an effect on those Crongus

Bastards.

[One of the Battalion Biofighters fired a Plasm beam which 

incinerated the lower torso of the Alpha Legios. The Beta fighter

disconnected and was being chased by the Battalion Biofighter.]

Skull 20 Alpha:AAAAAUUUGGHH!!!!

Skull 7 Alpha:Skull Commander, I have several Shocktrooper Biofighters chasing

me and I cant get a lock on them.

[A green Alpha Veritechis being chased by five Shocktrooper

Biofighters which have dog hind legs with four toed talons, Huge

forearm shield with massive claws and a single Plasm cannon on

each arm and shoulder, a thick thorax shell and huge cutting

mandibles the size of two men. The Shocktrooper

Biofighters were firing Plasm bolts at Skull 7 Alpha.]

Skull 7 Beta:Don't worry 7 Alpha, I got your back.

[Skull 7 Beta was in Battloid mode and launched two missiles

which destroyed all but two. A Shocktrooper appeared behind

him.]

Skull 7 Alpha:Skull 7 Beta, look out behind you!!!

Skull 7 Beta:What the-

[Before Skull 7 Beta reacted, the Shocktrooper did a round house

slash which ripped off Skull 7 Beta's left arm and kicked into the

cockpit and it's leg went straight through the Veritech.]

Skull 7 Alpha:ALLEN, NOOOO!!!!!

[The second Shocktrooper appeared in front of her and his 

mandibles grabbed Skull 7 Alpha and bit the Veritech in two. Then

it reached into the Alpha Veritech and in his hand was a pilot in a

female fightsuit. A huge bioship that has a tri mouth with huge

forward teeth and razor wings came by and the Shocktrooper

released it's prisoner and one of the bioship's tentacles that was

lining the back of the mouth gripped the pilot and shoved her down

it's trough.]

Skull 4 Alpha:There's a Battle Salvage Ship and it took one of our pilot's

prisoner, I'm going after it.

Max Sterling:Negative Skull 4 Alpha, that thing is too dangerous to tangle with

pilot.

Skull 4 Alpha:But we can't just leave-

Skull 4 Beta:Skull 4 Alpha, we're in a launch trajectory of a Biofighter!

Skull 4 Alpha:What-

[ A Plasm encased Biofighter came zooming towards the Legios

and split the combined fighter in two. The Alpha Fighter is literally

destroyed and the Beta is heavily damaged and the Plasm field

dissolved revealing a Biofighter that had a "V" shaped head, a

Plasm cannon on it's left arm and the right hand looks like the hand on the

Battalion, insect like legs attached to an insect-like body.]

Miriya Sterling:Target identified as an Exo armor Biofighter.

Max Sterling:Watch it people, the exoskeleton/armor can absorb most energy

projectiles so only use missiles on these suckers.

Roy Hunter:Skull Commander, my scanners show several Exo Armor Biofighter

squadrons heading towards our position. 

Max Sterling:Skull Squadron, fire all missiles at the approaching enemy. Skull 2,

follow me, we're going after that lone one.

Miriya Sterling:Affirmative Skull Commander.

[We go to a scene of a battle near the tri-engine bioship.]

Pilot:Thunderer Squadron, listen up, fighter command wants us to

destroy that Heavy Battle Dreadnott before it targets the SDF-3A.

The Exoskeleton/armor will absorb any attack and the Particle

Shields are extremely tough to penetrate so use missiles against the

exoarmor. Thunderer 4 Legios, 5, and 8, get me the frequency on

those shields now.

Thunderer 4,5, and 8:Yes Thunderer Commander.

[Thunderer 4,5, and 8 fired scanner lasers which created a ripple in

the particle shield.]

Thunderer Commander: We got the frequency. All Fighters, set energy discharge for

frequency 824-9-8 wave type and create a hole in this shield.

All Thunderer Pilots:Affirmative Thunderer Commander.

[Suddenly they were attacked by a squadron of Verimorph 

Biofighters in Flyer mode which has razor wings, a scorpion tail, a

thrust pack with two wide-ark Plasm cannons, a jet fighter nose

with Plasm tri-cannons on each side and the arms and legs are

tucked on the sides and undercarriage of the fighter. They were led

by a Verimorph fighter in Warrior Mode that have built in Plasm

wide-arc cannons built into the wings, two razor wings and a

clawed tail end.]

Thunderer Commander: Squadron, evasive maneuvers.

[The Thunderer Squadron broke formation and split up into several

directions. Three Legios were destroyed by Verimorph fire.]

[The Heavy Battle Dreadnott began powering up one of it's Plasm

cannons.]

Thunderer Commander: Thunderer Squadron, get that weapon before-

[The Thunderer Commander was killed when a Verimorph 

Biofighter in Warrior mode kicked into the cockpit.]

[The Dreadnott fired a Plasm beam at the SDF-3A.]

[Int. shot of SDF-3A.]

1st Officer Applegate:Admiral, we have an incoming Plasm beam heading straight 

towards us.

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:Raise shields to maximum immediately.

[The shield enclosed over the SDF-3A in an oval shape just as the

Plasm beam impacted the shield perimeter which knocked the

SDF-3A off it's current position for about five miles.]

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:Uuunnng, damage report.

1st Officer Applegate:Admiral, the shields strength is down by 48% and all decks are

reporting casualties.

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:What about the Crongus, have we made any severe damage from

us?

1st Officer Applegate:Our energy and missile projectiles haven't done any significant

damage and our fighter squadrons are reporting heavy casualties

and are being out gunned and out maneuvered by the enemy.

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:Then launch the Perimeter Shield Generators, it should give us an

advantage.

1st Officer Applegate:Aye-aye Admiral.

[Ext. shot of SDF-3A and what seems to be sparkles coming from

the forward Reflex cannons are actually the Perimeter Shield

Generators. They look like small orbs with six spines coverings

several corners and they reached the mid part of the battle which

then created a criss-crossing shield perimeter and all Crongus Plasm

beams and bolts were intercepted by the shields.]

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:All ships open fire upon-

[Then on the screen, the Crongus fleet started opening wormholes

and started retreating.]

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:What the hell, what are they up to?

1st Officer Applegate:It seams like the Crongus are retreating. Scanners show that they

left a weapon shard after they have left.

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:What kind of shard is it?

1st Officer Applegate:The scanners show that the shard is a planet implosion device,

capable of creating a Quantum Singularity inside a planet core.

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:Get the fleet to move away and retrieve the Perimeter Shield

Generators and get someone to launch a nuclear missile at that

thing. I have a bad feeling that the Crongus are up to something.

1st Officer Applegate:Aye-aye, Admiral.

[Ext. shot of REF Fleet in orbit around a Green Gas Giant and near

the horizon of the planet is an earth sized volcanic moon with

canyon scars across it's surface. There was a computer typed

subtitled saying: "Yullon, planet/moon of the Gas planet, Arrona.]

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter[VO]:Admiral's log, Robotech Date February 26, 2040 A.D.

UCE Date July 18, 2384 A.D., It has been several months since we

have encountered the Crongus near the gas planet designated

Tamara. Since then there were slight skirmishes between the REF

Fleet and a few Crongus Bioships and were again dwindling in

Robotech Supplies and Personnel. From the ISN new broadcast,

the Earth/Crongus war has escalated when the colony of Mars was

destroyed and they fear that the Crongus would attack Earth and

UCE High Command suggest that this was a fake war to delude us

from disrupting the plans of the Crongus. They also found out that

on the first moon of the gas planet designated as Arrona, the

Crongus have begun to establish a base for some reason and I have

ordered the Fleet to stay out of the Crongus' visual scanners and

we have planned to make a strike mission to establish a Mobile

Base Network and try to destroy the base but then we also realized that

they have created several Garrisons and Plasm silos to prevent any

large scale battle invasion so the only option is to send troop

carriers to clear the area and we have chosen a spot that was closes

to the bases, the most remote and has the least amount of Crongus

defenses but it will still cost many lives. For a personal note, my

son, Roy Hunter has already learned how to walk and we would

expect him to say his first word any day now. Our friends in Dragon

Fire Squadron has been temporarily reassigned to our fleet in a

week or so. Voyager and it's crew have been in combat readiness

for quite some time now and the Mythacon known as Q hasn't

appeared recently which is good considering how annoying a

god-like alien can be, considering the circumstances.

[Int. shot of the SDF-3A's bridge with Lisa "Hays" Hunter in the 

command chair looking at the main screen and from what we can 

tell from her face that her thoughts are else where and not at the 

moment. 1st Officer Applegate approaches Lisa with a cup of some 

black liquid(which is not coffee mind you).]

1st Officer Applegate:Um Admiral.

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:Wha- what. Sorry, I guess I was not paying attention at the 

moment.

1st Officer Applegate:I thought you could use some of this.

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:Thank you Applegate, I haven't had any coffee in a long time.

[Lisa "Hays" Hunter takes a sip of the black liquid.]

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:Even when it's black it still tastes great.

1st Officer Applegate:Admiral, that's not coffee, it's a specialized energy drink which is 

suppose to give you some refreshing energy when your stressed out 

or feeling tired.

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:But it tastes so much like coffee, I can hardly tell the difference. 

1st Officer Applegate:The company who first came up with the product after all of the 

coffee trees were extended had to satisfy the people with a drink

that tastes similar to coffee but doesn't have the caffeine and side effects 

of coffee.

[Lisa "Hayes" Hunter takes another sip of the Energy Drink.]

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:Mmmm...this may not be coffee but it sure dose perk me up like it.

[Int. shot of a Crongus Biogenetics lab deep within the newly 

constructed base. We have a close up of a scarred eye and then we 

pull away to reveal T.R. Edward's face in some yellowish fluid.]

Zor Omega:[Subtitled: "I don't see why we have to make a Zor Warrior out of 

some Sapien scum, why can't we just keep on using the Tiresian 

Rem's Deoxyribonucleic Acid my lord?"]

Warlord Daeton:[Subtitled: "Because, my prototype, we must create a warrior that 

can truly strike fear into any enemy. Especially his first target, the 

Siren (Singer) known as Lynn Minmei."]

Zor Omega:[Subtitled: "But my lord, this particular Sapien is the most selfish, 

corrupted, hate filled devil we have ever known."]

Warlord Daeton:[Subtitled: "A Sapien that we could all be proud of."]

[Flashback with an orange tint shows T.R. Edwards in the court of 

the Reagent.]

T.R. Edwards:Oh mighty Reagent, all Father of the Invid, I have come in 

your presents to for a proposition.

Reagent:And what would that be human?

T.R. Edwards:If we were to join together in an alliance we could smash the REF 

and any of your enemies and become rulers of this galaxy.

Reagent:And you are willing to betray the REF for your own ambitions?

T.R. Edwards:Yes, I wand to take revenge on both Rick and Lisa Hunter for 

for leaving me to die when I truly needed them.

Reagent:And what's preventing you of betray me, human?

T.R. Edwards:I can assure you, I would never-

Reagent:Enforcers, kill that human and get rid of him! I do not want to ever 

see his face again!

T.R. Edwards:No wait. You can't-

[We see T.R. Edwards being killed in his point of view and his 

flashback ends when we see an unfocused view of the Biogenetics 

lab with Warlord Daeton, Zor Omega, the Reagent, the Regiss, and 

several other Crongus scientists.]

T.R. Edwards[Subtitled: "What is your will, my lord and master?"]

[Screen fades to black.]

So watcha think? Review about it. 

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech, Poke'mon, Star Trek Voyager, Rifts or Babylon 5. Also most of the Mecha and starship designs belong to someone else.


	7. Dark Forces Rising

****

Episode 7: Dark Forces Rising

[Episode begins with Robotech3:Dark Odyssey Theme and scenes 

from the previous episode.]

Narrarator[VO]:In the last episode of Robotech3: Dark Odyssey, the starship

Voyager enters the Babylon 5 universe unannounced by the god-like

being known as Q enters the dark conflict between the Galactic

Aliance and the Crongus Inperial Aliance. The crew aboard the

SDF-3A learns more about the culture of the Crongus and the

history of the earth and soon orbits around a gas planet for a

strategic invasion of a Crongus outpost and the Crongus creates a

Zor warrior of the notorious T.R. Edwards to kill Lynn Minmei.

[Int. shot of the warroom with the members of REF High 

Command around the 3-D hologram of the moon/planet.]

Narrarator[VO]:We find Rick and the REF High Command in the warroom with a 

hologram of Yullan in orbit around the gas planet, Arrona. There he

plans to create a strike base that can help fuel gurella strike 

missions to destroy the bases and ultimately drive the Crongus

away from the moon/planet. Unknown to Rick that the strike

mission will bring a horror aboard the SDF-3A.

Rick Hunter:Ok now, this is what our tactic planners thought up for our invasion 

of Yullan. Our landing sight in sector Gamma Omega 7, 

located several miles from the first Crongus base. It is well hidden 

by a huge rock formation that obstructs and is found in a gorge 

deep enough for a hidden base and with holograms, the base would

be unnoticeable, but the descent of our dropships would lead some 

attention of the Crongus bases and so they have decided to launch 

the dropships somewhere in the eastern hemisphere and transport 

the troops and the construction crew through dead volcano 

tubes that are found near extinced volcano geyesers and old lava 

rivers in which we can widen and use for sneak attacks. The tubes 

will keep the troops from being spoted by enemy units. 

[The hologram changed into a system of lines with a red line running 

across the surface and stops at a yellow dot.]

Tirolian:Our First obstacle will be a huge gorge that was once a lava river 

valley and that is where construction of the first air strike and major

command base will be located. It is about several miles from the 

proposed main front line base in which will be used to begin strike

missions against the Crongus bases and we have located several 

dead volcano geysers near the targets which will be perfect 

for sudden attacks.

Rick Hunter:So basically, the planners have scrapped the idea of a mobile base 

network because it is venerable to enemy strikes. The observation

probe has reported no movement in that area but we are advised to 

be cautious for the enemy can still detect us.

Britai:My Zentraedi believe that a full scale bombardment is more effective

and cost effective than secret installations that will only see this one 

battle and never be used again.

Rick Hunter:Yes we know but the moon is covered in Plasm cannons that could 

destroy any attempts of bombardment.

Britai:Yes, exempt for a fighter bombardment which is hard for the Plasm 

cannons to target and the fighters will be carrying thermonuclear 

detonators.

Rick Hunter:Yes, the planners have thought of that but they almost forgot an 

important detail. The bases will be shielded and so the base is the 

most reasonable strategy. Marine bombers can place drill detonators

here...[Hologram changes to a Crongus base which looks like a fleshy, 

pulsating scab with a thin, but sharp looking spike in the middle.

There was a pulsating red area near the base of the spike.] ..the heart of the base which also fuels the shield generators near it 

nutrients to power itself and so taking those out will lower the 

shield and allow a sky bombardment all the way until we reach the 

Central base which is protected by the shield emitters of the 

surrounding bases. Intel tells me that those minor bases are actually 

shield transmitters which creates a shield barrier impervious to any 

attack and so the more bases we destroy, the weaker the shields.

[Cut to a scene inside a dropship hangar filled with dropships, 

mobile bases, personnel, construction equipment, Bioroids, ground

mecha and ground defenses and weapon artillery. Commander 

Minmei and the Dragon Borg Squadron are near their personal VBF-2 

dropship.]

Narrarator[VO]:Hours passed since the strategic meeting of the invasion and many 

gound trained troops are beginning to load into the dropships and cargo 

pods for the worker Bioroids and construction equipment. 

Commander Minmei Lynn, who has just arived with her squadron 

several days ago, debriefs for the mission that could either mean 

victory or disaster.

Commander Minmei:Ok now, this is the mission so far. We are to drop to the planet.

The Bioroids will protect the dropships from enemy units and as we 

touch down, we are to travil into the subterranian volcano veins 

until we reach the first construction site and destroy any enemy

units in the site and protect the new base. Is that clear?

[One Marine raised his fist.]

Commander Minmei:What is it Johnson?

[Johnson spoke with a southern accent but talked so fast that it 

just like gibberish.]

Johnson:Commander Minmei,whatifweencounterthemCronguswhoweres'

pectingustodropandkillusjust'forewecangetreadytocounterattack

theirattackandtheyshreadus'tilthere'snothin'left

ofusbuttinysqurmingtissueandjunk.

Commander Minmei:Don't worry Johnson, I plan to have all weapons ready and preped

before we drop and so if we do meet with any trouble, well be 

ready for them. Do the rest of you get me?

All members:**MA'AM, WE GET YOU MA'AM!**

Commander Minmei:Ok, now let's move out!

[All members of the Dragon Borg Squadron entered the dropship.

Each sat upon a seat that had a chest buckle that tightly strapped the 

marines to their seats. Ext. view of the dropship moving toward the 

dropbay outside the ship's hull.]

Commander Minmei:Everyone, get you weapons ready to fire and make sure to kill 

anything that looks like a bio.

[Ext. view of the dropships all lined up for launch. One by one, the 

the dropships detach from their holding mechanism and fly tward 

Yullan and each dropship is escorted by two Bioroids on Bioroid 

Hovor Crafts. The Construction Pods were escorted by three 

Robotech Assult Carriers.]

[Shot of invasion group in the sky looking like falling stars.]

[Shot of entire invasion group landing in a small valley near a

Volcano geyeser which looks like a mini-volcano with a crater 

large enough for a object 156 meter object to fit though snuggly.]

Commander Minmei:Well Johnson, I guess that your theory was a bit..

Man[VO]:We have a swarm of Vicoo on scanner I repeat, we have a swarm

of Vicoo heading tward our direction!

[Commander Minmei lowered a one-eye targeting computer on the 

left side of her helmet and switched to telescopic mode and saw 

several insectoid creatures swarming over rocks. On the screen 

were several creatures clad in exoskeleton armor. Some were flyers

with fly wings and had their mandibles on their abdomen instead 

of their heads and grasshopper feet. Another was a creature with a 

long head shaped like a spear and had two sword legs attached to 

it's "chest" and another pair that are curved for slicing but can cut

like scissors and had beetle wing covers. A numerous breed were

six blade-legged creatures with a single spike attached to a launcher

like tissue under the mouth and beetle wing covers. Another 

numerous breed was a snake-like creature with huge slashing 

claws that was primarily used for slashing and thrusting and 

supporting it's body like legs than for cutting and grasping and had 

a tri-mandible mouth oozing with saliva. There was also another 

insectoid creature with a huge tri-mandible mouth that looked like

pliers and has four sword claws for attacking with. From a distance 

came the sound of organic fighters with a mono-wing design and 

only two weapon cannons.]

Commander Minmei:Targets are identified as Vicoo Attack Flyers, Lancers, Warriors, 

Killers, and Marauders and there is an attack wing of Vicoo fighters

heading towards us.

[Then all of a sudden, a Killer Qulan emerges from the ground and 

snags a helpless marine and pulls him into the ground followed by 

echoing sounds of human cries and a monstrous roars and ends

with the sound of crunching bone and then a sudden explosion.]

Commander Minmei:ALL DRAGON FIRE MARINES, FIRE AT WILL!!!!!!!

[All members began firing Energy Discharge Pulse Weapons(E.D.P.W.), grenades and explosive rockets and each projectile that hit a Vicoo either blew off a limb, created burn holes in the exoskeleton and flesh or blew the whole thing up in a hugh and bloody fireball. Soon a battle erupted with bodies of both soldiers and marines were being mangled and eaten, Vicoo insectoids being shot at and blowing up in bloody fireballs, and both energy and solid projectiles streaked across from one army to another. Several Bioroids were literally covered in Qulan entails and many of them were swarmed over and ripped apart. Several Zantraedi began stomping on the Qulans like cockroaches and firing rifel ammo before being overwhelmed by Qulan Warriors. And then the Qulan retreated as quickly as they appeared and the landscape was littered

with bodies of both combatants, either blown to bloody pieces, mangled, or filled with shot holes and huge lakes of blood in every possible color.]

[Int. shot of lava tubes filled with Marines, Soldiers, Bioroids,

Mobile Bases, Power Armor Mecha and Construction Vehicles and 

Mecha slowly traveled down toward their destination which was an 

ancient lava bed.]

Commander Minmei:Base Commander, this is Marine Squadron Commander Minmei 

Lynn, over.

Women[VO]:This is Base Commander Joida Hayis, what is it Minmei?

Commander Minmei:I'm just not sure that any of this fit Commander Hayes, the Qulans 

have never retreated during a battle and there hasn't been a 

Crongus attack army yet. I have a bad hypothesis that the Crongus

are hurtling us for some major offensive.

Joida Hayis:I was thinking of that possibility to Commander Minmei, but we 

cannot let a simple gut instinct stop us from completing the 

mission and if it were true, then we have to be ready for any 

possible strikes.

[They have reach the construction sight and in over time the lava

bed became a concealed command base with Mecha Hangars, Mobile

elevators, cloaking fields, artillery towers and several armored wall 

lava tubes leading toward front line bases and camps.]

[Int. shot of SDC-01 "Macross" bridge, we see a captain in his command

chair looking at a computer tablet filled with report data. His first 

officer walks up to her.]

1st Officer:Captain, is something wrong?

SDC-01 "Macross" Captain: This just doesn't seem right, were making enough construction noise 

on that moon and the Crongus haven't even sent an unarmed scout 

to investigate us. I have a bad feeling that this is a trap.

1st Officer:Your feelings could be right, there is enough activity on the 

Crongus bases to suggest a huge army waiting for us to make the

first move and yet they do not respond. My feeling tell me the same

possibility.

SDC-01 "Macross" Captin: Well you should have that feeling, the Tirolian/Atlantian race has

that kind of psychic ability.

[Then suddenly a huge Tachion field erupted in the main monitor

and from it was a huge starship with a "tail" and covered in bending spikes and horns.]

Communications Ensign: Captain, we have a laser transmission coming from the Zandrini

Destroyer.

SDC-01 "Macross" Captin:Put it through and activate the translator.

[On the screen was a female huminoid alien with scales on her

eyebrows and backside of her hands, blue/white skin, ropelike

purple hair, cat eye slits and clad in body armor.]

SDC-01 "Macross" Captin:I am Captin Emila Ezuku of the SDC-01"Macross" ship "Exadore" to

unidentified Zandrini Distroyer. Please state who you are.

Female Zandrini:This is Rokha'Mache of ye Groch'Mahanta Cast. High 

Commander of ye Zandrini Distroyer "Halath" of ye Zandrini

Warrior Clan Heretics to UCE REF Starcruiser. Thy request

permission to speak to ye REF High Command.[Author's Note: The reason the Zandrini speak like above is because their species speaks(slightly) Shakespearian.]

Captain Emilia Ezuku:I may have to patch in a message to the SDF-3A to grant you

permission Miss Gro-

Commander Rokha'Mache: Thy is to be addressed as High Commander Rokha'Mache of ye Groch'Mahanta Cast captain.

Captin Emilia Ezuku:I'm sorry High Commander Rokha'Mache of the Groch'Mahanta

Cast. By the way, why are you using laser communications instead

of holographic displays like your species always have done in the

past?

Commmander Rokha'Mache: Thy chose this method of communichation because thy do

not want ye enemy to eavesdrop and locate thine position.

[Inside the Zandrini Distroyer in a dark room was a lone Zandrini

Shock Leader practicing sword swings with a wooden sword like a

samurai and swishing his reptilian tail to keep banance. Everything

that he and any Zandrini speaks is English and not of his native

language so that it would be easier to understand until further

notice.]

Shock Leader[Thinking]: It has been years since thy was freed from that cursed 

betrothen female. It has been years since thy had last saw 

that Leadership Princess that thy has loath so much and 

cursed of since that first day. It has been years since thy was

again a member of ye Warrior/Sorceron and it has been 

years since that betroth has last stained thine sacred and 

ancestral heritage.

[Shot of an orange tinted flashback of a bace and the Zandrini

begins to step into a Zandrini Troop Transport. Offscreen, we see a

very attractive Zandrini Maiden wearing silk-like robe/dress came

running toward him.]

Zandrini Maiden:Nujokolo, wait!!!

[The Sock Leader turns his head toward the running Maiden who is

several feet from him. On his face was the emotion of hatred and

anger as she approached him.]

Zandrini Maiden:Nujokolo, please do not leave thine!

[The Maiden was about to cling to Nujokolo's arm when he

roughly shoves her away.]

Shock Leader Nujokolo: GET AWAY FROM THINE, KIKIA!!!!

Kikia:But thy want to be with thou!

Shock Leader Nujokolo: Thou were never meant to be with thine!

Kikia:But what of thou betroth, what of thine love to thou?

Shock Leader Nujokolo: A stain upon thine bloodline.

[Princess Kikia was shocked and tears began to grow in her eyes as

the hatch closed and the Troop Transport begins to lift off. 

Nujokolo looks down at the still visible figure bent down and crying

and he smirks at the sight of her broken heart.]

Shock Leader Nujokolo[VO]: At last, thy am once again a proud member of ye Warrior/Scorceron Cast.

[Flashback ends.]

[Int. shot of base's main hangar with several veritech mecha from

the REF, a few Verimorph mecha and fighters of the UCE, 

Bioroids, Battlepods and Power Armor and several unknown

mecha which has somewhat a human look but was not a disign of

the UCE. Karl Riber and some other man walked across the scene

who looks like a younger Lynn Kyle.]

Karl Riber:Let me try to get this reality through your thick, dumb skull. If we 

don't fight the Crongus, we would all be slaves and turned into 

reusable amino acids and don't even think about trying to talk peace 

to these guys, they would rather destroy you before you even 

suggest the terms of peace.

Kyle Lynn:That is just typical military propaganda. We can always talk peace 

to the Crongus but your military commanders won't allow it. I can 

still believe that we can all work this out and forget the pain that 

this war ha-

Commander Minmei:So are you suggesting I should forget about my dead fiancé, 

cousin?

[We now see Commander Minmei in the shot with angry eyes. Karl 

Riber suddenly took several quick steps behind Kyle Lynn.]

Karl Riber:He said it, not me.

Kyle Lynn:Cousin, I didn't mean that we s-

[Instantly we see Kyle Lynn being beaten up by Commander Minmei.]

Commander Minmei:If you so EVER suggest that we should forget the pain and 

suffering that those Crongus Bastards did, I will make sure that you 

will regret it.

[Commander Minmei starts to walk away from the bruised body of 

her cosine, and then she turns her head towards Kyle.]

Commander Minmei:Just be thankful that you're family Kyle.

Kyle Lynn[groaning]:Gotcha.

[In the background we see Roy Hunter looking at what just 

happened to Kyle Lynn.]

Roy Hunter[thinking]:I don't know how bro came to love her, but then they all say that 

"love is blind".

[Int. shot of SDF-3A Hangar with a Zandrini Troop Carrier at the 

landing portion of it. In front of the Carrier was an entire battalion 

of Zandrini Warrior Clan wearing either Body Armor or a native 

uniform. Rick Hunter and Exadore were approaching the group 

offscreen with a few bodyguards.]

Rick Hunter:Greetings, I am-

Commmander Rokha'Mache: Thy know who thou are. Thine purpose of boarding this

ship is to make an alliance with ye UCE. Thine people have

been rebelling ye Leadership clan for many Solons[years in Zandrini.] and thy are low on supplies and ye Heritic High Command has

ordered thine ship to find ye closes fleet and arrange ye alliance.

Rick Hunter:This is all so sudden, creating a war alliance would take days to dis-

Commander Rokha'Mache: Thy will begin ye preparations as soon as thou are ready 

General Richard Hunter.

Rick Hunter:Wha-um...as you wish.

Exadore:The REF division will be grateful to have such an alliance with such-

Commander Rokha'Mache: Thou may stop thou flattering Zentan, thy judge by action and 

not by words.

Exadore:I see, I've read reports that your race, the Warrior Clan, were a 

society of practicers of the ancient art of sorcery.

Rick Hunter:SORCERY?!

Commander Rokha'Mache: Thy were once, and thine people will be again.

[Int. shot of a Mobile Base's bridge.]

Woman:Commander, we are getting heavy losses from both ground troops 

and pilots from Vicoo and TL'am forces.

Commander:Any activity on the Crongus?

Women:I'm only detecting base defense weaponry and normal base 

activities sir.

Commander:No biofighters or soldiers?

Women:None sir.

Commander:This doesn't feel right. The Crongus should have sent their soldiers

and biofighters five minutes ago. What are they up to?

Women:Sir, they have dispatched many battalions of BioMechs! 50% is

composed of Attackers, 20% of it are Wardogs, 10% are 

Hellspiders and 10% are Enforcers.

[Shot of an attacker rearing its head for a long and bone-chilling 

roar. The Attacker has a humanoid form with dog-hind legs with 

two toed hooves, three fingered hooves, insect exoskeleton, two

blade arms with the blades folded behind the back, spikes and 

red in color. It lashes its long and slimy tongue at a REF soldier, 

grasped his head and threw him away and towards a pack of Wardogs

which are four-legged creatures that have a tri-jaw mouth, a green/

yellow exoskeleton, finger sized claws and an arrowhead tail end.

The Wardogs began to ferociously bite the soldier's flesh off and 

then finished him off with several Plasm bolts from its tail. A huge,

spider like creature walked over them. It had no hair, crab-clawed

toes, a stinger, ant mandibles and a pair of small feeder claws on 

each side of the mouth. It fired several Plasm bolts from its stinger 

and then a legion of Enforcers ran under the Hellspider and fired 

several more Plasm bolts from their forearms. The Enforcers are

humanoid in appearance with a plasm cannon on the right arm and 

a huge blade attached to the back forearm side on the left, a 

demonic skull, three toed feet and a fin on its back.]

Squad Leader:This is Lieutenant Jonathan Horad of the 8th Artillery squad to Mobile

Base "George Washington", we are being overruned by enemy 

BioMechs, Qulans and Vicoo units and we cannot hold them back.

Their swarming us like a bunch of bees here and we are dieing by 

the numbers. We need reinforcements immediately.

[Then a Qulan Humanoid Male with bat-wings and wearing a bizarre

body armor swooped down and killed several soldiers with its 

sword.]

[The Qulan was pumped with several energy shots as several 

VAF-8a's lead by a VAF-8j. Shot of many soldiers on the ground

cheering and whooping as a wave of Veritech and Verimorph 

squadrons swooped down and fired energy projectiles and missiles.]

[Screen fades.]

So watcha think? Review about it. 

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech, Poke'mon, Star Trek Voyager, Rifts or Babylon 5. Also most of the Mecha and starship designs belong to someone else.


	8. Dark Strike

****

Episode 8: Dark Strike

[Episode begins with Robotech3:Dark Odyssey Theme and scenes 

from the previous episode.]

Narrator[VO]:In our last episode of Robotech3: Dark Odyssey, the REF began their campaign of the Crongus bases upon the moon below and they have met up with resistance of a seemingly endless hordes of BioMechs, Vicoos and Qulans but not a single Crongus counterattack which makes the fleet worry. A single Zandrini Destroyer and a crew of Zandrini Warrior Clan Heretics appear during the conflict and asks for an alliance. The ground forces are taking heavy casualties from the Genetically Engineered swarm that has yet to prove to be a heavy resistance.

[Ext. shot of SDF-3A's starboard side with several ships buzzing by the screen.]

[Int. shot of SDF-3A's bridge.]

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:Talk about paranoia.

1st Officer Applegate:Huh?

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:These reports of the battle on Yullan tells of inactivity of the Crongus and they are getting paranoid because they haven't shown up in every single battle.

1st Officer Applegate:Well, the Crongus has outsmarted us and tricked us before with false reports and traps. I have a feeling that this could be a trap.

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:That is a possibility, but then war cannot be won by possibilities.

1st Officer Applegate:I know Admiral, but don't you think that the Crongus would have given better protection to their bases then just their Genetically Created Hordes. And we have won every single battle without any Crongus Biofighters or Soldiers.

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:It is suspicious, I may have not have all the experience with the Crongus but I can tell if there's a trap when I have gathered enough clues. 

[Int. shot of SDF-3A's secondary hangars. Several technicians are working on a transport when a humanoid figure, hidden in the shadows, swoops pass the camera.]

Technician 1:Did you hear that?

Technician 2:It's probably your imagination, you watch too many scary alien movies and conspiracy films from the late 20th century.

Technician 1: Well aliens do exist, right.

Technician 2:Yah, they do. But I haven't met an alien who has a sign around his neck, saying that they have visited Rosswell. And remember about those archeological finds on Xemon and Tyrol.

Technician 1:Yah, well that's just the explored area of the Galaxy. What about the Occupied Zone on the other side of the Galaxy, Hank Boy.

[Technician 1 works on a servo with his back turned. The shadow figure creeps up on Hank Boy.]

Technician 1:Yah know Hank Boy, you have no vision of the truth. That the truth is out there and we got to find it.

Hank Boy:Well Billy Bob, the only truth I have ever found is that your brain must have bee- AUGmmm.

Billy Bob:What did you say Hank Boy?

[Billy Bob turns around and he sees nothing but shadows.]

Billy Bob:Hank Boy? Now don't you scare me now. You know that I wet myself if I get scared. Hank Boy! Han-

Shadow Figure:Too bad, because I'm going to do more than scare you, Sapien!

Billy Bob:What the- AAAAgaugh.

[Billy Bob gets impaled by a bone-like sword and in the shadows, the shadow figure's right eye begins to glow and shows the face of T.R. Edwards.]

[Back to bridge.]

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter: We may need to pull back our forces until we know what is going on with those bases on Yullan.

[Int. shot of Voyager Bridge.]

Captain Janeway:I have a bad feeling about this.

Tuvok: What would that feeling be captain?

Captain Janeway:I feel that this whole invasion is a trap devised by the Crongus. There hasn't been a single Crongus Bioship ever since that battle over that gas planet and according to the reports, there hasn't been any assault of Crongus Biofighters and soldiers.

Tuvok:I believe that I have heard of this scenario captain. In history books, an army devises a plan to bring together all of their enemies into one small area so they can be taken out by barrages of arrows. I believe that the Crongus are preparing to counterattack any moment.

Captain Janeway:Well the Crongus can't wait for the fleet to make orbit around the moon until the bases are destroyed and we are equipped to battle an entire fleet if they should arrive.

Tuvok:The scenario also shows that full force is not needed for our condition. It shows that all that is needed is one strike without injury of the soldiers. So I suggest that-

Seven of Nine[VO]: Astrometrics to the bridge, I have just detected a small concentration of subspace energy being emitted from Yullan.

Captain Janeway:They plan to blow up Yullan with us orbiting around the blast 

radius.

Tuvok:That would be the most logical assumption.

Captain Janeway:Get me the SDF-3A, we need to warn them.

[Int. shot of a corridor inside the SDF-3A. We see Roy Hunter walking the corridor looking depressed for some reason.]

Roy Hunter[Thinking]:This is so boring. I can't believe that Boss Man Sterling would ground me for three days. What did I do, exempt for not getting any rest, being reckless in battle and getting all grouchy. It happens to every military personnel during heavy combat. Grr.. I can't wait to get back into that cockpit. Why did I even join the REF division in the first place. Then again, blowing up the Police Academy isn't good on the resume back on Earth. 

[Begin flashback with Roy Hunter and another cadet dissecting an explosive device.]

Cadet: Be careful Roy, do you want to get us blown to atoms?!

Roy Hunter: Relax, I have read the directions and I know how to do this.

[A piece of the device fall into a grill on the floor.]

Roy Hunter: Ooopppss.

Cadet:Now you've done it. The instructor doesn't want us to lose any

part of this device.

Roy Hunter: Don't worry, we can always replace it and besides, dose it look like

an important piece?

Cadet: Well, I guess not.

[Flashback shot outside the PoliceAcademy.]

pp

Roy Hunter: Yah see, the instructor still gave us a good grade and besides what could that piece do to the academy.

[Then all of a sudden the Academy exploded and fell into a huge hole in the ground. End flashback.]

Roy Hunter[thinking]:How was I to know that thing was a nanobomb planted by anti-colonial terrorists. Well, at least I'm making a difference to myself. What could go wrong in the military. Exempt for being ripped apart, blown up, impaled, burned, blasted, and not to mentioned killed.

[Roy Hunter suddenly bumps into Lynn Minmei]

Both: Oomph.

Roy Hunter: Sorry ma'am, I wasn't looking where-

[They then saw each others faces and looked shocked.]

Both: What the?! You look like- I mean.

Roy Hunter: Sorry, I forgot about that dimensional twin thing.

Lynn Minmei: I know, you look like a man I once knew.

Roy Hunter: What you mean Richard Hunter. I'm his dimensional twin's twin brother.

Lynn Minmei:Huh?

Roy Hunter:I know, it's complicated. Believe me. I'm sorry, I didn't introduce 

myself. My name is Roy Hunter miss.

Lynn Minmei:And my name is Lynn Minmei.

Roy Hunter:I heard of you, your a famous singer in that Robotech dimension. I 

loved all of your songs.

Lynn Minmei:You have?!

[Lynn Minmei had a glimmer in her eyes when she heard what Roy 

Hunter had said.]

Roy Hunter:Exempt that "My time for me to be a star" song, I don't want to

offend but it was a bit annoying.

Lynn Minmei:Hump. None taken.

Roy Hunter: I didn't mean that to insult you. It's just- oh never mind.

[Roy Hunter placed his hand on her shoulder and then everything, in Lynn Minmei's point of view, went to a weird dream frame and then she turned to Roy Hunter. Then everything went back to normal with Lynn Minmei's point of view.]

Roy Hunter. Gota go, see yah later.

Lynn Minmei:Um, Roy?

Roy Hunter:Yes?

Lynn Minmei:Are you planning on doing anything today?

Roy Hunter:Nooo, not at the moment.

Lynn Minmei:Can I walk with you then?

[Roy Hunter was surprised at her question.]

Roy Hunter:Oookeeeey, might as well.

[Lynn Minmei hung to his arm as they walked and Roy Hunter began to have a nerves sweat.]

Roy Hunter[thinking]:Okay now, this is definitely unbelievable. This has to be a dream, 

yah, a crazy dream and I'll wake up back into the base barracks 

and back into the action. I never thought that Lynn Minmei would 

want to walk with little ol' me. Actually I've dreamt of this moment

for months. Maybe I should enjoy this while it lasts. Wait a sec, I 

know these kinds of dreams. When I get too comfortable with this

dream, I'll get rudely waken up by a bugle horn and it will all end. Wait a minute, the UCE don't use bugle horns...

Narrator[VO]:And so, a new romance bosomed in the heart of both 

Lynn Minmei and Roy Hunter, whom is still in denial of this 

reality. Not knowing the consequences of the Zor Assassin, T.R.

Edwards, slowly stalking his target and preparing to strike it down

with the blow of his Crongus strength. Love is difficult between a 

civilian and a military personnel, especially during wartime and even

more difficult and dangerous as the enemy draws closer and closer

to true love's destruction.

[Int. Shot of Zandrini Destroyer Fighter Bay. Inside are Zandrini Fighters that have an engine and weapon nacelles on each side of the rectangular craft with a jet fighter canopy. There are several Shock Trooper Mecha that look like Invid Troopers exempt that they have legs of a Zentraedi Tactical Pod and four laser guns surrounding the head unit. There is also a Storm Trooper Mecha that looks like a humanoid robot with curving arches connected from the chest to the back, arm shields and dog-hind legs.]

Zandrini Shock Trooper: All fighters and mecha are ready for attack.

Commander Rokha'Mache: Good, thy will follow ye attack of ye REF at ye main 

Base. Once ye Main Generator Organ is destroyed, thy can

begin full bombardment of that area and crush any resistance.

[Then the Holovid has split to an image of Rick Hunter.]

Commander Rokha'Mache: Greetings General, thy have been discussing of ye counte-

Rick Hunter: The attack is canceled, we have reason to believe that the base is rigged for explosion.

Commander Rokha'Mache: Thy believe that thou's reason is a bit premature. Do thou not think that thy should scan Yullan for some signs of-

[Then there was a huge rocking of the Destroyer.]

Commander Rokha'Mache: What in the name of Zar'I was that?!

[Ext. Shot of Yullan beginning to have bursts of subspace pulses.]

Rick Hunter:Yullan is going to explode!

[All ships begun to move away from Yullan as soon as it begun

to shatter into asteroids from subspace waves. Then from the 

horizon of Arrona was a huge Dimensional Rift. It began to suck 

the gases of the atmosphere as the Crongus Fleet begins to enter 

the Event Horizon.]

[Int. Shot of SDF-3A's bridge.]

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:Do we have a frequency on that rift Applegate.

1st Officer Applegate:It just got the signal as soon as the rift opened. I guess that the 

Crongus are leaving in a hurry.

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:Patch that frequency into the Dimensional Rift Generator just to be

sure that we can still follow them. Go to full impulse power to 

intercept and get me Voyager. I don't want them to be left behind.

1st Officer Applegate:Aye-Aye Admir- Wait a sec. I got several Fold/Rifts dead ahead.

[On the monitor was a flash of light that manifested into two Tokugawa-Class Cruisers. The SFC-5034 Farragut and SFC-5037 Challenger.]

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:Get a Tow Laser on them and prepare for Dimensional 

Crossing.

[Ext. shot of SDF-3A's main hangar with Voyager entering the 

hold and then two Garfishes fired Tow Laser Generators which

attached to the Tokugawas and then the REF fleet barely entered 

the rift before it closed.]

[Shot of the Dimensional Rift Conduit and the REF fleet.]

[Ext. shot of Pluto and it's moon Charion and a background of 

stars. Then suddenly the Rift opened and the REF fleet flew out of

the rift like a cannonball.]

[Int. Shot of SDF-3A's Warroom with hologram field activate.]

Rick Hunter:Where are we?

General Reinsert:It looks like were in the orbit of Pluto. But I can't find any signs

that shows that the Crongus have been here.

Rick Hunter:Could we be tricked into entering the rift or have gone off course?

Exadore:The Crongus have spent too much of their energy in creating the 

rift and changing the conduit's dimensional course is near to 

impossible for the technology of both the UCE and the Crongus.

Rick Hunter:I don't know why but I'm getting a feeling that we've been here

before.

[Then a fold sphere of Macross Island and the SDF-1 appeared on the hologram.]

Rick Hunter:Could we have gone back into our past?

Exadore: Well that theory of yours General is a bit preposterous for a number of reasons. One is that we've entered the rift in the Babylon Universe and not ours. Second, the Crongus aren't able to make

any attempt of time travel and third is that the energy reading of that fold doesn't fully match our fold, so-

Rick Hunter:We're in the parallel universe of ours?

Exadore:Yes and it seems during the first days of the First Robotech War.

[Int. shot of SDF-1's bridge.]

Henry Gloval:Claudia, what just happened?

Claudia Grant:We've seemed to folded correctly but-WHAT THE!!! Where did

they come from.

Lisa3:What are yo- (gasp)

[All bridge crew are looking at the REF fleet.]

Henry Gloval:Out of the frying pan and into the fire.

Sammie:I'm getting several fold jumps off our port side.

Henry Gloval:What?

[Monitor switches to a view of several Invid ships folding from hyperspace and begun launching fighters.]

[Warroom.]

Rick Hunter:Launch all fighters, protect the SDF-1.

[Ext. shot of REF fleet with fighters launching, energy and missile projectiles fired at the Invid fleet and mecha.]

[Ext. shot of Rick Hunter's Fan-jet.]

Rick2:What the? What is happening here?

Lynn Minmei3:Rick, what's going on?

[Then Karl Riber's Dragon Borg appeared in front of the fan-jet.]

Karl Riber:Relax, I here to help you.

[Several Plasm bolts fired between the fan-jet and the Dragon Borg.]

Karl Riber:Although those guys aren't the helping kind.

[Shot of Several Tri-Wing Biofighters firing Plasm bolts and in the background several Bioships are emerging from wormholes . Karl Riber grabs the fan-jet and fires up his thrusters.]

Karl Riber:Hang on yah guys, it's going to be a bumpy ride.

[Karl Riber maneuvers the Borg through a thick battlefield of Mecha and Biofighters. Rick2 and Lynn Minmei3 watch in fright and horror of a battle between an armada of savage aliens and a fleet of REF ships trying to survive. Karl Riber was almost rammed intoby a Vicoo fighter.]

Karl Riber:Hay, watch where yah going yah big pile of-

Rick2:Look out!!!

Lynn Minmei3:AAAAAAAAAAAhhh!!!

Karl Riber:Where?

[Then in front of him was a huge, insect like starship came rushing towards him.]

Karl Riber:Ooooohhhhh shit.

[The starship rammed the fan-jet and the Dragon Borg into the hull of the SDF-1 which breached and only the abdomen of the starship, the fan-jet and the Dragon Borg entered the ship and everything went black.]

[Rick2's eyes opened slowly and Karl Riber placed a warm, wet towel on his forehead.]

Karl Riber:Welcome back to the living sleeping beauty.

[Karl Riber patted his right cheek and walked toward the Dragon Borg that was still holding the Fan-jet which then looked like a crushed can.]

Rick2:What the?

[Int. shot of SDF-3A bridge.]

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:Status Report.

1st Officer Applegate:We have several melted hull breaches in on decks 2,4 and 18. We 

have portable Pin Point Barrier Generators sealing the hull and 

repair teams have begun sealing the breaches. The Crongus and 

Invid Armadas have retreated and we've lost 20% of our forces.

Communications Ensign: Admiral, we have a video transmission from the SDF-1.

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:Put it on the main monitor.

1st Officer Applegate:Do you think it's wise to make contact with them admiral?

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:Well, they do need an explanation from us, so lets give it to them.

Henry Gloval:This is captain-

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:I know who you are Captain Henry Gloval. I bet that this is the first 

time that you have used the Fold Generator.

1st Officer Applegate[whispering to Lisa "Hayes" Hunter]:Admiral, are you sure that you should be doing this?

Henry Gloval:How did you know that? Who is this?

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:You'd be surprised at who I am.

[Lisa steps out of her command chair and steps into view of the of the monitor. All of the SDF-1 bridge crew gasped.]

Henry Gloval:Lisa Hayes. But how did you-

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:There's no time for that right now, one of our enemy ships have 

crashed through the hull of your ship and we need to get aboard 

right away.

[Int. shot of below decks of the SDF-1.]

Rick2:So let me get this straight. Your a soldier from a parallel universe, 

just like this one and you became a marine of the United Colonies

of Earth and your at war with the...

Karl Riber:The Crongus.

Rick2:Yah, the Crongus, who are a race of energy beings who want to 

rule the universe.

Karl Riber:Exactamondo.

Rick2:And they have entered our universe.

Karl Riber:Uh huh.

Rick2:And they want to eradicate us?

Karl Riber:Yep, nice and slow.

Lynn Minmei3:Is that one of their ships.

Karl Riber:More like the butt of the ship. But I don't want to worry about 

them for the time being. Right now I would like to get off of this 

ship.

Lynn Minmei3:What's that around your neck.

Karl Riber:Oh, this is a hologram of my fiancé.

[Karl Riber activated the hologram and an image of Parallel Lisa appeared.]

Rick2:Hay, isn't that the old sourpuss(gauge)-

[Karl Riber grabbed Rick2 by his through and pulled him towards his face.]

Karl Riber:Call her a sourpuss again and I may have to hurt you.

Rick2:O(gack)Kay.

[Karl Riber drooped him and then went to his Borg.]

Karl Riber:We've better get some rations. Well be here for a while and we

would waste energy if we're all worried, so we shouldn't worry

about anything right now.

[Then an insectoid shrill echoed throughout the room.]

Karl Riber:Ooookeeey now, time to worry.

Lynn Minmei3:What was that?

Karl Riber:Something that'll eat your brains out.

[He entered the cockpit and came out with an arm full of weapons, ammunition, body armor and survival supplies.]

Karl Riber:Now's the good time to move.

[Karl Riber gives a certain number of supplies and weapons to both Rick2 and Lynn Minmei3 and began to put on his body armor.]

Lynn Minmei3:But I can't use a weapon.

Karl Riber:Better prepared than dead.

[He places his helmet and threw two body armor at Rick2 and Lynn Minemi3 and he turned his head away and began attaching weapons and hand held equipment onto his armor.]

Karl Riber:Now hurry up and put these on.

Lynn Minmei3:Why do we have to wear these ugly old things?

Karl Riber:Because they might bite you in half if your not wearing them, 

but since your the fasio-

[Karl Riber turned around and saw that Lynn Minmei was already wearing the armor.]

Karl Riber:Rrriiight. 

[Int. shot of SDF-1's main hangar bay with Henry Gloval and Lisa Hayes3 followed by guards in RDF uniform. Lisa "Hayes" Hunter stepped out of the UCE military shuttle followed by Rick Hunter and several UCE soldiers with demolition equipment and pulse weapons. Lisa "Hayes" Hunter walks towards the two bridge members.]

Henry Gloval:It's amazing that you two look so alike.[One of the bridge bunnies whispered to each other saying "Except for the hair style."]

Rick Hunter:I've noticed. Lieutenant, were is the exact location of the Spoor

Ship?

[Lisa "Hayes" Hunter begins to brief Gloval and Hayes3.]

Lieutenant:Scanners show that the Spoor Ship is still in the below deck sectors

and I have several sent trails leading away from it in several 

directions. We may have to do a city wide search-and-destroy

extermination operation.

Rick Hunter:How long will it be until the Vicoo spread all over the ship?

Lieutenant:They can't, those sectors are completely sealed off exempt for a few

airlocks. They will, however burrow through the walls but it will

take them some time. Our only chance of exterminating the Vicoo

is to set charges into the below deck sectors and blow them up before

they have a chance to retaliate.

Rick Hunter:Will there be any damage to the SDF-1?

Lieutenant:Nothing serious, just holes and blast residue.

Rick Hunter:And what of the trapped two down there?

Lieutenant:You mean three. Lieutenant Karl Riber has activated his homing 

beacon on his body armor and from the looks of it, he's leading

the two away from the Spoor Ship but I guess that nobody told him

about the sealed walls.

Lisa3:Did you say Riber, Karl Riber?

Lieutenant:Miss, I believe that the Mr. Riber your thinking of is probably

diseased or missing at this time.

Lisa3:Yes I know(sigh).

Lieutenant:Well, I hate to brake it to you miss, but this Riber of ours belonged

in another parallel universe and he's already have a fiancé.

Lisa3:Who?!

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:The Lisa from his universe and I'm sorry about your loss.

Lisa3:Thank you but how did you get by from Riber's death.

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:Maybe we should talk about this privately.

Rick Hunter:How did you know about Lisa and Karl?

Lieutenant:I've read about it in her record. It usually helps to know about your

superiors so you don't get on their bad side. Too bad you haven't

thought of it then general.

[Rick Hunter pauses for a moment.]

Rick Hunter[angrily]:Oh, yah, thanks for reminding me lieutenant.

Henry Gloval:I need a vacation(raspy sigh).

[A short, fat man with a mustache came from around the entrance of the main hangar.]

Man:And what do you think you're doing?

Lieutenant:Were bringing these demotion charges to the below decks.

Man:But we've just begun construction of the new Macross city! I'm 

the mayor and I can't let yo-

Lieutenant:Sorry mayor, we accept orders from UCE officials only and 

besides, you don't have a city to govern over yet.

Mayor:This is an outrage, captain Gloval, I want you-

[The Mayor suddenly sees the group of demotion soldiers heading straight toward the below deck access tunnels.]

[Int. shot of below decks room.]

Karl Riber:We've better keep going, the Vicoo will find us any moment and 

we got to get out of here.

Lynn Minmei3:What if we never get out Riber?

Karl Riber:Don't worry about it. Yah can't make a room without a door yah 

know.

Lynn Minmei3:Huh???

Rick2:What's that suppose to mean?

Karl Riber:Don't know, I heard someone say the exact same thing in the

same kind of predicament we're in.

Rick2:Is it improper to end a sentence with a proposition?

Karl Riber:Aaahh shut up.

Lynn Minmei3:Can't you call someone on your walkie talkie of yours.

Karl Riber:First think that came to my mind. I can't try it because its long 

range transmitter is busted.

Rick2:But can't you-

Karl Riber:Silence, I'm trying to think of a way to get us out of this 

predicament so just zip it.

Rick2:But can-

Karl Riber:Zip it.

Rick2:I'm try-

Karl Riber:Zip it.

Rick2:I ha-

Karl Riber:Hevla Huva Kono. Subtitled: Zip it.

Rick2:I'm jus-

Karl Riber:Have you ever heard of www.Zip-it.com?

Rick2:It's much-

Karl Riber:Yah wana zip of my zipple.

Rick2:It's j-

Karl Riber:If you want to shut it, you must zip it.

Rick2:I wa-

Karl Riber:Zzzz.

Rick2:Bu-

Karl Riber:ZZZZZZ!!!

Rick2:....

Karl Riber:ZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!

[Karl Riber looked around and saw several pipes going upwards towards the ceiling.]

Karl Riber:Now if I could find the right wiring, I could connect the Com Link

to the communications network and we could get help from up

above.

Rick2:That's what I was trying to tell you Karl!

Karl Riber:Well why didn't you say so earlier?

Rick2:Because- Oh never mind.

Karl Riber:Well you need to speak up a bit more boy.

Rick2:Well I was try- BOY?! Do I look like a boy to you.

Karl Riber:In my opinion........yah.

[Int. shot of Astrometrics Lab with Seven of Nine keying at the computer when suddenly on the main screen, there was a small object surrounded by dimensional matter energy.]

Seven of Nine:Astrometrics to bridge.

Captain Janeway[VO]:Yes Seven, what is it?

Seven of Nine:I have detected a small object ten meters from our dorsal side.

[Ext. shot of the Delta Flyer shuttle heading towards a man sized, metallic container with a window covered in slightly melted ice.]

Tom Paris:This is Delta Flyer to Voyager, I have found the object and it looks

like a stasis pod and I think there's something inside.

Chakotay[VO]:Do you have a reading?

Ensign Kim:Well the alloy is not within the periodic table of elements and the

construction of it suggest that it was made as both a life pod and a

stasis pod.

Captain Janeway[VO]:Any life-forms?

Ensign Kim:Affirmative. The reading is faint but it matches with a Zandrini

Female, but somewhat not.

Captain Janeway[VO]:The Zandrini Warrior Clan has evolved differently than the

other clans so this female must be a member of one of them.

Tom Paris:Should we beam the pod aboard?

Captain Janeway[VO]:Affirmative, I don't want a sentiment being to just float out

in space even in stasis. Bring it to Voyager and well bring the female back from stasis.

[Int. shot of Sick Bay with the Doctor waving a medical tricorder over the Female Zandrini which is actually Princess Kikia. Captain Janeway and Tuvok enter the room.]

Captain Janeway:So how is our guest doing Doctor?

Doctor:Her vital sighs are stable but her cerebral cortex is slowly coming out of stasis sickness. It would be a while before-

Princess Kikia: Augh!

Doctor:Then again?

[Princess Kikia covers her eyes from the brightness of the ceiling lights and she begins to speak in her native Zandrini language.]

Princess Kikia:(growns)Tomote kiu nye? (gasps) Koma na ie, goko ra kiu culot alsk?

Doctor:It's all right. We are not here to harm you. What is your name?

Princess Kikia:Thou...speak....Earthor?

Doctor:Well at least she speak the language, slightly.

Princess Kikia:Where...am...thy?

Captain Janeway:This is the Federation Starship Voyager and this is the Sick Bay. I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway, the man standing next to me is Tuvok and the man examining you is the Doctor.

Doctor:Hello.

Princess Kikia:How....did....thy....get....here?

Tuvok:We found you floating around in a stasis/life pod and we have 

took you out of stasis. Now, what is your name?

Princess Kikia:Thy...am...Princess Kikia...Thy..tis....Looking...for...a...certain...Zandrini.

[Princess Kikia pulled out a small, flat disk and then there was a Hologram of Nujokolo in his Shock Leader Armor.]

Princess Kikia:Thou...name....tis....Nujokolo....and...Thy...tis...looking...for...thou.

Captain Janeway:Well why are you looking for him?

Princess Kikia:Thou...tis...my...betrothed...and....thy....want...to...reunite..

..with....thou.

Captain Janeway:Well I think I've heard of a certain Zandrini named Nujololo but-

Princess Kikia: Will..thou..please..take..thine..to..thou? Thy..has..not..seen.

.thou..since..thou..left..thy..on..Tiquoll Nanain. Please.let.thy.see.thou.

Chakotay[VO]: Captain, there is a Zandrini Troop Carrier that need supplies from us.

Captain Janeway:Give them permission to land.

Chakotay[VO]:Yes captain.

[Int. shot of Voyager's hangar and a Zandrini Troop Carrier begins set it's landing gears for a touch-down on the hangar floor. A group of Zandrini Warriors walked out and lead by Nujokolo.]

Shock Leader Nujokolo: Where are ye loading droids?

[Captain Janeway was talking to someone around the corner and then finally stepped into the hangar.]

Captain Janeway:I am Captain Kathryn-

Shock Leader Nujokolo: Thy know who thou are. Thy have come here for food rations and thy can not seem to find any cargo droids in thou's hannar.

Captain Janeway:We don't use droids for carrying cargo pods. If you could wait jus-

[Then Nujokolo hulls a huge pod over his head with only one hand and then the rest of the Zandrini Warriors start hulling the first load of the ration pods.]

Captain Janeway:Guess not. Do you know a certain Zandrini warrior named Nujokolo?

Shock Leader Nujokolo: Thy am thine. What tis that thou require?

Captain Janeway:We have found a member of your species floating around in space and she really wants to meet you.

Shock Leader Nujokolo: SHE?!?!

[Then Princess Kikia appears from the hangar entrance and slowly walks towards Nujokolo with her eyes fixed upon his face.]

Shock Leader Nujokolo: (panther growl) What tis thou doing here?

Captain Janeway:Princess Kikia has been waiting for a long time to meet you. She said that you two were betrothed to marry. Is that true?

Shock Leader Nujokolo: Sadly, thus. 

Princess Kikia:Nujokolo.

[Princess Kikia was about to touch his face, but Nujokolo pulled away like he was trying to avoid a weapon.]

Shock Leader Nujokolo: Ho lov vagu kui Kikia![Subtitled: "Do not touch thine Kikia!"]

Princess Kikia:Moltu kui thel yuk utitell myi kiu myi dev ko hanto, que kui devol

mata kiu. Gevut calt kiu yalv cetovolute kui zu Tiquoll Nanain, kui

devol mata kiu. Noth wuah kiu thu mata kui?

[Subtitled: "But thine have been waiting for thou for a long time, and thy still love thou. Even though thou have abandoned thine on Tiquoll Nanain, thine still love thou. Why will thou not love thine?"]

Shock Leader Nujokolo: Kui thel boatu mata kiu! Kui yultu opa que kui yultu wuah!

Unoto yuj kana honto mata kiu que kui morqu talomti kiu 

talomkye.

[Subtitled: "Thy have never loved thou. Thy never have and thy never will! Persist in this petty love of thou and thine shall harm thou dearly."]

[Nujokolo sharply turns away from Princess Kikia and quickly walks away from her. Kikia begins to walk towards Nujokolo.]

Princess Kikia:Moltu Nujokolo-

[Subtitled: "But Nujokolo-"]

[Nujokolo sharply turns towards her and with his claws opened, he made a warning pose at Kikia and made a Lion roar at her which made her stop and shiver in fear from Nujokolo.]

Shock Leader Nujokolo: Ho lov gaut ko kiu talo eno Kikia.

[Subtitled: "Do not think of thy threats bare Kikia."]

[He then turns away and carries more ration pods as if nothing happened.]

[Int. shot of SDF-1 huge cargo holds with construction equipment beginning to turn the cargo hold into a city. Several groups of UCE demolition teams open up man holes and drop several grenades.]

1st Demolition Soldier: Fire in the hole!!!!

[There was a sudden explosion and then a pluff of smoke and fire blew from the manhole and then there was the echo of Vicoo squeals of death.]

[Int. shot of a lower deck level. There was a huge swarm group of Vicoo Killers and then there was a wall of fire that engulfed them all.]

2nt Demolition Soldier: Don't you think that we should make sure we didn't fry the lost 

people down there.

1st Demolition Soldier: We don't have to worry about that right know, we have a lock on

his locator beacon and he is nowhere near the blast zone.

[Int. shot of below decks crash sight. Camera closes up on a small, triangular object with a flashing red light.]

1st Demolition Soldier: The scanner shows that he hasn't moved from the crash area in

hours.

[Int. shot of Below Decks Room. Rick2 turns around towards the explosion.]

Rick2:What was that?

Karl Riber:Don't look at me. I didn't do it.

[Karl Riber was taping on a pipe conduit with a small metal fragment and then all of the sudden, he was sprayed with hot water.]

Karl Riber:(Gaugh) (gargle) (spit) Well I didn't find any wire, but I found a 

shower.

Lynn Minmie3:Ooo, a shower.

[Lynn Minmei3 was about to walk toward the geyser of hot water and then Karl Riber gently pushed her aside.]

Karl Riber:Me first.

Lynn-Minmei3:Why should you go first?

[Karl Riber lifts his left arm and almost shoves it in her face.]

Karl Riber:Have you ever smelt a grown man before?

Lynn Minmei3:Phew, no Karl.

Karl Riber:Then it's settled then.

[Karl Riber opens a small bag and out comes bathing supplies and a small, portable, shower curtain and holder. Then he began to move metal sheets to make a wall covering the shower area.]

Karl Riber:Don't want anybody peeping on me while I'm showering.

[Two hours later.]

Karl Riber:Woo, that felt good. How's 'bout the rest of yah.

Rick2 and Lynn Minmei3: Yah.

Karl Riber:Okay then, let's move.

Lynn Minmei3:Karl, how'd you lose your arm.

Karl Riber:Maybe I'd tell yah lat- HAY, WHAT THE?! YOU LITTLE

PEEPER!!!

Lynn Minmie3:It was an accident, really.

Karl Riber:I'd outa slap you, yah little- Oh never mind, lets get a move on.

[Later shot of three looking tired.]

Lynn Minmei3:We've been walking for hours by now.

[Karl Riber looked at his watch.]

Karl Riber:Actually 45 minutes.

Rick3:Can't we stop and eat first before we go on any further.

pp

Karl Riber:Didn't you hear me. We have to limit our rations until we get out of

here. You can't expect to find a big fish right out of this-

[He turns around and finds a giant sized tuna outside of the window.]

Karl Riber:Rrrriiiiggght.

[Ext. shot of air lock, Karl Riber and Rick3 are trying to pull the huge tuna through the airlock with their micro-g thrusters. Minmei3 is at the airlock controls and looks on helplessly as the two barely got the entire tuna into the airlock.]

Karl Riber[VO]:Okay, we got the tuna in now. 

[Lynn-Minmei looks out of the window of the airlock chamber and seems to be lost in deep thought.]

Karl Riber[VO]:MINMIEI!!!!!!

Lynn Minmie3: Oh, sorry Karl.

[The airlock doors suddenly closed and air is being refiltered into the chamber.]

Lynn Minmie3:I'm now activating the artificial gravity.

Karl Riber[VO]:NO, WAIT, DON'T-

[Then everything in the chamber came crashing down.]

Karl Riber[VO]:Minmei, if you weren't a girl, I'd kill you.

[Several moments later. Rick2 and Lynn Minmei3 are around a campfire cooking a slab of tuna while offscreen Karl Riber begins to package the rest of the tuna meat.]

Rick2:Tuna's ready Karl.

Karl Riber:Hold your horses, I've still got some tuna left to package.

Rick2:Come on Karl, you can't carry all that tuna.

Karl Riber:Well, there ain't any freezers around here either. 

Lynn Minmei3:Rick, I was wondering.

Rick2:Yah, what is it?

Lynn Minmei3:Have you ever had a dream that you have always wanted.

Rick2:I used to, but now it's nothing but a pile of junk.

Karl Riber:I said I was sorr- HAY, WAIT A MINUTE!!! THAT WASN'T MY FAULT!!!!

[Rick2 cut himself a slice of the tuna and took a bite.]

Rick2:Mmmm. This is good.

Lynn Minmei3:You think so, my aunt showed me how to cook back at the 

restaurant, but that isn't what I want to do with my life. I always 

loved to sing, and someday I'll be famous and be adored by fans.

[Karl Riber walks toward the camp fire, cuts himself some tuna and ate from his hand which was slowly turning red.]

Karl Riber:Well that what I've heard.

Lynn Minmie3:What?!

Karl Riber:I'm not sure that it's going to be the same in this parallel universe,

but in the other universe's past, you-YYYYAAAAAAAUUUGGHHH, MY HAND!!!!!!

[Karl Riber jumps up and down in pain and searches for a pail of water and then remembers about his canteen and pores the contents onto his burning hand which emitted steam when it came into contact with the water.]

Karl Riber:Ahhhhhhhhh. What was I talking about again?

Lynn Minmei3:You were about to tell us how my dimensional self became famous Karl.

Karl Riber:Oh yah, anyway you won some beauty contest and then you took

singing lessons and after a few months you became an idol singer 

aboard the SDF-1. 

Rick2:Really?

Karl Riber:Yes, really. But then your not so pop- Wait a minute. The other 

Lynn Minmei wasn't known until she go stuck in the- Ohhh boy.

Lynn Minmei3:What is it?

Karl Riber:Maybe we should talk about it later.

[Karl Riber picked up his tuna again and began to eat it.]

Karl Riber:Anyway, according to what I've heard, we would be outa here in a

couple of weeks. YYYYYAAAAAAAUUUUUGGHHHH!!!!!!

[Int. shot of Voyager's Mess Hall and Princess Kikia sits on a table looking depressed. Nyome Wildman walked up to her.]

Nyome Wildman:Is something the matter miss?

Princess Kikia:Thy am not feeling very well currently(sigh).

Nyome Wildman:Isn't your name Princess Kikia?

Princess Kikia:That tis thy. What tis thou's name little offspring?

Nyome Wildman:My name is Nyome Wildman and I'm not an offspring. I'm about 

ten-years-old.

Princess Kikia:Am thy mistaken, thy have never met a child like thou.

Nyome Wildman:Why do you talk funny Kikia.

Princess Kikia:That tis what thy thinks of why thou speaks like thou dose.

Nyome Wildman:Realy, that is weird. So are you realy a princess?

Princess Kikia:Yes thy am. Thy am ye thirteenth daughter of ye Zandrini 

Emperor.

Nyome Wildman:Don't you have a knight in shining armor to be with you?

Princess Kikia:Not yet, but thy am still waiting for thine "knight in shining armor"

(sigh). 

[Across the mess hall was Nujokolo towering above the ship's cook, Nelix, and arguing to him about using the mess hall's recomblinator.]

Shock Leader Nujokolo: Thy said that this unit tis to be used only for Zandrini rations.

Nelix:And I said that it for the ship's crew. Look, people come to the

mess hull to get food and I'm the ship's cook. I prepa-

Shock Leader Nujokolo: Ye schematics of this ship shows that every crew quarters has

a personal recomblinator. Ye crew knows how to recomblinate 

thou's own ration meals. Thy do not see why-

Zandrini Shock Trooper: Um..Shock Leader Nujokolo, thy have a priority message from 

Heretic High Command.

Shock Leader Nujokolo: Not right now, thy am in the middle of a dissusion with Mr.

Nelix on recomblinator rations.

Zandrini Shock Trooper: Nujokolo, ye message tis about an "Incomplete Ritual".

[Nujokolo's eyes seem to widen in both surprise, shock, and fear.]

Shock Leader Nujokolo: Where am thy to meet High Command?

Zandrini Shock Trooper: Thou are having a holographic council on ye ship.

[Nujokolo then walks away as if actnolaging the council.]

Nyome Wildman:What are they talking about Kikia?

Princess Kikia:Thy dose not know fully, but tis must be frightening to Nujokolo.

[Int. shot of a council room with green holograms in the seating area and Nujokolo in a circle of laminated lights. In a dark corner stood a Zandrini in robes holding a staff with a horned skull on it.]

1st Hologram:Shock Leader Nujokolo of ye Workuin Cast. Thou has been sent 

before ye council for an unresolved matter. 

2nd Hologram:Ever since ye betrothal of thou and Imperial Princess Kikia of ye

Zinar Cast, thou has been declared an Outcast. 

3rd Hologram:Ye reasoning you were among other Zandrini Sorceron/Warriors is

because ye Clan Alliance with all of ye clans of ye homeworld,

but then thou has reported that thou's betrothed was left on ye

dying planet of Tiquoll Nanain and thou has been brought back

into thine Clan. 

4th Hologram:Thine Intelligence has recently told thine that thine's betrothed has

survived Tiquoll Nanain's destruction and is found on ye unknown 

starship named "Voyager".

5th Hologram:And so thy are prepared to declare thou an Outcast though ye

ritual.

6th Hologram:Thou dose know ye words, Nujokolo of ye Workuin Cast.

Shock Leader Nujokolo: Thy know the words that thy must speak that would declare

thine an Outcast of ye clan of thine birth.

6th Hologram:Then speak of them.

Shock Leader Nujokolo: Thy, Shock Leader Nujokolo of ye Workuin Cast and member of 

ye ancient Sorceron/Warrior Clan, have agreed to ye following

commandments of ye Outcast. Thy am to be outcast of all clans, 

never to do any occupation relating to ye clans, never to do ye 

traditions and rituals of thine ancestors, to never involve thine

own self into ye conflicts or affairs of thine race, and to never call

thine own self a whole member of the Zandrini race. Thy am to

remain alone and only be accompanied by ye reason of thine

outcast and ye dark fate in which await thine at the end of thine

Outcast journey. Thy will only be one with ye ancient 

Sorceron/Warrior Clan if either thy, or ye reason is dead and thy

will only be accepted in any other Clan if thy am joined into Union

with one thy despised most. Thy am Zandrini no longer, but a

shadow in thou's existence. An enigma to thou's history and

culture. Thy am an Outcast. Now until thine own death.

1st Hologram:Remove thou's armor and weapons.

[Several Zandrini Shock Troopers came from the shadows and removed his body armor and weapons from his body while whispering chants. After the removal, he was only wearing a

spandex suit.]

2nd Hologram:Priest, give thou ye vision of Thou's Dark Fate.

[The robed Zandrini slowly marched toward Nujokolo. The priest stopped a meter away from Nujokolo and began to do chants and waved his staff.]

Zandrini Priest:Honia kama, heno mono, chakade samode, yemanee kamone...

[The chants continues and then Nujokolo sees his Dark Fate. He is in a hangar or cargo bay and he was battling a Vicoo Warrior and he was impaled by it's claws. Then another view of some medical bay with him on a table and someone holds his left hand, slowly dying from blood loss. He finally awakens from his Dark Fate and the Priest brands the palm of his hand a symbol that looks like a triangle with a circle in the center of it.]

4th Hologram:Give thou ye garments of ye Outcast.

[The same Zandrini Shock Troopers came with ragged clothing, leather boots, a cape with a hood, one glove and a wooden staff.]

pp

5th Hologram:Now leave thine, Nujokolo. Leave this camber and return to

Voyager where thou's lonesome existence shall begin.

[Int. shot of Voyager's Shuttle bay with a Zandrini Troop Carrier. Nujokolo steeps out of the carrier and all Zandrini around him move out of his way. Awaiting him at the hangar entrance was Princess Kikia, Captain Janeway and Tuvok.]

pp

Princess Kikia:Nujokolo, yuma ka gamora fu kiu?

[Subtitled: "Nujokolo, what has happend to thou?"]

[Nujokolo turns his head twards Kikia and looked at her with a snarling face.]

Outcast Nujokolo:Unuka fodalai ru kui que kuir malo batu kui tuv ya Damatri! Kui

kinako mata ko kiu thol hanata kiu keslama hotho!

[Subtitled: "Tis because of thou and thou's clan that thy is an Outcast! Thou's ignorant love of thine has poisoned thine ancestral heritage!"]

[Kikia gasps at what she has herd and tears began to build up in her eyes as Nujokolo walked away.]

Captin Janeway:What was that all about?

Princess Kikia(weeping): Tis because of thine that thou tis an Outcast, tis because because of thine love that has made thou forbidden to thou's clan.

Captin Janeway:What dose that mean?

Tuvok:I have done some extensive research on the culture of the Zandrini 

Sorceron/Warrior clan so that we don't accidentally insult them and

then I found something called "The Curse of the Outcast".

Captain Janeway:And this would be what?

Tuvok:According to the curse. Any member of the Sorceron/Warrior Clan 

who dishonors the clan is to be declared an outcast. He is to be 

alone for the rest of his days with no one to accompany him exempt 

the reason of his outcast and his Dark Fate. He can only join the

Clan again if he or the reason is dead and he can only be accepted

into another Clan if he is joined in union, otherwise joined in

marriage, with the one he most despised. 

Captain Janeway:It must have been a very fearful curse. But what is this Dark Fate?

Tuvok:The Dark Fate is given to him by a priest which is a vision of his 

demise if he is not joined into a clan alive and is to haunt his dreams

until he meets with the Dark Fate.

Princess Kikia(crying): And tis all thine fault.

[Princess Kikia runs down the corridor crying while Nujokolo walks the other direction slowly.]

[Landscape shot of Mars with several green-hair humanoids moving stone blocks and statues and we then see over a sand dune a construction site for a huge temple. Ext shot of a nearly completed court yard filled with 50 foot tall statues of hideous creatures in attack poses and the girders are held up by a statue pillar that looks like a Crongus Warlord wearing a large crown in a pose that looks like he's holding it with its back and arms. In the court yard were several green-hair humanoids being forced to work by a huge and muscular Zandrini Worker Clan member using a whip. Every alien in this shock exempt for any Crongus speaks English until further notice.]

Zandrini Worker:Hurry up, thou horned barbarians. Ye Crongus want this temple

finish by ye next season. Move tis or thy will have thou's heads.

Crongus General:[Subtitled: "Or the Preator will have yours."]

[The Zandrini Worker was surprised and quickly turned around.]

Zandrini Worker:General Kafuna, thy did not expect thou to be in ye site are-

General Kafuna:[Subtitled: "You should have expected my species to be anywhere they are not expected to be. How is the contraction on the temple currently Work Master Zen'Tol?]

Work Master Zan'Tol: Construction tis going as planned. But thy must wonder why not

build a base or a garrison?

General Kafuna:[Subtitled: "This war is being turned toward the Sapiens favor because the Gods are angry. We have not built them temples in a great while."]

Work Master Zan'Tol: Wise decision General, but thy must ask why built ye temple with 

stone age techniques and not metal.

General Kafuna:[Subtitled: "Because this building showcases to the Gods that we have not forgotten the ancient ways of my species."]

Work Master Zen'Tol: Yes, but earlier thou said something about the Preator. What

dose-

General Kafuna:[Subtitled: "The Preator of my race is coming to oversee the final construction of the temple and he is very difficult to please unless it is what he wants it to be. So you better speed up construction and be in the final phases before he arrives, understood?"]

Work Master Zen'Tol: Y-y-yes General.

General Katuna:[Subtitled: "Good."]

[Scene faids.]

[Int. Shot of below decks room with Karl Riber, Lynn Minmie3, and Rick2 finishing making camp.]

Lynn Minmei3:Oh this is hopeless, we're never get out of here.

Kyle Riber:Patents is a virtue.

[Lynn Minmie3 then dashes toward Karl Riber, grasps his shoulders and shook him like a rag doll.]

Lynn Minmie3:Stop saying that, I hate it when you say that! Just stop it. STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!!!!!!!

Kyle Riber:Ststoppp iiit, yyourr ggoingg ttto mmmakkke mmmee siiiiick.

[Rick2 runs toward Lynn Minmei3 and pulls her away from Karl Riber.]

Rick2:Calm down Minmei, we'll get out of here somehow.

Kyle Riber:Ohhhhh, I don't feel so good.

[Kyle's eyes began to spin and he then fell flat on his back.]

Kyle Riber:Could someone please stop the room from spinning.

Lynn Minmei3:We're never going to get out of here Rick, never (sobbing).

Rick2:Don't say that Minmei, we can get out of here if we don't give up. I've never been a quitter and you shouldn't either.

Karl Riber:Say that sounds so familiar, where did I hear that from?

Rick2:What are you saying Karl?

[Then an idea came to Karl Riber and then he jumped from the floor and had a smile on his face.]

Karl Riber:Now I remember, this is the part were we get out of here.

[All of a sudden, the ceiling of the room collapsed on the tent and Karl.]

Both:Riber!!!!

Man[VO]:Is anyone down there?

Rick2:We have a man trapped in the rubble-

[Karl Riber emerged from the rubble with huge bumbs on his head.]

Karl Riber:Who was the idiot who did this? When I get up there, someone's 

going to get his ass whooped and it ain't going to be me!!!

Man[VO]:Hold on, we're sending down a line.

[The man tossed down a line and a bag of some equipment. Rick2 picked up a device that looked like a gun with a huge barrel and two triggers.]

Rick2:What are these things?

Karl Riber:We call them "Rope Racers", they help up clime the rope quicker with less energy. Now Rick, tie the line on that pipe over there and make it tight.

[Rick2 pulled onto the line as hard as he could until it was unable to move.]

Lynn Minmei3:How dose this thing work.

Karl Riber:Okay now, this is how it's suppose to work. You place the runner 

over the line and you quickly pull it down like this.

[Karl attached his runner to the line which made a clicking noise. Rick2 and Lynn Minmei3 did the same.]

Karl Riber:Good, now there are two triggers on the handle. One is for 

execration and the other is the brake. The one you want is the 

bottom trigg-

Man[VO]:Could you guys hurry it up, we have a hole to seal.

Karl Riber:Keep your shirt on!!!! This is the first time these kids have ever 

used these things. Its not like we're in a hurry.

[Then there was a Vicoo shrill echoing the below decks halls.]Okay now we're in a hurry, lets go go go.

[Everyone are beginning their descent up toward the rim of the hole and when they have reached the rim of the hole, several Vicoo began climbing the line.]

Karl Riber:Aaallllrighty then, everybody out of the pool. Move it!

[Rick3 and Lynn Minmei climbed out of the hole and several Demolition Soldiers dropped several grenades into the hole and then there was a huge fire ball.]

Karl Riber:Hahahahaha, try and get us now you dumb uglies hahaha.

[Lynn Minmei3 just noticed a worm-like creatures with three huge tusks crawl right behind Karl Riber and reared up to strike.]

Lynn Minmei3:Karl look out!!!

Karl Riber:Eh?!

[The creature lunged towards Karl's butt and began burrowing into his armor.]

Karl Riber:What in the world?! Get it off of mAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S UP MY ASS!!!!!![The creature continued to squirm and clime further deep into the intestinal track of Karl Riber as he runs and jumps in both shock, horror, and pain. Finally it got sucked right into Karl's butt and Karl straighten his back.] Ooouummm, t-that did not feel right.

[Int. shot of a medical bay in the SDF-1 with Karl Riber lying on his stomach and his butt was reared up. His butt is obscured by either medical instruments or a person.]

Doctor:Well, you are a lucky man. The Vicoo Burrowed doesn't normally get stuck in the intestinal track of a human body.

Karl Riber:Very comforting. Now could you get that thing out of my ass.

It's wriggling is driving me crazy.

Doctor:We can't just wait for you to (clears through) release it and we 

can't do any unnecessarily needed surgery, so we have to do it 

manually.

Karl Riber:Oh right manu- MANUALLY!!!! YOUR NOT GOING TO PUT 

YOUR HAND IN THERE ARE YOU DOC!?!?!?!?!?

Doctor:No Riber, I'm not going to put my hand in your rectum area. It's 

quite too small.

[Karl Riber's eyes then slowly relaxed and suddenly, his eyes widen as he hears a mechanical whirling sound.]

Karl Riber:What's that noise doc?[We see the doctor holding a device that looks mainly like a tube.] What are you doing doc?

Doctor:Just relax Riber, it will be over in a few moments.

Karl Riber:Doc, what do you mean a few moments? Doc? Doc? DOC?!

[Cut to an Int. shot of SDF-1 bridge with Captain Goval, Lisa3, Claudia, Lisa "Hayes" Hunter, Rick Hunter and the bridge bunnies.]

Captain Gloval:So what has happened to our young protégée Riber?

Rick Hunter:I hear that some Vicoo Burrower was stuck in something called the 

intestinal track or something. [All but Rick Hunter were in disgust at what Rick Hunter has said.] What, what did I say? [Lisa "Hayes" Hunter gently whispered into Rick Hunter's ears and his face first went white and then to a deep red shade.] Ooohhhh, that's got to hurt.

Sammie:So how are they going to get it out of him?

Rick Hunter:Well they said that he doesn't need an operation to get it out and

I'm not sure how they-

Karl Riber[VO]:YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW

WWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lisa3:What was that?

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:Sounds like they took it out manually.

Kim:That must of hurt, but I thought there were no medical bays on the 

command tower.

Rick Hunter: And the nearest medical bay is inside the construction zone of the

new Macross- [Everyone in the scene then went white with shock.] I'm glad that wasn't me down there.

[Shot of a street with Lynn Minmei standing and waiting for something rather important to her. From the shadows we see a figure of T.R. Edwards preparing to strike. Bony blades appeared from his arm and he slowly crept towards the defenseless girl when Roy Hunter runs towards Lynn Minmei.]

Roy Hunter:Sorry I was late Minmei, something just came up and I couldn't get

myself out of it.

Lynn Minmei:That's okay, are you ready for our date?

Roy Hunter:You bet. [Lynn Minmei hugs Roy's arm and they walked together down the

street. T.R. Edwards continues to stalk Lynn Minmei in the

shadows, waiting for that moment when he can strike.]

[Screen fades.]

So watcha think? Review about it. 

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech or Star Trek Voyager. Also most of the Mecha and starship designs belong to someone else.


	9. Revelation

****

Episode 9: Revelation

[Episode begins with Robotech3:Dark Odyssey Theme and scenes 

from the previous episode.]

Narrator[VO]:In the last episode of Robotech3: Dark Odyssey, Captain Janeway 

discovers a trap on the moon Yullan. The moon exploded and 

the REF fleet pursues the Crongus into a parallel universe of the 

First Robotech War. The SDF-1 is caught in a war between the

UCE and the Galactic Alliance verses the Crongus and their allies.

Karl Riber and two younger and parallel twins of Rick and Minmei

find themselves trapped within the below decks of the Engine Block

with a swarm of Vicoo continuously hunting them down. The crew 

of Voyager finds a Stasis/lifepod containing the Zandrini 

Leadership Princess Kikia who is searching for her lost love, 

Nujokolo, who was not as pleased as she was when the two 

Zandrini met again. The Zandrini Heretic High Command has heard 

of the return of Nujokolo's betrothed and declared him an Outcast, 

haunted by the vision of his Dark Fate.

[Ext. shot of SDF-3A with several REF, UCE, Zentraedi, 

Meltraedi, Voyager and the SDF-1 in orbit around Jupiter.]

Captain Janeway[VO]:Captain's log, stardate 1445868. It has been almost a year

since Q has thrown us in the middle of this hellish war between two space powers for the survival of the Human race. The UCE High Command has ordered the now battle-harden REF fleet to take the front at Jupiter where they said that the new UCE sea base on Europa needed immediate assistance and the garrison on the volcanic moon of Io is under heavy attack. In short, the entire moon system of Jupiter is being invaded by all lifeforms involved in this war.

[Int. shot of Voyager with Seven of Nine at the sensor station.]

Captain Janeway:Seven of Nine, do you detect any Crongus Armada activity near 

any of Jupiter's moons.

Seven of Nine:Only a few tri-engine nacelle dreadnoughts and a few transports.

No sign of the rest of the armada.

Captain Janeway:And how about the progress with the moon bases.

Seven of Nine:From the sensor readings and transmissions, not very good.

[Battle shot of several Crongus soldiers in Battalion formation, Qulan Mecha and Warriors, Vicoo insectoids and Biomechs advancing toward a metal lined trench with Plasm weapons firing. The trench soldiers are firing every watt of E.D.P.W. clips at the seemingly endless numbers of Crongus armies.]

Trench Commando:Serge, I don't think we can take any more of this kind of beating.

We're running out of E.D.P.W. clips and the Crongus are not 

retreating.

Trench Serge:We have to hold the line. If we fall, the Io garrison will fall also and 

we'll lose this moon.

[A Plasm bolt cuts a Trench soldier in two and he makes a bone chilling scream.]

Trench Soldier:Serge, we have heavy casualties and were running out of 

able-bodied soldiers out here.

Trench Sarge:We have to hold the line or else we will lose.

[Suddenly several squadrons of VF-1R Mustangs flew overhead fired several missiles at the approaching army. There were several fireballs and blast waves that forced the Crongus to retreat.]

[Int. shot of Io Garrison command room.]

Garrison Commander:How are the trench lines holding?

Women:Sir, the enemy has breached trench lines 1 through 4 in several 

areas around the base. We won't hold the Crongus ground forces 

for long and air support is spread out thinly from Vicoo Attack 

Fliers and Fighters. 

Garrison Commander:Has the REF fleet arrived yet?

Women:Our scanners and long range communications array have been

heavily damaged since that last Tories strike raid about an hour ago and from the last

transmission before the attack tells that they are still a few kilometers away and they will

be here in a few minutes.[Klaxon alarm sounds.] Commander, the base is being attacked by TL'am troop transports.

Garrison Commander:What?!

[Ext. shot of Garrison with several transports that look like flat ships with four pods on each side, a disk holder, an oval cockpit, and an undercarriage carrier; beginning their decent upon the garrison.]

Garrison Commander:Quickly, get all anti-aircraft weapon batteries on line. We cannot

let them capture this garrison.

[On the main monitor. Several TL'am robots in battle formation march from their transports followed by "Y" shaped speeders and floating platforms of TL'am solders manning hand-rail riffles.]

Garrison Commander:Activate the defense shield.

Women:We can't, the shield generator was destroyed during the last Lalouk raid.

[Then all of a sudden, several Alpha fighters strafed the TL'am soldiers and transport in several explosions.]

Garrison Commander:What the?! It's the REF fleet.

[On the main monitor, several REF mecha appeared and fired all weapons at the approaching wave of TL'am robots.]

[Int. shot of SDF-3A bridge with a hologram of a UCE Admiral.]

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:Yes admiral, what can I do for you.

Admiral:I have called in from the number of REF ships in you fleet and I'm 

surprised that your ship count is less that anticipated.

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:We know Admiral, we weren't prepared or trained with heavy 

fighting with the Crongus-

Admiral:I was sure that a force armada of your size could not maintain its 

ships for this long so we had been rebuilding your forces and added 

several fleet groups to help you in this campaign in the "Robotech" 

universe. When they arrived, your armada would be 80% larger that

it was when it left Earth orbit and you will have ten fleet groups

when you need to scatter your fleet for planetary orbit campaigns

or reinforce your battle front. Five of the fleet groups will be lead by 

an Izumo Carrier. Most of the

ships are REF designed so that it can

fit well with the rest of the armada. Intel has informed me that the 

Crongus Alliance has begun a Star System wide assault on not only

the Sol System, but the Tizuzum System and the Vallvarire System and we are 

putting every available starship into that dimension and I have also 

been informed that a Battefortress, the SDF-1, will have to remain

with you until you are ordered to Earth. Good luck on the

campaign and Godspeed.

[Hologram disappeared.]

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:Well that was short.

1st Officer Applegate:Good thing too, we are at a disadvantage in a ship-to-ship battle.

[Int. Shot of Prometheus Hangar.]

Rick2:This is great Roy, the UCE has given the SDF-1 new Veritech 

Fighters that are even beyond our current technology!

Roy Fokker:They are impressive, I can tell you that Rick. But our technology 

was developed for fighting 40 foot Zentraedi, not fighting an enemy 

that can rip you to shreds.

Rick2:Yes, I know. At least we don't have to worry about them for a 

while.

Roy Fokker:What we're worrying about now is something even worse than the 

Zentraedi. Humh, Zentraedi, what a weird name.

[Rick2 and Roy Fokker clime into their Veritech Mustangs.]

Rick2[VO]:Good luck Roy.

Roy Fokker[VO]:Yeah, good luck. We're going to need it.

Rick2[VO]:Roy, how come you've become so negative in going into battle 

before?

Roy Fokker[VO]:Since "Shot down" gain a whole new meaning. And I'm a fighter 

pilot, not some crazy kamikaze Martial Artist.

[The Veritech Launch Elevator carries Roy and Rick2's Mustangs up to the launch deck.]

Rick2[VO]:Roy, can I ask you something, personal?

Roy Fokker[VO]:I thought high school already taught about the birds and the bees.

Rick2[VO]:Not that, I mean, have you ever hesitated in killing an enemy

fighter?

Roy Fokker[VO]:Yes I have. It was when I first flew into combat, but don't let that 

happen to you. Your target won't take the chance of killing you 

when you do hesitate! Now hang on, were going to be launched! 

Rick2[VO]:Okay.

[The Mustangs flared their Plasma Energy Thrust Engines and fought to break lose of the catapult's grasp. The catapult finally snapped and with the combined force of both the catapult and the Plasma Engines, zoomed straight across the launch deck.]

Roy Fokker[VO]:Now would be a good time to pull up Rick.

Rick2[VO]:Roger.

[Rick2's Mustang made a violent pull from the flight deck and almost ran into Roy Fokker.]

Roy Fokker[VO]:Easy with the pull up's Rick! You could of crashed into me!

Rick2[VO]:Sorry Skull 1. I never did that at such a high velocity before.

Roy Fokker[VO]:Neither did I, and did you see me crashing into something.

Rick2[VO]:I know, I know. I do better next time Skull 1.

Roy Fokker[VO]:That's if we live to do that next time.

[Shot of a hundred Veritech and Verimorph Fighters streaking towards a cloud of Crongus Biofighters.]

Roy Fokker[VO]:Okay now, Skull 5, 2, 4, 7, set your proton warheads for a wide 

blast radius and aim for the center of those Biofighters. The rest of 

you, fire when the dust clears and Skull 3!

Rick2[VO]:Yes Skull 1?

Roy Fokker[VO]:Stay close to me. I don't want you killed on your first mission, any mission for that matter.

Rick2[VO]:Wha- yes Skull 1.

Roy Fokker[VO]:And try not to do anything stupid, all right.

Skull 7[VO]:Skull 1, we have lock on enemy Biofighters and they should be 

within range in approximately twenty seconds.

Skull 9[VO]:Incoming Plasm Bolts!

[There was a shower of blazing green/yellow energy blasts from the

Biofighters that fired upon the approaching attack wing.]

Roy Fokker[VO]:Mogul through everyone, mogul though!

Skull 8[VO]:There's too many of them!

[Several Plasm Bolts struck several fighters.]

Skull 8[VO]:AAAAAAAUUUUGGHH-

Skull 2[VO]:Skull 2, 4, 8, and 10 are down.

Skull 7[VO]:Their within range!

Roy Fokker[VO]:Fire now!

[Several missiles fired and in a few seconds later, there was a huge fireball.]

Roy Fokker[VO]:Did we get them?

Skull 7[VO]:Scanners show that there is no- Wait those aren't Biofighters, their

satellites.

Roy Fokker[VO]:What?!

Skull 7[VO]:They were just satellites, they're a diversion!

Roy Fokker[VO]:Everyone, prepare for a surprise attack!

[Then suddenly, a wormhole opened on their right side and several Biofighters, Invid Mecha and a large, flat Bioship thrusted through the hole.]

Roy Fokker[VO]:Everyone, open fire!

[There was a huge firefight with fighters exploding, Biofighters ripping Veritech and Verimorph fighters apart and energy projectiles streaming across the battlefield. Then suddenly, Rick2 was knocked into a spin from a close Plasm explosion and was heading right towards Roy Fokker.]

Roy Fokker[VO]:Rick, look out!

Rick2[VO]:I can't get her to stop spinning.

[It was too late. Rick2's Mustang crashed into Roy Fokker and they tumbled together towards Io's volcanic surface and Rick2 blacked out.]

[Rick2's P.O.V.- His eyes open and he first saw Roy Fokker.]

Rick2:What happened?

Roy Fokker:We crashed on Io and we didn't die yet.

Rick2:Are we going to be rescued.

Roy Fokker:If we can make contact with the SDF-1.

[Roy Fokker helps Rick2 up to his feet.]

Rick2:I bet old sourpuss is going to scorn me when we get back.

Roy Fokker:That's if we do get back.

Rick2:Hu-

[Rick2 sees that he's inside a trench with Soldiers firing E.D.P.W. and launching Rockets and Grenades. Rick2 Suddenly looks overhead and we see a whole swarm of Crongus Soldiers, Vicoo, and Lalouk Soldiers. ] What the?![End Rick2's P.O.W.]

[A Trench Commander began barking orders to the other Trench Commandos and Soldiers.]

Trench Commander:Everyone, back into the trenches. Katie, get back into the trench 

now!

Katie:I can't commander, I'm being held of by enemy fire.

Trench Commander:I want you to get in here now! That's an order Major!

Katie:Just wait a minute commander, just a little more time.

Trench Commander:Katie, this is your father speaking and I want you to get down here

now.

[Katie turned her head toward her father.]

Katie:But father, I can handle-

[Then a Crongus soldier with a Kavite'Nlug jumped in front of her and pulled back his sword for his first blow.]

Trench Commander:Katie look out!

Katie:Wha-

[The Kavite'Nlug sliced her breast and came around again quicker than a blink-of-an-eye and sliced her arm off.]

Trench Commander:KATIE!!!!!

[The Kavite'Nlug sliced Katie several times before the Crongus soldier kicked her to the ground and was about to turn her over when the Trench Commander grabbed a Ram Rocket

Launcher and fired the Ram Rocket which impacted the Crongus' stomach and took the Crongus up into the air on a wild ride before crashed into a battalion of Crongus Soldiers and created a chain reaction of exploding Crongus (Which is the purpose of the Ram Rocket and the Crongus are highly volatile to close range explosions). The Trench Commander ran out of the trench towards his half dead daughter.]

Trench Serge:Commander, she's dead. We can't do anything now, the Crongus 

are beginning to bombard us!

[The Trench Commander ignored him. He dashed toward the now mangled body of his daughter and grasped her into his arms for dear life.]

Trench Sarge:Commander!

[Then a Plasm Bolt fell from the sky and crashed upon the Trench Commander, still holding his lifeless daughter.]

Trench Sarge:Commander NOOOOO!!!

[There was a huge green/yellow fireball which blew away all who were too close to the explosion. Rick2 looks around to see Soldiers being killed by Plasm Fallout and Plasm Fire. His heart began to race and then suddenly, he grasped a soldier's E.D.P.W., jumped out of the trench and towards the enemy and firing upon the advancing enemy and yelled like a mad maniac.]

Roy Fokker:Rick, what are you doing!?

Trench Serge:Is he nuts?!

Roy Fokker:Either that or he just grew a back bone. Both are extremely bad at 

this kind of thing.

Trench Serge:Grow a backbone?

Trench Commando:Come on you sons of bitches, let's help him and get them back!

[Suddenly, all of the Trench Soldiers began rushing out of the trenches and began firing projectiles.]

Roy Fokker:This is madness!

[Roy Fokker faced the Trench Serge and he began grabbing heavy E.D.P.Ws.]

Trench Sarge:Yah but as they say, "Go with the flow". [The Trench Sarge jumped out of the trench and yelled a battle cry.] HOOORRRAAAAHHH!!!!!!

[Roy Fokker was hesitant, then he grabbed a Quad-Pulse Bazooka and prepared himself to jump out of the trench.]

Roy Fokker:I can't believe I'm doing this.

[Roy Fokker jumped out and fired the bazooka. Moments later, as the dust settled. An Armored Troop Transport arrived to bring in another battalion for their shift.]

Rick2:I'm sorry Roy. I have no idea what just happened to me. I'm 

probably going to get court-marshaled for this.

Roy Fokker:Relax, I won't report this to Lisa. It felt good having an Adrenaline 

rush and you did saved the trench from being trampled.

Rick2:Really, thanks Ro-

Roy Fokker:Just don't do that stupid stunt again, all right.

Rick2:Yes Roy. I won't do that again. [Thinking] Until next time.

[Int. Shot of a Tank Hangar Bay filled with Veritech Hover Tanks, but they don't exactly look like Veritech Hover Tanks. There are four Tank Battalions in all and the pilots are in a drill formation and at attention. A small group enters the hangar.]

Officer:We're so sorry that it took so long to assemble the Veritech Tank 

Battalions. It usually takes about three days to assemble the Tank

Division but you wanted the Tanks to be Spartan Class Veritech 

Tanks and personnel who know how to operate it. 

Dana Sterling:That's okay, General Jackson. So, have you modified the Tanks 

exactly how I asked them to be?

General Jackson:Why yes Miss. Sterling. We have made the Spartan Veritech Tanks

to be more superior that the previous versions and modified them

to be an all environment and weather mecha, but I want to know 

why you wanted a Compact Disk player in your personal

Veritech Tank?

Dana Sterling:Well you can't pilot without any music would you?

General Jackson:Yes, well would the player distract you in the field?

Dana Sterling:I happen to know that I have gained experience during the Second 

Robotech War, and I believe that I know how to keep my 

concentration away from the music.

Bowie Grant:I don't know, the last time you tried to listen to music while 

piloting the Veritech Tank, you crashed into the-

[Dana Sterling sharply elbowed Bowie Grant in the ribs.]

Dana Sterling:That was a long time ago.

General Jackson:Well whatever the reason, you are in charge of the tanks in battle. 

After all, you are Chief Commander of the REF Tank Division.

Dana, you will be commanding the Alpha Corp of your Division.

Bowie Grant, you will have Beta Corp. Angelo Daunte, yours will

be Gamma Corp and Sean Philip will be commanding officer of the

Delta Corp.

Philip:But why give us separate corps and not let us be in the same corp?

General Jackson:I have read your war record and it shows that each of you has 

excellent commanding skills, well most of you, and that you can

work this command detail later. Now, you may want to get aquatinted with your-

[General Jackson's shoulder badge began to beep and flash.]

General Jackson:Excuse me, I need to take this. This is General William T. Jackson,

who is calling me at the moment?

[Then a hologram of Miriya Sterling appeared in front of him.]

Miriya Sterling:This is Miriya Sterling of Skull Squadron. How dare you make my 

daughter a part of the military! I will not permit you to endanger-

General Jackson:Please commander, I assure you that I did not force her into 

becoming a part of the REF command staff. After all, she did 

requested that she joined the UCE. I just merely made her 

Chief Commander of the REF Tank Division. [He then presses a button on his badge and the hologram transferred to Dana's Badge.] I believe that you should take this call, Tank Commander. [General Jackson then left the Hangar bay.]

[In a deserted corner of Macross City, T.R. Edwards awaits someone, then suddenly a wormhole opens and Zor Omega steps out and his eyes glowed pale yellow.]

[Int. shot of a hotel room, Lynn Kyle is at a desk writing some kind letter when all of a sudden, T.R. Edwards appears.]

Lynn Kyle:Edwards? What do you want?[T.R. Edwards approaches Lynn Kyle.]Get out of my room or I'll call security.[T.R. Edwards fires an energy ball at the phone on the desk and he still approaches Lynn Kyle. Kyle did a leap kick, but T.R. Edwards caught his foot and forced him to his knees.](Grunts)What are you doing? [T.R. Edwards grasps Lynn Kyle's head and out of his knuckles, several small tubes appeared and went straight through his skull.]Gaugh, (gurgling) what are you doing to AAAAAAA!!!![The tubes began burrowing into his body and several tubes went straight through his skin and back again and were pumping some slime into his body. One tube went straight though his eye and another burrowed into his tough. Then the tubes quickly returned to T.R. Edward's knuckles.](Gasping) What have you done to......[Lynn Kyle then fainted and his body began to mutate. His arms lengthen and his skin metamorphosed into small scales. His hands grew an extra thumb and his fingernails became claws, the legs mutated into a dog-leg form and his feet enlarged and on his foot, a single, huge talon grew into a curving blade two inches long. He became more muscular and at the same time, more lean. When he finally opened his eyes, his whole eye became black and in his mouth were canine teeth and his tough morphed into a thick, square tough with teeth. Lynn Kyle reared up and made a bone chilling roar. Then T.R. Edwards made an even more horrifying roar and then soon both were roaring together.]

[Outside Lynn-Kyle's room, a room maid was startled and shocked

by the roars in Kyle's room. She tried to find the keycard to his room and her hands were shaking very violently. Finally she opened Lynn Kyle's room. Down the hall, a squad of security personnel rushed toward the room.]

Security1:What's going on in there? We have complaints from scared guests 

about roars in Lynn Kyle's room.

Room maid:I have no idea. I just heard savage roaring just a few moments ago.

[She opened the door and there was no one in the room.]

Security1:That's strange, the guests said that there was someone in here.

Security2:This is all getting weird I think that we should GAugh-

[The Room maid and the Security Squad then saw the Mutated Lynn Kyle ripping the Security Guard in two. His tough ripped right through the guard's head and then turned toward the security squad and begun attacking.]

[Shot of a Newsstand, Karl Riber was with Parallel Lisa and he was holding some kind of a digital tablet. He swiped his credit card and then inserted a port on his tablet into a port on the newsstand.]

Karl Riber:Let's see what's on the news lately. Hmmm "UCE Begins 

Dimensional Campaign in Parallel Universe", "Crime War in San

Diego Escalates" "Coalition has Conquered 79% of the Domain of 

WHAT!!!!

[Both Karl and Parallel Lisa's eyes widen as they read the article.]

Parallel Lisa:Oh Karl, this is horrible. After all these years trying to avoid this 

disaster. 

Karl Riber:Yah, I know. Those stinking Coalition Bas- sorry.

Parallel Lisa:I know Riber.

[Then Parallel Lisa's combadge began to beep.]

Karl Riber:Gez, what now.

Parallel Lisa:Riber. [Parallel Lisa then turn towards the hologram.]This is Officer Lisa Hayes, what is it that you want?

Commander Minmei[VO]: Hayes, Riber, we have a problem.

[Shot of Lynn Kyle causing destruction on a street in Macross City.]

Destroid Pilot1:We need immediate infantry support. We can't get a weapon lock on this freAAAAAA-

[Lynn Kyle ripped the Gladiator Destroid in two. He grabbed the huge mace and begun swinging the mace at objects.]

Destroid Pilot2:Firing Reflex missiles.

[The Spartan Destroid fired several rounds of Reflex missiles. Lynn Kyle leaped around the block, avoiding the Reflex missiles until he landed on the Destroid's main body.]

Destroid Pilot2:What in the world!?

[On his main screen, he sees his own missiles coming straight toward him and just when the missiles were just a few inches from Lynn Kyle, he quickly jumped off and leaving only a blur of his figure. The Reflex missiles missed and exploded on the Destroid.]

Karl Riber:Yoo-hoo. Mr. Ugly!! You look like you've been beaten with an ugly stick!!!! No, I take that back, you've been beaten with the entire ugly tree!!!! Over here puss face!!!![Lynn Kyle turned around to see Karl Riber just standing on the street. Kyle rushed toward Riber but then Riber raised his hand when the monstrous Kyle was only a few feet from him.]

Ummm....think of a number between 1 and 10. Is it two?[Karl Riber poked Lynn Kyle's eyes and it begun to bleed yellowish ooze. Lynn Kyle covered his face and howled in pain.]Ugh, nasty. Yuck, eye goo.[Lynn Kyle grew a new set of eyes on a pair of stocks that grew right out of his former eye sockets.]Ugh, uglier than advertised. Yuck![Lynn Kyle shot out his tough straight at Karl Riber, but he caught Kyle's tough and Kyle tried to pull back his lethal though.]Ha ha, marine got your tough.[Karl then placed a plasma grenade within the "mouth" part of Kyle's tough and stretched Kyle's tough.] Here, have a jawbreaker![Karl Riber released and just when the tough retracted back into Lynn Kyle's mouth, his head exploded.] Don't lose your head now, yah hear?[Lynn Kyle's mutilated face exploded into an insectoid head with huge mandibles and four black eyes.] So that's what stars look like in the morning, gross. [Lynn Kyle charged and Karl Riber jumped out of Kyle's rampage. Karl noticed a single plasma pulse cannon and a red table cloth. He took the table cloth and placed the cannon behind the cloth and he waved the table cloth like a Spanish bull fighter and had the remote trigger on his left hand.]Toro, Toro and all those other things.[Lynn Kyle then ran towards Karl Riber and then reviled the pulse cannon.] Sorry, too late.[Karl Riber fired the pulse cannon which obliterated most of Lynn Kyle's upper left body and was tossed by the blast wave towards the far side of the street. He then rose again and then two insectoid arms and an extra head appeared.]

Karl Riber:Eeewww, uglier every time.

[Around a distant corner, several Infantry Soldiers came around, then suddenly, Zor Omega appeared in front of them and he fired several energy beams at the soldiers. From a distance, Commander Minmei, Lynn Minmei, Roy Hunter, Rick2, and Lynn Minmei3 view the carnage and anarchy of the attack. Lynn Minmei whimpers in fright.]

Roy Hunter:Ohh this is not good, now the Crongus sent in Prototype.

Rick2:Who's prototype?

Roy Hunter:From what I've heard, he's the ultimate bioweapon of the 

Crongus.

[Commander Minmei then pulls out her Energy Blade and then walks quickly towards Zor Omega.]

Lynn Minmei:What's she doing Roy?

Roy Hunter:Well, prototype has a dark vendetta against Minmei Lynn and she 

is the only one who could match his abilities.

[Roy Hunter then turns to Rick2 and then looks at him oddly.]

Roy Hunter:What's with the afro?

All but Roy Hunter:Huh?

[Scene begins when Commander Minmei jump kicks Zor Omega which made him fly several meters away from Minmei. He then makes a "Jurassic Park" Tyrannosaurus Rex roar and fired several beams of his own energy at Minmei. Then they both drew out their energy blades; Zor Prime has a double energy blade similar to Darth Maul's double light saber, Commander Minmei's Energy Blade is a standard UCE Infantry Energy Blade. They hold their attack poses for several moments and then finally, they both charge and attacked each other. There were many blade attack that were weld in a samurai fashion and there was the cracking sound of impacting energy blades, the firing of energy beams, both doing karate moves on each other and throwing massive objects at each other.]

[Meanwhile, back with Karl Riber, Lynn Kyle then emerged from a hole made by Karl Riber and he emerged uglier than ever with a flat, crustacean head, mandibles, four arms and legs, and a reptilian tail.]

Karl Riber:Man, he was beaten with the ugly tree real badly. Yuck. [Lynn Kyle charged at Karl Riber, then there was a battle scene with Karl Riber firing explosives and energy beams and Lynn Kyle becomes uglier and uglier every time his blast wounds are replaced. Finally Karl Riber reached an airlock and an idea hits him.] You can't catch me, na na na na na Naaa. [Karl Riber made offensive hand gestures to draw Lynn Kyle's attention, Kyle charged but then Karl Riber opened the inner airlock door and stepped aside. He immediately closed and locked the airlock door and Lynn Kyle was tapped inside the chamber.] Let's see you escape this? [Karl Riber then pressed a button and the outer doors began to open and Lynn Kyle was hanging for dear life on the window frame.] See yah on the flip side, puke boy!!![Lynn Kyle then lost his grasp and he flew out of the airlock and spun helplessly through space.] I never liked the guy anyway, bad mood swing problem- [He closed the outer door and turned to see Lynn Minmei right in front of him.]

Lynn Minmei:Is he going to be okay?

Karl Riber:Well if you want to know what happened to the little stinker, just 

look out that win- [Karl Riber then saw the mutilated body of goo float outside the outer airlock door.] Ugh, nasty, yuck. Turn away, turn away!!!! [Karl Riber then looked at the battle warn street had become void of action.] Hay, where did everybody go? 

[We see Commander Minmei and Zor Omega cross energy swords in the Macross park.]

Reporter:This is News Reporter, Macintyre Green of the Macross News

Center, we are now witnessing the fight of this century. A sword 

fight between the notorious Zor Prime a.k.a. Prototype and the 

voluptuous but deadly Commander Minmei Lynn of the 1st Dragon

Borg Squadron and I think she just ended this bout. [Commander Minmei just sliced opened Zor Omega's abdominal cavity and his intestinal organs began to hang out, but then he changed into an energy form and repaired himself.]

Macintyre Green : I don't believe this. People, I have just witnessed Zor Omega healing his fatal wound and has begun his attack. This is amazing, how can Minmei ever match this kind of odds. [Commander Minmei then lifted a huge slab of asphalt and threw it at Zor Prime and literally crushing him.] This is amazing, Commander Minmei just threw a large portion of the street and threw the slab at Zor Omega. [Zor Omega then exploded from the asphalt and charged at Commander Minmei. He did a mega punch at Commander Minmei, but she has successfully blocked the blow by crossing her arms in in front of her body and she was literally flying across the park.] This conflict has continually escalates more and more each attack. I'm not sure who would win, but I believe that some damage will occur throughout the city. [Commander Minmei crashed into a hotdog stand and she slowly regain her balance and fired her Energy Blade at Zor Omega. The blade impacted Zor's head and his head exploded. He then reassembled himself and charged at Commander Minmei.] This is incredible, this fight has begun a dramatic change

and it seems that Zor Omega is about to be victorious. [Zor Omega began doing a lightning quick martial art attacks while Commander Minmei blocked every move. She then ended his ferocious attack by planting an explosion device into his stomach made a flip away from Zor Omega just as he exploded in a ball of fire.] What a sight, Zor Omega has found himself inside a ball of- Wait, he's emerging from the fire with most of his skin is burned into a blacken shade and Commander Minmei seems to prepare for his next attack. [Zor Omega was about to attack when he heard a seemingly unnoticed scream of Lynn Minmei.]

[Then an image of Lynn Minmei being wounded in the stomach appeared. The image stopped and Zor Omega then morphed into a beam of energy and shot out of the ceiling of Macross City.]

Mackintire Green :This is a peculiar turn of events. Zor Omega seems to be

retreating from the fight- 

[Then Roy Hunter began running toward an ambulance that was parked across the park and he started to yell at the ambulance.]

Roy Hunter:HELP!!! HELP!!! I NEED HELP!!!!!

Medical 1:What with all the screaming kid?

Roy Hunter:It's Lynn Minmei. She's wounded.

[Int. shot of a hospital room with Lynn Minmei asleep in a bed and Roy Hunter sits beside her, holding her hand. Lynn Minmei slowly awakens.]

Lynn Minmei:(groans) Where am I?

Roy Hunter:Don't worry, your all right now.

[Int. shot of a cave-like room with Warlord Daeton sitting upon a throne atop a hill of stairs. Zor Omega was at the foot of the stairs and T.R. Edwards was bowing several feet from Daeton's throne.]

T.R. Edwards:[Subtitled: "My lord, I know that I have failed my assassination. I had been able to wound her that will keep her in the medical facility, but she still survived. Will you ever forgive my failure?"]

Daeton: [Subtitled: "I should kill you where you stand, but I have a different agenda for you. I should be thanking Zor Omega for persuading me in implanting some Vicoo spores aboard the ship. The Vicoo have been programmed with the Siren's biosent and will track it down. You may leave now." ]

[Screen fades.]

So watcha think? Review about it. 

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech or Star Trek Voyager. Also most of the Mecha and starship designs belong to someone else.


	10. Vengeance

****

Episode 10: Vengeance

[Episode begins with Robotech3:Dark Odyssey Theme and scenes 

from the previous episode.]

Narrator[VO]:In the last episode of Robotech3:Dark Odyssey, The REF have 

been called to protect the Io Garrison and Europa Navy Base from

the Crongus Imperial Alliance. The crew of the SDF-1 have been 

found in the middle of this inter-dimensional war and several of them 

find an inner courage that they have not yet discovered. Dana 

Sterling becomes the Commander of the Tank Division of the REF 

armada. There was panic within the SDF-1 when the Zor Warrior,

Zor Prime, and the mutated Lynn Kyle attack the city to divert

attention from the assassination of Lynn Minmei and then the

Crongus has set up another agenda to end Lynn Minmei's life.

[Int. shot of the passenger hangar aboard the SDF-1.]

Karl Riber:NO!!! I'M NOT GOING TO BABY-SIT THOSE 2 

DIMENSIONAL A-HOLES!!!!!!

Shuttle Pilot:I'm sorry, but there was no room aboard the SDF-3A and these 

kids need a new home and the New Sout-

Karl Riber:Haven't you remembered what happened the last time those kids

arrived in our dimension!?

Shuttle Pilot:I know, I was one of the casualties that was on the jungle moon,

Sathora, but orders are orders.

[Then four badly drawn, 2-D cartoon kids stepped out of the 

passenger shuttle. Author's Notes: If you haven't figured it out by 

now, it's the kids from Comedy Central's "South Park".]

Cartman:Dude, this is sweet.

Kyle:Yah dude, we are aboard a space ship.

Stan:We're the aliens man?

Kenny:Mmmmph mmmph mmph mmmph mmmph mmph.

Both Kyle and Stan:Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!

Cartman:Yah son of a bitch, I'll kick yah in the nuts!!!

Stan:Dude, what are we going to do now?

Shuttle Pilot:Well, Marine Lieutenant Karl Riber will escort you to your living

quarters and later on, he will give you a guided tour of the SDF-1.

Cartman:Kickass!!!

[Stan notices Karl Riber's Energy Blades and points.]

Stan:Hey guys look, it's one of those light sabers from Star Wars.

Kyle:Cool, let me hold it.

[Karl Riber steps back from the approaching Kyle.]

Karl Riber:Touch it and I may have to hurt you.

[Karl Riber then notices Johnson coming from the hangar entrance.]

Karl Riber:Hay Johnson, how are yah?!

Johnson:Hay Karl, I'veheardaboutyouescortingsomekidsaroundtheSDF-1

andIwantedto- [Johnson then gets frighten when he sees Stan, Cartman, Kyle and Kenny next to Karl Riber.] Don'tgetnearmeyahsonsofbitches!!!! [Johnson then runs from the hangar.]

Karl Riber:No wait, don't leave- Dawh nuts!!!

Shuttle Pilot:Well it's best to leave now.

[Karl Riber pulls back the four South Park kids as the Shuttle lifts

off.]

Kyle:So what are we going to do now dude?

Kenny:Mmmmph mmmph mmmmph mmmmph.

Cartman:Kenny, if you don't stop calling my mom a slut, I'll kick yah in the

nuts!

Karl Riber:This is going to be one long nightmare. [Shot of a street where Minmei3's aunt and uncle's restaurant is located.]....and this is Macross Chinatown where all of the Chinese residents of the SDF-1 work and live.

Cartman:Sweet, this place looks like China.

Kyle:That's because it's suppose to look like China, Fatass.

Cartman:I'm not fat, I'm festively plump.

Stan:You got the "plump" part right fatboy.

Kenny:Mmmmph mmmmph mmmmph mmmmmph

[There was a pause, then Kyle interrupts.]

Kyle:Dude, that is sick!

Karl Riber:Tell me about it.

Lisa3:Riber!

Karl Riber:Hay Lisa, how's it going?

Stan:Dude, who's she?

[Lisa3 walks down the sidewalk.]

Lisa3:Who are those kids that are with you Riber?

Kenny:Mmmmmph mmmmph mmmph mmmph.

Karl Riber:Hay, don't talk like that in front of a lady!!! In fact, don't talk like 

that at all!!!!

Lisa3:What did he say?

Karl Riber:You mean you didn't hear? Whew, that was an ear saver.

Cartman:Sweet, she looks pretty for a weird alien from another dimension.

Stan:Dude, we're in another dimension dumbass!!!

Cartman:Shut the f*** up Stan. I'm tired of hearing you guys say that I'm 

dumb all the time.

Kenny:Mmmmmph mmmph mmmmmph.

Cartman:That's it Kenny, I'll kick yah in the nuts. Right here, right now.

[Cartman was about to charge at Kenny when Karl Riber grabbed 

him by his shirt and lifted him high above the ground.]

Karl Riber:Hold on there bucko. There will be no roshambowing on my watch.

Kyle:Dude, did you see that?

Stan:Yah dude, he must have superhuman strength to lift Cartman off

the ground.

Cartman:I'm not fat, I'm big boned you sons of bitches. Now let me down

now! Respect my Athoratar!!!

Karl Riber:Now you respect my athoriar- I mean authority and stop fowl

mouthing everyone or I'll put you in detention.

[Karl Riber then gently lowered Cartman to the ground.]

Lisa3:Do you talk like that in front of your mothers?

[Karl Riber nods his head. Then out of the blue, a large object fell 

on Kenny and the streets were stained with his blood.]

Stan:Oh my god, they've killed Kenny!!

Kyle:You bastards!!!

Lisa3:Oh my, we need medical attention immediately!

Karl Riber:Don't worry, this kid has been in worst situations before and he'll

come back to life before yah know it.

Lisa3:What are you saying Karl-

Kenny:Mmmmmph mmmmmph!

[Kenny emerges behind Lisa3's leg.]

Lisa3[surprized]:What the-

Karl Riber:Whoh, that was quick. Yah see Lisa, this kid has more lives than a

cat, literally.

Cartman:Hay look yah guys, a Chinese restaurant. Let gets some Chinese

food.

Kyle:Cartman, you're always getting hungry. Could you just stop doing 

that!?

Cartman:Hey, I can't help it if I'm hungry.

Kenny:Mmmmmmmph mmmmmph mmmph.

Cartman:That's it, screw yah guys, I'm going home.

Karl Riber:That would be a relief.

Lisa3:Don't worry Cartman, I'll buy you some Chinese food and you can

eat as much as you want.

Karl Riber:Are you sure you have enough credits Lisa?

Kenny:Mmmmmph mmmmmph mmmmmph.

Cartman:Hey!!

Kyle, Stan and Karl Riber: Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Karl Riber:Eat them out of business, ha ha ha, that's the best insult I've heard 

today. Ha ha ha ha ha ha.

Lisa3:Riber!

Karl Riber:WHAT!?!?!

[Int. shot of Minmei's restaurant.]

Cartman:Gees' this doesn't look like a Chinese restaurant.

Stan:Yah, shouldn't there be dragons on the walls and a statue of

Cartman half naked?

Cartman:Hay!!!

Kenny:Mmmmph mmmmmph mmmmmph mmmmmph.

Cartman:That's not funny Kenny!

Karl Riber[snickering]: Depends upon who yah ask.

Lynn Minmei3:Hi Lisa, Karl, how's it going?

Karl Riber: Hi Mimei, how's the music biz?

Lynn Minmei: Not as well as I thought it would be, they have put me on such a crazy

schedule that I-[She then spies the South Park kids behind them.]Lynn Minmei3:Who are these kids?

Karl Riber:This is Stan, Kyle, Kenny and fatboy here is Cartman.

Cartman:Hey, I'm not fat, I'm big boned.

Karl Riber:Well he's got the "big " part right.

Kenny:Mmmmph mmmmmph mmph mmmph mmmmmph.

Both Stan and Kyle:Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Cartman:That's it Kenny, I'm gona kick yah ass!!!

Kenny:MMAAAAAAHH!!!

Lynn Minmei3:What did he say?

Karl Riber:Yah don't want to know.

[After a few moments of Cartman chasing Kenny(which was only a

few seconds since he's so fat.), Lynn-Minmei3 showed them their 

table and hands each of them a menu.]

Lynn-Minmei3:So what would you like to order?

Cartman:Good, I'll first start with some fried rice, and then some fried

wantons, some chicken soup, fried noodles-

Karl Riber:Hold on there, save some for the rest of us Cartman.

Kenny:Mmmmmph mmmmmmph mmmmmph.

Kyle:Yah Cartman, save some for the rest of us.

Lisa3:Common you guys, why can't he order first?

Karl Riber:Because he might order everything on the menu ten times.

Cartman:Hey, why don't yah all shut the F*** up!

Stan:You shut the F*** up Cartman!

Lynn Minmei3:Where's that beeping coming from?

Lisa3:That seems odd too. Do you know Riber?

Karl Riber:Don't know and don't care.

[Several minutes later, we find the table covered in dishes, most of

them are on Cartman's side.]

Kyle:Dude, what are you trying to do, starve everyone on the ship?

Cartman:Screw yah guys[huge belch].

Karl Riber:Whew Carman, you stink like heck, try using a mint or something?

Lynn Minmei3:Fortune Cookies.

Cartman:All right, gimme some.

[Everyone at the table, exempt Cartman, width-drew their fortune

cookies.]

Karl Riber:Don't even think about it fatzilla.

Cartman:Hey!!

[Everyone opens their fortune cookies, exempt for Cartman who

popped the entire cookie in his mouth.]

Stan:Cartman, you fatass, you're suppose to open it first before you eat

it.

Karl Riber[thinking]:Well, it could have been worst. I could have been watching over 

Bevies and Butthead. [Flashback of Karl Riber in a hangar bay with Bevies and Butthead manning the controls of a Verimorphtech Fighter in walker (guardian) mode.] Get your asses out of that cockpit right now!!!

Butthead:Heh heh, he said-[Then Butthead accidentally pushes a button on the weapon screen

and it launched a missile at Riber. He dodged it and it head straight for the back of the

hangar which exploded.] Whow! That was cool.

Karl Riber: Christ, what are you trying to do, kill all of us?!

Bevis:Heh heh, now let me try it now Butthead.

[Bevis tries to grasp the flight stick, but Butthead shoves him back.]

Butthead:Now way, butt munch, it's my turn.

[While they tangle, Butthead accidentally causes the Verimorphtech

fighter to punch Karl Riber straight into a wall. Flashback ends and 

Karl Riber shudders as he opens his fortune cookie.]

Karl Riber[reading]:You will have misfortune until you reach your destination and your

worst encounter will meet you along the way. Tomorrow is your

lucky day. [speaking]Awh, this is all I need.

[Int. shot of a large room with a window facing another room. A

door opens and we find Rick Hunter and a UCE scientist entering

the room.]

Scientist:So exactly how much do you know about the Invid General?

Rick Hunter:Not much I'm afraid. We only know how their Mecha work, their

chain of command, biology and certain miscellaneous facts. Nothing

else.

Scientist:So do you know why the Invid developed that technology or their 

tactics or for what purpose?

Rick Hunter:Well, I've heard that they just developed their tactics from their war

with the Zentraedi and I have no idea of the origin of their 

technology.

Scientist:Maybe in your dimension, but not with our current enemy. We have 

gained certain data that they have developed their technology 

because of a feudal war between hives sometime in their ancient

past.

Rick Hunter:You mean that the Invid actually fought and killed each other?

Scientist:Yes, the fighting went on until only one hive survived, but we have 

also speculated that the fighting was not just between the Invid.

Rick Hunter:What do you mean?

Scientist:Behind this glass is a new ally against the Invid.

[Rick only sees a thick, white mist in the window.]

Rick Hunter:Funny, I don't see anything that could beat the Invi- [Then an insectoid creature suddenly lashed out at the glass window. The creature has "double knee" legs, some kind of a

breast plate near the joints of the fore legs, wing covers, spines on the lower area of the Abdomen, a huge crest on its head that seems to make the face look like a separate counterpart, and a face with mandibles that seem to form a chin and four eyes. Rick jumped back from fright and his heart began to race from adrenaline. The creature continuously made attempts to bite open the window with its clamping mandibles and its breast plate is actually a pair of huge claws that scratched the windows in uncanny hatred.] What is that?!

Scientist:This insectoid creature has been tagged as "Onvids". They are the 

natural enemy of the Invid and their hierarchy is similar to that of

an ant. This specimen here is a soldier Onvid that a relatively small

brain, about 25% smaller than a human's brain, but it can do 

complicated equations of Algebra and Geometry and this creature is 

deemed dumb compared to the General and Queen Onvids. There's 

also a species that is used by other Onvids as weapons and another

Onvid breed that is used by the Onvid for space travel.

Rick Hunter:Amazing, but how can we control such a deadly alien?

Scientist:Easily a 1, 2, 3. We first synthesize an enzyme that make the Onvid

think that were part of the hive, then we use Telepathic Wave

Controllers to direct their-

Rick Hunter:Telepathic?

Scientist:Yes, the Onvid have Telepathic and Telekinesis abilities. The slight

difference is that they emit their abilities by sound and not by

simple thought.

Rick Hunter:Dr. Lang and Cabell are going to have quite an experience when 

they want to study the Onvid. So what was the third step again?

Scientist:What-Oh right, the third is to motivate them into battle by placing

gas tanks filled with flower fragrance.

Rick Hunter:What for?

Scientist:Like the Invid, the Flower of Life is a main source of sustenance

for the Onvid, exempt for the occasional hunk of Invid flesh.

Rick Hunter:So when do we begin putting in the Onvid into battle?

Scientist:High Command wants you to send the Onvid in a strike mission in 

sector 249 on Io to see if they are quite capable of war.

Narrator:As Rick Hunter begins to plot the test battle of the new ally, the

Onvid, the crew of Voyager take a guided tour of the SDF-1 where

they learn how the SDF-1 is operated. Many crew members and

residents are brought aboard to view the SDF-1, unknowing of the

danger that threatens them, especially a certain individual alien

warrior.

[The bridge crew of Voyager and several residents enter the main

hangar bay of the Prometheus filled with V1-R Mustangs and

within the group was the Zandrini Nujokolo followed closely

behind him was Princess Kikia in her royal gown.]

Henry Gloval:And this is the Veritech hangar bay. Many of the SDF-1's 

Veritech fighters are stored for combat readiness incase a battle 

should erupt. Most of the pilots here have modified their assigned 

Verithech Fighter to personalize it by colors, special controls, and 

other creative ideas.

Captain Janeway:Very interesting captain, but how are your fighters launched into 

action?

Henry Gloval:Well, the fighters are brought onto the elevator to the flight deck 

where they are connected to a highly pressurized catapult which 

gives it enough momentum to be launched on such a short run way.

Tuvok:Just like the catapults on aircraft carriers in the late 20th and early

21st century air carriers.

Henry Gloval:Yes, but the disadvantage of this launching technique is that the 

fighters are vulnerable to enemy attack and so the flight crew are 

constantly train for quick launches to reduce the chances of being 

hit while being launched.

Captain Janeway:So how many fighters can be launched at a time.

Henry Gloval:Usually a plane at a time for safety measures but under an attack,

we are forced to launch fighters on every available catapult and 

sometimes without checking for possible malfunctions.

[Several UCE soldiers burst into the hangar carrying pulse weapons

an explosives.]

Henry Gloval:Excuse me gentlemen, but could you give me an explanation of

why-

Soldier 1:We have reports of Vicoo attack on the ship and we believe that the 

Vicoo are nesting in the Prometheus-

[The floor gave way and several Vicoo warriors jumped from the 

hole and soon a fire fight began and several Veritech Fighters joined

in to exterminate the Vicoo. The fight lasted several minutes but 

soon there was no activity of the Vicoo.]

Soldier 1:Is everyone all right?

Henry Gloval:Everyone is checked out and are unharmed.

Princess Kikia:Wait, where tis Nujokolo?

Captin Janeway:Yes, where is he?

Henry Gloval:Who?

[Then Nujokolo emerged from a pile of dead Vicoo warriors with a

huge slash on his chest from his left shoulder to his bottom right torso and he was leaning

on his walking stick for support, wheezing and coughing Black blood.]

pp

Princess Kikia:NUJOKOLO!!!!

[Princess Kikia rushed toward Nujokolo and tried to support him.

Nujokolo was about to push her away but he was too weak and he

suddenly collapsed.]

Henry Gloval:Get a medical team down hear immediately!

[Moments later in a hospital on the SDF-1. Nujokolo was 

lying on an operation table with a breathing mask over his mouth

and Princess Kikia holds his left hand while medical personnel attempt

to stop the bleeding.]

SDF-1Doctor:It's no use, his wound is too severe and he has lost a lot of blood,

plus our technology is not enough. Captain Janeway, would your

doctor assist us with this?

Captain Janeway:Affirmative [She taps on her badge.] Janeway to Voyager, get me 

the Doctor here immediately.

[Several moments later, the Doctor wearing the mobile emitter

walks in with several Federation Medical devices and begins to

work on Nujokolo's wound.]

Doctor:So how's our patient's condition?

SDF-1 Doctor:He's losing blood very rapidly and he is having difficulty breathing.

If 

we don't do something quick, he'll flatline in minutes.

Doctor:Well then, let's get to work.

[The Doctor turns toward Princess Kikia.]

Doctor: You may have to leave for the moment princess.

Princess Kikia: But thy- as thou wish.

[Nujokolo then made a weak cry in pain as blood gurgles from his 

mouth. The Doctor begins the operation and tries to clot the blood

and then several images shows the Doctor using Federation instruments to heal the

wound.]

[Several moments later in a waiting room area, the Doctor walks out the operation room.

About everyone stood up and faced him.]

Doctor: Nujokolo's doing fine at the moment, he needs several days to heal his wounds

and-

[Nujokolo walks out of the Operation room seeming healthy and wearing his Outcast

garments.]

Doctor: Mmm, I may need to study Zandrini anatomy a bit.

[Princess Kikia begins to dash toward Nujokolo in relief.]

Princess Kikia: Nujokolo, kiu's mako va-

[Subtitled: "Nujokolo, Thou's safe at-"]

[Nujokolo then griped his cloaked and when he pulled it over his body, he vanished into

thin air. Many in the waiting room were surprised and shocked at what has just happened

and Princess Kikia seemed more depressed then ever.]

Doctor:There's something you don't see every day.

[Int. shot of a small apartment-like room. The interior lights are out

and then a door opens which laminated a few parts of the room and

then a figure stepped inside the room.]

Karl Riber:Geez, LIGHTS!!!!

[Then the entire room was luminated. Karl Riber and the South

Park kids enter the room.]

Stan:Dude, this is sweet!!

Kyle:Yah dude, this place is great.

Kenny:Mmmmph mmmph mph mmmmmph mmmph.

Kyle:Yah Kenny, but Cartman's fat ass would take up most of the place.

Cartman:KYLE, JUST SHUT THE F*** UP!!!!!

Karl Riber:This will be your room temporarily and if you need any help, just

call on that robot over there.

[In a corner near the door was a robot that looked like a bronzed

C-3PO from "Star Wars."]

Stan:Dude, what a rip off.

Karl Riber:I know, I know, this is the only robot that is still available right

now. Anyhoo, the Atom Recomblinator will automatically

synthesize any product you need.

Kyle:Dude, just like "Star Trek".

Kenny:Mmmmph mmmmmph mmmmmmmph mmmph.

Karl Riber:Actually Kenny, this Recomblinator was created by the Vulcrow.

That and the Federation Starship "Voyager" is just outside this

window.

[At the far side of the room was a huge window that shows 

starships flying by and Io at the bottom right. All of the South Park

kids rush toward the window. Cartman pressed his face against the

window.]

Cartman[muffled]:Ssswweeeeetttt.

Stan:Cartman, don't do that on the window, you want to scare people or

something?

Cartman:HEY!!!!!!!

Kenny:Mmmmph mmmmmph mmmmmmph mmmph mmmmmmph.

Kyle:Yah Riber, why are you walking like something's up your ass?

Karl Riber:Ummmm.....That's confidential.

Stan:Do you have an alien probe up your ass like Cartman dose?

Cartman:Hey, I do not have a probe up my ass! Why is it that everything

seems to be either going in my ass or out of it?!

[Then a strange robotic eye popped out of Cartman's butt and it

scanned the room for a few moments, then disappeared into 

Cartman's butt.]

Karl Riber:Rrriiiiiggghhhttt.

pp

[Ext. shot of an Ikazuchi cruiser in an

underground ocean on the moon of Europa followed by a UCE Naval

submarine. Luminating

the oceans besides the Ikazuchi's lights are the bacterial towers 

that reach from the bottom of the ocean to the ice sheet above it

and several fish-like creatures swim around and feed upon the

bacterial towers for nourishment and other fish-like creatures hunt

the grazers of the Europan ocean.]

[Int. shot of Ikazuchi bridge.]

Captain:Where is the enemy located again?

Officer:The reports say that there is heavy enemy activity several clicks

from our present location. Intel suggest that there is an underwater 

base in that location.

Captain:Good, report to me when were only five clicks from the-

[There was a massive explosion which rocked the Ikazuchi 

violently.]

Captain:What was that?

Officer:Unknown captain, some kind of explosion-

[On the main monitor were three Titan Biomechs firing Plasm bolts 

at the submarine and the Ikazuchi.]

Captain:Evasive action immediately, go to red alert!

[The Ikazuchi makes a sharp right turn and the UCE submarine

fires several E.M.P. projectiles at the approaching Titans. Several

Alpha Veritech Fighters and minisub fighters take attack formations and fire upon the Titans.]

Officer:Captain, one of the approaching Titans have been severely 

wounded.

Captain:Hail Europa HQ and tell them to bring reinforcements immediately.

Officer:Yes sir.

[Titans continue assault and the Ikazuchi took a direct hit on one of

its Alpha Launcher.]

Ensign:Captain, there is a breach in the Veritech Hangar bay and water is 

rushing in very rapidly.

Captain:Then seal it immediately. I can't worry about water leaks when

there are enemy units firing at us.

[Ext. shot of Ikazuchi firing a Mega Laser at a Titan. The Titan was

split in half but the remaining Titan fired a Plasm Bolt at the

Ikazuchi's Main Laser Cannon which made a chain

reaction and the Ikazuchi exploded with a blast wave that rocked

everything in the immediate battle area.]

[Int. shot of Max and Myriya Sterling's living quarters with Arora

drawing pictures. Rick and Lisa Hunter with baby Roy Hunter, Karl

Riber and the South Park kids enter the room.]

Rick Hunter:Hi Max, how's it going.

Max Sterling:Hi Rick, what brings you here?

[Lisa "Hayes" Hunter sets baby Roy Hunter on the floor and he

crawls toward Arora.]

Miriya Sterling:And who are these kids?

Karl Riber:Meet our temporarily new neighbors. This is Stan, Kyle, Kenny and

Cartman. They are staying aboard the SDF-1 for the moment.

Miriya Sterling:Cartman is unusually large for a child his size.

Cartman:I'm not fat, I'm big boned.

Karl Riber:Uhmm, sure, right, whatever. Anyway I found this Erector set in one of the old antique shops and thought "Say this would make a great gift for Sterling" and so here you are.

[Karl Riber hands Max Sterling the Erector Set.]

Max Sterling:This is great, I haven't had one of these since before the Macross Folded from Earth.

[Max Sterling places the Erector Set on the ground next to his feet. 

Baby Roy Hunter notices the Erector Set and he then grabs it and

no one notices that he took the set.]

Max Sterling:That's very thoughtful of you Riber. You really don't have to do this.

Karl Riber:Felt like it at the time, so anyway the squadron is going

to the new dance club on the SDF-1 tonight and we thought that

maybe you guys could join us.

[While the others talked, baby Roy Hunter drags the Erector Set

toward Arora and he opens the box. He started tinkering with the

medal parts and tools and he begins to build something with the

medal objects.]

Rick Hunter:The club opens at eighteen hundred hours. Do you think you could

make it by then?

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:It would be a great opportunity to get aquatinted with the other

pilots and it has been a long time since we all had some recreational

fun.

Cartman:What the hell is she talking about?

Kyle:Cartman, would you stop saying "hell" all the time!

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:Do you talk like that to your mothers young men?

Karl Riber:Probably.

Cartman:I can hella say hell as much as I hella can Jew boy!

Kyle:At least I don't have a probe up my ass.

Cartman:Hay! I do not have an alien probe up my ass!

[A mechanical tentacle popped out, grabbed an object on a counter

and returned back up Cartman's butt.]

Karl Riber:Rrriiiight.

Stan:Dude, a tentacle just popped out from your ass!

Cartman:Yah right yah guys, your just joking about it.

Kenny:Mmmmmmph mmmmmph mmmmmph mmmmmph.

Rick and Max:Huh?

Cartman:Kenny, I'm gona kick yah in the nutts!!

Miriya:Well, something did come out of your rear end a moment ago

Cartman.

Cartman:Shut the f*** up yah green haired bitch!

Miriya:What did you just called me?!

Karl Riber:Um, lets get a move on before- WHAT IN THE GALAXY!!!!![Everyone turned their attention to baby Roy Hunter, who just made an Erector model of an Alpha Fighter.] I think you got one of those special kids general.

[A buzzing sound was heard from the corridor outside the room.]

Intercom[VO]:Attention, all ship personnel report to your assigned battle stations

and prepare for immediate attack! Repeat, all ship personnel

prepare for immediate attack!

Rick Hunter:We better get a move on, lets go!!

[The Hunters and the Sterlings left the room while Karl Riber stood

bewildered at baby Roy's achievement.]

Karl Riber:The box never said that it had that many piece- HAY WAIT FOR

ME!!!!

Kyle:What are we suppose to do?

Karl Riber:Keep an eye on Arora and Roy here until we come back and don't

make any trouble! 

[Karl Riber rushed out of the room, leaving the South Park kids to 

watch over Arora and baby Roy.]

Cartman:Now that I'm in charge, lets set some ground rules.

Stan:Now who died and made you king Cartman?

[Cartman walks toward the Erector Alpha model in which Baby

Roy sits proudly beside of.]

Cartman:First, we got to get rid of this ugly piece of shit. [Cartman knocks over the Alpha model and that action made Baby Roy cry.] Hey, did I tell you to start crying yah son of a bitch!

[Arora's eyes began to glow and all of a sudden, Cartman was flung

away from Baby Roy and came to a crashing halt on a wall.]

Stan:Dude, how'd she do that?

Kenny:Mmmmph mmmmmph mmmmmmph mmmmmmph mmmmmmph.

Kyle:Kenny, what in the hell are you talking about?

Stan:Well whatever this telekinetic junk is, it was strong enough to lift

Cartman.

Kyle:Yah dude, even for lardboy's weight.

Stan, Kyle, and Kenny: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.

Cartman[weakly]:Screw you guys.

[Int. shot of SDF-3A's bridge.]

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:What's going on Applegate?

First Officer Applegate: Admiral, there are several white hole points on our fore side.

[On the main monitor, several wormholes opened up and a wave of

Crongus Bioships, Invid ships, and Lalouk ships appeared at full

speed.]

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:Okay now, prepare for battle everyone.

[Background shot of a large, volcanic moon with a thick, yellowish

atmosphere orbiting a large, blue-white gas planet with white rings

with red-yellow nebula space behind the planet.]

[Computer subtitle: "Ticrolni, first moon of the gas planet 

Vicolen. Homeworld and capitol of the Crongus Intergalactic 

Circle. "]

[A Hyperspace Conduit opens up and an armada of UCE starships 

approaches the moon and several fighter wings and bomber 

squadrons were launched from the starships. Int. shot of the

flagship's bridge.]

Admiral:All ships open fire!!! [Ext. shot of Armada firing Energy Discharges and Missile projectiles at the moon causing massive explosions upon the planet's surface.]Fighter wings, escort the bombers to the Crongus Imperial Capital. We'll give you cover fire. [Cityscape of a now burning Imperial City. The towers were built around huge Crystalline shards and the Imperial Citadel in the center of the city was heavily damaged. The bomber squadrons began strategic bombing upon the city and fighter wings staffed the ground and fending off city cannons.] That's enough, everyone retreat immediately! We've done enough damage already. [The fighters return to their starships and the starships began Hyperspace Warp, leaving behind a scorched homeworld.]

[Back at Parallel Jupiter, the Crongus Bioships halted their advance

and began opening wormholes. Soon Crongus forces on Io and

Europa began to abandon their fronts and opened wormholes,

leaving their allies behind to continue the fight.]

First Officer Applegate: What's happening admiral?

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter:I don't know, but let's worry for what's in front of us now. All

ships open fire!

[The REF fleet began firing upon the Lalouk and Invid fleets and

soon a fiery battle has begun with capitol ships exploding and

fireballs just about everywhere. After several battle sequences, the

battle was over and the heavily damaged Invid and Lalouk fleets

began to retreat.]

[Shot of the REF fleet docked at a huge mobile space dock above

parallel Earth.]

Rick Hunter[VO]:General's log, Robotech Date June 18, 2041 A.D., UCE Date

April 7, 2385 A.D., it has been weeks since we have liberated 

Io and Europa from the Crongus Imperial Alliance. We have been

ordered to a mobile space dock for immediate repairs and UCE 

High Command has granted us three weeks of R and R. High 

Command has also informed us that they have contacted the United 

Earth Council and have perswayed them to allow the civilians 

aboard the SDF-1 to be relocated. I have remembered back during

The First Robotech War, the council has denied the relocation of 

the civilians and has ordered the SDF-1 to be sent out into space.

I wonder what made the council change their minds, if they have

kept with that story about terrorists, or what changed their minds.

Karl Riber has recently told me that the Dragon Fire squadron is to

escort parallel Lynn Minmei back to her home in Yokohama to 

finally meet her parents. I also remember a time when I took Lynn

Minmei to Japan, it almost seemed like yesterday. Then again, it is 

yesterday and I have also dug up some information about my

parallel self, it seems that Rick was an orphan when the Zentraedi

attack Macross Island. I guess that this parallel universe isn't

exactly like our universe after all. This has also brought up another

question, why did the Crongus abandoned their fronts just when

they were about to begin a battle? It has also been running through 

the minds of UCE Intel and they propose that we should establish a 

base on Mars to be certain that we will have some kind of fighting 

ground when the Crongus return and I have suggested that we 

reuse Mars Base Sara since it is intact and could be renovated to

hold equipment that would be used for an operation on Mars. I have sent a new Fleet

Group that has just arrived today to Mars to escort the reconstruction crews and to keep

an eye out for any signs of trouble.

[Int. shot of a UCE Military Shuttle with Lynn-Minmei3 talking to

the Dragon Borg Squadron about her hometown of Yokohama while Commander Minmei Lynn sits

quietly with her eyes half shut and Pikacheu(Rick) sleeping on her lap.]

Lynn Minmei3:..and I know that you'll just love my mother, she's the kindest,

gentlest person you'll ever meet. 

[Lynn Minmei3 notices that Minmei Lynn hasn't said a word or anything.]

Lynn Minmei3:So commander, what is your home like in your dimention, did you

live in Yokohama?

Commander Minmei: Not exactly, my parents and my uncle and aunt used to live in

Yokohama before I was born.

Lynn Minmei3: So why did your parents move in the first place, Yokohama is such a

bright and happy-

Commander Minmei: It was a filthy dump crawling with criminals and drug pushers. They

just couldn't take it anymore.

Lynn Minmei3: How sad, did your parents ever tell you about when they used to live in

Yokohama?

Commander Minmei: My aunt and uncle did after they heard about a nuclear explosion in Yokohama

when I was ten.

Rick3: Wha- what happened?

Commander Minmei: Well, it was during a bank robbery, which didn't seem so special and

the cops had the place surrounded. One of the robbers claimed that he had a nuclear

warhead and was about to detonate it if he wasn't allowed safe passage out of the city.

The cops thought he was bluffing. I guess that it wasn't a bluff.

[Lynn Minmei3 was silent for a few moments with her eyes facing the floor. Then she

spoke up.]

Lynn Minmei3: Do you have a picture of them?

[Commander Minmei then tossed to her a small, flat screen that looked like a photo with a

red button. Lynn Minmei3 slipped at first, but finally caught the screen/photo.]

Lynn Minmei3: What's this?

Commander Minmei: It's a holophotograph projector. It was taken on their first

anniversary.

[Lynn Minmei3 pressed the button on the projector and from the screen was a picture of

Commander Minmei's parents smiling with the Yokohama Marine Tower in the

Background.]

Lynn Minmei3: Say, they look just like my parents.

Commander Minmei: It was taken three seconds before the tower was blown up.

Both Rick2 and Lynn Minmei3: What?!

1st Shuttle Pilot[VO]: We'll be landing at the Yokohama Airport in just a few minutes. On

the left side of us is Mount. Fugi, a famous landmark in Japan.

[All exempt Commander Minmei turned and faced the passenger windows to see Mount.

Fugi. Pikacheu(Rick) awoke and scampered toward the windows and jumped onto Karl

Riber's head.]

Karl Riber: Eek, now don't you shock me now.

Parallel Lisa: Common Riber, Rick just wants to see Mount. Fugi too.

Lynn Minmei3: Ohhh, its been a long time.

Pikacheu(Rick): Pi pikacheu! 

[Karl Riber lowered his head so that both could see, but it seems that Pickacheu(Rick)

isn't satisfied.]

Pikacheu(Rick): Pika pi!

Karl Riber: Hay, you can't hog the window all to yourself, I haven't seen it to.

Pikacheu(Rick): Pika.......

Karl Riber: All right, all right, shesh what a bully.

[Ext. shot of UCE shuttle on a landing strip at Yokohama. Lynn Minmei breaths deep and

exhales lightly.]

Lynn Minmei3: Ahh, nothing smells just as good as Yokohama.

Karl Riber: I could name a few.

Parallel Lisa: Well at least it smells better than recycled oxygen.

Karl Riber: Well I suppose.

Lynn Minmei3: It just makes me want to si-

[Karl Riber interrupts Lynn Minmei's sentence.]

Karl Riber: Don't even think about it.

Lynn Minmei3: Hay, I have spent months on that ship and I glad I'm home and I'll sing

and dance when ever I feel like it. 

Karl Riber: I don't know, people might think you're drunk.

Rick2: Why would people think that?

Karl Riber: Trust me kid, back on our Earth, kids started drinking when they are about 14

years of age.

[Shot of the entrance of Yokohama's Chinatown.]

Johnson: WellthisplacelooksalotlikeChinatownbackinol'SanFrancisco.

Karl Riber: That's because it is China Town Johnson.

Both Rick2 and Lynn Minmei3: Huh?

Karl Riber: Where's your family's restaurant again Minmei?

Lynn Minmei3: It's down this street somewhere.

[Karl Riber then spies the many restaurants on the main street of China Town.]

Karl Riber: Ohh boy, this is going to take a while.

[The group begins to walk down the street with Lynn Minmei3 leading the pack.]

Lynn Minmei3: Now the gift shop is over their and the bakery is right where I

remembered it, oh good nothings changed.

Karl Riber: I could name a few.

[Karl Riber watches kids enter an arcade and a small service robot is being repaired at a

robot repair shop.]

Lynn Mimei3: Look.

Karl Riber: Wha?

Lynn Minmei3: It's my family's restaurant.

[Karl Riber then stares at the beauty and size of the restaurant.]

Karl Riber: Holy Quetsequatle.

Commander Minmei: I'd rather say out here if nobody minds.

Lynn Minmei3: Aw common commander, you should meet my mother at least.

Commander Minmei: I'd think its better if your reunion doesn't ends when your mother

has a heart attack when she sees two of her "daughters". If you know what I mean and I

don't think aliens would give us a good impression for the moment guys.

All aliens in squadron: Yes Commander.

Lynn Minmei3: Okay, maybe later then.

Parallel Lisa: Riber, it's not polite to stare.

Karl Riber: I'm not starring, I'm gauging.

Parallel Lisa: Common Riber.

[Parallel Lisa pulls Karl Riber by his right arm.]

Karl Riber: Wha- Ayayayyayayyayyayayayya.

Lynn Minmei3: I wonder if anyone would recognizes me?

Rick2: You've been gone for only a few months.

Karl Riber: Yah Minmei.

Lynn Minmie3: So, maybe I've changed since the last few months.

Karl Riber: Brain mass would be an improvement.

[Parallel Lisa gave a sharp poke in Karl Riber's ribs.]

Karl Riber: Ow, what?!

[Int. shot of the Restaurant with Chang, and both Lynn Minmei's parents at a table

grieving when Lynn Minmei3, Rick2 and the squadron entered the restaurant.]

Lynn Minmei3: Hi everybody, do you all remember me.

[Both Minmei's parents gasped.] Dose it mean that you do.

Miss Lynn: Minmei, I'm so glad that your safe, we thought that we would never see

you again.

Mr. Lynn: Why didn't you contact us before.

Karl Riber[though talking to Lisa]: You try calling in a war zone.

Mr. Lynn: What!?

Karl Riber: Opps.

[Int. shot an office aboard the SDF-3A. Rick Hunter looks over some images on a

holoscreen. Lisa walks in and finds him at the holoscreen.]

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter: So I see that you're finally looking over the history disks huh?

Rick Hunter: Yah, I'm finally familiarizing myself in their culture and history. Look at this

Lisa.

[On the holoscreen is a pictured history document titled "1st Terrorist War"]

Rick Hunter: This war started in the mid 2015's when two terrorist groups were formed

to take over the world. One was the United Earth Sphere Alliance headed by the rouge

American General Charlie Gilbert; and the other is called the Siblinghood of Set lead by a

mad mutant calling himself the "High Priest of Set" and the final campaign in the war was

in the jungle isles of the Philippines. 

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter: Interesting, who won?

Rick Hunter: Apparently, a UN military force called the Global Defense Initiative and

several UN allied nations, but several members survived to give the future UCE an

irritating thorn during the Colony Wars and currently the Crongus Wars.

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter: What else?

Rick Hunter: After that there was the Global War and then the 2nd Terrorists War that

was started by space-born Neo Nazis who bombarded England until it was nothing but a

memory and took over Germany.

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter: And the UN won again?

Rick Hunter: Not exactly, during this time period the people of Earth migrated from earth

to the young colonies of Mars and Venus and the worlds of Earth were united under the

new leadership of the United Colonies of Earth.

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter: And this is all interesting to you?

Rick Hunter: Yes, very interesting. Now look at this....

[cut to an observation deck overlooking the SDF-1 with Captain Gloval looking at the

battlefortress. A man in an Admirals Uniform is standing next beside him.]

Admiral: Now I got permission from the United Earth Council to upgrade the SDF-1 with

our technology, are you sure that you want to change it from what it is currently?

Henry Gloval: Yes, I don't want to command a starship that is a near cherry bomb

compared to your ships. You can handle yourselves against the Crongus but we cannot. I

want to protect my homeworld from the Crongus as much as you would with yours. So

what are the planned modifications to the SDF-1?

Admiral: It wouldn't take more that a few hours with a few adjustments with the weapons.

The robotic hydraulic systems will need a major overhaul and would take a few weeks to

complete.

[The Admiral pulls out a holoplate and an image of the SDF-1 appears.]

Admiral: We're now doing the weapon systems first just in case if the Crongus attacks.

The primary weapon, the Reflex cannon will be updated and so the two booms can fire

two beams of Reflex energy instead of one and holds torpedo tubes and missile launchers.[Hologram SDF-1 fires two beams from the two booms.] Then there is the Datalus submersible. We can adjust the bodywork so that the

Datalus attack can have a major punch against enemy capitol ships. When the attack is

executed, the surface Sonar Cannons will charge up and hold back the warped space

energy until the Datalus punches against an object which will fire a warp space energy

ripple that will literally rip apart the enemy. [Hologram SDF-1 executing the above attack and the enemy ship hologram is literally

ripped apart.] And there's also the Prometheus Sonar Blade that will be used to slice into

enemy capitol ships like many of our other Robo Cruisers. [Hologram SDF-1 forming a Sonar Blade in its "hand" and using it like a sword.] Also we will modify the outer skin of the SDF-1 to have Destroid Turret Hatches which will use the upper half of a Destroid for defense.[Hologram of an Excalaber with it's upper torso showing from a close up view of the

hatch.] Admiral: Everything else is just a simple upgrade of existing weapon systems.

[Ext. shot of a REF fleet battalion orbiting Mars.]

[switch to a shot of Mars Base Sara with several UCE Mecha and construction equipment

working all over the base. Close up of a UCE Officer in Male Soldier Body Armor.]

UCE Officer: What is it corporal?

UCE Corporal: We found someone on the base.

UCE Officer: What? Intel told us that there was no one on this base?!

UCE Corporal: I didn't get it either but we got him in containment right now.

UCE Officer: Okay show me.

[Int. shot of a laboratory with a window facing a man in CVR-1 armor with his helmet still

on and both the UCE Officer and Corporal enter the laboratory.]

UCE Corporal: We have no idea how he survived the attack on the base, but his ID tells

us that he's a RDF officer who survived the attack because he was marooned on the base.

UCE Officer: How could he survived all this time? The O two supply is almost empty.

UCE Corporal: We don't know sir, all we know is that Lieutenant Karl Riber has found

the location of the Crongus' new temple.

[Man removes his helmet and reveals himself to be (parallel) Karl Riber.]

UCE Officer: So Mr. Riber, how did you get on to the base in the first place?

Parallel Karl Riber: I've always been here ever since the evacuation of the base several

years ago.

UCE Officer: Let's start at the beginning shall we.

[Flashback begins on an observation deck of an Oberth.]

Parallel Karl Riber[VO]: Well it was back in 2003 and we were evacuated the base

because a group of Anti-Unification terrorists just hijacked an Oberth and we were several

miles from the exosphere of Mars when the enemy Oberth attacked us.

[Enemy Oberth fires upon the Oberth and there was great panic aboard the ship and

Parallel Karl Riber found himself inside an escape pod.]

Parallel Karl Riber[VO]: I found myself inside an escape pod and was launched from the

now heavily damaged Oberth and from a viewing window I saw the enemy Oberth firing

several missile barrages and the ship exploded and I was flung back toward Mars.

[Starship explodes and Parallel Karl Riber's pod was knocked into a collision course with

Mars. Several minutes later, Parallel Karl Riber finds himself still alive and unharmed.]

Parallel Karl Riber[VO]: After what had seemed to be an eternity, I crashed landed several

miles from the base. I was alive and unharmed and inside of the pod was a hostile

environment suit that I could use for the long trek back to the base. I finaly entered the

base and planed to ration my oxygen and food until help arrived. I spent the next several

days alone and waiting for that rescue ship to come for me and the transmitter was busted

several weeks later. Then early one morning, I saw alien ships entering the atmosphere at

great speed and seemed as if the whole sky was on fire.

[View from a window of thousands of fiery streaks that covered the sky]

Paralell Karl Riber[VO]: I plotted their trajectory and then proceeded to the landing site in

a rover and there I found the first phases of a huge construction site. I went back everyday

and made observations for several months making detailed observations on those alien

beings and then one night after they have finished construction, there was light at the

center of some kind of a temple and I went inside to see what was happening. I hid in a

high room overlooking a great courtyard and what I saw was the most horrific scene of

murder that anyone would ever see in their entire lifetimes.

[Parallel Karl Riber was overlooking the courtyard in an unnoticed window and in the

courtyard were thousands of Crongus Soldiers and green haired humanoids. In the center

of the courtyard was a step pyramid and atop of the pyramid was an altar and next to the

altar was a Crongus wearing some kind of reptile skin and holding in one hand was a

sword and in the other a pole with a sharpened end. 

pFirst was a green haired male youth being dragged up the pyramid and the youth

screamed and kicked to get free from the hands of the Crongus. He was placed on the

altar with his wrists and ankles bounded by what seems to be barbed wire and the Priest

carved hieroglyphics upon the youth's skin and the youth screamed in terror and shock more

than pain. The Priest rammed the pole into the stomach of the youth and steeped back.

The youth wailed in pain for several moments and then Blood Red lightning struck the

pole and the youth then gave a final cry of pain that echoed the courtyard and all that was

left of him was his charred skeleton. 

The Priest then lifted the skeleton above his head and the other Crongus roared

and screeched in merry and then the Priest tossed the skeleton and it rolled down the

pyramid and landed in several pieces of bone. Then a pregnant female was brought to the

altar and she too screamed in terror. She was forced to her knees and her stomach

exposed to the Priest. The Priest then rows his sword and sliced through to the wound that

bared the fetus which by then fell to the ground in a pool of blood.]

Parallel Karl Riber[VO]: These aliens have sacrificed a youth to some god and now they

have opened the wound of a pregnant female humanoid and the fetus has fallen out of the

exposed wound and what they did next was the most inhumane sacrifices that has been

ever known to man.

[The Priest placed the fetus upon the altar and the female forced to watch as the same

ritual was repeated and nothing was left of her unborn child exempt a charred skeleton and

then she was brought forth to the altar where her internal organs were ripped through her

wound and the ritual was repeated. Several sacrifices were showed to many green haired

humanoids and several have been crucified with their organs and ripped skin hung from

their mutilated bodies upon a cross bearing the Crongus flag.]

Parallel Karl Riber[VO]: For what seemed like an eternity of viewing the endless

sacrifices of an enslaved race and then I fled from the temple and for many sleepless

nights, I prayed to God that this would never happen to the humen race.

[View of Parallel Karl Riber huddled in a corner, rocking himself and kept chanting to

himself "Can't sleep, aliens will rip me." Flashback ends.]

Parallel Karl Riber: Then I finaly had the courage to go outside the base and then you guys

found me.

UCE Officer: Can you take us back to that temple?

Parallel Karl Riber: Yes but why do you want to go to that unholy place?

UCE Officer: Because I plan to rig that place to blow when the Crongus return.

Parallel Karl Riber: The who?

Nararator[VO]: As the UCE plan a surprise attack for the Crongus, another drama begins

to unfold in Yokohama.

Mr. Lynn: No, I will not allow it!

Mis. Lynn: After all this time you have made us worry about you and now that you're

here you want to go back to that warship.

Lynn Minmei3: I'm going back there and it's not a warship. I'm a very important person

on that ship. Isn't that right Rick?

Rick2: Well I um uh......

Mr. Lynn: Hey you, what do you think of this hogwash?

Rick2: I I I I I I......

[Outside the Room the Dragon Fire Squadron waits for the argument to be settled.]

Karl Riber: Gez, I wouldn't be in Rick's shoes right now.

Johnson: Yah,

thatRickHunterdosn'tstandachanceinthatroomrightthismomentwiththatguy'sbloodpreasure

andtemperyah'now.

Parallel Lisa: Why isn't Max and Lenna here to meet with them?

Jounta Koor: I guess that they have something important that suddenly came up and they

couldn't get out of.

Parallel Lisa: More important than meeting their family at last?

Jounta Koor: Could be.

[Space shot of Tycrolni with countless bioships in orbit around the moon.]

Praetor[VO]: 

[Subtitled: "How did they get through our defenses?!"]

[Int. shot of a large room with a thrown littered with the rotting skeletons of alien races

and upon that thrown was the Crongus Preator himself. He wore bioarmor that was

similar to the Crongus Warlord but had a lavished "Crown" and in front of him were

several warlords on their knees and bowing to him in fear and dishonor.]

Praetor:

[Subtitled: "How did the Sapiens attack us?! Your reports tells me that they are not

capable of intergalactic travel and yet they attacked us anyway! How!!!"]

Warlord Vakall:

[Subtitled: "But my lord, we have made countless observations and we have determined

that they are not capable of an attack of this magnatude-"]

Praetor:

[Subtitled: "So your the one who let the Sapiens attack us so easily!"]

Warlord Vakall:

[Subtitled: "But my lord, that is not what I mean. I believe that someone is giving us false

information or some other type of scenario. As you know we are at an alliance with

primitive species who could of easily have misinterpreted the information."]

Praetor:

[Subtitled: "Then what are you all out here standing around?! Go get the Sapiens and

avenge our dignity." He gets up from his thrown and starts walking towards an arch but

then turn towards the warlords. "I grow weary of this failure and if you ever allow this

event to happen again, not even the gods will have the wrath as what I will do to you

all!!!"]

[Fade to the Crongus Mars Temple with several squads planting explosive devices around

the huge city.]

1st Squad Lieutenant: I hope that this plan doesn't backfire on us. I mean, the Crongus

have always been a few steps ahead of us when we do these kinds of things.

1st Squad Sergeant: Don't worry, rumor has it that the Crongus Homeworld has been hit.

1st Squad Lieutenant: What?! You mean Tycrolni, the capital of the Crongus Intergalactic

Circle?!

1st Squad Sergeant: I heard that Admiral Wolfgang Dolittle lead the strike bombing upon

the Imperial City.

1st Squad Lieutenant: I thought that Intergalactic travel with Hyperspace Warp is

impossible, is it?

1st Squad Sergeant: That bombing armada was sent back when the quardinents of the

Homeworld were found back in 2359.

1st Squad Lieutenant: They have been in deep space for that long? I thought that the

Crongus Home galaxy was over a million Galaxtons away?

1st Squad Sergeant: Well according to rumor, they used the combination of the

Dimensional Rift Generator and the Hyperspace Warp System to create a Dimensional

Loop that can take a starship all across the universe. We may finaly have the means to

launch a full scale invasion of the Crongus Homesystem.

1st Squad Lieutenant: Yah, but that is the Core Territory, the Crongus Defense is

extremely thick and tight and an invasion is apocalyptic, not to mention that they know

that we have the means of inter-dimensional travel. And I believe that the Crongus would

want payback for what we did to their homeworld.

[Shot of a Galaxy Dreadnaught bridge. Close up on a weapons officer at her control

council.]

Weapons Officer: [sighs] When will this boredom ever end?

[Suddenly her targeting screen is filled with warped white holes of opening Crongus

Wormholes.]

Weapons Officer: Captain, I'm getting several white hole anomalies and scanners show

that they are Crongus Wormholes.

Dreadnaught Captain: Where are they coming from?

Scanner Officer: Everywhere....

[Outside of the Dreadnaught are countless Crongus Wormholes opening and Bioships

exiting through the wormholes.]

Dreadnaught Captain: Everyone to their battle stations, activate situation red, get me the REF

immediately! The Crongus are Counterattacking!

[The bridge is filled with klaxon alarms and personnel rushing in panic.]

Dreadnaught Captain: Activate Shields, fire all weapons.

[The Dreadnaught fires all available weapons but the Shields of the Crongus Bioships are incredibly strong. After constant bombardment of Plasm Bolts, the Dreadnaught shields finally collapse from energy stress of multiple areas. The Crongus then rip the Dreadnaut asunder with their plasm bolts.]

[Bridge of the SDF-3A.]

1st Officer Applegate: Admiral, we have recent transmission that a huge Crongus Armada is heading towards the Earth in approximately ten minutes.

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter: Get all available ships ready for immediate combat. Get me General Hunter.

1st Officer Applegate: Aye.

[After a few seconds, a hologram of Rick Hunter appears.]

Rick Hunter: What is it admiral?

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter: General, we have a huge armada heading towards us and the fleet is being assembled for action. 

Rick Hunter: What about the Earth below us? They are pretty vulnerable if we lose this fight. Exadore?

[Exadore's hologram appears.]

Exadore: I suggest that we form a defensive barrier to counteract the approaching enemy armada and evacuate as many of the civilian populous as possible.

Rick Hunter: Is that possible Exadore? The Earth has almost six billion people on it.

Exadore: That is our only available option at the moment. What if the Crongus plan to destroy the Earth? We have to get as many civilians off the planet as possible before and during the confirmation with the enemy armada.

Rick Hunter: Right. Lisa, lets get every shuttle and dropship down that planet and start evacuating as many civilians as possible. We have to inform the Earth Council about the attack.

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter: Right. We need to get everyone off the Earth quickly.

[Upon the Earth, in the Lynn Family Restaurant. Commander Lynn Minmei and Karl Riber left for another room. After several moments, Karl Riber rushes out.]

Karl Riber: Time to go guys!

Jounta Koor: What's the matter?

Commander Lynn Minmei: We got a huge Armada of Crongus Bioships heading towards Earth and we got ten minutes to get the populous off the planet, give or take a few seconds.

Parallel Lisa: What?

Karl Riber: What are you all waiting for, lets get the hell out of here!

[The Squadron enters the room where the Lynn Family and Rick are having a discussion when Lynn Kyle3 enters the room from upstairs.]

Lynn Kyle3: Hey, what's with all the yelling about-

[He seems surprized to see two Minmeis(Hey, you'd be hella surprised if you saw two of your cousin and for some people, one Lynn Minmei is bad enough).]

Lynn Kyle3: Minmei?

Commander Minmei: We got to go immediately.

Lynn Kyle3: What? I'm not going to take orders from the millitary-

[Commander Minmei punches Lynn Kyle3 in the face.]

Mrs. Lynn: You shouldn't have done that.

Commander Minmei: And what are you going to do about it?

[After several chaotic moments, the Squadron, the Lynns and Rick Hunter finaly reach the Military shuttle. Several other UCE Shuttles arrive and the landing pad is covered with civilians wanting to get off the Earth. In space, the REF fleet assembles itself for the confirmation of the Crongus Horde. Then a huge, SDF-1 looking space craft in Assault mode rushes towards the fleet.]

1st Officer Applegate: Admiral, we have an unidentified spacecraft heading towards us.

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter: Open a hailing channel to that ship.

[The monitor lights up and shows a face of an English captain wearing a UEG uniform.]

English Captain: Greetings, I am Captain Winstion Lloyd Hamton the sixteenth of the newly constructed SDF-2 "Megalord" to SDF-3A "Protector", how may I assist you in this battle?

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter: This is Lisa "Hayes" Hunter of the SDF-3A "Protector" to Captian Hamton, we just want you to shoot down as many enemy ships as possible and don't let them reach the Earth.

Captian Hamton: Hayes, aren't you related to Admiral Hayes?

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter: The late Admiral Hayes, yes.

Captain Hamton: Funny, I don't remember reading his obituary.

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter: The Late Admiral Hayes of my home dimension.

Captain Hamton: Oh, that's right, your that las from that other dimention, well see you upon the battlefield.

1st Officer Applegate: Admiral, we have another transmission fromt the SDF-1. They want to know if they can be of assistance to the coming battle.

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter: Tell them to meet up with Captain Hamton of the SDF-2.

1st Officer Applegate: Aye.

[After five minutes of suspense and tension, the Crongus Armada finally arrives and battles head on with the REF fleet. There were numerous explosions from both Capital Ships and Fighters as they attempt to delay the Crongus Armada long enough to allow the Civilians of the Earth to escape.]

[We see both the SDF-1&2 battling seven Biomech Titans. The SDF-1 used it's sonar blade to slice two Titans in half while the SDF-2 makes an uppercut into a Titan's head. Int. shot of SDF-1 Bridge.]

Captain Gloval: It's been quite a while Captain Hamton.

Captain Hamton: Oh humbug, it has only been one and a half years since we last meet- Bloody hell, a squadron of six enemy ships have penetrated the blockade.

Captain Gloval: We have to intercept those ships, let's launch all of our fighters.

Captain Hamton: Lets.

[The Super Dimensional Fortresses launched all available Veritech Valkyries and Mustangs at the Crongus Dreadnaughts. The SDF's were successful in intercepting all Bioships, exempt one.]

Captain Hamton: Bloody Hell!!

Captain Gloval: Holy God no.

[The remaining Crongus Dreadnaught fired a plasm bold which began to destroy the Earth Crust and atmosphere as the wave blows away debris and gasses from the impact zone out. Several shuttles barely escaped the Earth's now weakening gravity as the Plasm Bolt berries deeper into the now hardening mantle. Several Subspace waves crack the Earths hardening mantle until it ripped the planet apart and several Earth Asteroids spread towards every directions. The Crongus Armada opened wormholes as they escape the devastating effects of a ripped apart planet. The REF fleet dodges the Earth Asteroids, several of them head towards the moon which is shattered by the countless bombardment of Earth Asteroids.]

[Screen fades.]

Whatcha' think, reply.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech, South Park, Star Wars, Bevis and Butthead or Star Trek Voyager. Also most of the Mecha and starship designs belong to someone else.


	11. Aftermath

****

Episode 11: Aftermath

[Episode begins with Robotech3:Dark Odyssey Theme and scenes from the previous episode.]

Narrator [VO]: In the last episode of Robotech3: Dark Odyssey, the SDF-1 gains new civilians as South Park Refugees Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Carman create a new home until another can be found and make uneasy impressions. General Rick Hunter is introduced to a new allied alien species dubbed the Onvid. Parallel Lynn Minmei finally reunites with her parents and Parallel Karl Riber is found and discovered by the Martian Base team. But all is not well when the Crongus began a full counterattack that resulted with the many deaths of U.C.E and civilian life, the evacuation of Earth's people and the complete annihilation of the planet Earth.

[Scene opens with the scarring of the Moon and several U.C.E, RDF, and Crongus Bioships fighting. Int. shot of SDF-3A Bridge with Lisa "Hayes" Hunter looking aimlessly at the dust cloud that used to be Earth.]

1st Officer Applegate: Admiral, what are your orders?

[Lisa "Hayes" Hunter still staring at the dust cloud.]

1st Officer Applegate: Admiral?

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter: Get all of the survivors aboard the ships and prepare for Hyperspace Warp for the Europa Base.

1st Officer Applegate: Aye. Captain, I've just got a signal from U.C.E HQ in San Francisco.

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter: Put it on my personal monitor.

[On the personal monitor there was a women looking about 50 years of age with gray streaks on the side of her head and wearing a U.C.E general's uniform.]

Women: This is Secretary General Gwen Archer to all armadas. All known outposts in all know dimensions have been hit hard and need immediate backup. Go to the nearest outpost until further notice.

[Int. shot of an evacuation shuttle.]

Child: Where's the Earth Mommy?

Mother: I don't know honey, I just don't know.

Shuttle Pilot [VO]: Attention all passengers, we are heading toward the SDF-1 for temporary occupation until further notice.

Male youth [thinking]: Who ever did this to Earth is going to pay dearly for this I swear.

[Scene fades to black and then next scene appears over Europa with the REF fleet with several U.C.E Civilian Cruiser orbiting the planet.]

[Int. shot of a Civilian Cruiser with several stores and several people.]

1st Man: I can't believe this. It has been six days since the destruction of Earth and were all stuck on these ships until that new home world is ready for us.

2nd Man: Tell me about it. I just got my new house and all of a sudden I have to leave it or I get blown up with it. And look at us, only seven Cruisers full of us that survived the destruction.

1st Man: Yeah, our human race numbered in the billions. But now a few messily thousands. I swear the Crongus want us to die slow and horrible deaths.

2nd Man: Well there is one good thing about it.

1st Man: Oh, and what would be that?

2nd Man: We don't have to pay income taxes anymore.

[Int. shot of War room with Rick Hunter, Max Sterling, Bretai and Exadore.]

Max Sterling: So what do we do now?

Rick Hunter: According to Intel the Crongus are hitting all outposts and outlying bases in all U.C.E occupied zones. So I guess that our current objective is to protect the Europa and Io bases until further notice.

Bretai: And what of the refugees aboard the Civilian Cruisers?

Rick Hunter: Well I have just received an order from High Command saying that the remaining refugees are to be under our protection until further notice.

Exadore: The U.C.E High Command has found a suitable site for relocating the refugees within the Neutral Zone near the Muslim Commonwealth and U.C.E territories.

[A hologram appeared showing the area of space in which the new relocation site was found. On the upper left hand corner was the territories of the Muslim Commonwealth with their territory boundaries colored in blue and their flag shown in the territory. In the lower right was the territory of the U.C.E with their boundaries colored red and their flag indicating their territory. In the center of the two territories was an area in which its boundaries were colored green and flashing.]

Exadore: This is the area in which the Planet has been found and the Senate and Crongus of the U.C.E is in a process of creating a bill for that area to be used by the refugees as their new home and the space surrounding the star system and the area highlighted to be colonized by the refugees for their own use.

[Hologram changes to show a Ringed Gas planet with five moons.]

Exadore: The proposed planet is the second moon dubbed Decorta 4 orbiting the gas planet Zullaviax Prime. Zullaviax Prime is the fifth planet in a thirteen planet star system dubbed Gulliaman 6 and the planets are three times the mass of Jupiter. The area was to be a joint territory of all four Human Governments as a resort system for tourists but since the attack on Vexas when the Crongus Wars began, the area was left with only 50% completion of all facilities upon the Planet system. 

Rick Hunter: The new site sounds perfect but why did U.C.E High Command wanted to give the recent refugees the area?

Exadore: To put it simply, they had no plans for the area until now. No one even heard about it until it was found in a lost file in the Geneva Computer Records.

Rick Hunter: Okay, we better forward this information to the remaining Earth Council to see if they would like the idea. How long do the refugees have to be under our protection until they can be relocated Exadore?

Exadore: Well the construction crews orbiting the moon are not exactly sure when the site will be ready for relocation and then there are the orbital defense and space construction platforms and space stations and the bill of the refugees colonization, the reassigning of a U.C.E Colonial Defense Force fleet to the planet until the refugees can build their own ships and the trade agreements to the planet and-

Rick Hunter: How long Exadore? The remaining council will want to know how long they will be a wandering refugee fleet until they can settle on their new home world.

Exadore: The estimates are rough and there could be sudden changes but it is about...

Admiral Hayes: FOUR YEARS!?!?!?!

[Scene changes from the war room aboard the SDF-1A to the conference room of the Refugee flagship Earthbound.]

Admiral Hayes: Do you think we can actually wait to live on a planet for four long years? 

U.C.E Representative: I'm sorry admiral, but there is the legal process and the construction of the cities-

Admiral Hayes: Yes but four years? Isn't it a bit long to wait for a planet?

U.C.E Representative: The legal process dose take several months to settle between the four human governments and it should begin soon after the construction of the new cities are completed and it is estimated that the total construction time of the remaining facilities of the entire moon is estimated three years, give or take a few months. If you review the technical report of the site, you should be considered lucky.

Council Admiral: And how do we consider ourselves lucky?

U.C.E Representative: Well the site was built at 50% completion and it had been about eight years since the construction had begun.

2nd Council Admiral: We'll look over the idea but I speak for everyone in this council that we would be honored to be able to live on that world.

U.C.E Representative: Thank you and have a pleasant day.

Admiral Hayes: Humph, humbug.

[The U.C.E Representative left the doors of the conference room. The 2nd Council Admiral turned to Admiral Hayes.]

2nd Council Admiral: You should be ashamed of yourself Hayes, the U.C.E is granting us a new home in such short notice and you believe that it is nothing but hogwash. What happened to you these last few days anyway?

Admiral Hayes: Well a lot can change a man when his entire planet was blown up.

1st Council Admiral: And what about the other refugees. How will we tell them that they will have to wait until they get their new home world and more importantly, what will we do in the mean time.

2nd Council Admiral: Well, we could always have them enlisting under the U.C.E?

[Int. shot of U.C.E Enlistment Office aboard a Civilian Cruiser with the room filled with "applicants".]

Enlistment Officer: Please, would you all calm down. We will have you signed up for evaluations soon enough.

Male Youth: But what about our enlistment to the military.

Enlistment Officer: Sorry, but we must evaluate your condition to see if you are ready for U.C.E military. You'll all have to sign up for evaluation tests and then you can enlist.

2nd Male Youth: But I want to enlist now!

Female Youth: I want to kill some Crongus.

[Outside the U.C.E Enlistment Office, Lynn Minmei and Roy Hunter walked along the street.]

Lynn Minmei: Gee, I've never seen so many people going into the Enlistment Office before.

Roy Hunter: Well, several people on the parallel Earth want revenge on the Crongus for what they did to Earth and the only way was to enlist into the military, I believe.

[Something in Roy Hunter's jacket pocket began to beep. He pulled out a combadge, tapped it and a hologram of Max Sterling appeared in the palm of his hand.]

Roy Hunter: What's up Boss Man?

Max Sterling: Sorry to end your date here but we have reports of enemy traffic on the far side of Jupiter and High Command wants all pilots to be ready to engage. Take the next shuttle and meet back with the squadron at 1700 immediately.

Roy Hunter: Confirmed Boss Man, Hunter Out [turns off hologram and turns to Lynn Minmei.] Well I've got to leave now Minmei. I'll get you a tram once I get aboard the SDF-3A okay?

Lynn Minmei: [sighs] Right.

Roy Hunter: Maybe we'll meet again after my shift is over. No, I promise that we'll meet after my shift. We could go to that-

Lynn Minmei: No that's all right Roy, maybe next Friday.

Roy Hunter: Well, if you say so, it's fine with me.

Lynn Minmei [thinking]: I wish this war is over and done with, too many people lost their lives because of it. Please don't let Roy die.

Narrator: As Minmei comes occupied with a fear that she will never see her love again with each new threat to the entire fleet, another begins to question her faith upon her lost love.

[Lisa3 sits at a table outside of an energy drink shop called "Starbucks Energy Drinks" with a paper cup of undrunk energy drink beside her.]

Lisa3: Maybe Riber isn't dead and he's still alive out there. He could be waiting for me to come back to him. Seeing that "other" Riber with that parallel me could be a sign.

[A dream-like image appeared with Karl Riber and Parallel Lisa walking together with their arms wrapped around each other.]

Lisa3: But then there is that other me, the REF Admiral. Did she lived her life morning her Karl's death or did she find someone else.

[Another dream-like image appeared with Lisa "Hayes" Hunter and Rick Hunter standing side by side.]

Lisa3: Could she be in a relationship with General Rick Hunter. Am I destined to fall in love with that "other" Hunter or spend the rest of my life alone? With no one to be with me, to comfort me and to make me feel happy-

[Lisa3's thoughts ended abruptly when she suddenly saw Karl Riber crash into a light post and a rocket propelled hover board crash straight into a wall. Parallel Lisa came running toward Karl Riber.]

Parallel Lisa: Karl, are you all right?

Lisa3 [thinking]: I'd never remembered Karl Riber so clumsy. Maybe it'll be cheaper if I was alone?

Toon voice: You idiot, do you have any idea what you have done?

[Lisa3 turned her attention toward two cartoon characters. One was a Chawawa and the other is a fat red cat with a huge blue nose and its toung hanging from the corner of its mouth.]

2nd Toon voice: I'm sorry Ren, I can't read gibberish.

Ren: Stimpy that is English. Can't you read English?

Stimpy: I don't know, what is English?

Ren: Ohh never mind, let's just hide in this lady's purse.

[Lisa3 then watched as Ren and Stimpy opened her purse and stuff themselves inside.]

Ren [muffled voice]: Move over Stimpy, you're suffocating me.

Stimpy [muffled voice]: I can't help it Ren, there's so many stuff in here.

Ren [muffled voice]: Just move stuff around and be quiet or we'll get caught.

Karl Riber: Wait until I get my hands on those two TOONS!!!

[Karl stomps off with his entire skin in a shade of red, while Parallel Lisa runs after him to try and calm him down.]

Stimpy [muffled voice]: Is it save to get out now Ren?

Ren [muffled voice]: Shut up you fool, do you want us killed?

[Lisa3 places her purse upon the table to open it.]

Ren [muffled voice]: Oh my gosh, she's going to open it!!

[Stimpy starts to whimper when Lisa opened her purse.]

Lisa3: Don't worry you two, it's safe to come out now.

[Ren and Stimpy slowly start to wedge themselves out of the purse and onto the table.]

Ren: Thanks for hiding us miss-

[Ren looks surprised when he sees Lisa3.]

Ren: By the Great Shaven Yak, it's you!!

Stimpy: It's the admiral.

Lisa3: No no, I'm 1st Officer Lisa Hayes. 

Ren: Oh sorry, we thought you was someone else. The Admiral Lisa Hayes.

Stimpy: I thought it was Admiral Lisa "Hayes" Hu-

[Ren covers Stimpy mouth before he could finish the sentence.]

Ren: Don't say that. It could mess up the entire timeline here.

Lisa3: Don't worry you're not in the past if that's what you mean.

Ren: No no miss' Hayes. Were not suppose to tell them what is happening in a parallel universe about anyone's business.

Stimpy: Yah Ren, it's protocol number 1247-A1 which states that "No being from a parallel universe similar to another is to know of the person's parallel self and what he has done in that universe to avoid confusion to that person".

Ren: Stimpy, where did you get that?

Stimpy: I got it from the U.C.E Legal system book in a chapter about Inter-dimensional protocol and regulations.

Ren: That's amazing Stimpy, how did you learn all of that.

Stimpy: I stayed in after classes to talk to the teacher and wrote notes in my own words.

[Stimpy holds out peaces of paper covered in scribbles and gibberish.]

Lisa3: More like in your own language.

Ren: I just remembered something, we need a place to stay for the month Stimpy.

Stimpy: But where are we going to stay Ren?

Lisa3: If you want, you can stay at my place.

Both Ren and Stimpy: Really?

[Then both Ren and Stimpy's stomachs growled.]

Lisa3: And maybe something to eat to, it's on me.

Both Ren and Stimpy: Whoopee!!

Lisa3: Um, Ren.

Ren: Yes Miss' Hayes.

Lisa3: Why do you need a place to stay?

Ren: Well we do have a place of our own at the barracks but we herd that-

Stimpy: Those two are coming onboard.

Ren: Shut up Stimpy, [Ren slaps Stimpy in the face.] I'm the one talking here!

Lisa3: Who?

Ren: You don't want to know.

[Shot of Mars Base Sara with several U.C.E tanks guarding the perimeter.]

[Int. shot of Tank cockpit.]

Tank Pilot: I don't we just leave this base commander? It's not like the Crongus are going to attack us now.

Tank Commander: Listen kid, the Crongus are currently in a bad mood and they'll want to destroy any U.C.E base, no matter of its importance or firepower.

Tank Pilot: Yes but shouldn't we at least get something stronger besides an old 20th century tank?

Tank Commander: This is the only available mechanized weapon on the base and it is equipped with hostile environment control and energy weapons.

Tank Pilot: Yes but sir-

Tank Gunner: Sir, I've got a Crongus General on my screen.

Tank Commander: What are his weapons?

Tank Gunner: It seems to be a Biomech Rider model for higher officers.

Tank Commander: That's crazy, that thing isn't armed with any weapons! He is totally defenseless, unless....

Tank Gunner: He has ground reinforcements with him.

Tank Commander: Get bases HQ on the line, tell them that there is an attack.

Tank Gunner: Too late.

Tank Commander: What!?

[On the main monitor, there was a picture of a Martian cliff with the lone Crongus General, but after a few moments, several Crongus soldiers, Biofighters, Biomechs, Vicoo, and Qulans appeared and started to roar battle cries.]

Tank Commander: This is not good.

[The Crongus then began to advance toward the base.]

Tank Commander: Fire!!!

[Ext. view of U.C.E Tank firing energy weapons from it's main turret gun at the advancing Crongus horde.]

[View of Base Sara surrounded by advancing Crongus armies.]

[SDF-3A bridge, there is a beeping from a nearby computer.]

1st Officer Applegate: Admiral, there is a distress call from Mars Base Sara.

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter: Put it on the main monitor.

[The main monitor lights up with the base's communications officer.]

Base Communications Officer: This is U.C.E Mars Base Sara to any available ships, we are under attack. Repeat, we are under attack. Base defenses are beginning to waver and being over run by a huge horde of Crongus forces. We need immediate assistance, repeat, we need immediate assistance.pp

[Monitor goes blank.]

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter: Get everyone mobilized for attack. Have Gorgon, Hermes, and Scorpio Groups protect the refugees immediately. Everyone else prepare for Hyperspace Warp.

1st Officer Applegate: Aye.

[Klaxon Alarm sounds and military personnel are beginning to head towards their battle stations.]

1st Officer Applegate [VO]: This is 1st Officer Applegate to crew, we are in Combat Alpha alert, all personnel to your battle stations and prepare for Hyperspace Warp and immediate combat. I repeat all personnel to your battle stations and prepare for Hyperspace Warp and immediate combat.

[Lynn Minmei and Roy Hunter are just exiting the Shuttle bay.]

Lynn Minmei: Roy, do you have to go now?

Roy Hunter: I have no choice Minmei, duty calls.

[Roy then kisses Minmei on her right cheek.]

Roy Hunter: Wish me luck.

[Roy Hunter then dashes toward the closes military escort. Minmei them places her hand upon her right cheek and a tear build up in her eye.]

Lynn Minmei [thinking]: Please Roy, don't die on me. Please don't die.

[SDF-3A War room with the hologram of Lisa "Hayes" Hunter.]

Rick Hunter: Is the fleet mobilized yet Lisa?

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter [VO]: We're just about ready to jump into Hyperspace Warp.

Rick Hunter: Good, lets jump as soon as we're ready Lisa.

[Lisa "Hayes" Hunter's hologram fades and replaced with the hologram of the entire fleet orbiting Io in battle grid mode.]

[Ext. view of the SDF-3A opening the Hyperspace Warp conduit and enters the conduit in a blaze of light. After a few seconds of Hyperspace Warp, the REF feet emerges just to see an entire Crongus Fleet Squadron in their way of Mars.]

Rick Hunter: All ships open fire!!

[The REF fleet fires upon the Crongus Fleet Squadron with Energy and Missile Projectiles.]

[Screen fades to black, and then a "To Be Continue" appears.]

Whatcha' think, reply.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech, South Park, Ren and Stimpy, Star Wars, Bevis and Butthead or Star Trek Voyager. Also most of the Mecha and starship designs belong to someone else.


	12. Martian Massacre

****

Episode 12: Martian Massacre

[Episode begins with Robotech3:Dark Odyssey Theme and scenes from the previous episode.]

Narrator: In our last episode of Robotech3: Dark Odyssey, six days have passed since the destruction of Parallel Robotech Earth and the refugees are brought under the protection of the Robotech Expeditionary Force and many begin to enlist for revenge against the Earth's destroyers. Amidst the emotional tension and chaos after the Massive Crongus counterattack, the U.C.E High Command have found a new homeworld for the refugees and then the Crongus make another attack upon Mars.

[Episode Continues from last Episode with the REF and Crongus Fleets meeting and firing.]

[Int. shot of Izumo Class Battle Fortress Bridge. The bridge rocks from an impact of enemy fire.]

Izumo Captain: Damage report.

Izumo 1st Officer: Captain, we have hull breaches in levels 4, 7 and 10 on our starboard side, fires in Section Y, W, and the Veritech Factory.

Izumo Captain: Get force fields and Samsons to close those hull breaches and get a squad to take out those fires immediately.

Izumo 1st Officer: Aye.

[View of VAF-8 squadron, each attached to a VBF-2. Int. shot of Squadron Leader's cockpit.]

Squadron Leader: This is Captain Luis Charter, call sign Linebacker1, of Linebacker Squadron to Battle Command, we have reached the Flagship of the Crongus Armada, we are awaiting commands.

[View of Linebacker squadron.]

Man[VO]: This is Battle Command, we read you. Penetrate Crongus shields and bomb the bridge. Watch out for enemy Biofighters and ship defenses.

Captain Luis Charter[VO]: Rodger, Linebackers prepare to drop bombs upon the Flagship Bridge. Ready defense weapons for immediate counterattack from enemy units and defenses. 

pp

Linebacker 4[VO]: Captain, I have multiple Crongus Biofighters on my scanners and they show to be Triwing Biofighters. 

Captain Luis Charter[VO]: Linebackers, fire at will!!

[Linebacker Squadron fires energy and missile weapons at the approaching Triwing squadron. The Triwing squadron is heavily damaged and another Veritech squadron leads the remaining Biofighters away. Int. view of Captain Luis Charter's cockpit.]

Captain Luis Charter: Linebacker 2, fire a scanner laser and find me the frequency of that shield.

Linebacker 2[VO]: Aye- Wait, the shield already has breaches.pp

Captain Luis Charter: What? What happened?

Linebacker 2[VO]: It seems that this is an elder Bioship and its shield organ has begun to deteriorate.

Captain Luis Charter: Right. This is Captain Luis Charter of Linebacker Squadron to Battle Command, the flagship has breaches in its shield.

Man[VO]: This is Battle Command, we read you and thanks for the information. We will begin our attack, but you must proceed with your objective.

Captain Luis Charter: Rodger. Linebacker squadron, continue with bombing run and enter the breach nearest to the bridge.

Linebacker squadron[VO]: Aye.

[Linebacker squadron enters the shield breach and heads towards the bridge of the flagship. On the surface, several cannons grew and are targeting the incoming squadron.]

Linebacker 4[VO]: Captain, I have numerous cannons targeting the squadron.

Captain Luis Charter: Linebackers, transform to Battloid Mode and target cannons but do not move from attack corridor.

[Linebacker squadron transforms into battloid mode and fires bullets and energy pulses at the cannons.]

Onboard Computer: Fifteen. Seconds. To. Target.

Captain Luis Charter: Linebackers, prepare to drop bombs at the five-second count.

Linebacker 7: AAAAAAAAA-

Linebacker 4: Captain, we lost Linebacker 7!

Captain Luis Charter: Stay within the attack corridor.

Onboard Computer: Eight. Seven. Six. Five-

Captain Luis Charter: Drop bombs now. 

[The VBF-2's of Linebacker squadron open their bomb bay doors and bombs fall toward the bridge by momentum.]

Captain Luis Charter: Everyone change back to jet mode and pull up now!

[The bombs crash into the bridge and explode upon impact of the interior of the bridge.]

Captain Luis Charter: This is Captain Luis Charter of Linebacker Squadron to Battle Command, we have destroyed the bridge of the flagship.

Man[VO]: This is Battle Command, nice work Charter. Now all we have to do is take the advantage of confusion-

Captain Luis Charter: Battle Command, this is Captain Luis Charter of Linebacker Squadron, what is happening over there? Battle Command do you read?

Linebacker 9: Captain, the ship has been destroyed by a Warlord's Ship.

Captain Luis Charter: What? A Warlord's Ship?

Linebacker 9: Confirmed, there is a sighting of the Warlord's ship.

Captain Luis Charter: Get me a line to REF High Command, they would want a word of this.

Linebacker 2: But captain, the subspace frequency is reserved only for capital ship commanders only.

Captain Luis Charter: Listen, General Hunter and U.C.E High Command wants information on anything that could rupture the Crongus Armadas in this battle theatre and I think that an attack on the Warlord's Ship would suffice.

[SDF-3A War room]

Rick Hunter: Battle Status.

Cornell Loamier: Sir, 45% of our forces are heavily damaged from enemy fire, 91.8% of our forces can no longer fight and about a third of our fighters are completely wiped out.

Bretai: Zentraedi forces are currently surrounded by enemy Biofighters and are running low on missiles and laser turrets. Battle Pods and Power Armor squadrons are destroyed down to skeletal numbers. 

Rick Hunter: Can we get ships to retrieve any of Mars Base Sara survivors.

Cornell Reinhardt: Several Fighter Squadrons have found atmosphere escape pods that were launched from Base Sara before reporting a Reflex Explosion upon the surface. The Pods are being escorted towards the SDF-3A.

Rick Hunter: Good, tell the fleet to begin Hyperspace Warp sequence but do not jump until we have all pods secured and all fighters have returned to their motherships.

Cornell Loamier: Sir, we got a Squadron Commander saying that they have sighting of a Warlord's Ship.

Rick Hunter: Tell the Commander that we are incapable of attacking the Bioship at the moment and get the commander to go to the nearest Capital Ship.

[Fighters began to return to their Capital Ships with Crongus Biofighters pursuing closely behind them. Shot of a heavily damaged LAF-15, which is shaped, into a flying wing with huge engines and the cockpit in the forward center of the fighter with Pulse Cannons on either side of the cockpit. In the background of the LAF-15 is a SDFC-"Macross" Cass Capital Ship.]

Pilot [VO]: This is Starfighter Pilot Vladimir Unimportant, unit number 08 of the 112th Assaulter Squadron "Arrow Spears" to SDFC- "Hurricane", I am heavily damaged and unable to proceed to my Capital Ship or defend myself from enemy units and requesting immediate assistance. 

Women[VO]: This is Captain Susana Weather of the SDFC- "Hurricane", our fighters are currently engaged in defensive combat against enemy Biofighters. We cannot give you any assistance at the moment, but if you give us a few seconds-

[The LAF-15 was destroyed in a rain of Plasm bolts from Crongus Biofighters.]

[Shot of Skull Squadron landing in the SDF-3A's Hangar bay followed by several large pods.]

Rick Hunter: Are all of the pods safe Max? 

Miriya Sterling: Yes General Hunter

Max Sterling: Not yet, Airmen Roy Hunter is still out there.

Rick Hunter: What?

Max Sterling: He was fighting off a trio of Biofighters to give us some time for us to secure the Atmosphere Escape Pods.

Rick Hunter: Is he crazy or what?

Max Sterling: We had no choice, one of us had to lure away the Biofighters until we can get the pods to safety. He suddenly broke off and charged at the enemy. Sorta reminds me of you General.

Rick Hunter: Cut the wise cracks and get that pilot back here now.

Max Sterling: Right sir-

Miriya Sterling: Max look.

Max Sterling: Huh?

[Miriya Sterling points at a VAF-8 Veritech Fighter with its legs, arms and half of its head blown off and was being chased by three Biofighters.]

Max Sterling: He's going to crash, everyone clear the deck!

[Pilots and Maintenance personnel began to run as the limbless VAF-8 crashes and rolls around the hangar bay, only to be stopped by the Hangar Bay walls. Several Samson Cyclones with fire extinguishers and laser cutters rushed toward the crashed veritech and try to eliminate the fire while saving Roy Hunter whom was trapped within the cockpit. When they finally pulled him out, he had a wound on his upper left sides, his flight suit around the wound seemed to be burnt from an energy blade and the wound was gushing blood. The onboard medics placed a green substance upon the wound and placed pressure around the area, the helmet was removed and it seemed as if Roy was hardly breathing.]

Max Sterling: Get him to Sickbay immediately.

1st Medic: Right.

[Rick2 and Lynn Minmei3, who were just visiting the SDF-3A, came from the hangar corridor and then stopped as they see a small medic droid with the stretcher with Medics clustered around the stretcher, on the stretcher was the wounded and bleeding body of Roy Hunter. Both looked surprised to see Roy Hunter's battered body.]

Lynn Minmei3: What happened to him?

Rick2: I-I don't know...

[Several hours have passed since the incident at the Hangar Bay on the SDF-3A, Lynn Minmei3 was in her room, sitting on the edge of her bed facing a window overlooking Macross City inside the SDF-1.]

Lynn Minmei3[Thinking]: It was so horrible, [image of wounded Roy Hunter on the Stretcher.] this war is so horrible. Roy didn't have to get hurt, not him. [Tears began to build in her eyes.]Why did it have to be Roy?

Voice[which sounds like Lynn Minmei3]: You started to have feelings. You fear for someone.

[The room begun to swirl into a strange and colorful dreamscape. Lynn Minmei is seen floating in the dreamscape.]

Lynn Minmei3: I just don't want anyone to get hurt.

Voice: It's not the many, it's the one. The one you love.

Lynn Minmei3: How could I love Roy when we hardly see each other. Is that why that I'm so concerned, is it that I was afraid to lose him?

Voice: No, someone close. Someone very close.

Lynn Minmei3: Who? 

pp

[The swirls begin slowly form a face.]

Voice: Someone you have been neglecting, the one who cares for you and you don't. The one who is afraid to say "I love you". 

Lynn Minmei3: Who could it be? Who is this person who loves me but was afraid to tell me?

[The swirls then form a familiar face. A face that surprised Lynn Minmei3, but then quickly realized. Dreamscape ends.]

Lynn Minmei3[whispers]: Rick...

[Lynn Minmei's mother opened her door.]

Mrs. Lynn: Minmei?

Lynn Minmei3[surprised]: Huh?

Mrs. Lynn: What's the matter honey, is there something wrong?

Lynn Minmei3: Oh it's nothing, I just need to be alone for a while.

Mrs. Lynn: Alright, I just came up because that boy, Rick Hunter, just came by to see you.

Lynn Mimei3: Rick? [thinking] I must tell him.

Mrs. Lynn: But since you don't want to be disturbed-

Lynn Minmei3: Tell him I'll be down in a second.

Mrs. Lynn: Oh, okay.

[Mrs. Lynn closed the door. Lynn Minmei3 then starts to get herself quickly dressed before Rick2 leaves. After several moments Lynn Minmei then rushes out of her room and down the stairs but dose not see Rick2.]

Mr. Lynn: Sorry Minmei, he just had a call and left.

Lynn Minmei3: What?!

[Lynn Minmei3 then runs out the door, almost running over Parallel Lynn Kyle(Which, in my opinion, should have).]

Lynn Kyle: Why's she in a hurry?

Mr. Lynn: How's I suppose to know, ask your aunt.

Mrs. Lynn: And why should he ask me for? I don't read minds.

Mr. Lynn: Well you are a woman, right.

[Mrs. Lynn slaps Mr. Lynn on the back of his head.]

Mr. Lynn: Ouch!

[Lynn Minmei3 can be seen running down a street of Macross City.]

Boy1: Whoa, isn't that Minmei?

Boy2: I can't believe it, it's Lynn Minmei!

Lynn Minmei3[thinking]: Rick, where are you?

[The Hangar Bay of the SDF-3A with several of the Atmosphere Escape Pods. Lisa Hayes3 walks into the Hangar Bay and toward an officer. The officer salutes and Lisa Hayes3 returns the salute.]

Lisa Hayes3: Did you get the names of all the personnel in those pods?

Officer: Yes ma'am, they're all on this data pad here.

Lisa Hayes3: Could you find a person on it? His name is Karl Riber.

Officer: Let me check.[several seconds, pad touching and hums later.] Yep, he's here all right.

Lisa Hayes3: He is?!

Parallel Karl Riber[VO]: Lisa? Lisa!!

[Lisa Hayes3 turns towards the voice and saw Karl Riber.]

Lisa Hayes3: Karl!

[Lisa Hayes3 and Parallel Karl Riber run towards each other and just when they are almost arms length to each other, A Vicoo Destroyer breaks through the metal floor of the Hangar Bay and grabs Parallel Karl Riber. One of it's fingers impales Karl Ribers right chest.]

Parallel Karl Riber: Gaugh!!

Lisa Hayes3: Nooo!!!

[Lisa Hayes3 tried to grab Parallel Karl Riber's hand, but was just a few centimeters to far from him. The Vicoo Destroyer then threw Karl Riber across the far end of the Hangar Bay. Soldiers began firing E.D.P.W.s at the Vicoo Destroyer while the Destroyer swung its huge claw and cutting any soldiers whom dared to come into range of the Destroyer's claws. Lisa Hayes3 then ran towards the now wounded Parallel Karl Riber and kneeled by his side and then held him in her arms and started to cry.]

Lisa Hayes3: Karl please don't die on me. Don't leave me alone again.

[Parallel Karl Riber tried to say something to Lisa but blood began to gurgle from his mouth. Medics began to take away the wounded and after several moments of horrific bloodshed, the Vicoo Destroyer was finally killed.]

[Shot of modified hangar bay of the Prometheus with several VF-1A Mustang being prepared for launch. Roy Fokker is speaking to several Skull Pilots.]

Roy Fokker: Okay now guys, listen up. We are going to make a dimensional jump to a parallel universe that is currently under attack by the Crongus. Our mission is to escort a scout vessel to make reconnaissance surveys of the planet below the jump point for later evaluation by Mission Planners at Intel. Our assigned scout vessel, the Aurora, will be scanning the northwestern hemisphere. We are ordered not to engage the enemy unless fired upon and do not draw any attention to yourselves to either the natives or the Crongus to stir up a fight, is that clear!!

Skull Squadron: SIR, YES SIR!!!!

Roy Fokker: All right then, get yourselves ready at 0700 hours tomorrow.

[Klaxon Alarm sounds.]

Intercom[VO]: Attention all military personnel, we have an attack squadron of Vicoo and Qulan crafts heading toward the fleet. All fighter pilots prepare for launch and immediate battle. Repeat, all fighter pilots prepare for launch and immediate battle.

Roy Fokker: You heard them, everyone to your Mustangs now!

[Many Macross pilots scrambled to get to their assigned Mustangs and prepared for take off. Lynn Minmei3 was just entering the Hangar Bay when Rick2's Mustang was being raised into the flight deck.]

Guard: Hay, wait. Miss Lynn, you can't go in there. This is a restricted zone, your not authorized to- Hey!!

[Lynn Minmei3 was running towards Rick2's Mustang when it was raised to the Flight Deck.]

Lynn Minmei3: Wait Rick, stop!!

[Rick2 couldn't hear the calling voice of Lynn Minmei3 over the hydraulics of the elevator. As he rises to the flight deck, he sees flashing blue lights in the distance, the flashing blue lights of what he believes to be Qulan spacecraft.]

Rick2: Skull 2 to Skull 1, I have visual confirmation of enemy Qulan spacecraft heading our way.

Roy Fokker: I can see that Skull 2, get yourself launched out immediately.

Rick2: Yes sir.

[Rick2's VF-1R Mustang was being loaded onto a catapult when Qulan Fighters began to fire Plasma weapons upon the flight deck and several fighters from both Skull Squadron and other squadrons are randomly targeted and blown apart.]

[A nearby Ikazuchi Carrier begins to launch VAF-8 Alpha Fighters and VBF-2 Beta Fightersto assist the troubled Prometheus of the SDF-1. The Squadrons of the Ikazuchi Carrier began to fire upon the Qulan Fighters. One of the attacking Qulan Fighters exploded, which made the other attacking Qulan Fighters to turn their attention to the Ikazuchi's squadrons.]

Roy Fokker: Okay now, everyone launch immediately.

[The Mustang Squadrons began to launch into action and just as all of the Mustangs have been launched, several Vicoo Fighters began to attack them.]

Roy Fokker: Skull Squadron, hit those Vicoo with everything you got.

Skull Squadron: RODGER!

[Skull Squadron began to fire their lasers and most of its missiles at the approaching Vicoo Swarm of Fighters. The Vicoo and Qulan Fighters began to retreat and then a huge Qulan Battleship arrives and power ups it weapons. The SDF-1 lowered its reflex booms and the ends of the reflex booms began to glow and energy crackles from the glowing boom ends.]

Roy Fokker: This is Skull 1 to SDF-1, I hope you're going to do something quick because that thing is going to fire.

Lisa Hayes3: This is SDF-1 to Skull 1, we cannot increase the charge rate of the Main Gun, you will have to keep the enemy Capital Ship busy until we can fire the weapon.

[The Qulan Battleship fires a Plasma beam at a group of Mustangs.]

Roy Fokker: And how are we supposed to do that?

Lisa Hayes3: Improvise. We'll back you up with the ship weapons.

[The SDF-1's rail gun and particle cannons began to fire upon the Qulan Battleship. Several Mustangs began attack runs on the battleship's weapons array. Several Mustangs began to crash into the bridge of the Qulan Battleship but were wiped out by the bridge's automatic defense weapons and others flew off their attack course and crashed into the ships hull. After several minutes of chaos, the booms are fully charged and ready to fire.]

[Int. shot of SDF-1 bridge.]

Captain Gloval: Lisa, Claudia, aim Boom 1 at the midsection of their engine. It should destroy most of the ship.

Claudia: Captain, we cannot fire the main gun, the Qulan shields are still active.

[Then the Ikazuchi fired it's Main Laser at the Qulan Battleship's left weapons array.]

Vanessa: Captain, we are being haled by the captain of the Ikazuchi Carrier.

Captain Gloval: Put it through.

[The Monitor then showed a face of the Ikazuchi's captain.]

Captain: This is Captain Sherlong Campa of the Ikazuchi Carrier "Red Dragon", I have 

the energy frequency of the Qulan's shield, transmitting now.

[On a monitor of Sammy's station, the frequency waves of the Qulan's shields were shown.]

Captain Gloval: Thank you Captain Sherlong, [Turns towards Sammy.] Sammy, recalibrate the frequency of the main gun immediately.

Sammy: Yes captain. [After a few moments.] Main Gun recalibrated sir.

Captain Gloval: Good[Now turns to Claudia and Lisa3.] Get all the fighters out of the Main Gun's way immediately.

Both Claudia and Lisa3: Yes sir.

[Claudia and Lisa3 open communication channels of the Mustang squadrons and calling out the area in which Boom 1 will fire at and telling them to evacuate area immediately.]

Claudia: All fighters have cleared the fire path of Boom 1.

Lisa3: Enemy Battleship's engine has been targeted.

Captain Gloval: Fire!

[The energy of Boom 1 has been shoot out and headed towards the engine of the Qulan Battleship which destroys half of the battleship. The Ikazuchi fired its Main Laser again at the remaining Weapons Array but the Battleship's shields absorbed it.]

Vanessa: Captain, we have Captain Sherlong on the line again.

Captain Gloval: Put it through.

Captain Sherlong: Gloval, they have recalibrated their shields, my weapons officer is now scanning the energy eco and searching for the frequency of the battleship's shields. I'll send you the frequency as soon as I get them.

Captain Gloval: Right. [Turns to Sammy] Sammy, calibrate the Main Gun as soon as you get the frequency.

Sammy: Yes sir.

Captain Gloval: Claudia, are any of the Mustangs still out there?

Claudia: Yes sir, but many of them are low on weapons and energy, they need to reload immediately.

Captain Gloval: Call them back immediately.

Sammy: Captain, I've retrieved the frequency and the Main Gun has been recalibrated.

Captain Gloval: Target the rest of the Battleship and fire.

[Boom 2 then fires its energy at the Qulan Battleship and destroying it in a ball of energy and fire.]

Kim: Captain, we are being hailed from the SDF-3A.

Captain Gloval: Put it through.

[The monitor then shows the face of Rick Hunter.]

Rick Hunter: Captain Gloval, we are being called to engage the enemy upon Optera.

Captain Gloval: I thought that we are going to another dimension?

Rick Hunter: Change of plans at the last minute. There was some heavy resistance from both Invid factions and several outposts and barracks are under heavy fire and are requesting assistance. Prepare for Hyperspace Warp. Hunter out.

[The monitor goes blank.]

Captain Gloval: Claudia, do we still have that tow laser attached to the forward hull?

Claudia: Yes sir.

Captain Gloval: Then find someone to tow us, we still don't have the Hyperspace Warp System.

[Int. shot of a medical room with several doctors working around two bodies that look like Parallel Karl Riber. The heads of the bodies were linked to a computer and a strange device's nozzles are pointed towards the heart of the bodies. Lisa Hayes3, Parallel Lisa and Karl Riber watch the operation from a window. The head doctor taps on the combadge on her shoulder.]

Head Doctor[On intercom]: We are beginning the operation, all systems are working properly. It's a good thing that you lend us your spare clone body for us Lieutenant.

Karl Riber: It's nothing, I have survived this war without that body and I think I can live for three days.

Lisa Hayes3: I still don't get this operation.

Parallel Lisa: Well it's quite simple, ever since the war began we were having problems with keeping our numbers at a combat level and so one general suggested that we transplant the brainwaves of a soldier who was beyond repair and putting it in a body of his or her clone. It did work but after the operation, the soldier complained that he was felling empty, that is until we salvaged the technology of the Crongus' soul reviver and we can also transplant the soul and the brainwaves into the clone body, but the biggest problem was creating a clone body which takes the minimum of three days to grow and to keep the extremely injured soldier alive until the operation and so each recruit and after each transplant operation, we take a sample of the soldier's DNA, grow the clone body and place it in cold storage until needed.

Lisa Hayes3: Why are those soul revivers are pointing towards their chest area?

Parallel Lisa: Well, from what I've heard, all life forms have two types of hearts; the physical blood pumping heart and the spiritual heart of the soul, or rather known as the soul nexus. The machine is pointing towards the soul heart, which is found in the same place as the physical heart, so that the entire soul is extracted in one shot.

Lisa Hayes3: Has there been any accidents during this operation?

Parallel Lisa: I haven't heard of any accidents during these kinds of operations but the procedure is very delicate and must be used with extreme caution. [Parallel Lisa saw that Lisa Hayes3 was looking depressed.] I know how you feel Lisa, I've been through this before but it will be all right.

Karl Riber: Are you talking to yourself again Lisa?

Parallel Lisa: Karl.

Karl Riber: What?! You can't blame a guy who's trying to make things a little brighter in these kinds of situations.

Parallel Lisa: I know but..

Karl Riber: But what?

Parallel Lisa: Never mind.

Karl Riber: What? What is it that you're trying to say? If it's about this girl to girl thing, I know what it's all about since your talking about it all the time not that I didn't like it but-

Parallel Lisa: Karl, she's in a lot of pressure right now.

Karl Riber: Oh, sorry.

[Int. shot of Transplant room.]

Head Doctor: Okay now people, we have a life to save here so let's do this right and once.

Doctor1: Isn't the fleet going to jump to Optera?

Head Doctor: It's quite all right, as long as we don't run into any enemy surprises.

[Int. shot of SDF-3A Bridge.]

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter: Get the fleet prepare for Hyperspace Warp. Have them jump on my mark.

1st Officer Applegate: Aye.

[1st Officer Applegate presses a button upon her screen that says "Fleetcom".]

1st Officer Applegate: This is 1st Officer Applegate to fleet, we are to charge all Hyperspace Warp Generators and jump upon Admiral Lisa "Hayes" Hunter's command.[Turns towards Lisa "Hayes" Hunter.] On your mark ma'am.

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter: Right.

[Transplant room.]

Head Doctor: They'll prepare to jump into Hyperspace Warp, let's get the soul and brainwaves out immediately.

Doctors in room: Right.

[The Head Doctor presses several commands upon the computer connecting to the two Riber bodies and soon, several lines of different colored lights work their way from Parallel Karl Riber's head, through the wires, and then through a port in the computer. The computer screen reads: "Brainwave Download Complete"]

Head Doctor: One more to go.

[Another Doctor punches in some screen buttons upon the soul transplanter and then a blue beam of light fires from the nozzle and strait into the center of Parallel Karl Riber's chest. After several seconds, the light retracted to the nozzle and then shot at the center of the clone body, which jerked slightly.]

[SDF-3A Bridge.]

1st Officer Applegate: Fleet is reporting that they're all charged for jump to Hyperspace Warp.

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter: Jump now!

[Ext. shot of REF fleet, several Hyperspace Warp conduits open up to reveal a tunnel ringed with blue light and filled with red lights.]

[Int. shot of Transplant Room, there was a minor shake, a flash of white light, and then the far side of the room seemed to stretch towards a single point of blue light.]

Head Doctor: Here w-

[The Head Doctor's voice suddenly stopped as soon as her body split into particles and accelerated toward the Hyperspace Warp Conduit. Then the particles seemed to race town the twisted and uneven Hyperspace Warp Conduit which seems to make numerous twists, turns, loops, sharp drops and u-turns as they reached the other side of the conduit when all of the particles are placed back to their original forms.]

[SDF-3A Bridge, on the bridge view bubble was the blue-green clouds of the Invid homeworld, Optera. Then several Mollusk Troop Carriers folded in front of the bubble.]

1st Officer Applegate: Admiral, we got trouble.

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter: Activate all weapon arrays and fire.

1st Officer Applegate: Aye.

[Ext. shot of SDF-3A firing lasers, pulse cannons and missile projectiles and powering up the Reflex Cannons and after several seconds the rest of the fleet open fired upon the Mollusks. Several Mollusks were destroyed, but three Mollusks slightly opened and fired three beams of Reflex energy. The beams collided with the SDF-3A shields, but the impact rocked the ship very violently.]

[Int. shot of Transplant Room, several people fell because of the violent impact of the shields, one doctor accidentally slammed his arm upon the screen of the computer containing Parallel Karl Riber's brainwaves.]

Head Doctor: Is everyone all right.

Doctor2: Ma'am..

[The Head Doctor turns her attention toward the computer screen, which read: "Delete Process Activated". She ran towards the computer screen and pressed several buttons and commands.]

Head Doctor: Shit, shit, shit. This is not good.

[Ext. shot of REF fleet, several Capital Ships launched multiple fighter wings to engage Invid Swarms and launching several volleys of missiles and energy projectiles upon waves of space-born Invid Mecha. Shot of six VAF-8 Alpha Fighters.]

VAF-8 Leader: This is Captain James Man, call sign Phantom1, to Battle Command. What are our current objectives?

Man[VO]: This is battle command to Phantom1, we read you, your current objective is to join up with Skull squadron of the SDF-3A for a hit-and-run attack upon an Invid Command Ship that has just folded in. The Invid fleet that is attacking us is currently engaged in combat with another Invid fleet. Obviously one of them is allied with the Crongus. Watch for enemy crossfire.

James Man: Rodger. [Switches intercom to talk to squadron.] You guys heard the man, let's go, go, go.

[VAF-8 use Plasma Afterburners towards a rather large number of Veritech Fighters.]

Max Sterling: This is Captain Max Sterling to all fighters, we are going on a strike run upon an Invid command ship. Everyone be prepared for cross fire, have your missiles and bombs, if any, for strike, watch for Invid mecha, and keep on the attack corridor. 

All pilots: Roger.

[Suddenly, a huge number of Space Trooper Invid Mecha appeared and began firing plasma weapons.]

Max Sterling: All pilots engage the enemy and continue with the attack plan!

[Several fighters were chased by three Space Troopers and there were several explosions of both Invid and Human Mecha.]

[Shot of a single VAF-8 being chased by five Space Troopers.]

VAF-8 Pilot: Would someone please get these slugs off of my tail.

[Phantom Squadron arrives and attack several Space Troopers off guard and after a few seconds, all Space Troopers were destroyed.]

Max Sterling: This is Captain Max Sterling to unknown squadron, thanks for the assistance. We were in a pit that time.

James Man: This is James Man of Phantom Squadron, you're welcome.

Max Sterling: Phantom Squadron? Never heard of you.

James Man: It was just formed before we jumped. We have been assigned by Battle Command to assist you in the attack run.

Max Sterling: Right, everyone head for that Command ship and watch for enemy Invid Mecha.

[The Veritech Squadron accelerate toward a huge Mollusk with communication horns and multiple swarms of Invid Mecha.]

James Man: Skull 1, this is Phantom1, I got ten Invid Assault Battloids and three Invid Warlord Battloids.

Max Sterling: Looks like there's royalty on that Command ship.

James Man: Here they come.

[Int. shot of Head Warlord's cockpit. It shows a Stage 6 Invid Pilot with light blue hair, red cat-slit eyes, and an almost white Caucasian skin and his uniform is in a red and black color, same as his Warlord Battloid.]

Stage6: This is Ogaunta'Shea of the 27th Royal Cosmos Gamun Swarm to Armada Command, I have sighted a large number of enemy craft heading toward the Armada Command ship. We are now engaging the enemy.

Invid[VO]: Proceed with caution Kulagi, 

the U.C.E is not a force to be reckoned with.

Ogaunta'Shea: I'll be the Judator of that. [Switching Com frequency to communicate with the 27th Royal Cosmos Gamun Swarm.] All Sulagis, accelerate to max speed to intercept the enemy mass.

Slugi1[VO]: But Ogaunta'Shea, if we do, we won't be able to decelerate for swarm attack movements.

Ogaunta'Shea: Silence Sulagi, I know what I am planning. Accelerate and fire within 0.67 Nanos from the enemy.

[The 27th Royal Cosmos Gamun Swarm accelerated toward the veritech fighter squadron.]

Max Sterling: What are they doing?

Miriya Sterling: They are performing a rushing strike, a very common tactic when a small number of Invid Mecha are forced to engage a large number of enemy units. They normally use this with the element of surprise.

Max Sterling: Can they maneuver while engaging that tactic?

Miriya Sterling: Impossible, the Invid have accelerated too much for successful dodging of our attack volleys without ripping themselves apart.

Max Sterling: Right, everyone fire your E.D.P.W.'s and Gunpods upon the enemy Battloids, make every shot count.

[The Veritechs fire energy projectiles at the approaching Invid Battloids. After the energy volley, only a single Invid Assault Battloid missing two legs, an arm with its Plasma Cannon, and two plasma cannons with an Invid Warlord Battloid missing 1 1/2 legs and two wings.]

Ogaunta'Shea: Launching Attack Drones.

[The Invid Warlord Battloid launches six small drones armed with a single plasma gun. Each Attack Drones fired a maximum of three shots before finally shot down by the Veritechs.]

Max Sterling: Boy, that Warlord is pretty tough.

Miriya Sterling: Not a tough as us.

[The Warlord Battloid engaged Miriya Sterling while the Assault Battloid began throwing one arm punches and Plasma Cannon melees at Max Sterling.]

Max Sterling: Everyone! Continue with the attack run. Miriya and I will handle these two here.

[The Veritech Squadrons race off toward the Command Ship while Max and Miriya battle the Invid Battloids. Max throws a punch and crashes into the lower left torso while the one-armed Battloid seizes control of Max's gunpod. Max shoves his gunpod that is still in the Battloid's hand up into the shoulder. The gunpod seriously disables the right shoulder plasma cannon, leaving only two plasma cannons for defense. Max slides out an Energy Blade from his right forearm into the VAF-9's hand, the Invid Stage 5 wasting no time, judo chops the VAF-9 wrist, releasing the Energy Blade and grasping the blade into its hand. Max Sterling then slides out another Energy Blade just as the Battloid brings its blade upon the VAF-9. The two then clash in an old fashion samurai sword fight.]

[Miriya Sterling and Ogaunta'Shea battle each other with everything from missiles and energy weapons to hand-to-hand combat. Each one fought each other as ferociously as his/her opponent. Then the two mecha are clash in a power struggle as each tries to wrestle away from each other to fire their weapons without injuring themselves. Then Miriya kicked the Warlord Battloid in the center torso with both VAF-9 feet and then used her Distablizer to knock out the Warlord Battloid. Ogaunta'Shea regain conscious from the unexpected blow and accelerated with both hands clamped together and raised for a double-handed Slammer. Miriya avoided the attack by firing the Distablizer at the clamped hands and blowing them away. This left Ogaunta'Shea to attack with leg kick, knee and elbow kicks and punches. An elbow blow from Ogaunta'Shea seriously disabled the left arm of the VAF-9 and when Ogaunta'Shea was recoiling from the strike, Miriya brought her gunpod at his head at zero-blank range. Neither one moved an inch for several suspenseful seconds until Ogaunta'Shea was ordered to retreat.] 

Invid[VO]: Kulagi, evacuate the battle zone immediately. We must rebuild our strengths.

[Just before Ogaunta'Shea accelerated toward a folding ship, his image appeared upon Miriya's Screen.]

Ogaunta'Shea: We will meet again for a rematch T'sentrati.

Miriya Sterling: Count on it.

Max Sterling: Miriya, we gota return to the SDF-3A immediately.

Miriya Sterling: Acknowledged Max.

[Int. Shot of Skull Squadron Hangar Bay, several hours after the battle with the Invid. Roy Hunter, whom is still wearing bandages and a sling was working on a large, mecha sized melee weapon and at the same time, custom designing his VAF-8 to suit his taste. His newly customized VAF-8 had a retractable and foldable antenna which looks very similar to the antenna found on a Gundam(Yah know, that crest thingy on the Gundam's forehead. If none of you do not know what a gundam is, use your search engines and key in "Gundam" for a complete analysis of the antenna thingy), and a built in container for the unknown weapon. Lynn Minmei walks up to Roy Hunter.]

Lynn Minmei: Roy, what are you doing?

Roy Hunter: Oh, hi Minmei. I was just custom designing my VAF-8 with this.

[Roy Hunter shows Lynn Minmei a strange looking melee weapon that obviously uses Energy Blade technology and designed to be compact within the container and extends when being used(I think?).]

Lynn Minmei: What is it?

Roy Hunter: Wait here.

[Roy Hunter climes into his VAF-8 and transforms it into Battloid Mode.]

Lynn Minmei: Be careful about your arm Roy!

[The VAF-8 picks up the unknown energy blade and it extends and activates into a huge energy scythe. (Talk about a rip off, that was from Gundam Wing's Deathscythe- Wait a minute, this is my fanfiction, oops.)]

Roy Hunter: This is a twin energy scythe that I've been working on for several weeks now. I first saw this in the video archives from an old television series called "Mobile Suit Report Gundam Wing".

Lynn Minmei: Do you know how to use it?

Roy Hunter: Oh yah, sure. I've been practicing with the Alpha with steel rods and from my computer analysis, the energy scythe is very lightweight and durable since it has an internal energy pod generator.

Lynn Minmei: What's is that thing on your head?

Roy Hunter: Oh, you mean the antenna, I design and built the antenna to fold into the Alpha's head when not in use. It a concentrated scanner which is similar to a normal scanner but doesn't scan an entire area, it scans whatever the Alpha's head is pointing towards and it can also jam most types of scanning equipment.

Lynn Minmei: Amazing.

Roy Hunter: Thanks to my degrees on Engineering and Technology.

Rick Hunter: Pretty impressing indeed.

[Rick Hunter and Max Sterling walk into the scene.]

Roy Hunter: G-General Hunter.

[Roy Hunter climes out of the Alpha and onto the floor and salutes. Rick Hunter and Max Sterling salute back]

Max Sterling: Hunter, no not you Rick, you were not to redesign the VAF-8!

Roy Hunter: You told me I can custom design it as long as it has the Squadron Identification Symbol.

Max Sterling: I said custom paint, not rebuilding.

Rick Hunter: Hold on there Max.

Max Sterling: What?

Rick Hunter: Hunter's redesigning seems impressive, especially for stealth strikes I might add.

Roy Hunter: Well yes sir.

Max Sterling: Wait a minute, I thought you were on my side?

Rick Hunter: This might come in handy for stealth strike missions.

Roy Hunter: Really?

Rick Hunter: I'm thinking of assigning you to a special mission after we secure the outposts on Optera.

Roy Hunter: Thank you sir.

Max Sterling: Hold on there, I thought that his "redesigns" were-

Rick Hunter: Are being reconsidered for late analysis.

Max Sterling: Great, outshone by a rookie. 

Rick Hunter: Now you know how it feels like. [Rick Hunter begins to walk away.]

Max Sterling: Rick, what's that suppose to mean? Hey wait, don't leave me in the water- Hay wait wait wait, hold up. [Max Sterling runs after Rick Hunter.]

Roy Hunter: This is a good day for me.

[Lynn Minmei runs to Roy Hunter's arms and kisses him.]

Lynn Minmei: Must be.

[Screen fades to black.]

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech, South Park, Ren and Stimpy, Star Wars, Bevis and Butthead or Star Trek Voyager. Also most of the Mecha and starship designs belong to someone else.


	13. Opteran Ace, Red Barron

****

Episode 13: Opteran Ace, Red Barron

[Episode begins with Robotech3:Dark Odyssey Theme and scenes from the previous episode.]

Narrator: In our last episode of Robotech3: Dark Odyssey, The REF barely survives an encounter with the Crongus and rescue the Mars Base survivors. Casualties mount as another attack from the Qulan and Vicoo creates confusion onboard the ships and selected few individuals look deep inside of their hearts for an answer that were not obvious to them before.

[Scene opens to several Dropships and Horizonts begin their decent upon the Invid homeworld of Optera and escorted by several Veritech and Metamorphtech Fighters. In the distance, several Invid Scouts and Armored Scouts are approaching the Dropships and Horizonts.]

Dropship1 Copilot: We got Invid Mecha approaching us. Scanners tell us that there are fourteen Scouts and seven Armored Scouts.

Dropship1 Pilot: Get Reaper Squadron on line and tell them of the approaching Invid Swarm.

Dropship1 Copilot: Aye.

[Shot of VAF-8 Alpha Fighters attached to VBF-2 Beta Fighters.]

Squadron Leader: This is Alexander Haltom the fourth, call sign Grand Reaper, of Reaper Squadron, what's the prob.

Dropship1 Copilot: This is the dropship Saratoga, we have detected a swarm of Invid Scouts and Armored Scouts.

Alexander Haltom: Are they with the Crongus Alliance?

Saratoga Copilot: Unknown, most likely they are the native Invid Mecha since the Invid Collective mainly use their new Mecha and that older Invid Mecha usually are accompanied by the newer mecha.

Alexander Haltom: Should we attack them.

Saratoga Copilot: Not yet, they could be on reconnaissance. We should wait until they react first.

Alexander Haltom: Right, besides we are probably larger then them.

Dropship Fleet Commander[VO]: This is Marcus Mc'Darlian of the dropship Montezuma to Dropship Fleet and escorts, we are ten seconds to Burn Zone, activate heat shields and prepare for burn zone turbulence.

[We see the shields of Dropships and Horizonts activate and radiate with heat as they enter the Burn Zone of the planet(which is the area of a planet's atmosphere where a ship is entering or reentering a planets atmosphere and friction between the atmosphere and the ship causes intense heat and bla bla bla.). The Invid Swarm passes by as the Dropship Fleet enters the Burn Zone. After several minutes of intensified friction heat, the Dropship Fleet finally entered the lower "Sky" Zone of Optera's Atmosphere.]

Marcus Mc'Darlian: Dropship Fleet, we are currently in the Sky Zone of Optera and as of now, currently in the shoot down zone. We are to head strait towards Opteran outpost "Valley Forge" to resupply them with troops, equipment, ammunition, Cryonite cells and other essentials. Escort Squadrons, keep a look out for any enemy mecha in the pepsinate.

[The Dropships, Horizonts, and fighter escorts heads towards a small outpost atop of what seems to be a crater filled desert. The Outpost "Valley Forge" seems to be under attack by a mixed group of Shock Troopers and Combat Trooperslead by an Invid Strike Unit. Valley Forge's defense cannons and soldiers are barely keeping away the Shock Troopers. The Escort Squadrons fires several shots upon the attacking Invid. The Dropships and Horizonts hover above a landing pad within Valley Forge's walls as one of the ships land, unload its cargo and personnel and take off as another begins the unloading process. The new soldiers then join their comrades in defending the outpost. After all of the ships have unloaded, the escort squadrons then fired upon the attacking Invid and shortly the Invid began a forced retreat.]

[Shot of several soldiers in a front line trench are ducking and watching for enemy mecha.]

1st Trench Soldier: Shit, my back hurts.

2nd Trench Soldier: Tell me about it, I'm not sure if my fingers are numb or not attached to my hand.

1st Trench Soldier: That's because one of your hands is in the coolant gel of your EDPW Einstein. 

2nd Trench Soldier: What the fuck!

[He tosses the leaking EDPW rifle away from him and wipes his hands.]

2nd Trench Soldier: Shit. That gun is nothing but shit.

1st Trench Soldier: Hey, don't complain to me about it, get another one.

2nd Trench Soldier: Right.

[As soon as he turns around to get another functioning EDPW, a plasma disk flies by his head and kills other soldiers in the other trench lines.]

2nd Trench Solder: What the fuck is happening?

1st Trench Soldier: Just get a gun and fire.

2nd Trench Soldier: Fuck the guns, I'm getting a rocket launcher.

[The 2nd Trench Soldier grabs a Reusable Rocket launcher and fires a rocket at the eye of a Combat Trooper's eye.]

1st Trench Soldier: What the fuck are your doing? You know that we have a limited supply of Rockets!

2nd Trench Soldier: Well it's better than these pea shooters.

1st Trench Soldier: I don't get you. You can shoot an apple off a guy's head with a rocket, but you can't fire shit with an EDPW rifle even if it was in zero range.

3rd Trench Soldier: Can't you two shut the fuck up and fire?

[The Trench Solders continue firing their weapons at the approaching Combat Troopers as the Combat Troopers continue killing soldiers in the trenches. Several lines behind the soldiers, several hover tanks are preparing to assist the frontline soldiers in battle. The Soldiers of shallower trench line soldiers avoided the hover tanks by either ducking their heads into the trench or moved out of their way. As the tanks continued their trek to the front lines, they began firing their energy and missile projectiles at the approaching swarm. Many Invid mecha were destroyed by the volley of tank weaponry as the tanks approached the front line trenches. Several swarms of Invid Attack Scouts began strafing the hover tank's assault but the anti-aircraft tanks and trench soldiers supporting the assault tanks prevented the Attack Scouts from successfully attacking the tanks and soon, the Invid Swarms were forced into a retreat.]

1st Trench Soldier: Shit yah! We beaten them back!

2nt Trench Soldier: Yah, we showed them who's the superior species on this rock.

3rd Trench Soldier: Yah, and not any help from you two bastard slugs of soldiers!

[The 3rd Trench Soldier takes off his helmet, and side hits Soldiers 1&2's heads/helmets.]

1st Trench Soldier: Aught, fuck!

2nt Trench Soldier: Shit, what did you do that for?

1st Trench Soldier: What?

2nd Trench Soldier: What?

1st Trench Soldier: What?

2nd Trench Soldier: What?

1st Trench Soldier: What?

2nd Trench Soldier: What?

[3rd Trench Soldier side hits Trench Soldiers 1&2 again, but harder.]

3rd Trench Soldier: Shut your fucking traps up and get back in line!

1st Trench Soldier: What?

2nd Trench Soldier: What?

1st Trench Soldier: What?

2nd Trench Soldier: What?

1st Trench Soldier: What?

2nd Trench Soldier: What?

3rd Trench Solder: Shut up.

1st Trench Soldier: What?

2nd Trench Soldier: What?

3rd Trench Soldier: Oh fuck, I give up.

1st Trench Soldier: What?

2nd Trench Soldier: What?

1st Trench Soldier: What?

2nd Trench Soldier: What?

[Shot of two VAF-8R attached to VBF-2 following a VAF-9 attached to a VBF-3 flying inside a huge canyon which seemed to have once flowed lava with several stone "towers" rising from the canyon floor and several gas geysers spew yellowish red vapors into the air. The veritechs gently avoided the obstacles as they scout the area.]

VAF-8R REO1: Man, I didn't remember Optera being this unstable geothermal planet before? Optera in my universe didn't look like this.

VAF-8R Pilot1: Well, there are different variations of Optera throughout the Cosmos and this Optera had to be a dormant geothermal planet before the native Zentraedi defoliated the planet.

VAF-8R REO1: The Zentraedi used chemicals to defoliate Optera, right?

VAF-8R Pilot1: The Tiresians used sonic emitters that instantly kill leaf cells of a plant and I guess that the side effect was that it reanimated the dormant planet to life with geothermal energy.

VAF-9 Pilot: Look out people, we got a bogie at nine thirty.

VBF-3 Pilot: What is it?

VAF-9 Pilot: Scans suggest that it is some kind of Invid Battloid.

VAF-8R Pilot2: Then it mustn't be alone.

VAF-9 Pilot: No, it is.

VAF-8 Pilot2: What makes you say that?

VAF-9 Pilot: The scanners show that it is alone and Invid Battloids, what ever they are, are rarely alone.

VBF-3 Pilot: It could mean two things; one, it could be an extremely good and brave pilot, or two, that Invid is really stupid and arrogant.

VBF-2 Pilot: Never seen many of those around.

VAF-9 Pilot: Well, whatever it is, our mission is to scout the area for potential mining sites, bases, or enemy concentrations. We'd better go back to base and report this.

[The Invid Battloid fires a Plasma disk at the second Legios and barely misses.]

VBF-3 Pilot 2: He almost shot us!

VAF-8 Pilot2: I'm voting that he's stupid.

VAF-9 Pilot: Everyone, prepare for skirmish! All fighters separate and engage! Jackie, Joe, return to base and keep a communications link on us. If something happens to us, it won't be a mystery, got that!

VAF-8R Pilot & REO1 Rodger.

[As the pilots and REO, Jackie and Joe, rushed off towards the base, the remaining veritechs begin to attack the Invid Battloid.]

VBF-2 Pilot1: Shit, its a Warlord!

VAF-9 Pilot: Everyone, keep a cool head. All veritechs, transform to battloid mode. Alphas, jam the equipment on that Warlord and aim for potential vulnerable spots. Betas, land on the top of the canyons and cover me while I engage the Warlord. 

All Pilots: Right!

[VAF-9 Pilot pulls out the GU-18 Energy Pulse Pod and unleashed the furry of energy discharge pulses at the Warlord. The Warlord easily dodge the energy discharge pulse volley and pulled out what seems to be a long pole with an oval shaped end.]

VAF-9 Pilot: What the fuck is that?

[The pole then unsheathed an energy blade from the oval shaped end and the Invid Warlord Battloid made an attack pose as the VAF-9 rushed towards the opponent.]

VAF-9 Pilot: Shit, he has an energy blade weapon!

Ocampa'Shea[VO]: Attention humans, I am Kulagi Ocampa'Shea of the 27th Royal Battloid Cosmos Swarm. If you value your lives, you will surrender to me and the Invid Collective.

VAF-9 Pilot: Ocaumpa'Shea, aren't you the guy who had his ass kicked by Miriya Sterling?

Ocampa'Shea[VO]: Enough, if you fear me, run. If you value your lives, surrender. If you don't and stupid enough to appose the will of the Regent and Regis, fight me.

VAF-9 Pilot: Hah, you should talk. You came all the way out here to fight us without any support of Invid mecha and if you haven't noticed, we have you surrounded and outnumbered. I think that it is you who should consider running or surrendering.

Ocampa'Shea: Silence, I am a Kulagi of the Invid, I do not need reinforcements to handle the likes of you. Prepare to die!

[Ocampa'Shea charges towards VAF-9 Pilot, who unsheathed two mecha sized Energy Blades and blocked the attack. The VAF-9 Pilot did a knee kick into the torso of the Warlord. Ocampa'Shea then attacked again and Energy Blades crossed as an airborne sword fight begins. The Alphas and Betas fired their weapons each time Ocampa'Shea was away from VAF-9 Pilot and each time Ocampa'Shea dodged the Missiles. He dove towards VBF-3 and used its energy blade staff to cut the beta right down the middle.]

VAF-9 Pilot: BASTARD!!

[The VAF-9 then performed a trust accelerated leap kick at Ocampa'Shea, but he simply caught the Mecha's foot and spun her around until he chose to let the VAF-9 fly into a VAF-8.]

Ocampa'Shea: I see, you cared for that mecha pilot. Your hate has clouded your judgment. How long do you think that your rage will take you to kill yourself.

[The VAF-9 then made another attack run at Ocampa'Shea with the energy blades tightly in the Mecha hands and prepared to strike, but Ocampa'Shea met his blade with the mecha. The VAF-9 Then used its autocannons at Ocampa'Shea, which distracted Ocampa Shea long enough for the pilot to get well into the proper distance to fire its missiles. Ocampa'Shea barely avoided the attack and he prepared to fire.]

Ocampa'Shea: Now you will know the furry of the Invid Collective.

[Ocampa'Shea fired many short range missiles at the VAF-9, but it avoided the attack entirely, but the missiles seemed to change course.]

VAF-9 Pilot: What, its targeting me? But that's impossible, the VAF-9 is powered by cryonite energy.

Ocampa'Shea: All the more difficult, but have you forgotten that missiles can also have eyes.

[The SRMs began to chase the VAF-9 and despite all of the pilot's efforts, the missiles still followed the mecha. The other Veritechs fired missile and energy projectiles at the missiles and after several seconds of continuous fire, the missiles were finally destroyed and all veritechs ran out of missiles and were empty of weapon energy.]

VBF-2 Pilot2: Shit, I'm out of weapons.

Ocampa'Shea: As it should be.

[Ocampa'Shea then made a final attack run upon the Veritechs with its Energy Blade and Plasma weapons blazing. After a heavy battle, all veritechs were so severely damaged that they could barely fly and Ocampa'Shea took the advantage by attacking the veritechs with his Energy Blade Staff, one by one. Then a video screen of the VAF-9's Point of View showed the Warlord standing above it and holding the head of a VAF-8.]

Ocampa'Shea: Game, set, match.

[The Warlord tossed the head in the air, raised his energy blade staff and sliced into the VAF-9 and its head and the video ends.]

Max Sterling: This is who were against people.

[We see a huge viewing room with pilots of every occupation seated around a view screen showing the previous battle with Ocampa'Shea. Max Sterling and Roy Fokker were beside the viewing screen.]

Max Sterling: As we all have seen, this particular Stage 6 Invid had out maneuvered and outsmarted the pilots into running low on fire arms so he could attack them face-to-face with the Invid's new melee weapon. Also the evidence of SRMs equipped with seeker optic warhead with the programmed picture of the VAF-9 Alpha, so the advantage of having mecha powered by Cryonite or fusion is no longer our advantage. From analysis of the scanners of the wreckage, it showed that the missiles lacked the explosive warheads, and it has been hypothesized by UCE and REF Intel that the missiles fired by Ocampa'Shea were decoys to lure the Veritechs to fire all of their weapons to leave them unarmed with distance weapons. Intel has also warned us that Ocampa'Shea may change his missile supply so that half of his missiles will be decoys while the other half will be real missiles, so don't assume that the missiles are not armed and dangerous.

Roy Fokker: There have been several skirmishes before and after this recorded encounter, none on them ever shown us any of his actions since they have all been annihilated. What we have here is a "Red Barron", as REF Intel puts it, an Invid ace of aces that uses intelligence and trickery to lure his victims into their doom. So in short, expect the unexpected. We want this Invid shot down and we want him shot down immediately. We lost some good pilots to this guy and what we don't need now is a new Invid ace. If we are to succeed in this occupation, we need to destroy that ace and any other secret weapons of the Invid. Our current mission has not changed, we just have a new adjective, which is to destroy that ace and any other threats to victory over the Crongus Alliance. This emergency meeting is adjourned. 

[All pilots begin to leave the viewing room and began discussing about the Red Barron.]

Pilot1: Did you see what that slug can do?

Pilot2: Shit, if I was there, I would have used my missiles for zero range volleys.

Pilot3: Stupid, if you do that with missiles, that slug isn't going to be the only one to be blown to oblivion.

Pilot2: Well, at least I'll take him with me.

Pilot1: Yah, on what, a date?

Pilot2: Shut the fuck up. I don't see you scoring any kills lately.

Pilot1: I'm just saving my skill for that ace.

Pilot3: That'll be short.

Pilot1: Shut up.

[Within the crowd, we see Roy Hunter standing against a wall.]

Roy Hunter[Thinking]: So, there's an enemy ace out there? There is no way I'm going to get shot down by that guy. I'd rather face an entire Crongus army battalion any day then be humiliated by a stinking slug when I die.

Lynn Minmei: Roy?

[Roy Hunter turns to see Lynn Minmei walking toward him.]

Roy Hunter: Oh, hi Minmei.

Lynn Minmei: I just heard about Ocampa'Shea, the Invid ace. I just don't want you to get hurt like last time.

Roy Hunter: Don't worry Minmei, that slug won't be a match for me-

Lynn Minmei: Roy! Don't say things like that! Please.

Roy Hunter: Alright, I won't. I'll be careful.

Lynn Minmei: Promise me that you won't die and come back to me.

Roy Hunter: Well Minmei, that's a bit of a hard-

Lynn Minmei: Please.

Roy Hunter: I promise. Now stop worrying about me. I'll be fine as long as I stay with the group.

[Lynn Minmei sharply strikes Roy Hunter in the stomach with her elbow.]

Lynn Minmei: You better.

[As Lynn Minmei starts to walk away, Roy Hunter holds his struck stomach.]

Roy Hunter[Thinking]: Shit, no wonder military marry military. [Speaking]Fuck that hurt.

[shot of Lisa Hayes3's apartment. Lisa Hayes and Ren enter the apartment and found it covered in hairballs.]

Ren: Stimpy, you moron, what on earth happened here?

Stimpy: Sorry Ren(sniffing), but I have allergies.

[Stimpy coughs up another hairball.]

Lisa Hayes3: Stimpy, what could you possibly be allergic to?

Ren: Yah, stupid, what could you be allergic to in the first place?

Stimpy: Viruses.

Ren: Stimpy, you idiot, you don't have any allergies, you have the stinking flu virus.

Stimpy: But Ren, aren't I suppose to be sneezing and runny nosier all the time?

Lisa Hayes3: I guess that's a way a cat's suppose to be, coughing up hairballs.

Ren: Stimpy, get your flu ridden hairballs out of here! I don't want to get your nasty germs on me or anything.

Lisa Hayes3: Ren, you should be ashamed of yourself.

Ren: Yah, I just don't want to be infected or something, but I don't see you cleaning any of it up.

Lisa Hayes3[angrily]: Fine, I'll do it myself. With an attitude like that, I should kick you out-

Ren: NOOOO!!!

[Ren falls to his knees and begins to beg.]

Ren: Anything but that, those two are coming and I don't want to leave!

Lisa Hayes3: What two, I want to know right now.

Stimpy: Bevis and Butthead.

Lisa Hayes3: Who?

Ren: Bevis and Butthead, two of the most dangerous individuals in the known cosmos. They're stupider then Stimpy.

Stimpy: Right, wait wasn't that a compliment thing or an insult?

Ren: We heard that they once destroyed an entire planet because they thought it was funny.

Stimpy: And I also heard that they look up women's skirts, for no apparent reason I think.

Lisa Hayes3: I think I know the reason why. Don't worry, I won't do that to you two.

Ren: Really? Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you.

[Both Ren and Stimpy were bowing at Lisa Hayes3's feet and chanting.]

Ren and Stimpy: We're not worthy, we're not worthy, we're not worthy, we're not worthy...

Lisa Hayes3: Okay, you can stop it guys, guys?

[Upon the Opteran landscape, several Veritech and Verimorphtech wings began a battle with the Invid Collective who were currently engaged in combat with the native Opteran Invid.]

Pilot1: This is Captain Amatol Grenada of the 129th Dragon Borg Wing "Epyon Wing" to DTC (SDF-3A "Defender" Tactical Command). We have visual sighting of Invid skirmish and are requesting to engage and destroy the enemy.

DTC Officer[VO]: This is DTC to Captain Amatol Grenada, you have permission to engage the enemy, but only Collective Mecha, we have no hostile intentions towards the Native Invid unless they fire at you. Understand!?

Epyon Wing: Yes Sir!

Captain Amatol Grenada: Right, all fighters we are to attack only Collective Mecha. Ignore the Native Invid unless for defense. 

[The Fighter wings begin their battle against the Invid Collective. In the thick of the battle, Ocampa'Shea's Warlord Battloid turns his attention towards the Human Mecha.]

Ocampa'Shea: Invid Collective Swarm, this is Kulagi Ocampa'Shea. Sulagi Kimana, Shuo, Katough and I will engage the Humans, the rest of you engage the rival hive warriors. 

[Ocampa'Shea and four other Invid Assault Battloids/a turned towards the approaching Wings in full thrust while the rest of the swarm attacks the native Invid.]

Captain Amatol Grenada: All fighters fire!

[The Wing of Captain Amatol Grenada and that of the other Wings fired all of their weapons. The Invid Battloids broke off and speed towards different directions towards the Veritech and Verimorphtech Wings.]

Ocampa'Shea: Well see how long these humans last against me.

[Ocampa'Shea pulled out his Energy Blade Staff and slices the nearest fighter into pieces and began to fire his plasma weapons and missiles. The Invid Kimana grabs hold of a Veritech by its arm and begins to club any fighter that is foolish enough to get close to the Battloid welding Invid. We see the inside of the Assault Battloid's cockpit and we see a young-looking Sulagi having brunet hair with green highlights and her armor is colored in shades of yellow and white.]

Kimana: Come and face me cowards![She swung the Battloid into a Verimormptech fighter, resulting in an explosion and the only thing left of the battloid was its arm and shoulder. Kimana then turns her attention towards Ocampa'Shea who is slicing a VAF-8 in half.]

Kimana[thinking]: Please be proud of me, my lord.

[The Invid Katough was currently boxing with several Betas and he is has just punched of the head of a VBF-3.]

Katough: Come on, I can battle you all!

Shuo: Stop being idiotic Katough, we are to kill the humans, not play around with them.

[Int. shot of Katough's cockpit with Shuo on one of his screens. Katough has huge pectoral and deltoid muscles and has his hair shaped into a tomohauk fasion. Shuo was Katough's opposite in everyway. The Sulagi was small compared to the huge Invid and his purple hair stop at his shoulders.] 

Katough: Then it wouldn't be any fun.[Katough blows up two betas and an alpha in one blow.]

Shuo: Ugh, shatough!! I don't know how I put up with you Sulagi. [Shuo steals an energy blade and thrusts it into the torso of the true owner of the blade and the fighter explodes in a ball of fire.] You are the physical representation of everything the Invid species shouldn't. [He then punches into the cockpit of a VAF-9 in fighter mode.]

Katough: I am what I am Shuo. [Katough dodges a missile volley from a VBF-2 Beta. He grabs onto one of the Beta's missiles and throws it at the Beta.]

Shuo: No, your not what you are. [Shuo rams into a VAF-8/VBF-2 Legios.]For instance, you have these disgusting, [He rips the legios into two pieces of scrap metal.] stupid crushes on human females. 

Katough: Hey, that was a temporary phase I was going through.[Katough fires one of his missiles at an attacking UCE Dragon Borg fighter.] I did not know what I was thinking.

Shuo: Right, now silence your larynx and kill those humans. 

Katough: Hey don't tell me how to battle!

Shuo: Oh really, if you are a much a warrior that you claim to be, then why did you let those human mecha blast away at you?

Katough: Wha- Augh Da Pluagh!!

[The battle continued on until the Veritech and Verimorphtech wings retreated.]

[Int. Shot of Tyrolian/Atlantian Destroyer's Hangar bay. On the sides of the hangar bay were Assault Carriers held by drop hydraulics' and being loaded of Bioroids, ammunition, weapons and personnel. We then see a battalion of Foot Soldiers in clad with armor similar to a Hipolite armor worn by ancient Greek soldiers but the breast, leg and fore arm armor is similar to that of the Terminator's armor, the skirt is made of flexible metals and the helmet looks like a half cross of the Hipolite Helmet and a CVR-3 Helmet. The battalion is marching double time. From here on, the Tyrolian/Atlantians will speak English until further notice.]

Hipolite Leader: Left MARCH.

[The Hipolite Battalion immediately turned toward an Assault Carrier being loaded with human sized weapons and ammunition.]

Hipolite Battalion Leader: Battalion, HALT! Everyone get your shields and board immediately.

Hipolite Battalion: Affirmative Sir!

[Each Hipolite is handed a metal shield that had a glass window near the top of the shield. The inside of the shield held weapons to be used by the Hipolite foot soldier. Each shield consists of at least three weapons; a Terminator's Rifle, a sword forged and made by the Hipolite himself and designed to suit his tastes, and an UCE Energy Blade that can be used as a bayonet for the Terminator's Rifle. The Shield has room for at least two weapons of choice. A Scythe of either energy Blade or normal blade that can fold into the shield, an energy or bullet hand gun, a dagger, a hand ax, and spear. After receiving their shield, the Hipolites enter the Assault Carrier and strap themselves into the seats.]

Hipolite Battalion Leader: Everyone prepare for atmospheric reentry. As soon as the Assault Carrier lands, disembark with weapons ready and immediately join up with the landing force in the assault of the hive. All will fight, for it is our mission to rid the universe of the evil and corrupted. Understand!

Hipolite Battalion: YES SIR!!!

[The Assault Carrier is being pulled by the hydraulics, into an airlock, and after a few moments, outside of the Capital Ship and the clamps release the Assault Carrier and allow it to descend full thrust toward the atmosphere of Optera. Several Invid Mollusk Ships launched Invid mecha toward the incoming Assault Carrier Fleet. The Assault Carrier and it's escorts fired volleys of energy weapons upon the attacking Invid. Several Invid mecha were destroyed but the surviving Invid mecha fired their weapons and so the Assault Carrier Fleet's escorts were waging battle with the Invid while the fleet enters the burn zone of the atmosphere. After entering the safe zone of Optera's atmosphere, the Assault Carrier Fleet were caught off guard by Invid Surface-to-Air Weapons.]

Assault Carrier Captain: We have no choice, we have to do an air drop if we are going to attack the hive.

Assault Carrier Officer: But we can't leave the Hipolites without a way to return. 

Assault Carrier Captain: We'll signal our landing zone as soon as all of our passengers and cargo have landed successfully.

[The hatches open up and everything in the holding bays of all Assault Carriers were dropped into the Hot Zone of the Invid Hive and were forced to land to a safe location far from the battle. Several Bioroids were launched to enforce the attack force as Invid Shock Trooper and Enforcers appeared to engage the invaders. The battle was, for lack of words, hellish chaos. Hipolite foot soldiers and Bioroids battled a seemingly endless hoard of Invid Mecha and Archers fired Lightning Arrows to bombard the defense force. At last they have reached the Hive itself. One Bioroid was carrying an Alpha Disruptor Gunpod on its shoulder and fired a bolt that created a hole in the force field large enough for a Bioroid to enter through easily. The Bioroids, Hipolites, and Archers fired every round they have at the hive structure until it collapsed from massive damage. The Landing force cheered victoriously until a dark formation appeared from the rugged horizon.]

Bioroid Pilot: This is Bioroid 1 to Assault Carriers, we are reading a large number of Invid Mecha heading towards our direction, we need immediate evacuation of battle zone now.

[The only thing upon the communications link was static.]pp

Bioriod Pilot: This is Bioroid 1, do you read? I repeat, this is Bioroid 1, do you read?

[We see the Assault Carriers under attack by a Warlord Battloid, the same one that was shown earlier in the episode. The Battloid uses its Energy Blade Staff to destroy the Assault Carriers.]

Ocampa'Shea: I'd say that this is all to easy.

[Ocampa'Shea continues his massacre upon the Assault Carriers as he dodges their fire.]

Ocampa'Shea: The Invid Collective is to be a force to be reckoned with!

Roy Hunter[VO]: I don't think so slug boy!

Ocampa'Shea: Wha-

[Roy Hunter's VAF-8 has successfully knocked Ocampa'Shea off of his feet and he landed in front of him doing an attack stance.]

Roy Hunter: Let's see how you deal with a real Veritech Pilot.

Ocampa'Shea: Ha ha ha ha ha ha! You, a mucus nasal ensign, dare to challenge I, Ocampa'Shea, Ace of the Invid Collective.

Roy Hunter: [Talking to Assault Carriers.]Hey you guys, don't you got some passengers to pick up? [Returns attention to Ocampa'Shea.] I have no idea what you've just said, but I'm gona make you eat your own words.

Ocampa'Shea: Well come on then, I'm not going anywhere.

[We then see the Optera sun, Tzuptum, rising aa it silhouetted both combatants among the background of the Opteran dawn and we see the subtext: "To be Continued" shown on the bottom of the screen and after several seconds, fade to black.]

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech, Gundam Wing, South Park, Ren and Stimpy, Star Wars, Bevis and Butthead or Star Trek Voyager. Also most of the Mecha and starship designs belong to someone else.


	14. Blitz, Prelude to Victory

****

Episode 14: Blitz, Prelude to Victory

[Episode begins with Robotech3:Dark Odyssey Theme and scenes from the previous episode.]

Narrator: In our last episode of Robotech3: Dark Odyssey, the campaign of Optera were not faring well as the appearance of the Invid Collective Ace, Ocampa'Shea devastated one fighter group after another and moral begins to sink low as the hellish conflict escalates. Roy Hunter then faces the Kulagi ace for a showdown that may decide the outcome of the Optera campaign.

Ocampa'Shea: Well come on then, I'm not going anywhere.

[Roy Hunter unsheathed his Energy Blade and rushes towards Ocampa'Shea who raises his Energy Blade Staff in anticipation of the enemy.]

Roy Hunter: RRAAAAAAAA!!

Ocampa'Shea: GGGRRRRAAAAA!!!

[Energy Blades impact one another as both prepare their weapons for the next blow. Ocanpa'Shea begins to sideswipe his opponents legs, but Roy Hunter leaps into the air and kicks into Ocampa'Shea's head. Ocampa'Shea lightly recovers from the blow and raises his arm to fire his Plasma cannon. Roy Hunter activates the shield device in his fore arms and reflects the plasma disk back at Ocampa'Shea, who makes a martial arts flip out of the path of the plasma disk.]

Ocampa'Shea: You are highly trained human.

Roy Hunter: Likewise, I think?

Ocampa'Shea: But not trained ENOUGH!!!!

[Ocampa'Shea makes a full thrust strike with his energy blade staff towards Roy Hunter.]

Ocampa'Shea: DDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[Roy Hunter ducks and grabs the warlord's feet when he was several feet passed him and tossed the battloid upon the ground. Ocampa'Shea rose from the dust and fired all of his weapons at Roy Hunter.]

Roy Hunter: Oh shit!

[Roy Hunter barely misses the bombardment and fires his Energy Gunpod at Ocampa'Shea and his missiles and attack drones. The gunpod blew up all but one of the attack drones, all of the missiles and half if the warlord's chest.]

Ocampa'Shea: Insolent insect! 

Roy Hunter: Fagget slug!

[Both then rushed towards each other with Energy Blades blazing and clashed as each tries to score a blow at his enemies mecha. The energy blade fight lasted for several minutes until their mecha were on the verge of overheating and primed to explode. Roy Hunter grabbed his Gallant 95 and Energy Blade and was the first to deactivate his VAF-8's and get out of the overheated mecha.]

Ocampa'Shea[VO]: So, did you decide to surrender to the Invid Collective?

Roy Hunter: In your dreams, flower breath.

[Int. shot of Ocampa'Shea's cockpit]

Ocampa'Shea: Then you die- What the?

[His screens showed him that his mecha was overheated and is primed to explode.]

Ocampa'Shea: This isn't happening. It's not happening! IT SHOULDN'T HAPPEN!!!!

[Ocampa'Shea places the helmet of his body armor on, grabbed the Invid hand gun and jumped out of his Warlord Battloid.]

Roy Hunter: I guess that we do this the old fashion way.

Ocampa'Shea: But we battle none the less.

[Ocampa'Shea creates his psysword in his hand and rushes towards Roy Hunter. Roy Hunter activates his Energy Blade and prepares to take the blow of Ocampa'Shea's Psysword. The two blades clashed and clashed again as the two combatants used their energy blades against one another. Roy Hunter and Ocampa'Shea fired energy projectiles from their weapons and, strange and impossible as it seems, the energy projectiles impacted one another and dissipated. Ocanpa'Shea leaped into the air and attempted to perform a drop kick, but Roy Hunter folded his arm's together to block and absorb the blow. The maneuver knocks both to the ground and the two quickly got up to their feet and performed hand to hand combat while using their energy blades and weapons(Think of it as a mixture of an old Western Shoot out with Medieval Sword fights and Martial Arts hand to hand.) in an attempt to kill the other.]

[From a distance, the squadrons and swarms of the combatants were looking for their lost comrades. First we see Skull Squadron.] 

Max Sterling: Geez, where is that kid? 

Miriya Sterling: He should be court marshaled for leaving us like that.

Max Sterling: I told him not to answer that distress signal but nooo, he had to be the hero and save those Tyrolian/Atlantian Hipolites.

Miriya Sterling: You can't blame him, most of the pilots were anxious for battle.

Max Sterling: Yah, well I suppo- What the?

Miriya Sterling: What is it?

Max Sterling: His mecha is on my scanners, but it is also accompanied by some Invid mecha. It reads to be a Warlord Battloid and both show to be overheated.

Miriya Sterling: It's a bit hard to believe that an Invid Mecha could get overheated.

Max Sterling: Well, what ever it is, we got to help him. All fighters, follow Roy Hunter's IFF and prepare for skirmish.

[Skull squadron uses afterburner and accelerated towards Roy Hunter. Ocampa'Shea's Swarm spots their leader's mecha on their scanners, still and motionless.]

Kimana: Our lord is in distress! We must rescue him at once!

Shuo: He has ordered us to stay here as reserve until he calls us.

Katough: Besides, he doesn't seem to be in distress and-

Kimana: Look, I am in command in Lord Ocampa'Shea's place and I say that we go to his position and assist him! Is that understood?

Swarm: Afermative!

Kimana: Good, now move out.

[The Swarm trusts towards Ocampa'Shea's position, meanwhile, Shuo and Katough switch to a private communications channel.]

Katough: Something's strange with Kimana's behavior.

Shuo: Affirmative, the actions she has taken lately have given us reasons to worry. What could be the cause of her recent actions?

Katough: From my observations on human behavior-

Shuo: Gomazh, again with the humans?

Katough: Just here me out-

Shuo: I swear by the rising Tzuptum that I believe that you think that your human!

Katough: Well we do have their form, as I was speaking, ever since her majesty, the Regis, has given us these human forms and minds, several of our Sulagi brethrens have experienced sudden appearances of alien feelings and emotions.

Shuo: What feelings and emotions?

Katough: Human feelings and emotions. His majesty, the Regent foresaw this event when he created the Kulagi and has given the mandate to bring all unstable Sulagi to containment immediately.

Shuo: And all this evolves Kimana by what?

Katough: She may be infected by the emotion the humans called "Love".

Shuo: Love? This has got to be the most idiotic hypothesis that you have ever came up with Katough! How can Kimana be blinded by love, and to whom?

Katough: From my observations of Kimana, I believe that her affections are towards our Lord Ocampa'Shea.

Shuo: Lord Ocampa'Shea? That's it, you are officially what the humans called "Mentally Unstable". You have gone beyond stupidity and-

Kimana: Swarm prepare for combat!

Katough and Shuo: What?

[Roy Hunter finally brought down Ocampa'Shea by slicing of his arm. Green blood splattered everywhere as Ocampa'Shea fell to he knees. Roy Hunter points his Gallant 95 towards Ocampa'Shea's head.]

Ocampa'Shea: Are you humans so dishonored in striking a wounded enemy?

Roy Hunter: You should talk. You attacked an Assault Carrier when it's weapons were blown.

Ocampa'Shea: They were the enemy, they must be destroyed. You should know that human.

Roy Hunter: And that's why I got a gun pointed strait towards your head. Say hello to Haydon for me bastard.

[Roy Hunter was shortly startled when he saw a bead of sweat run from Ocampa'Shea's forehead and down the side of his face. He was about to pull the trigger when he was struck by the huge hand of an Assault Battloid.]

Roy Hunter: What the fuck!

[Before the two of them, a battle had erupted between Skull Squadron and Ocampa'Shea's swarm. Kimana took hold of Ocampa'Shea while Shuo and Katough grabed Ocampa'Shea's Warlord and blasted out of the battle and covered by the rest of the swarm. Skull squadron were able to strike down several Invid Mecha as the swarm retreated.]

Max Sterling: You have a lot of explaining to do Corporal.

[Int. shot of Max Sterling's office. Roy Hunter was standing in attention while Max Sterling explains to him the punishment of his actions.]

Max Sterling: -and just because the Assault Carriers were in trouble doesn't mean that you can rush off into battle without my authorization. Your arrival could have endangered those men and you could have gotten yourself killed by it. But, since you've actually fought the Red Barron in and out of your mecha, I guess that you deserve something. So I have reduced your punishment from three days of mess hall duty to just one. Just try not to do that again, is that clear?

Roy Hunter: Yes sir.

Max Sterling: Good, you're dismissed.

[Roy Hunter saluted and left the office. When he left the office door, several pilots ran towards him.]

Pilot1: I've heard that you actually fought the Red Barron single handedly, is that correct?

Roy Hunter: Basically yes.

Pilot2: You also had the chance to kill the Red Barron?

Pilot3: And blew it.

[Most of the pilots began to laugh at Pilot3's antics.]

Roy Hunter: I did not blew it, it was just a temporary set back. I'll get him someday.

Pilot4: Yah, and pigs can fly in the air.

Pilot5: Admit it, you were beaten by him, were you?

Roy Hunter: I don't think that cutting off the enemy ace's arm would be considered a victory to him.

Pilot3: Well, you could have just shot him, what the fuck make you hesitate?

Roy Hunter: He started to sweat, the Invid never sweat.

Pilot5: What the fuck, you mean that you lost all the glory of killing the Red Barron because of stupid sweat?

Roy Hunter: In a word. But I won't let him get away next time.

Pilot2: Looks more like you're going to face something worse that the Red Barron, the angry girlfriend.

[Roy Hunter can see that Lynn Minmei was approaching him with an angry face.]

Pilot1: Hell, I'm not going to get in the middle of this.

Pilot4: You said it.

[The pilots began to break up as Lynn Minmei approaches Roy Hunter.]

Roy Hunter[thinking]: Gees, first my commanding officer and now this?

[Lynn Minmei was about to slap her hand at Roy Hunter, but he grabbed her hand before he was slapped.]

Roy Hunter: I already have enough bruises for one day Minmei.

Lynn Minmei: You could have gotten yourself killed Roy!

Roy Hunter: [thinking] Surprise, surprise.[Speaking] Well I'm not, am I. I'm still alive, don't you think that that's enough.

Lynn Minmei: But when will that last? Tell me, when will that last?

Roy Hunter: Well I have no idea how long-

[Lynn Minmei slaps him.]

Roy Hunter: Yeow! [Thinking] Attack the enemy while he's distracted. Man, I'd never thought Minmei would be the military type.

Lynn Minmei: I'll see you later.

[We cut to a scene of an observation deck showing Optera inside one of the Command Space Hives. Ocampa'Shea was facing the window with his back to his subordinate, Kimana.]

Ocampa'Shea: Sulagi Kimana, you have disobeyed my orders and violated the sacred combat between me and that human. I could have died a warrior's death, but instead you have deprived me of that and left me with this wounded body. How do you explain your actions?

Kimana: ...

Ocampa'Shea: Maybe you don't need to Sulagi. Several of your Sulagi comrades have observed strange behavior patters and poor judgment and concluded that some human emotion has contaminated you and is clouding your judgment. They say that your attraction of me is the reasoning of those misjudgments.

[Kimana looked surprised to see that her hidden secret had been revealed. Ocampa'Shea faces her.]

Ocampa'Shea: This attraction of me must cease immediately. By saving me you could have risked the survival of the Invid Collective.

Kimana: But my lord, you are a skilled pilot. Your skills are much needed by the Invid Collective, if you have been killed-

Ocampa'Shea: The Collective will find another ace to represent the Invid strength. The needs of the Collective outweigh the needs of my own survival, or in your case, your need for me to live. You must understand that I am a warrior. My destiny is to fight and die for the Regent and Regis, you cannot change that. So as punishment, I have assigned you to the 125th Defense Swarm in the homesystem.

Kimana: The 125th? But that's the swarm-

Ocampa'Shea: For the betrayers and dishonored, and you fit in both categories.

Kimana: ...

Ocampa'Shea: You should be considered fortunate young Sulagi, for I could send you to the mentally infected Sulagi who have been contaminated by human emotions. From where which you will spend the last of your days. And I believe that living in dishonor will be a more fitting punishment than the traditional sentence of death.[Ocampa'Shea returns to the window overlooking the world of Optera.] You will be leaving for the homesystem in the seventh call of the next solar cycle(Tomorrow at seven o'clock), be prepared to leave before then. Now leave me and my sight for the remaining length of your useless existence.

[Kimana begins to build tears in her Invid eyes as she is overwhelmed with grief and heartbreak. So much that she is not alarmed of this new, alien and inexperienced emotion. Ocampa'Shea can see Kimana's tears forming in her eyes through the reflection of the window. He becomes sickened and ashamed that a member of his own species would become so childish in such a manner.]

Ocampa'Shea: Oh, and one last thing. Please remove those tears from your eyes, they sicken me. The Invid do not shed tears, is that understood!

[Kimana can only nod since her grief is overwhelming and her voice becomes utterly useless.]

Ocampa'Shea: You may leave now, and for the last time.

[Kimana turn and fled from the observation room, leaving Ocampa'Shea alone to view the planet. Alone with his thoughts.]

Ocampa'Shea[Thinking]: Disturbing emotion, this love, I just hope that it is that Sulagi is the only one corrupted or it will be the end of the Invid Collective. It is nothing but a paradox. From my studies, it shows that it can amplify the human's ability to fight, but it also blinds their judgment and causes their deaths. It gave birth to literature and grants them offspring, but it also gives rise to jealousy, vanity, and stupidity, the emotions that gives rise to conflicts and wars. It's amazing that the humans can actually survive with this emotion without killing each other.

[Shot of Kimana running down a corridor. The corridor leads to a currently unused cargo bay. She stumbles upon a cargo pod and lands upon her face. She then buries her grief stricken fade in her arms and begins to weep from both heartbreak, despair, and betrayal. Each one that she has never felt previously in her existence.]

Kimana[Thinking]: Why? Why dose he hate me so? Why dose the Kulagi that I served and cared for many orbital cycles hate me? Why?

Narrator: As unknown and unanswered questions run through the inexperienced mind of the heartbroken Invid Sulagi, another set of questions are also being asked[Screen fades. Shot of SDF-3A.], questions not born from the betrayal [Int. shot of SDF-3A warroom], but those that must be answered to gain victory over the enemy.

Rick Hunter: This is our current situations gentlemen, [A grid hologram of Optera and both friendly, neutral, and enemy fleets orbiting the planet appears over the command table.] our enemy has not made any offensive attacks against our fleet but both sides are conducting both offence and defense operations against each other on the planet. Intel has concluded that the enemy is trying to delude us so we may be led to believe that their fleet is incapable for offensive attacks of our fleet and we become lazy in defense, a thought that could cost us this campaign.

Max Sterling: So what do we do about it?

Rick Hunter: Keep the enemy believing that we think that they are incapable of offensive attacks. So that we may have the advantage.

Bretai: It is a perfect advantage but how do we take it general?

Rick Hunter: Unfortunately, that's as far as I've gotten. That is why I've called this meeting so give me your best ideas.

Cornel Hammertoe: Why don't we place a surprise force behind them?

Rick Hunter: That was a good idea, but flawed. Both side have control of half of Optera Space and hiding behind the potential attack fleet wouldn't be helpful.

Bretai: What about ordering a strike force away from the planet and have them jump behind the enemy fleet when the do attack?

Rick Hunter: Yes, but what about timing and strategy. We have to know when to call back the strike force and to know if they have anticipated the tactic also. Plus there's always the possibility that they will attack while we send the strike force away, completely ruining the plan.

Exadore: I believe that raids against the enemy fleet will be potent enough for use.

Rick Hunter: What do you mean Exadore?

Exadore: I suggest that we send out several raids of the enemy fleet to both weaken their forces and make the enemy strike sooner then they have originally intended. 

Max Sterling: And what would be the advantage of that Exadore?

Exadore: Well, it's quite elementary Captain Sterling. If we do not weaken their forces by constant raids, then they will strengthen their fleet and secretly construct new ships in aiding in the attack, an attack that even the element of surprise will not work efficiently. But if we weaken their forces enough and do not have the time or patients to repair and rebuild...

Bretai: Then they'll be weak enough to be fully destroyed, excellent work Exadore.

Rick Hunter: Yes but still, there is the chance of them calling in for reinforcements from the Crongus and even they don't need the element of surprise considering their firepower and shier numbers.

Bretai: We can simply jam their communication frequency so we will have the advantage of strength and numbers.

Max Sterling: And speaking of the enemy, have any of you ever noticed that there is a severe lack of Crongus forces, or any other forces other than the Invid.

Exadore: Strange indeed. It feels like that they will be planning an ambush of us and are just waiting just the right moment to strike.

Bretai: Yes, and there is also another strange phenomenon in this conflict.

Max Sterling: Oh, and what would that be?

Bretai: I have read several skirmish and battle reports and from my judgment, there seems to be less activity of Zandrini, Tories, Quasar Raiders. and Siblinghood forces. They were seen in many battles in the early years of the war, but now they seem to be nonexistent.

Rick Hunter: Say, I've noticed that too. I may not know who or what the Tories or Siblinghood fleets look like, but I'm sure that they are never neglected to fight in a major campaign. Something's definitely wrong with the situation, it may be a relief to many since we have fewer enemies to battle, but this could indicate a surprise attack.

Max Sterling: It could be possible, but what would they be held up in reserve for? From recent reports, it shows that the Zandrini were mass producing untested AI soldiers to replace the Warrior Clan which became one of our recent allies. The Tories were addicted to some drug and are totally helpless without it. The Quasar Raiders have been broken up when their main base was overrun several years ago and one armada sided with us and the Siblinghood are as ancient in technology and tactics as they get. Why would they be held up in reserves when they can't even keep themselves up with the war? 

Exadore: Holding them for a major attack when they are in this much disarray is highly illogical even to the Crongus. So there must be another reason.

Cornel Hammertoe: Could they be removed from the Crongus Alliance?

Exadore: It is possible, but it doesn't truly fit. Although the Crongus have every reason to remove them from the alliance, and more likely destroy them and take over their empires, but if that would have happened the Invid, Lalouk and Tl'Am would take themselves out of the alliance and begin to wage war with the Crongus because of the destruction of the other weak allies and the war would end with the disarray of the Crongus Alliance. 

Rick Hunter: So there are two possibilities; the first possibility is that they are being held in reserve for some operation.

Bretai: Which is proven to be irrelevant as a scenario.

Rick Hunter: Yes, and the second possibility is that they have destroyed their former allies-

Max Sterling: Excuse me Rick, but didn't Exadore explain that theory?

Rick Hunter: Yes, but the Crongus, Invid, Lalouk, and Tl'Am may have worked out a deal that showed that they were worthy allies and would not be betrayed, but the question is what?

Bretai: That would be the "Thousand Dollar Question".

Max Sterling: Um, Bretai, it's Million dollar question, not thousand.

Bretai: Sorry, I'm still confused about your culture.

Rick Hunter: Let's get back on track here people, we were talking about how to deal with the Invid Collective, if any of you remembers.

Bretai: Right, I say that an ambush attack is the most probable plan of success. We go with Hammertoe's strike force idea but have them jump in when the Invid least expects it.

Cornel Hammertoe: Don't forget about Exadore's raids.

Max Sterling: And the jammed frequency.

Rick Hunter: Great, looks as if we got ourselves an attack. Exadore, can you do a probability check on the battle plan.

Exadore: Just a few moments General[Exadore punches in information and strategy of the attack into the computer.] The computer shows that the probability will improve if we send the ships half and Astronomical Unit away from the intended strike zone towards the Invid Occupied space area where they will be hidden by the third planet and that we draw the enemy towards the lighten side of the planet for a more effective surprise when the enemy fleet emerges from the glare of the star and jam their communications the moment the strike force arrives.

Rick Hunter: Good, when can we begin the raids? 

Exadore: As soon as possible, but may I suggest that the first raid should be the Izumo ship "Aquarius" and it's weapon and mecha systems and its target to be the command ship of the Invid.

Max Sterling: Why begin the first raid at a heavily guarded area? Shouldn't we begin at a more weaker area?

Exadore: That's what they will be expecting, they may have heavily guarded the command ship, but they would least likely expect a raid, especially the first one, to be at the very center of the fleet. No one will ever expect it and it would be a complete surprise.

Rick Hunter: It could be a good idea, yes it just might work. So let Operation- What should we call this anyway?

Max Sterling: Operation Stalemate?

Rick Hunter: Too negative.

Bretai: Operation Nova.

Cornel Hammertoe: Doesn't fit right. I got it, Operation Draco- no, no, no, too extreme.

Exadore: How about- Oh drat, I forgot what it was called.

Rick Hunter: What Exadore?

Exadore: It just slipped my mind. Something about the sport football.

Cornel Hammertoe: Football?

Exadore: A maneuver or tactic that involves the players rushing in before the receiver-

Rick and Max: Operation Blitz?

Exadore: Yes, that's the one.

Cornel Hammertoe: Sounds alright to me.

Rick Hunter: Alright then, let Operation Blitz begin. 

[Above the Opteran surface, the orbiting Invid Collective Command Hive and along with many Mollusk Mecha Carriers, Space Troopers, Combat Troopers, Attack Scouts, Strike Units, Assaut Battloids, and 35 Warlord Battloids. Each of the Warlord Battloid are leading several Swarms around the Orbital Space Hive while Invid Collective Cargo Ships transport Protoculture Supplies from the hidden homeworld to the Command Hive.]

Cargo Ship[VO]: This is homeworld supply ship Gatol'Lock, number 24795-A to Command Hive, requesting permission to dock and unload protoculture supplies.

Invid[VO]: This is space cargo manager Ouday'Ga to supply ship Gatol'Lock. You have permission to dock at cargo bay 12.

Gatol'Lock[VO]: Affirmative Ouday'Ga, I am in route to cargo bay 12-

Gamun(Assult Battloid) Pilot[VO]: Gatol'Lock, there are enemy veritechs in your scanner shadow. I repeat, there are enemy veritech in your scanner shadow!

Gatol'Lock[VO]: What-

[The Cargo Ship rocked as several missiles exploded upon its hull, causing ruptures and several canisters of Protoculture flew into space. An element of VBF-2 Beta Veritech Fighters appears and launched several more missiles.]

Gatol'Lock[VO]: I've got hull breaches all over the ship, where are they coming from?

[An Izumo Battle Fortress decloaks and fires its weapons. A wing of VAF-9 Alpha Fighters fire Disruptor bursts and creates a breach of the Command Hive's force fields.]

VAF-9 Pilot: This is 141st Squadron Leader to ATC, the shield is breached and wide enough to fire the Reflex Cannon.

ATC[VO]: This is ATC, the "Aquarius" is beginning Reflex Cannon charging sequence, get your fighters to disable all enemy defenses until we are ready to fire.

141st Squadron Leader[VO]: Rodger that.

[The "Aquarius" charges up its Reflex Cannon. The Veritech Wings begin attack runs upon Mollusks ships.]

Kulagi[VO]: All Mollusk Carriers, defend the Command Hive. All Assault Carriers and Cannon Spikes, attack the enemy fortress. All Command Hive drones, prepare for evacuation of Command Hive.

[The Cannon Spikes charges and prepares to fire while Assault Carriers attacks the "Aquarius". The Battle Fortress' defense cannons and laser generators aimed at the huge scorpion warships and fired multiple volleys in an attempt to damage the ships. Defense Veritechs and Destroids combat Invid Mecha attempting to destroy the defense turrets and assault lasers. Int. shot of the "Aquarius" bridge.]

"Aquarius" Captain: Is that reflex cannon ready yet? We are on a tight schedule.

Weapons Control Officer: I'm sorry sir, we are still several percentages short from effective Reflex damage. It will take five more minutes to fully charge the weapon.

"Aquarius" Captain: Get me the fighter squadrons.

Communications Ensign: All done sir.

"Aquarius" Captain: This is Captain Jonathan Brawtmyer of the Izumo Battle fortress "Aquarius" to all Veritech fighters, you are to keep the enemy at bay for the minimum of five minutes before the reflex cannon can be fired. All VAF-9 veritechs must keep that breach of the force fields open for the Reflex beam to destroy the Command Hive.

[Multiple wings of Veritech Fighters began to make counter strikes upon the attacking Invid Mecha and VAF-9 fighters kept firing disrupter bolts upon the Invid force fields and keeping the large hole in the yellowish barrier open and large enough to have the maximum effect of the Reflex Cannon beam. Several betas began to make attack runs and dropped(launched) bombs upon the Command Hives cannon spikes and after endless runs, only two of the six spikes were destroyed, the lost of the spikes weaken the force field and laser blasts can make minor damage to the hives surface. A flight of VAF-8 fired lasers at what seemed to be a major hangar and there were multiple explosions that rocked the space-born hive. When the clouds dissipated the only damage that the laser volley had done was destroy the mecha and the repair equipment within the hangar.]

"Aquarius" Captain: Get the fifth, sixth, ninth, and twelfth squadrons to make attack runs on the hive's hangars, that should weaken those attacks.

[View of the four squadrons in an attack run of the Command Hive.]

Squadron Leader[VO]: You heard the man, attack the hangars and destroy everything in them!

[The attacking squadrons fired volley after volley of laser attacks which weakened the hives hangars and rendered the hangars useless and unable to repair and energize the Invid Mecha. Int. shot of the command deck of the hive.]

Kulagi: How many hangars are left?

Invid: Only fifteen sir.

Kulagi: Evacuate the hive, we must keep our hold over our half of Optera, we will build a new Command Hive and take revenge of this indignity.

Invid2: If we survive that long.

[Another explosion rocked the hive. The cause were VBF-3 Betas carrying huge long range missiles which penetrated the skin of the hive and sending objects and helpless Invid into space where they die from either radiation exposure or freezing solid instantly. Several cargo ships carrying Command Hive personnel.]

Pilot1: ATC, this is Pilot Richen Holmygir of the 14th Aquarius Attack Wing, I have spotted several Invid ships leaving the command hive. Request permission to attack and destroy the enemy ships.

ATC[VO]: This is ATC, we are now scrambling the first, fifth, and tenth squadrons to attack those ships. You are not to engage the enemy ships until reinforcements have arrived. I repeat, do not engage until reinforcements have arrived.

Richen Holmygir: Rodger that ATC.

[After several seconds, the first, fifth, and tenth squadrons arrived and begun making attack runs at the escaping Invid cargo transports. After a minute of strikes, fifteen out of thirty transports have been destroyed.]

ATC[VO]: This is ATC to all pilots, the "Aquarius" has powered up its weapon. Evacuate the area. Repeat, evacuate the area.

[The Veritech Wings scrambled to escape the path and blast radius of the Reflex Weapon. The forward section of the Izumo started to glow with reflex energy and after several seconds of crackling energy, it formed into a bean and blasted the Command Hive out of the sky and into oblivion.]

[Int. shots of a recording studio upon the SDF-1, Lynn Minmei was recording her latest album.]

Man[VO]: Okay Miss Lynn, we are ready to record, are you?

Lynn Minmei: Yes, I am.

[The Man pressed the record button. He first showed his fingers in the form of three, two, one and he have the thumbs up. The band plays a slow techno and after several seconds, Lynn Minmei joined in.]

__

Where were you when I called you name

Where were you when I lost my way

I waited for eternity, and found that you were not there

It began to pore, and reminded me the feelings I bare

You have not shown your loving face

I wonder if your love was fake

There were times when I begin to wonder

That I was nothing to you but a blunder

I know that I am not perfect in everyway

That I was never the girl you wanted everyday

I was never the love you loved

That you dreamed of a perfect flower bud

But that's no reason you should treat me the way you did

By ignoring me the time we had, pretended we never been

Thinking I was nothing but air, a nuisance that dishonored you

That my mistakes would embarrassed you, it maybe true

You disgusted my every being, despised my existence

Hopping that your friends will not see, your imperfect love

I had loved you(Chorus: Loved you), but you did not love me(Chorus: Did not love me)

I had walked a thousand miles(Chorus: Thousand Miles), but you did not care

I have wanted you to be at my side(Chorus: Be at my side), but you were always mean(Chorus: Always mean)

You wanted me to be your love, but why should I show the feelings that you, yourself cannot bare

When I last saw you, you were with another girl

Flirting everything to her that you had said to me 

Saying that she was beautiful, and shattering my world

My heart had lost its beat, instead it started to bleed

All the love I had inside, as you went on with your new obsession

I went to another man, but you came for my repossession

You were angered at me, telling me that I should never leave

I told you that I saw that girl, you wanted me to believe

That nothing happened between you and her

I denied it and you struck me, saying that you'll get your share

I do not know why I fell, for a man that was cruel to my heart

You loved me for a short time, and then you began to part

I was ignored, abused, despised, looked down on, and you never cared

Never regretting the things you've said and done, all the while you've never shared

The feelings that I have shown to you and thought nothing of my feelings

I wondered why I'm still with you everyday, when you were never there

And when you are, you've pushed me around and dare

That you will find a way to redeem yourself of my imperfection and end my being

I had loved you(Chorus: Loved you), but you did not love me(Chorus: Did not love me)

I had walked a thousand miles(Chorus: Thousand Miles), but you did not care

I have wanted you to be at my side(Chorus: Be at my side), but you were always mean(Chorus: Always mean)

You wanted me to be your love, but why should I show the feelings that you, yourself cannot bare

Do you have no sense of honor, a man should be a protector

Not the abuser, he should be my true friend and not my punisher

You were never the man of my dreams, but the beast of my darkest fear

How can I love when you do not, always threatening my life so sheer

I will always run from you, away of everything that is dark

I never thought that love was so cruel, I wished that cupid had missed its mark

I want to end this abuse, I do not want to be your love

You have hurt my heart and not by body alone

Everything began to clear before me, you were not the man I fell for

You told me that you always wanted love, but you found it nothing but a bore

I know that you now hate me, I'm telling you that I hate you to

Because you have been a bad lover, never truly around when I needed you

Even when you abused me everyday and did nothing to comfort me

Never saying that you were sorry, just standing there and watching me cry

Crying my heart out, but not just the pain of my body, but the pain between we

I do not know why you bother, saying that we should just try

Try to salvage our relationship, when you were the one who shattered it all

I walk away from you, hoping to never see you again in my life

You tried to bring me back by grabbing my arm, thinking you have the gull

I then screamed and told you that you were my strife

I had loved you(Chorus: Loved you), but you did not love me(Chorus: Did not love me)

I had walked a thousand miles(Chorus: Thousand Miles), but you did not care

I have wanted you to be at my side(Chorus: Be at my side), but you were always mean(Chorus: Always mean)

You wanted me to be your love, but why should I show the feelings that you, yourself cannot bare

I had loved you(Chorus: Loved you), but you did not love me(Chorus: Did not love me)

I had walked a thousand miles(Chorus: Thousand Miles), but you did not care

I have wanted you to be at my side(Chorus: Be at my side), but you were always mean(Chorus: Always mean)

You wanted me to be your love, but why should I show the feelings that you, yourself cannot bare.

[The band takes over the rest of the song and then fade.]

Man: And cut! Great, that was beautiful Miss Lynn.

Lynn Minmei: Do you really think so?

Man: Yah, who wrote that song anyway?

[Lynn Minmei's cheerful face darkened and she hung her face down.]

Lynn Minmei: It was sent to me by mail from a fan. She was telling me that she had this horrible boyfriend who threaten her with her life and she wanted me to sing this song for her.

Man: What happen to her? Was she alright?

Lynn Minmei: Last I've ever heard from her, she was murdered by her boyfriend in a drunken rage.

[There was silence in that recording studio. After half a minute worth of sorrow, the recording director spoke up.]

Recording Director: W-what was her name?

Lynn Minmei: Cathie, Cathie Sorrento.

Recording Director: Should this song be in her memory then Miss Lynn?

Lynn Minmei: Yes, it should be. In her memory.

[Lynn Minmei then saw that there was a tear running down the director's cheek. He quickly rubbed it off.]

Recording Director: I believe that we should take a break? Excuse me.

[The Recording Director left the recording studio and left many of the staff bewildered. Then everyone started to leave for there break.]

Lynn Minmei[thinking]: I'm sorry Cathie, I'm sorry that you had to endure that pain to the very last. I wish that no one else will endure that pain and live in happiness and not sorrow. This entire universe is nothing but sorrow.

[After saying that prayer to her now diseased fan and instant best friend, she left to enjoy here break of singing with the best of her abilities.]

Narrator: Many things ran through Lynn Minmei's mind of everything that she had once believed to be true of the world. Love, peace, happiness, but all of those thoughts were somewhat dwarfed by the thoughts of many aboard the starships of the REF armada. Thoughts of war, death, destruction, defeat, sorrow, betrayal, hatred and the feeling of loss. As every soldier and personnel prepare themselves for the upcoming battle, all begin to face the terrible truth of war as people feel the lost of loved ones who have died in the hands of the Crongus, their minions and allies as they sought a way to live their now troubled lives.

[Int. shot of Voyager hangar bay with a UCE Military shuttle loading supplies. Nujokolo is seen in the shadows and watching the personnel finish loading of all items that were to be sent to the SDF-3A to be used throughout the fleet.]

Man1: Okay, everything's loaded, everyone aboard.

[Nujokolo ceases the chance and quickly uses a blur spell to get past the humans and board himself just before the doors closed.]

Man2: Did you see that?

Man1: See what?

Man2: It was, oh never mind.

Mind: Oi, what ever.

[As the door closed, Nujokolo can not help but relish the feeling of accomplishment of escaping Princess Kikia from his sight.]

Nujokolo[thinking]: Finally, I am freed of that female's curse. I am finally free. She will never find me, ever. I will live up my days and she will never find me. I will join the Robotech Expeditionary Force and be lost to her forever. I believe a foot soldier is my new calling now. If I am to die, I prefer to die in combat against my enemies. My blood spilt as I take my final blow against all who appose me and my adoptive homeworld, Earth.

[While the shuttle leaves Voyager, Princess Kikia searches the halls and corridors of the starship in search of her only love. A love who will not return anything.]

Princess Kikia[thinking]: Where can thou be? Thou is not in his quarters, nor in the simulation bay or the banquet hall. Where is thy love hiding? Thou and thy are destined to be together for all eternity. Where is thou?

B'Lanna Torres: Still looking for him eh?

[Princess Kikia was startled and turns to see the half human, half klingon standing right behind her.]

Princess Kikia: Oh, Lady Torres, thou hast startled thy.

B'Lanna Torres: Sorry, I think?

Princess Kikia: Dose thou knowith where thy Nujokolo is? Thy is finding thou and thou is not found.

B'Lanna Torres: Not sure,[thinking] Of where he is or what you're talking about[speaking], but don't you think that he would try to stowaway in a shuttle?

Princess Kikia: Why would thou think of that?

B'Lanna Torres: Well, if you haven't noticed, he has been avoiding you very violently for the past months and I don't think that he would want to be on the same ship as you.

Princess Kikia: Oh thou B'Lanna, you are such a jest. I believe that Nujokolo will speak of thou's love to thy but is too shy and proud to do so. Thou will eventually call to thy to be thou's love and bride. T'was meant to be.

B'Lanna: I'm not sure,[thinking] Of what the hell you're saying, [speaking] but maybe you should check the shuttle bay just to be safe.

Princess Kikia: Oh thou is wise beyond thou years, but thy think that thou will not go to such extremes.

B'Lanna: Oh well, I'll see yah later Kikia[thinking] But I'm not speaking to you until you learn to drop the Shakespearian junk and start talking proper Terran English.

Princess Kikia: Farewell Lady B'Lanna, till we meet again.

[B'Lanna waves back.]

B'Lanna[thinking]: Right, whatever you said.

Princess Kikia: Thou is so sweet and kind to thy. Thy wonder why thou has warrior blood in her vessels? Maybe Nujokolo will be like Lady Torres when thou confesses thou love and devotion to thy and we be in wedlock. Oh the happiness....

[Princess Kikia walks down the corridor and B'Lanna Torres walking the opposite way trying to figure out what she had just said(Hey, I'm confused here too, and I'm the one who wrote this stuff.), and in the meanwhile inside the cargo hold of the shuttle, Nujokolo makes preparations in his new existence as a UCE grunt.]

Narrator: As happy thoughts ran through Kikia's mind and bloody battles dreamed of by Nujokolo, other humans also think of the future and the outcome of the Opteran Campaign that has raged for several weeks of battles of offensive and defensive strikes of enemy forces and as always, the future is not a clear as many would wish to believe for there is always that unknown element of uncertainty that could change the fate of an entire army of dedicated warriors.

[Screen fades to black.]

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech, Gundam Wing, South Park, Ren and Stimpy, Star Wars, Bevis and Butthead or Star Trek Voyager. Also most of the Mecha and starship designs belong to someone else.


	15. Opteran Skies Above

Episode 15: Opteran Skies Above

[Episode Begins with Robotech3: Dark Odyssey theme and scenes from the previous episode.]

Narrator[VO]: In our last episode of Robotech3: Dark Odyssey, the REF have reached the Invid homeworld of Optera. The fighting between the REF and the Invid Collective grows intense as casualties of both sides grows catastrophically. General Rick Hunter and his command staff then create an offensive strategy to counteract the Invid Collective. During a campaign, an Invid Kulagi ace named Ocampa'Shea, also known as the Red Barron, started to attack REF troops and allies and was finally defeated by Skull Squadron pilot Roy Hunter. Then a new conflict rose from within the structure of the Invid Collective's invasion force.

[Scene opens to a room with Ocampa'Shea and two holograms of the Regent and Regis. Ocampa'Shea bows to them.]

Ocampa'Shea: Milord and lady. The enemy is dwindling our forces here on parallel Optera, we need reinforcements from the homeworld.

Regent[angry]: So what you are saying is that the 4th Collective Invasion Armada, the pride and joy of the entire Invid Collective, needs assistance from enemy forces?![Ocampa'Shea quakes and shivers from the angry, thundering voice of his leader.] This is unforgivable, how can this happen?

Regis[Crooned her husband]: Think calmly Regent. [Turns towards the kulagi.] Ocampa'Shea, I do not believe it is logical and wise to continue to fight a losing battle. But, it is also not wise to believe that the enemy thinks of you weak. Prepare for a final battle and destroy this planet. It has been nothing but a waste of time.[The hologram of Regis dissipates. Regent looks towards Ocampa'Shea.]

Ocampa'Shea: Do not fail us.[Regent's hologram dissipates and Ocampa'Shea is alone in the room. On the hangar bay of the Command Hive, Kimana boards a shuttle bound towards the hidden homeworld where the 125th Defense Swarm, and her fate, awaited her. Her ex-comrades, Shuo and Katough, treat her as a low class Invid. As nothing. She looks back one more time before descending into the shuttle.]

Kimana[Thinking]:Why am I what I am, why?[The shuttle jolts and then lifts from the floor of the hangar bay and flies towards a capital ship. Inside the shuttle, Kimana looks out of a view port and she sees the reflection of Ocampa'Shea staring angrily at her.]

__

Ocampa'Shea[VO]: Sulagi Kimana, you have disobeyed my orders and violated the sacred combat between me and that human. I could have died a warrior's death, but instead you have deprived me of that and left me with this wounded body. How do you explain your actions?

Kimana[Thinking]: I can't, I don't know why I did it. I just don't.

__

Ocampa'Shea[VO]: Maybe you don't need to Sulagi. Several of your Sulagi comrades have observed strange behavior patters and poor judgment and concluded that some human emotion has contaminated you and is clouding your judgment. They say that your attraction of me is the reasoning of those misjudgments.

Kimana[Thinking]: It is, I don't know why, but I'm emotionally attracted to you. Why won't you return those attractions to me my lord?

__

Ocampa'Shea[VO]: This attraction of me must cease immediately. By saving me you could have risked the survival of the Invid Collective.

Kimana[Thinking]: I care less about the Collective when they are willing to sacrifice you. I care for you, I want you to survive.

__

Ocampa'Shea[VO]:The needs of the Collective outweigh the needs of my own survival, or in your case, your need for me to live. You must understand that I am a warrior. My destiny is to fight and die for the Regent and Regis, you cannot change that. So as punishment, I have assigned you to the 125th Defense Swarm in the homesystem. The Betrayers and dishonored, and you fit in both categories.

Kimana[Thinking]: Yes, I did betray your orders and dishonored both you and myself, but I did it out of- I don't know, something. I just don't want you to die.

__

Ocampa'Shea[VO]: You should be considered fortunate young Sulagi, for I could send you to the mentally infected Sulagi who have been contaminated by human emotions. From where which you will spend the last of your days. And I believe that living in dishonor will be a more fitting punishment than the traditional sentence of death. You will be leaving for the homesystem in the seventh call of the next solar cycle, be prepared to leave before then. Now leave me and my sight for the remaining length of your useless existence.

Kimana[Thinking]: Without you, my existance already ended. Please care for me. [Tears start to build in her eyes. A foreign trait for an Invid.]

__

Ocampa'Shea[VO]: Oh, and one last thing. Please remove those tears from your eyes, they sicken me. The Invid do not shed tears, is that understood!

Kimana[Thinking and crying.]: How can I when I assume this form. I don't want to leave you, I love-[Her train of though was interrupted when a strike team of REF Veritechs attacked the capitol ship she was to ride to the hidden homeworld. She didn't know how, but she strapped on a zero-g suit and hostile environment tank and entered an airlock. She went to her knees and prayed, another foreign trait.] Wise Haydon, wanderer of the stars and teacher of the Invid, give me the wish to end my existence. I do not wish to live out this miserable live of survival. I want to die, I want to end it all. [Just then, the airlock flew open and Kimana was sucked out and accelerated away from the doomed shuttle craft. After several seconds of enemy fire, the shuttle exploded and sending Kimana further away from the Invid. She closed her eyes and whispered before she blacked out.] I thank you, wise Haydon.

[A veritech spots the sulagi and approaches her and takes Kimana into the mecha's hands.]

Pilot1[VO]: Hey guys, look what I found! [Int. shot of Skull Squadron Hangar, Max and Miriya await for the arrival of a new pilot. Dana Sterling strolls towards her parents.]

Dana Sterling: So what are you two doing?

Miriya Sterling: We're waiting for the new pilot. [Dana's face starts to glow.]

Dana Sterling: A new pilot? This should be great. [Then a long shadow makes them notice the new pilot. The seven-foot tall Zandrini warrior Nujokolo of the Wukin clan. The Zandrini salutes.]

Nujokolo: Sir, Second Lieutenant Nujokolo of the Wukin clan reporting as ordered sir! [Max Sterling makes a weak salute from awe and surprise.] Sir, where am I stationed at sir?

Max Sterling: Um....Area 20, your custom Beta is waiting for you. [Nujokolo salutes and pivots towards the direction of the Beta.]

Dana Sterling: Hell, that guy's cute.

Max Sterling[surprised]: Dana?!

Dana Sterling: What?

Max Sterling: I'm not sure that that would work. For one thing, I hear that he's betrothed to that princess Kikia.

Dana Sterling: But left her right?

Max Sterling[changes the subject]: And two, I'm not sure that you two are....well.....compatible.

Miriya Sterling: Compatible?

Dana Sterling: What? You think that I'm going to lay him on our first date?

Max Sterling: No, that's not what I mean. [Dana lightly waves her hand in the air.]

Dana Sterling: Whatever, I don't do that until my third date, bye. [Dana turns towards the direction of Nujokolo and walks very quickly.]

Max Sterling: Alright, as long as- Hey, wait a minute! [Max Sterling chases after his daughter and Miriya could do nothing but shake her head. Shot of Macross street at an outside cafe, Lisa3 slowly drinks her cafe latté and thinks drearily thoughts. Flashback to some months ago, Parallel Karl Riber was being carried away from the soul transplant room. Lisa walks up to him.]

Lisa3: Karl, are you alright?

Parallel Karl Riber: What- Who are you?

Lisa3: It's me Karl, don't you remember me?[Parallel Karl Riber pushes her aside angrily.]

Parallel Karl Riber: Get away from me![Flashback ends, but Parallel Karl Riber's last sentence still echoes throughout her mind before someone distracted her train of thought.]

Karl Riber: Yo Liz, whatcha doing? [Lisa3 looks up to see Karl Riber standing next to her.]

Lisa3: Hello Karl, how have you been doing?

Karl Riber: Oh nothing much. Just being chased by angry invid soldiers, saw life flash before my eyes after every encounter, almost got killed by the enemy, same old same old. [Karl Riber then sees Lisa3's sadden eyes.] Your thinking of him aren't you?[She nods.] Well, I can't blame yah. You can't exactly forget your first love.[Just then, Karl Riber's badge/communicator beeped. He tapped it and a hologram of Rick Hunter appeared.] Karl Riber here, over.

Rick Hunter: I have a mission for you. Go to my office on the SDF-3A ASAP. [Hologram dissipates. Karl then turns towards Lisa3.]

Karl Riber: Gota go, business. [Lisa nods and waves at him as he leaves and putting on a fake smile. She wanted her Parallel Karl Riber again. Int. shot of Rick Hunter's office with Karl Riber standing at attention and saluting.] Sir, first Lieutenant Karl Riber reporting as ordered Sir. [Rick salutes back.] So what is it that you wanted me to do?

Rick Hunter: You got a covert operation to do in a parallel universe. This mission come straight from Pentagon. [Karl Riber was flabbergasted.]

Karl Riber: P-P-P-P-P-P-Pentagon?! It's that important?! 

Rick Hunter: Judging from your reaction, I'd just have to assume so.

Karl Riber: Well then I'd better not screw this up or my ass is cooked. [Rick Hunter opens a holographic file.]

Rick Hunter: There have been rumors of the Crongus staging an attack upon a parallel universe.

Karl Riber: And as I stated in that report that we're reviewing "Rumors are not to be trusted."

Rick Hunter: This report's yours?

Karl Riber: Yah, got my name on it too. [Rick Hunter then looks at the report and was amused.]

Rick Hunter: So, your a part of UCE Intel?

Karl Riber: Combat Data Division, or Intel CDD for short.

Rick Hunter: So you know of the parallel universe that the Crongus are planning to attack?

Karl Riber: All I know is that it's an Earth Sphere universe. 

Rick Hunter: Well, Pentagon has given you a mission to go to that universe and defend it against Crongus attacks without the natives knowledge to the best of your abilities. You are to be the head of a covert group that is to land upon the Earth. This will be your assigned mecha. [The hologram switches to a mecha that has a set of wing looking nacelles, a radar antenna that looks like a samurai's helmet crest, a huge shield and energy rifle, wide shoulder armor, and a green orb at the center of its chest.]

Karl Riber: Is that a Gundam?

Rick Hunter: You know what it is? [Karl nods.]

Karl Riber: I had some experience with the Mobile Suit design a while back.

Rick Hunter: Good, you'll need it in this mission. The Gundam's number is UCEG-01G W and its call sign is Gundam Wing, it's made of Neo Gundanuim, a stronger alloy than that universe's Gundanium and extremely light. It has bioneural circuitry for an extremely accurate reaction time and a crystalline computer core and has several strategically placed Energy Shield Devises implanted onto the Gundam and is armed with an Ion Vulcan Cannon on the head unit, Plasma Pulse Cannons in the shoulders, a Buster Beam Rifle that has a total of three fully charged shots that can take out an entire Super Dimensional Fortress with one shot, a Buster shield that has a jabbing head for attacks and stores and charges your Energy Blade, plus the Turbo Thrust system for limited speed and agility. This is a dimensional twin of your Second-in-command's Gundam, the XXXG-01G W, though very different. We will have to look for four more pilots for the other Gundams being constructed on the SDF-3A.

Karl Riber: Second-in-Command?

Rick Hunter: Yes, we've contacted a colonial rebel scientist named Dr. J in that universe and he's sent us his "Perfect Soldier" for your mission. [Rick then press a button on his intercom.] You may come in now. [Karl Riber turns around to see the door reveal a fifteen-year-old Japanese boy with brown hair, deep cobalt blue eyes, and is wearing a green tank top, black spandex pants, and yellow sneakers. He marches towards Rick Hunter's desk and salutes.]

Boy: Colony Rebel, code named Heero Yuy, reporting as ordered General Richard Hunter. [Rick Hunter salutes back and Karl Riber is surprised.]

Karl Riber: What the- He's barely old enough to join the military, how the fuck did he become my second-in-command?!

Rick Hunter: Calm down Riber, this teen is actually a highly skilled Mobile Suit pilot and all he needs is Crongus Combat Training.

Karl Riber: That little quirt? [Rick nods.] But- Oh well, Mission Accepted General Hunter Sir.[Both Karl and Heero salute to Rick Hunter and leave the office.]

[Screen then fades to a large training area for military personnel. Karl Riber and Heero Yuy are wearing UCE combat armor and Karl Riber was pressing several screen buttons on the touch pad council next to a hologram room.]

Karl Riber: Now this is the game plan, we are to work your way up from level 0 of Crongus battle ability all the way up until you're unable to reach further. You are to follow my strict orders and treat the simulation as reality and not an illusion, understood?

Heero Yuy: Yes sir.

Karl Riber: Oh and um, skip the formalities unless it a report, got it?

Heero Yuy: Yes.

Karl Riber: Okay then, lets vamoose. [The two enter the hologram arena and Heero Yuy starts his Crongus Battle Training. Many hours pass and Parallel Lisa walks up to the hologram arena entrance. She presses a com button.]

Parallel Lisa: Karl, it's me Lisa. How long are you going to be in there?

Karl Riber[VO]: Just thirty plus more minutes Lisa, my second-in-command's almost at level 10.

Parallel Lisa: I know, but what about the cafe that you were going to take me for our anniversary?

Karl Riber[VO]: Like I said, just a- What the- End Program! [Karl Riber rushes towards the entrance and pokes his head out.] Could you please repeat that?

Parallel Lisa: Our anniversary. [Karl Riber turns his head towards Heero Yuy still inside the hologram arena.]

Karl Riber: Yo Heero, time to go. Yah know where your bunking right?

Heero Yuy[VO]: Actually, I'm assigned to your quarters sir.

Karl Riber: What the- How the fuck did that happen?

Heero Yuy[VO]: General Hunter-

Karl Riber: Never mind, never mind. [Turns towards Parallel Lisa.] Sorry about that.

Parallel Lisa: That's okay love, it happens. [Karl Riber gives Parallel Lisa a peck on her cheek and the three walk away from the hologram arena.]

[Scene starts with an ext. shot of Invid Warships battling REF Capital Ships. Multiple Invid ships were obliterated and REF Capital Ships were highly damaged. Int. shot of SDF-3A Bridge.]

Rick Hunter: Drat, I didn't think that the Invid Collective would attack this early!

Bretai: True, the traffic reports of their ships were very misleading. 

[Then there was an explosion near the shield perimeter and the entire bridge shook.]

First Officer Applegate: General Hunter sir we have multiple Scorpion Assault Carriers on a collision course towards us!

Rick Hunter: Turn us around and fire the Reflex Cannons and get some ships to help us.

First Officer Applegate: Yes sir.

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter: ...And get those Ikazuchi to sector Beta Nine by Zulu fourteen, those SDFC's need immediate back up! Get all forces in quadrant six to eight to pull back, we have a Photonic Cannon targeting that area.

[Ext. shot of SDF-3A with two Mobile Suits launching from the main hangar bay.]

Karl Riber: Guess now would be a good time to test out our Mobile Suits huh Heero.

Heero Yuy: Hn.

Karl Riber: Okay let's rock and roll! [Karl Riber then inserts a CD into a drive and the song, "Highway to the Danger Zone" played.] Hell, I love this song.

[Karl Riber's UCEG-01G W and Heero Yuy's XXXG-01G W accelerated towards one of the Invid Assault Carriers in a collision course towards the SDF-3A. The two Buster Rifles of the two Gundams both targeted the Carrier that was closest and fired, the Beam completely obliterated the carrier.]

Karl Riber: You take the left one, I'll take the right.

Heero Yuy: Yes sir.

[The two Gundams flanked and headed towards their targets with weapons blazing across space and holding off the Invid Assault Carriers until the SDF-3A's Reflex Cannons were charged.]

Karl Riber: Break off attack and get your ass out of here!

Heero Yuy: Ryoukai.

Karl Riber: Say that again?

Heero Yuy: Rodger.

Karl Riber: Oh.

[The two Gundams accelerated away from the path of the firing Reflex Cannon as it wiped out the remaining Invid Assault Carriers.]

Heero Yuy: Lieutenant Riber, we got a message from the SDF-1.

Karl Riber: Put it through.

[The message was barely audible as it played out on the communicator.]

Captain Gloval[VO]: This is....Henry J. Glov... of the SD....1 Macross.....need...assistance...please answer....distress...aid us...defenses...breached.

Karl Riber: This is Lieutenant Karl Riber to SDF-1, we are on our way to assist you.

Captain Gloval[VO]: Thank.....The Invid have over...our defenses.

Karl Riber: Right, we'll be there momentarily over and out. Heero, let's pump up the afterburners, they need our help over there.

Heero Yuy: Ryoukai.

[The Gundams accelerated towards the general direction of the SDF-1. After a minute passed, they find the SDF-1 surrounded by Invid Mecha and from the SDF-1's current contrition, they could not defend themselves.]

Karl Riber: Let's rock and roll! [Karl Riber increased his velocity and fired Plasma Pulse Cannons at the Invid to direct their attention while Heero Yuy sniped each Swarm leader that was within his range.]

Roy Fokker: Hey guys look, we got help.

Rick2: Who are they?

Roy Fokker: I don't know, but we appreciate their help.

Karl Riber[VO]: Don't mind if I do.

Rick2: Riber?

Karl Riber[VO]: Yep that's the name, don't wear it out. What do you think of this kind of hardware. [Karl fired the Buster Rifle at a Swarm of Invid Combat Troopers.]

Rick2: That's totally incredible.

Karl Riber: Watch your back!

Rick2: What? [Behind Rick2's Mustang was an Invid Assault Battloid. Rick2 turned sharply around and fired his gunpod which filled the Invid Mecha with holes before finally exploding.] Thanks Lieutenant.

Karl Riber: No prob.

Heero Yuy: Sir, something's happening to Parallel Optera.

Karl Riber: What? [Optera then started to quake as subspace waves started to crack at the surface of the planet and several Invid ships, both Collective and native, began to perform Hyperspace Folds away from the planet.] Shit, this entire battle was a trap! Get the SDF-3A on the line and tell them to go to Hyperspace Warp Immediately!

Heero Yuy: Ryoukai.

[After several moments, the REF fleet began to Warp away from the dieing planet.]

Captain Gloval[VO]: This is Captain Henry J. Gloval to unknown units, you are welcome to land aboard the Prometheus when we perform the Hyperspace Warp.

Karl Riber: This is Lieutenant Karl Riber, we really appreciate it.

[As the last ship Warps, the planet Optera explodes and leaving behind an asteroid field of planetary debris. Screen then fades to black.]


	16. Their Series is Gundam

ROBOTECH3: DARK ODYSSEY

ROBOTECH3: DARK ODYSSEY

BY SABERSONIC

Episode 16: Their Series is Gundam

[Episode Begins with Robotech3: Dark Odyssey theme and scenes from the previous episode.]

Narrator[VO]: In our last episode of Robotech3: Dark Odyssey, the Regent and Regis were not pleased with the campaign of Parallel Optera and wish to pull back their forces, along with the destruction of the planet Optera. Meanwhile Lisa of the SDF-1 reminisces the event after the second Karl Riber's transplant of his mind and soul and Karl Riber gains a covert mission from the Pentagon and greets his Second-in-Command and introduces him to Crongus Wars warfare. The REF fleet barely manages to escape the destruction of Optera as they perform the Hyprerspace Warp away from the doomed planet. [Scene opens to the REF fleet entering the Universe of Babylon 5 and find the station surrounded by defense platforms and UCE Starships.] After extensive repairs at the REF's headquarters upon Attila Island in the Rifts Earth Dimension, they were sent to Babylon 5 from UCE High Command to pick up recruits that were training upon the station and a one weak leave from the battlefield to relieve their stress of constant battle.

[UCE Shuttle lands upon the main hangar bay of Babylon 5. Occupants step off of shuttle. Among them was Karl Riber and Heero Yuy.]

Karl Riber: And this, my second-in-command, is Babylon 5. Well the hangar anyway.

Heero Yuy: I don't know about this sir. I still need training in Crongus warfare.

Karl Riber: Don't worry, we still have three more weeks before the start of the mission and from the bags under our eyes, I'd say that we deserve a break. That and you don't have to be formal now, this is our break.[The two then spots their Gundams being loaded off from a nearby transport.] What's going on here?

Heero Yuy: Unknown sir.

Karl Riber: What did I just- Forget it, just forget it. Your giving me a headache.

[Karl Riber walks up to a UCE maintenance engineer whom seem to be the boss of the unloading of the Gundams.]

Karl Riber: Pardon me, but what are you doing to my Mobile Suit sir?[The maintenance engineer turned to see Karl Riber.]

Maintenance Engineer: Don't worry Lieutenant Riber, High Command just wanted to put some modifications to the Gundams before they are to be sent to that one dimension.

Karl Riber: Are the other Gundams finished aboard the SDF-3A?

Maintenance Engineer: Yah, in fact they were updated in the last minute and all they need are pilots to pilot them. I've even heard that the other Human Governments are sending in their best mecha pilot to go along the mission.

Karl Riber: What do you mean?

Maintenance Engineer: You mean you don't know? This covert mission of yours has brought the attention of every Human Government in space.

Karl Riber: Say what?

Maintenance Engineer: Don't worry about it, you're going to get your hands full from the modifications of the UCEG-01G W, with the mini-missile pods and such.

Karl Riber: I'm going to have a loooong talk with the general when he gets here.

Maintenance Engineer: Whatever, just look over the latest modifications to the UCEG-01G W, alright?

Karl Riber: I will. [Turns to Heero Yuy.] Come on Heero, we got some things to take care of.

Heero Yuy: Rodger that.

[Scene switches to a Gundam Piloting Simulator chamber aboard Babylon 5. There were several mecha pilots from all space voyaging Human Governments, including the United Colonies of Earth, The Confederate Worlds of Sawl IV, The Muslim Commonwealth, the Averon Aliance, The Neo Nazie Faction allied to the Galactic Alliance and the infamous Biker Empire. There were several Alien Pilots of the Galactic Alliance, but only a few were qualified for Gundam piloting. One of which was the Skull Squadron Pilot Nujokolo.]

Technician1: It seems that Second Lieutenant Wukin is excellent at long range combat, but excels at close range combat and excellent at stealth warfare.

Technitian2: What would he be qualified for?

Technician1: Data shows that the UCEG-01G D "_Deathscythe_" would suit him perfectly.

[Technician1 inputs some codes and a hologram image of a Gundam with huge Hyper Jammer emitters from the backpack, a Buster shield that had a heat clamping claw, its upper torso painted in dark colors with dark gold coloring on the edges of the armor, spikes on its knees and toes of the Gundam.Link- [www.angelfire.com/scifi/Robotech3DarkOdyssey/images/xxxg_01d.jpg][1] ]

Technician2: Are you sure that the UCEG-01G D is perfect for Second Lieutenant Wukin? I mean he is a Zandrini and they absolutely detest stealth attacks, saying that it is dishonorable and cowardly. I believe that the UCEG-01G SR "_Sandrock_" would suit his close combat needs and would go along his guidelines of a Zandrini Warrior.

[Technician2 then brought up a hologram of a Gundam with a Tomahawk-like head crest behind the antennae crests, huge Heat Shotels on its back, heavy shoulder armor, teleporter emitters to the side of the head unit, and had an Arabic feel to the design.Link- [www.angelfire.com/scifi/Robotech3DarkOdyssey/images/xxxg_01d.jpg][1] ]

Technician1: No, the UCEG-01G D would suit Second Lieutenant Wukin. Besides, there's a Commonwealth Pilot that has the same skills needed to pilot the UCEG-01G SR. In fact, he's in the UCEG-01G SR simulator right now and he is excelling to great potential.

Technitian2: Who is the Commonwealth Pilot?

Technician1: Second Lieutenant Quatorze Amund Summer, Son of Commonwealth Admiral and Entrepreneur Amund Vingt Summer.

Technitian2: Admiral Summer? You mean the hero of the Muhammad's Star starsystem back in 2378? 

Technician1: That's the guy.

[Several pilots were gathered at the UCEG-01G S "_Shenlong_" Simulator station. On the data screen, the pilot inside the simulator was impressive and gains the attention of the Gundam Pilot Project Staff and the volunteers of the project. Karl Riber and Heero Yuy had just entered the room and found everyone crowding around the simulator. Karl Riber brings with him his second-in-command towards the crowd to see what was the commotion.]

Karl Riber: Hey, what's going on here?

Random Pilot: There's a pilot in there that is really good. Almost as good as you two are with your Gundams.

Karl Riber: All right enough with the sappy comments and tell me who is in there?

Random Pilot: We don't know, the pilot whoever he may be, just started the simulation and is handling it beautifully. Almost like he's born to pilot the Shenlong.

[Then the simulator ended and the crowd held its breath to see whom this mysterious pilot was. Q appeared and helped the pilot out and the crowd gasped, Karl Riber almost screaming.]

Karl Riber: MINMEI!!

[Lynn Minmei3 shyly smiled and slightly waved at him.]

Q: You have to admit, she is gifted with the ability to pilot the Mobile Suit.

Karl Riber: Q, what the fuck are you doing?

Q: Truthfully, I was just bringing her true nature to light. I've noticed that she had a dormant ability of her being able to pilot mecha like it was a second nature for her. All I simply did was awaken that part of her and placed her in the simulator.

Karl Riber: And what is your gain in this Q?

Q: Nothing at all, I just felt depressed as to the idea of a gift that would never be used.

Karl Riber: It's even sadder to her parents when they find out that she's qualified to pilot a Gundam Mobile Suit.

Technitian3: The Mythacon's right, this data qualifies her to be the pilot of the UCEG-01G S Shenlong.

Karl Riber: She's barely old enough to join the military, much less piloting a Gundam?![Turns towards Heero Yuy.] No offence?

Heero Yuy: None taken.

Q: Don't worry Lieutenant Riber, she will be an excellent subordinate in the mission ahead.

Lynn-Minmei3: I will?

[Scene then fades to a shot of a French Cafe aboard the SDF-3A with Heero Yuy, Karl Riber, Parallel Lisa, the Hunters and Sterlings and the two Lynn Minmeis were looking at the menus of the Cafe. Karl Riber was currently slamming his head upon the table.]

Karl Riber: This is not happening. [Parallel Lisa comforts her boyfriend.]

Parallel Lisa: Don't worry Karl, it isn't as bad as it seems.

Rick Hunter: Though it's still a surprise for all of us.

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter: Yes, it has been. Who could have seen her as a pilot?

Karl Riber: Besides Q?[Karl then slams his head on the table again.]

Max Sterling: [Changing the subject.]So who are the other pilots?

Heero Yuy: Besides First Lieutenant Karl Riber, Miss Lynn-Minmei and myself, there is a Muslim Commonwealth Pilot Second Lieutenant Quatorze Amund Summer who is the pilot of the UCEG-01G SR _Sandrock_ and Second Lieutenant Nujokolo of the Wukin Clan is the current pilot of the UCEG-01G D _Deathscythe. _The pilot of the UCEG-01G H "_Heavyarms_" is yet to be determined.

Miriya Sterling: Is that all? [Heero Yuy nods.] Are there any pilot that seem to be qualified to become the UCEG-01G H?

Heero Yuy: There are five candidates so far. One was a POW Invid Sulagi named Kimana. Then there was a Confederate Major named Ego Surofsky who is experienced with long distance combat, but lacks in close range combat. Next there is an Allied pilot named Gabriel Shoto and finally a Biker Imperial Guard who goes by the alias of "Cobra". All are currently competing against each other to see who is the superior pilot.

Dana Sterling: So how long will it take?

Heero Yuy: Their still fighting each other for the last hour.

Rick Hunter: [Whistles] That's long.

Heero Yuy: In my opinion, I believe that the Invid POW would be the superior pilot for the UCEG-01G H. Although she is inexperienced in piloting Earth Mecha, her physiology would allow her to continue fighting for extended periods of continuous combat.

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter: When will the mission start officially.

Karl Riber: About nine standard days from now. After we get our last pilot and assemble the sixty support units, we are to do a Dimensional Jump on the SDF-1 to the Sphere. And then rendezvous with Dr. J and then make a Hyperspace Warp Jump to the exosphere and enter the atmosphere and stop the Crongus upon the Earth while the SDF-1 stands as guard for incoming Crongus ships.

Max Sterling: Sounds like a pretty big operation Karl.

Karl Riber: Yah, and my ass is cooked if I screw this one up.

Lynn Minmei: Karl, exactly who are the Biker Empire?

Karl Riber: Well have you ever seen those movies that have bikers in black spandex, bandannas, and sunglasses and look as if they never bathed in a year. [Lynn Minmei nods.] Well, imagine them piloting spacecraft, that's the Biker Empire.

Max Sterling: Well how come I've never even heard of this government.

Rick Hunter: Well from what I've studied from the UCE's historical archives, the Biker Empire was categorized as a Post-Apocalypse civilization. Created during the confusion of the Global War and the Second Terrorist War. They're more of a sub-human government for they are deeply rooted to the Earth. Though they own several Tether Stations over their territory in North America. They're actually a lot civilized and politer than their ancestors and their government is the envy of the other Post-Apocalypse civilizations.

Minmei3: Post-Apocalypse?

Rick Hunter: It's a name given to an Earth bound nation or country that were created during the Global War Era and use Pre UCE weaponry. They are called that because they resemble what the Earth would have been if it was seriously affected by the Global War and turned into an anarchy society. The Biker Empire is the only Post-Apocalypse Government that the UCE has ever made friendly relations with. All the others either hate the UCE or want to steal its technology so that it could conquer the other civilizations.

Karl Riber: Yah, I also knew a Biker Governor once, really nice guy and defiantly knows his classical music.[Turns to Heero Yuy.] Say Heero, what is the Dimensional Frequency of that universe of yours. [Heero Yuy pulls out a hand held computer tablet and punch in a few codes on the touch screen.]

Heero Yuy: Wave type 144257 Alpha.

Karl Riber: Right 144....DID YOU SAY 144257 ALPHA!!!![Heero Yuy nods.] Great, I have some friends over there!

Parallel Lisa: Really Karl?

Karl Riber: Yah, last time I saw them was around thirteen years. Maybe on my off time I could pay them a visit and talk about the old times.

Heero Yuy: May I ask who are they?

Karl Riber: No prob, their names were Francis Peacecraft, Katrina Peacecraft, Philip Darlian and Jean Darlian and Pagan, can't remember his last name though. It's been ages since I've last seen them.

[Just then a brunet girl in a waitress uniform walked up to their table and in her had was a notepad for writing down orders. The group could see that she's not a natural brunet for there is some coloring of blond hair at the roots of her hair.]

Waitress: Bonjour, je mapelle Rachel et je votre serveuse pour cet après-midi, sont-elles vous sera-t-elle prête à passer commande pourtant monsieur? [Subtitled: "Hello, my name is Rachel and I'll be your waitress for this afternoon, are you ready to order yet sir?"]

Karl Riber: Oops, forgot that this place is extremely authentic.

Rick Hunter: Excuse me miss, but we don't-

Karl Riber: Relax, I know some French.

Rick Hunter: Are you sure, because you don't seem to have the-

Karl Riber: I know what I'm doing. [Turns to the waitress named Rachel.] Redressez, je prendrai un bifteck et des fritures avec un sprite pour une boisson. [Subtitled "Right, I'll have a steak and fries with a sprite for a drink." Karl Riber spoke with a rich accent of a French speaker, but there was a hint of southern accent in the voice. All at the table, with the exemption of Parallel Lisa and Heero Yuy were surprised and had their jaws hanging. Karl then pointed at Lisa "Hayes" Hunter.] L'amiral voudrait un sandwich au jambon grillé avec de la moutarde de miel et l'eau minérale avec l'assaisonnement de menthe et le général [Subtitled "The Admiral would like a toasted ham sandwich with honey mustard and mineral water with mint flavoring and the General-" Karl Riber points at Rick Hunter.]veut un hot dog avec les travaux et ces trois [Subtitled "wants a hot-dog with the works and those three -" Karl Riber then points at Max, Miriya and Dana Sterling.] veulent les sandwichs à boeuf de rôtis, un avec du fromage suisse, la seconde avec Cheddar et le tiers avec mozzarella et chacun des trois voudrait le sauce de barbecue sur le leur, les deux filles [Subtitled "want roast beef sandwiches, one with Swiss Cheese, the second with Cheddar and the third with Mozzarella and all three would like barbeque sauce on theirs, the two girls over there-" Karl Riber points at the two Minmeis.]là-bas voudrait un hamburger de fromage, un aime les fritures bouclées tandis que l'autre veut les fritures faites maison. La belle dame à côté de moi voudrait un sandwich grillé à fromage, quelques morceaux et des conserves au vinaigre et elle auront l'eau minérale assaisonnée par fraise[Subtitled "would like a cheese burger, one likes curly fries while the other wants homemade fries. The lovely lady next to me would like a grilled cheese sandwich, some chips and a pickle and she'll have strawberry flavored mineral water-" Parallel Lisa giggled and Heero Yuy just rolled his eyes and the group assumed that they know French also.], puis trois paniers peut-être des fritures et un ordre de sandwich à la marque vous-même. [Subtitle: "then maybe three baskets of fries and a make yourself sandwich order."]

Rachel: L'ok, votre ordre sera prêt bientôt. [Subtitled: "Okay, your order will be ready soon.".]

Karl Riber: Merci. [Subtitled: "Thanks". Rachel then leave the group and the group just looks at Karl Riber.] What?!

Lynn Minmei: Y-You just spoke French as if-

Karl Riber: Like I said, I knew some French so sue me.

Parallel Lisa: Actually, it was Karl's birth-

Karl Riber: Exnay Lisa, exnay. [Karl said while whipping his hand across his neck quickly.]

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter: What were you going to say Lisa?

Parallel Lisa: As I was saying, Karl's raised to speak French.

Max Sterling: So, Karl's a Frenchman huh?

Karl Riber: I am not a Frenchman, I'm Cajun. [Karl then whips his hand over his mouth and quickly cursed in French.] Merde d'aw!! [Subtitled: "Aw fuck.!"]

Minmei3: You come from the Southern US also? Have you ever seen any Hillbillies there also?

Karl Riber: Hey, no stereotyping!

Minmei3: I'm not.

Lisa "Hayes" Hunter: I think that we should learn more about you Karl. I mean your just full of surprise for most of us.

Karl Riber: Do I have to? [The groups nods with the exemption of Parallel Lisa and Heero Yuy.] 

Rien d'aw il! [Subtitled: "Aw damn it!"]

[Scene then switches nine days latter to the main hangar of the SDF-3A. In the hangar were the Gundam Series Mobile Suits, including the UCEG-01G H _"Heavyarms" _and UCEG-01G S _"Shenlong". _Also with the Gundam Series Mobile Suits were ten AVF-8 and ten BVF-2, five Confederate Fighters which only had Walker and Jet modes and five Confederate Air Wing Commandos that had all the advantages of a Verimorphtech mecha with tilt engine wings and a shield generator, ten Muslim Commonwealth Artillery Anti-Capital Ship Trooper Model-01 and 02 which had weapons brisling its mainframe and had shoulder weapon booms than can turn 360 degree circle and can rise off center by 45 degrees and a elongated head unit and ten Verimorph Fighter-M2 which looks like the Logan Veritech Fighter, but had a mobile cockpit system called the Cockpit Pod Model-2 which can accommodate a crew of two and had an anti-personnel pulse rifle turret and laser guns, ten Allied Multi-Mode Fighter witch looks similar to a REF VF-1V Vindicator, but had a humanoid hand rather than a three fingered hand, impulse thrusters on the wings, a space booster attachment and lasers on its forearm and head unit. Behind the mecha and near the drop area were a UCE Ground Transport and Mobile Base Vehicle attached to its GTMB Carrier, three Confederate Heavy Ground Transport attached to their Confederate HGT Carrier and five Confederate Lander and Air Transport Carrier being loaded of Human Mecha, Powerarmor, Hovorcrafts, Aircrafts, Tanks, Miscellaneous Vehicles, Military Bikes and Robots. Soldiers participating in the operation were practicing drills and formations while their equipment were being loaded onto the carriers. Karl Riber, Heero Yuy, Parallel Lisa, Minmei3, Nujokolo, Rick Hunter, Lisa "Hayes" Hunter, Max Sterling, Miriya Sterling, and Dana Sterling entered the main hangar and observed the activity of the soldiers and pilots.]

Karl Riber: Sacre bleu, this is one big operation. How the fuck am I suppose to command them all?

Rick Hunter: Imagine commanding them everyday.

Karl Riber: I am, and it doesn't look pretty. All we need to do is transfer to the SDF-1.

Max Sterling: What is the operations name? 

[Heero then typed in some codes into the hand held computer devise.]

Heero Yuy: Operation Gundam.

Karl Riber: Real original. [Karl Riber rolls his eyes. The group then sees the Gundams and the squadrons being loaded onto the carriers.] Well, almost time to go, ready you two? [Karl turns towards Parallel Lisa and Heero Yuy.]

Heero Yuy: Yes sir. [Lisa nods.]

Rick Hunter: Good luck on your mission Riber. [Rick Hunter and Lisa "Hayes" Hunter saluted and the three saluted back.]

Karl Riber: Yah, I'm going to need it. [The three then walk towards the carriers and preparing to be shipped to the SDF-1 that was being escorted by a Galaxy Destroyer. Upon landing upon the SDF-1, Minmei3 was met by her not-so happy family.]

Mr. Minmei: Minmei, what is the meaning of this?

Minmei3: What father?

Mr. Minmei: You signing up to this mission and your barely old enough to enlist! How could you? [Mrs. Minmei then sees Karl Riber passing by and grabs him by his arm.]

Mrs. Minmei: Please tell me that you didn't influence Minmei into doing this?

Karl Riber: Hey, don't blame me, blame Q. 

[Q then appeared with his hands on his hips.]

Q: I resent that!

Karl Riber: I know hehehe. [Lynn Kyle then walks up to Karl Riber.] What now?

Lynn-Kyle: Just keep my cousin safe.

Karl Riber: Don't worry, she'll be safe as long as she follows orders. [Parallel Lisa then walks up 

to Karl Riber.]

Parallel Lisa: Karl, we still have that meeting with the SDF-1 crew at 1030 hours.

Karl Riber: Confirmed Lisa.

[As the two left the hangar and the family argued to each other, two stowaways revealed 

themselves.]

Sowaway1: Hehe, hey Butthead, this is going to be cool huh?

Butthead: Yah Bevis, this is going to rock.

Both Bevis and Butthead: Hehehehehehehe.

[Screen then fades to black.]

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/scifi/Robotech3DarkOdyssey/images/xxxg_01w.jpg



	17. Operation Gundam

Episode17: Operation Gundam

Episode17: Operation Gundam

[Episode Begins with Robotech3: Dark Odyssey theme and scenes from the previous episode.]

Narrator [VO]: In our last episode of Robotech3: Dark Odyssey, the REF fleet have returned to the Babylon Universe to get some well needed rest and pilots for the anticipated Operation Gundam. Pilots were forged from the trials as competition heats up and soon the pilots have been found and are preparing themselves for the transcending to the mission that may either help or hinder any possible relations between the UCE and the natives of the Gundam Universe. In the meantime two stowaways find themselves along with the mission.

[Scene opens with the hangar bay of the SDF-1. Karl Riber observes the maintenance crew checking up with the gundam models: Heero Yuy's updated XXXG-01W Gundam Wing, the UCE's UCEG-01W Gundam Wing Link- [www.angelfire.com/scifi/Robotech3DarkOdyssey/images/xxxg_01w.jpg][1] , the UCEG-01D Gundam Deathscythe Link- [www.angelfire.com/scifi/Robotech3DarkOdyssey/images/xxxg_01d.jpg][1], the UCEG-01H Gundam Heavyarms Link- 

[www.angelfire.com/scifi/Robotech3DarkOdyssey/images/xxxg_01h.jpg][1], The UCEG-01SR Gundam Sandrock Link- [www.angelfire.com/scifi/Robotech3DarkOdyssey/images/xxxg_01sr.jpg][1] and the UCEG-01S Gundam Shenlong Link- [www.angelfire.com/scifi/Robotech3DarkOdyssey/images/xxxg_01s.jpg][1]. Heero Yuy walks up to Karl Riber, accompanied by Quatorze Amund Summer. Karl Riber turns to see the young Arabian.]

Karl Riber: It's nice to see you Quatorze Amund Summer. The son of the Hero of the Battle of Muhammed's Star starsystem.

Quatorze Amund Summer: Thank you, though you don't have to phrase my father like that.

Karl Riber: Whatever. So, what's it like being a Gundam Pilot and combat leader of the Maganacs Corps, the pride of the Muslim Commonwealth?

Quatorze Amund Summer: Please, it's only a division I will have to command and even so, you are mission commander and so in actuality, you are commanding the "Pride of the Muslim Commonwealth".

[Karl Riber is taken aback and thinks for a moment.]

Karl Riber: Never though of it that way. [Karl Riber then notices Quatorze Amund Summer's unnatural hair and eye color.] So, what brand did you use?

Quatorze Amund Summer: Excuse me?

Karl Riber: Your hair, what kind of hair coloring did you use?

Quatorize Amund Summer: I don't color my hair?

Karl Riber: You've got to be kidding me, there is no way a natural Arabian has blond hair, the eyes I don't bother with, but the hair, that is not Arabian. [Quatorize Amund Summer then let's his head hang in shame.]

Quatorize Amund Summer: I was born into this world as an orphan clone.

Karl Riber: No kidding, I have a commander in my squadron who's an orphan clone herself.

Quatorize Amund Summer: So you believe that it is okay?

Karl Riber: Yah, as long as you say away from any clonists.

Speaker [VO]: All personnel prepare for Dimensional Jump. Repeat, all personnel prepare for Dimensional Jump.

Karl Riber: Almost time for the start of the mission. You're nervous?

Quatorize Amund Summer: A little bit.

Karl Riber: Good, 'cuz I'm nervous as hell.

[Ext. Shot of SDF-1 and escorting UCE Galaxy Destroyer. A Dimensional Rift opens and the two ships execrate towards the rift and then they are transported into the Gundam Universe in which Heero Yuy was native to. The two ships have jumped near the orbit of Mars and activated their High Velocity engines as they accelerate towards the planet earth.]

[Int. Shot of Hangar bay. Karl Riber spots Heero Yuy sitting on some Cargo Pods, seemingly depressed. He sat down besides Heero.]

Karl Riber: So, what's on your mind.

Heero Yuy: Nothing that is relevant to the mission.

Karl Riber: What do you mean by that?

Heero Yuy: It's more of a personal problem. That's all I can say.

Karl Riber: You know, if you're facing personal problems, you should talk to someone about it. It might help.

Heero Yuy: But what if it distracts in the mission-

Karl Riber: Come on, its not like it'll ruin the mission or something. You know the first step in solving a personal problem is by talking about it and gaining advice.

Heero Yuy: Well, I know that it may not be of significance, but it was approximately a year ago. I was on my home colony on a mission and I met with this young girl around the age of seven or nine. The girl was walking her dog at the time and she asked if I was lost. I replied that I was lost ever since I was born and she said that it was sad. Then she gave me a flower. Then later at night, I detonated some bombs at an Alliance base. I miscalculated and a mobile suit crashed into an apartment building and exploded. It started a chain reaction and the area was in flames. In the morning when all the fires died down, I went to the apartment building and I found the little girl's dog dead. Something ached in my chest, I didn't know what it was, and I felt that I should bury the dog. Dr. J and Dekim found out this leak of emotion and he ordered that my training be harsher to remove these unneeded emotions. I suppressed my emotions so that it wouldn't be in the way of the missions, but it seems that every time I kill a life I shed a tear for them, though I don't let Dr. J or the others see the tear. Their deaths remind me of that little girl and her dog who never really had a chance to live. [Heero turns to Karl Riber, whom at the moment was on the verge of tears.] Sir?

Karl Riber[Choking back on tears]: Sorry about that. [Wipes tears from eyes.] It just seems so sad. I mean that must have been very traumatic.

Heero Yuy: It just feels like a scar that won't heal and I keep putting salt onto the scar every time I kill.

Karl Riber: Well you were acting on you emotions at the time.

Heero Yuy: Excuse me sir?

Karl Riber: It wasn't your fault Heero. You were just doing what your emotions wanted you to do, to be more human than you already are.

Heero Yuy: I'm not understanding what you are telling me sir.

Karl Riber: Let me sum it all up from a saying that a friend of mine told me once, "If you want to live a good life, act upon your emotions. You won't regret a single thing." He told me that when I was in one of my depression eras from being apart from Lisa. I stood by my emotions and I had a great time. I have good friends and loyal comrades, a somewhat exiting job that is totally unpredictable almost every day and I have a lovely and cherished girlfriend. Heck, if you lived by your emotions, you'd get a girl for yourself too.

Heero Yuy: What relevance would a girlfriend have on me.

Karl Riber: Well…[Karl Riber pauses for a few seconds before answering.] Actually I have no idea. But I can tell you this Heero, there is nothing greater in life than to love someone and to be loved back. It just is. It's a feeling that you can't let go of. It's too precious a feeling to let go of.

Heero Yuy: L-love?

Karl Riber: You don't know what- [Sighs heavily.]Good God! [Speaks up]It's just one of those things that humans just take for granted, all right. We don't know what the heck it means, but it's there. We might have known in the past, but we don't now. It's just is. Can't explain it all, it's just is. You'll know it when it comes, you'll just will.

Heero Yuy: Thank you for helping me out with this, though I'm still confused. 

Karl Riber: Don't worry, it'll all clear up someday.

Heero Yuy: Well, I'll keep your advice to heart sir.

Karl Riber: Your welcomed.

[Heero Yuy left the cargo boxes and walked towards a random direction. Parallel Lisa, whom heard the conversation between Heero and Karl, walked up behind Karl, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him in the cheek.]

Karl Riber: Lisa?

Parallel Lisa: That was sweet of you when you gave Heero that advice.

Karl Riber: You've heard? [Parallel Lisa nods.]

Parallel Lisa: It's just so sad, him morning every person he's ever killed, and at a young age too.

Karl Riber: Well let's just say that circumstances were against him. It couldn't be helped.

Parallel Lisa: Well, it's still sweet of you. [Parallel Lisa then kisses Karl Riber on the cheek the second time, unwrapped her arms from his neck and stood up.] You'll make a great father. [Lisa walks away, followed by a bewildered Karl Riber.]

Karl Riber: Lisa, what did you mean by that? I am not getting you right now, I'm really not. Lisa? Lisa! LISA!

[Ext. Shot of SDF-1 and Galaxy Destroyer. Subtext: "T minus 45:57:27 to mission go."]

[Int. shot of Karl Riber's office onboard the GTMB. Karl Riber hacks into the communication network of the Earth Sphere and programs his link to bounce off multiple communication satellites to detour any digital tracers. Then he hacked into a database, finding the information he seeks and then dials the number.]

[Int. Shot of a mansion, a vid-phone rings. An elderly butler answers the phone call.]

Butler: Hello, this is the Darlian Estate, Pagan speaking. May I help you?

[The screen lit up with the happy-go-lucky face of Karl Riber.]

Karl Riber: HAY PAGAN, WWWAAAAAZZZZZZZ UUUUUUUUPPPPP!!!

Pagan [whispers]: Karl Riber?

[Scene fades to a shot of a study room. Three people were assembled around a vid-phone whose transmission has been transferred to this area.]

Woman: Mr. Riber, it has been a long time since we last met.

Karl Riber: Okay now, you can skip the formalities Jean. This is me you're talking to, remember.

Man: It has been almost thirteen years and you still haven't changed one bit.

Karl Riber: Well you know about inter-dimensional travel Philip, so how about you do what we always do on the phone back in the old days?

Philip: But Karl…..it's embarrassing.

Karl Riber: Come on, it's been what, thirteen years since we last saw each other? You might as well make me feel at home. Pleeeease.

Philip: Was up.

[Jean and Pagan started to giggle and Karl Riber was not pleased.]

Karl Riber: What the fuck? I **know** you can do better than that.

[Philip growls in discomfort before..]

Philip: WWWAAAAAZZZZZZZ UUUUUUUUPPPPP!!!

[Then Pagan and Jean started to laugh out loud and soon all four started to laugh.]

Karl Riber: Now that's the Philip Darlian I know so well, HAHA!!

Pagan: I feel so young again.

Karl Riber: Well considering your age, I'd say anything makes you feel younger.

Jean: Oh Riber, your such a jest.

Karl Riber: Jean, what did I say about this formal crap?

Philip Darlian: [Ignoring Karl Riber's language.] Where are you now Karl? We have to meet up again.

Karl Riber: I'd love to, but can't. Love to, but can't because of two complications: one, I am in space and in route to colony L1-X4274 and two, I'm on a covert operation at the moment so meeting would be a taaaaaaaaad difficult.

Pagan: What do you mean by that Karl?

Karl Riber: Let's just say that the Crongus have an interest in this dimension.

[The three are wide-eyed in shock.]

Jean: You mean the Crongus are going to attack the Earth Sphere. [Karl Riber nods.]

Karl Riber: All we know is that they sent a covert group to go to earth and take it over from the inside. How they do that however, is still being determined.

Pagan [Whispers.]: Just like the Cinq Kingdom….

Karl Riber: Excuse me?

Jean: You mean that you don't know?

Karl Riber: Nope, I was trying to find you guys. What happened to the Cinq Kingdom?

Philip Darlian: Karl, I don't think that you should know-

[Jean places a hand on Philip Darlian's shoulder.]

Jean: He should know.

Philip Darlian: Karl, the Cinq Kingdom was attacked.

Karl Riber: What?

Philip Darlian: Four months after you left, the Alliance Military attacked Newport City. They killed off the royal family and we were able to save Relena by adopting her. We had to rebuild our lives after that.

Karl Riber: …….Francis……Katrina…….[Tears started to form in his eyelids.]

Jean: I'm so sorry Karl, we all know how close you were to Francis. It's just-

Karl Riber[Choking on tears]: No, it's okay. I'll see you all as soon as I can. Oh Go-

[The transmission ended abruptly. The study was quiet and stayed that way before any of them spoke up.]

Jean: Honey, isn't that where you are going?

Philip Darlian: What?

Jean: L1-X4274, isn't that where you are to meet with the colony representatives tomorrow?

Philip Darlian: Yes that's right. Maybe if I have time, I can meet up with Karl on the colony before he leaves for his mission.

Jean: What about Relena, should we tell her that-

Philip Darlian: It's too soon Jean, it may be devastating for her to know the truth.

Pagan: I hope that Karl is not taking King Peacecraft and Queen Katrina's death too harsh. It may destroy him.

[Int. shot of Karl Riber's Office. His hands are on his face and he was mourning for the lost of his dear friend.]

Karl Riber[sobbing]: Francis…..Katrina…..Oh god why?

Parallel Lisa: Karl…?

[Karl did a full 180-degree turn and saw Parallel Lisa standing next to the opened door. He wipes his tears and breathed deeply to calm himself.]

Karl Riber: You know, you have a natural knack for eavesdropping Lisa.

Parallel Lisa: I'm sorry…..

Karl Riber: Forget it, you didn't do anything about that. It's just that every single FUCKING TIME!!!!

[Karl Riber throws an object at a wall, opposite of Parallel Lisa and it shattered into pieces. He then puts his hands to his face and rests them on his elbows in frustration.]

Parallel Lisa: You must care for them very much Karl, do you?

Karl Riber: A little too much, if you ask me.

Parallel Lisa: Well, you still have Jean, Philip and Pagan, whatever his last name is.

Karl Riber: Well, let's just say that loosing someone you strongly cares for is a taaaad bit hard to overcome. Well I guess I shouldn't tell you that since you know quite well when I was gone.

[Parallel Lisa walks up to him and wraps her arms around him.]

Parallel Lisa: Karl, you shouldn't let the past control you like it did to me. It will destroy you.

Karl Riber: Well my past isn't controlling me. Rather it likes to hit me on the side of my head with a mecha wrench, and trust me those things hurt like hell.

Parallel Lisa: [Pulls away slightly.] What do you mean by that Karl?

Karl Riber: Well to make a long story short. A colleague of mine developed a crush on me, told her that I loved you and say that we can be friends, shouts bastard at me, whacks me on the side of the head with some hard object, runs home crying while I sit in the hospital with a dented skull. I still have the dent, along with others.

Parallel Lisa: [Cocks an eyebrow.] This happens to you before?

Karl Riber: Yah, fifty-two crushes and fifty-one dents to my skull.

Parallel Lisa: Fifty-one?

Karl Riber: Number twenty-seven die before I could tell her. At least I thought she died.

[Parallel Lisa becomes bewildered from that last statement, but shakes her head to clear yourself.]

Parallel Lisa: Your past is so painful to you, hasn't it Karl.

Karl Riber: Yah, if you stretch painful. My life has really fucked up, hasn't it Lisa?

Parallel Lisa: Do you think that there is anyway I could make you feel better?

[Karl Riber thinks for a moment before he answers.]

Karl Riber: Nope, not a thing. What do you suggest?

Parallel Lisa: [blushes deeply] Well I…..I mean-

[Parallel Lisa was interrupted when Karl Riber suddenly finds out why she was blushing.]

Karl Riber: Lisa, what did I just say about that subject, hm?

[Ext. shot of SDF-1 and Galaxy Destroyer with the cloak field activated and next to Orbital Colony L1-X4274. Subtext: "T minus 27:15:17 to mission go." A shuttle launches from the SDF-1 and lands in a secret landing bay.]

[Int. shot of the secret hangar bay. The personnel of Operation Gundam meet the colony rebel group and their leader; a scientist who's left arm was replaced by a primitive robotic arm, long gray-almost-white hair, leg braces and odd glasses.]

Karl Riber: Dr. J, I presume?

Dr. J: Karl Riber, so you were chosen to be mission leader of Operation Gundum?

Karl Riber: There were others, but they chose me. Darn my luck.

Dr. J: You did attack the reentry armor to the XXXG-01W before you came here, correct?

Karl Riber: Yah, but I really don't see the need. We just added energy shield devises onto the XXXG-01W.

Dr. J: Yes, but we have to resume "our" Operation Meteor so as to not arouse suspicion.

Karl Riber: Well it's better than the original one. God, that one's a real massacre.

Heero Yuy: The dropping of one Torus Model Colony would have been sufficient enough to make a nuclear winter, but the original outline called for at least five colony drops.

Karl Riber: Yah that would have killed off half of the human race in this dimension. At least this operation would limit the casualties to only the soldiers.

Dr. J: Which reminds me, I just received some new information. I may have to borrow Heero for just a moment. There is a mission that he needs to perform.

Karl Riber: Is it going to take long?

Dr. J: No, it will only be quick. [Dr. J walks off with Heero.]

Karl Riber: Yah well it better be a quickie quickie instead of a stuckie stuckie. [Most of the personnel were either blushing or snickering.] What?

Parallel Lisa [blushing]: Um Ribber, I think that they um…..misunderstood you.

Karl Riber: What do you mean by that? 

Parallel Lisa [Blushes some more]: I think that…..well they think that…..what I'm trying to say is….well…

Karl Riber: You can stop with the suspense now Lisa. Just spit it out.

Parallel Lisa: [Mumbles] I can't believe I'm saying this. [Says out loud] Suckie suckie.

[Then there was mainly laughter from most of the personnel and Parallel Lisa bushes even more.]

Karl Riber: What's that? [Parallel Lisa reluctantly leans to his ear and whispers and Karl Riber was wide eyed. He turns to the group that was laughing.] YOU GUYS ARE SICK!!!!!!

[Shot of Karl Riber on the torso of a lying down UCEG-01W, he types in some commands into the hologram computer and then there was a display of the UCEG-01W with technical data.]

Karl Riber: Let's see now….the UCEG-01W Gundam Wing was designed for combat in both space, atmosphere, and terran combat. Constructed of Neo Gundanium, synthesized in the micro-g environment of space, absorbs radar and other low frequency waves and is coated with a laser resistant ceramic to protect from laser blasts. [snorts] Yah, like that's going to work. Shield Devises have been installed in strategic points along the frame of the Gundam and is equipped with the Turbo Thrust Hydraulic frame system for increased speed and agility in combat arenas. Able to transform into a Mobile Armor Jet mode that resembles a bird- a very ugly bird- which conserves energy supplies for flight. Uses an Active Mass Balance Auto Control System in which movements of Mobile Suit limbs activate accelerator thrusters in frame. Uses bio-circuits to deliver electric commands to hydraulic limbs and magnet coating to reduce friction. Has Panoramic Display cockpit with 360-degree screen that wraps the cockpit into a sphere. Hologram projections show combat and mecha data onto display. Controls are found within the Linear Seat with leg control at the pedals, arm and weapon controls at the joystick and throttle control for main velocity engines are located at bottom of joysticks. Flight suit for UCEG-01W Gundam Wing is standard UCE flight suit with Helmet View Display and high-g fields. Communications are relayed through antennae running through the head unit of the gundam. Main computer of UCEG-01W Gundam Wing is a crystalline matrix with bio fluids for nutrients. Main reactor is a Cryonite power source. Self-distruct system installed into cockpit as a movable button. Armaments of UCEG-01W Gundam Wing are Vulcan Ion Cannons located on the head unit. The Pulse Cannons on the shoulders. Missile pod armed with Proton/Electron warhead mini missiles in the leg. Buster shield, which can be used as a jabbing devise. Buster Rifle that has the Variable Beam Velocity system within, has a modified Energy Capacitor, or E-cap, which has enough storage power for three energy blasts, each has enough power to destroy an entire Super Dimensional Battle fortress at lowest velocity setting. And able to penetrate beam shields at highest velocity setting. Must be recharged at Gundam's mother base, man that sucked. Can be switched to Pulse Rifle mode, pulse reactor in butt of the Buster rifle which can be used in close range combat.Two Energy Blade Katanas stored in the wing nacelle of UCEG-01W that can be connected to form the Double Energy Blade Katanas. Optional weapons are standard Mecha Mini Missile rifle pod, UCE Tactical Mecha Rifle Pod armed with Beam Bayonet and twin pulse rifles that can be attached to hips of Gundam with specialized hip armor that also comes equipped with teleporter emitter to transport weapon from mother base. That's interesting.

[Hologram then switches to Heero Yuy's XXXG-01W Gundam Wing.]

Karl Riber: Let's see…..XXXG-01W Gundam Wing is constructed of Gundanium Alloy, retrofitted with United Colonies of Earth Technology like yadda, yadda, yadda. Powered by Cryonite/Minovsky Reactor. Armed with Vulcan bullet slug cannons and Machine Gun Cannons, talk about primitive. Buster Shield, which stores beam sabers and Buster Rifle that has only three full power shots and can switch to a pulse rifle mode and can be used in close range combat. Recharged at mother base. And that's basically it. Optional weapons are the same too.

[Hologram switches to Nujokolo's UCEG-01D Gundam Deathscythe.]

Karl Riber: Next on the list is Gundam Deathscythe. How come he gets the cooler name. All I got is a suckie Wing, but whatever…. UCEG-01D Gundam Deathscythe is basically the same as The UCEG-01W. Uses stealth emitters to hide itself from enemy detection. Armaments are basically close-range combat with the main armament being the Energy Blade Scythe and Heat claws of the Buster shield. Even more wicked weapons then mine. Secondary are still Vulcan Ions, Pulse Cannons and mini missiles. Optional Weapons are also the same.

[Hologram switches to Kimana's UCEG-01H Heavyarms.]

Karl Riber: Oh. My. God. Now that's a gun!!! Skipping statistics, right down to armaments. Main are the big ass Pulse Gatling gun, hidden Pulse Gatling guns in chest…..ARMY KNIFE!?!! They've got to be running out of ideas….what's this? Quad Energy Blade Bayonets at ends of large Pulse Gatling guns with blade vectoring hilts that can turn as far as 45 degrees from center. Spins with barrel that shreds enemies to ribbons. How come they get the more wicked weapons and I don't.

Quatorze Amund Summer: Sir, what are you doing?

Karl Riber: Just killin' some time, that's all. Now where was I? Oh yes, secondary weapons are same as the others and mini missiles in shoulders and homing missiles in legs. Optional weapons are same exempt that it has a Mega Particle Beam Cannon that can be stored on right side of pack and is fired over the shoulder and a pulse shot gun pod. Interesting.

Quatorze Amund Summer: Next is my Gundam, right sir.

Karl Riber: You catch on so quick do yah?

[Hologram of Quatorze Amund Summer's UCEG-01SR Sandrock.]

Karl Riber: ………Big swords………..[Shakes head to clear himself.] Scrolling down to armaments. Primary are Electron Shotels and Buster Shield, which can combine into a Cross-Crusher. Electron Shotels can launch from hilts and be transported by teleporter on Gundam pack with hilts inserted into holding. Secondary are basically the same. Optional are the same but also has Machine Pulse Rifle.

[Hologram of Lynn Minmei's UCEG-01S Shenlong.]

Karl Riber: Last, but not least is the UCEG-01S Shenlong. Interesting right….. Statistics, already read. Main armaments are the Dragon Fang, which can be used as a shield. Extends to capture enemies with claws and either crush them or shred them. Again with the sicker weapons. That and the other primary armament is the Energy Blade Glaive. Secondary armaments, basically the same as the others. Optional weapons are the same.

Quatorze Amund Summer: Is that all the weapons we are being armed with?

Karl Riber: You mean with the gundams? Well there is the Plasma Bazooka cannon, but that's basically for specialized missions.

Quatorze Amund Summer: I think that we should take a break from our preparations for the mission. I'll go into the city if you don't mind.

Karl Riber: I'll go too. I'm starting to become board here. [Parallel Lisa runs towards Karl Riber.] What is it Lisa?

Parallel Lisa: I've gotten a message for you Karl. [Hands Karl Riber note.]

Karl Riber: Wonder what this is all about?

[Karl Riber reads note. It reads: "Meet me at the corner café located at Madison and Yuy street. Time: 12:15 P.M." Karl Riber looks at his watch and it says 12:02 P.M. He walks towards the UCE armory and picks up an Energy Pulse Gun and a neuralizer.]

Parallel Lisa: Karl, what did the message say?

Karl Riber: It says to meet someone on the colony. I'm just bringing these just to be safe.

Parallel Lisa: Just be careful Karl.

Karl Riber[sarcastically]: Yes mother.

[Parallel Lisa elbows Karl Riber in the ribs. Scene switches to a corner café with Philip Darlian and Karl Riber sitting at one of the tables and eating some sandwiches and drinking coffee.]

Karl Riber: Been along time since I had one of these. [Sips coffee and has frost on his nose.] Still caffeine rich and full of flavor.

Philip Darlian: Actually Karl, these are the caffeine-free capachinos.

Karl Riber: You just had to ruin it for me didn't yah?

Philip Darlian: I didn't mean to Karl- You have some frost on your nose.

Karl Riber: What- Thanks. [Wipes nose with napkin.]

Philip Darlian: The Earth Sphere has changed much over the years since you've been gone.

Karl Riber: I've noticed. [Bites into roast beef sandwich with cheese and mayonnaise.] These things are never spicy enough.

Philip Darlian: I rather preferred them that way. [Bites grilled ham and cheese sandwich.]

Ever since that attack on the Cinq Kingdom, the Alliance has become more oppressive and militaristic. The Alliance crushed several uprisings and the rebels were fighting because they reject the current United Earth Sphere Alliance. The colonies are being oppressed because the Alliance Military believes that the Colonies could attack the colonies, when the colonies wants freedom and peace. The Alliance has ruined the economy of the Colonies by making communications and travel between the colonies forbidden and there is even an economic crisis on the Earth since the majority of the resources are pulled towards military armaments. There is rumor that OZ would try a coup d'etat against the Alliance.

Karl Riber: And as if you don't have enough problems, the Crongus are staging an invasion, military or within, against the Earth Sphere. 

Philip Darlian: Yes, it seems that we are entering an even darker chapter in our history. One that will overshadow others as the ultimate test of survival for humanity.

Karl Riber: Sucks ass huh?

Philip Darlian: Yes, though not in your words.

Karl Riber: Say, where is that little Relena of yours anyway?

Philip Darlian: She wanted to be alone for a while. Relena has matured much for her age.

Karl Riber: Well, at least she's not a normal….How old is she again?

Philip Darlian: Fifteen. Yes, I am just glad that Relena isn't a typical teenager that could find herself into problems that she can't escape from by herself.

Karl Riber: Yah, I remember when I was fifteen way back when……And I sucked as a teenager.

Philip Darlian: Let's just say that you were a late bloomer.

Karl Riber: Yah, and I still got the moves. Hehehehe.

Philip Darlian: Not to mention a steady relationship.

Karl Riber: What?- Oh, yah Lisa. She's still the focal point of my life.

Philip Darlian: Did you ask her?

Karl Riber: Ask her what?

Philip Darlian: You know, what you would call the "Big Question"?

Karl Riber: What does paper and plastic have to- Ooohhh, that question.

Philip Darlian: Well did you?

Karl Riber: Well I-

Philip Darlian: And to think that you were pestering me to propose to Jean when we first met.

Karl Riber: Hey, you should know, proposal isn't as easy as it sounds.

Philip Darlian: Well actually, it is Riber.

Karl Riber: You make things so easy, don't yah?

Philip Darlian: Same to you Karl. Same to you. [Bites into sandwich.]

Karl Riber [To himself]: I wonder what Heero's doing.

Philip Darlian: Who?

Karl Riber[surprised]: What?

Philip Darlian: Heero.

Karl Riber: You know him?

Philip Darlian: No, you just said his name.

Karl Riber: Who?

Philip Darlian: Heero.

Karl Riber: You know him?

Philip Darlian: No, you just said his name.

Karl Riber: Who?

Philip Darlian: Heero.

Karl Riber: You know him?

Philip Darlian: No, you just said his name.

Karl Riber: Who?

Philip Darlian: Heero.

Karl Riber: You know him?

Philip Darlian: No, you just said his name.

Karl Riber: Who?

Philip Darlian: Heero.

Karl Riber: Okay, let's stop this right now! It's starting to become stupid!

Philip Darlian: Yes we should, I was starting to lose my attention span there. As I was previously trying to ask, who is Heero?

Karl Riber: He's my second-in-command, thought that's only his code name and all.

Philip Darlian: Really?

Karl Riber: Yah, though he does seem a bit young to be that.

Philip Darlian: What do you mean?

[Karl Riber activates a hologram from his badge that shows an image of Heero Yuy.]

Philip Darlian: You're right, he is young.

Karl Riber: Yah, being fifteen and all.

Philip Darlian: Fifteen?

Karl Riber: Don't ask.

Philip Darlian: And he's your Second-in-Command?

Karl Riber: Like I said, don't ask.

Philip Darlian: This is so awkward, a child being given military responibility.

Karl Riber: Like Relena being so matured at such a young age?

[Philip Darlian then thinks something for a minute before saying..]

Philip Darlian: You know, they seem like a good couple at first-

Karl Riber: Don't go there. I can tell you that a relationship between those two are like jigsaw pieces from different puzzles. They just won't fit. I mean with Heero's training as an assassin and all, plus being almost devoid of any human emotion-

Philip Darlian: It is a popular saying that "Opposites attracts."

Karl Riber: It depends.

Philip Darlian: Karl, you are the most over-protective out of all of us back in the Cinq Kingdom, even more so than Francis and Katrina. You being her god-father and all.

Karl Riber: What can I say? I never had any siblings before and this is the closest I can get.

Philip Darlian: Yes, little Milliardo had to fill in your place when you left for your missions Karl. Relena was strongly attached to you.

Karl Riber: Yah, being either emotional or some limb of my anatomy. Took me hours to get her off of my leg when I was going to leave back in '82. I was even considering sawing my leg off then.

Philip Darlian: Yes, that fiasco was hilarious. It was a good thing Pagan was videotaping the entire thing.

Karl Riber: Memo to self, find tape and burn it.

Philip Darlian: Well I must go now. I need to catch my shuttle flight back to Earth.

Karl Riber: Yah, I need to go too. The mission-[Stops to look at wrist watch and his eyes widden.] HOLY SHIT!!!! I gota go!

Philip Darlian: See us on Earth when you got the time.

Karl Riber: If that's ever possible. See yah on the flip side.

[Scene then switches to a secret shuttle bay of the hide out. Karl Riber then walks up to Heero in the Gundam's cockpit wearing a military space suit.]

Karl Riber: See yah on the flip side Heero.

Heero Yuy: Till we meet at the rendezvous point.

[The cockpit closes. Everyone leaves the shuttle bay and looks on through the protective glass wall.]

[Ext. Shot of colony L1-X4274. The Atmosphere Entry Armor Wrapped XXXG-01W Gundam Wing has been launched from the colony and headed straight for the Earth. Subtext: "To Be Continued" before screen fades.]

Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech, Gundam Wing, Babylon 5, Men In Black, South Park, Ren and Stimpy, Star Wars, Bevis and Butthead, or Star Trek Voyager, the UCE Gundams were borrowed from the Mecha Domain 2. Also most of the Mecha and starship designs belong to someone else.

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/scifi/Robotech3DarkOdyssey/images/xxxg_01w.jpg



	18. Meteor Shower

Robotech3: Dark Odyssey

Robotech3: Dark Odyssey

By Sabersonic

Episode18: Meteor Storm

[Episode Begins with Robotech3: Dark Odyssey theme and scenes from the previous episode.]

Narrator [VO]: In our last episode of Robotech3: Dark Odyssey, Operation Gundam was nearing it debut into the Earth Sphere of the Rebel Agent Heero Yuy, second-in-command of the covert mission to stop Crongus Activities within the Earth Sphere. As the mission start draws closer and closer, emotional conflicts and memories of the past surface. Leading to troubled decisions that could either help or hinder the success of the mission of dire importance. With the launching of the XXXG-01W Gundam Wing, Operation Gundam begins.

[Scene opens to an ext. shot of the SDF-1 and Galaxy Destroyer appearing from Hyperspace Warp and launches the entire Operation Gundam force.]

Narrator [VO]: The Mecha Fleet composing of The five UCE Gundams, ten VAF-8s Link: [www.angelfire.com/scifi/Robotech3DarkOdyssey/Mecha/VAF8.html][1] and VBF-2s, Link: [www.angelfire.com/scifi/Robotech3DarkOdyssey/Mecha/VBF2.html][2] five Confederate Fighters, five Confederate Air Wing Commandos, ten Muslim Commonwealth Artillery Anti-Capital Ship Trooper Model-01 and 02s, ten Verimorph Fighter-M2s, and ten Allied Multi-Mode Fighters. With the Mecha Fleet were the support units. The UCE Ground Transport and Mobile Base Vehicle attached to its GTMB Carrier that is to be the mobile headquarters of Operation Gundam, three Confederate Heavy Ground Transport attached to their Confederate HGT Carrier and five Confederate Lander and Air Transport Carrier. Each of the support units carries vehicles and equipment that will aid in the secret war against the Crongus Alliance in the Earth Sphere.

[The Operation Gundam Forces then split into five groups while the two capital ships and then are stationed in geostationary orbits above the Earth.]

Narrator [VO]: The Mecha Fleet and the support units then split into five assault groups. The SDF-1 and the Galaxy Destroyer "Kamikaze", then reach into a geostationary orbits to keep other Crongus forces from entering the Earth's atmosphere, one on each side of the planet and to relay communications between the two assault groups. Each assault group is composed of at least a Gundam, a mecha force and one Confederate Lander. The man group, code named 01G; which consisted of the UCEG-01W Gundam Wing Link: [www.angelfire.com/scifi/Robotech3DarkOdyssey/images/xxxg_01w.jpg][3] and XXXG-01W Gundam Wing, ten VAF-8 Alphas and VBF-2 Betas, one Confederate Lander, the Confederate HGT Carrier and the GTMB Headquarters, were heading towards the J-A-P point of the Asia Quadrant.

[The Main Command Group 01G accelerates towards the Earth.]

Narrator [VO]: The second group, code named 02G; which consisted of the UCEG-01D Deathscythe Link: [www.angelfire.com/scifi/Robotech3DarkOdyssey/images/xxxg_01d.jpg][3] , five Confederate Fighters, five Confederate Air Wing Commandos and one Confederate Lander, heads towards the C-O-R point of the Europe Quadrant.

[Assault Force 02G accelerates towards the Earth.]

Narrator [VO]: The third group, code named 03G; consisted of the UCEG-01H Heavyarms Link: [www.angelfire.com/scifi/Robotech3DarkOdyssey/images/xxxg_01h.jpg][3] , ten Allied Multi-Mode Fighters and one Confederate Lander, is directed towards the L-A-S point of the North American Quadrant. 

[Assault Force 03G accelerates towards the Earth.]

Narrator [VO]: The fourth group, code named 04G; consisted of the UCEG-01SR Gundam Sandrock Link: [www.angelfire.com/scifi/Robotech3DarkOdyssey/images/xxxg_01sr.jpg][3] , ten Muslim Commonwealth Artillery Anti-Capital Ship Trooper Model-01 and 02s and one Confederate Lander, is on an entry course towards the S-A-U point of the North Eastern Arabian sector of the Africa Quadrant. 

[Assult Force 04G accelerates towards the Earth.]

Narrator[VO]: The final group, code named 05G; consisted of the UCEG-01S Gundam Shenlong Link: [www.angelfire.com/scifi/Robotech3DarkOdyssey/images/xxxg_01s.jpg][3] , ten Verimorph Fighter-M2s and one Confederate Lander headed towards the B-R-A point of the South America Quadrant. Coincidentally, the other four gundams of "Operation Meteor" are also heading towards those points in the Earth Sphere. In about three hours, the Operation Gundam Forces will enter the Earth's Atmosphere and meet up with the Operation Meteor Gundams.

[Ext. shot of Main Command Group 01G shows them just twenty minutes away from entering the "Burn Zone" of the Earth Atmosphere.]

[Int. shot of UCEG-01W Gundam Wing cockpit.]

Karl Riber: So….your real name is Adin Lowe Jr.?

Heero Yuy[VO]: It's the only name I can remember. Anything before I met Odin Lowe is either lost or fogged.

Karl Riber: Sort of has a nice ring to it..Adin Lowe.

Heero Yuy[VO]: He said that I remind him of his older brother, Adin Lowe, when I was at his age.

Karl Riber: Is that so? Then you could be anyone's child. Heck, you could be the nephew of that Odin Lowe. 

Heero Yuy[VO]: Not possible.

Karl Riber: Why's that?

Heero Yuy[VO]: Because he died before I was born.

Karl Riber:……Reasonable enough.[shrugs shoulders.]

Heero Yuy[VO]: Sir, we are entering the detection range of the Alliance Satellites. We should go into stealth mode.

Karl Riber: Right, say, do you think that they'll ever notice us coming in?

Heero Yuy[VO]: Only when we enter the atmosphere with the active stealth mode on. Though there is the slim chance of detecting us.

Karl Riber: True, but then if they had, they would have sent some Mobiles by now. Say, do you wana play blackjack?

[Int. shot of orbital surveillance space station. Two Alliance soldiers were looking at a computer screen that were showing radar data.]

1st Alliance Soldier: Slight gravity shift was observed between Lagrange Point A-X and G-Y. The object will reach the earth's atmosphere in 600 seconds.  


2nd Alliance Soldier: Not just one, huh?  


1st Alliance Soldier: The radar reports five metal objects approaching earth.  


2nd Alliance Soldier: Zech's in the Exosphere tell him what we found. I'm sure they're just pieces of an old satellite or something, though.  


1st Alliance Soldier: Yes sir.

[Int. shot of UCEG-01W cockpit. On the computer screen in a small window, there were digital images of two cards, a twenty.]

Karl Riber: Let's see how badly you'll loose.

[Screen then shows the image of two cards also, a twenty-one.]

Karl Riber: Oh, shit.

Heero Yuy[VO]: So I won the round then sir?

Karl Riber: Let's have another go at it.

[Ext. shot of a blue aircraft patrolling the edge of the Earth's Atmosphere.]

[Int. shot of aircraft cockpit. Inside were two OZ Special Soldiers and a third wearing a red uniform and a mask{BIRD MAN!!!!!}.]

1st OZ Special: Lieutenant Zechs, a report just came in --it's regarding some falling meteors.  


Lieutenant Zechs: The crews on the observation satellite must all be blind. If they were meteors, how could they all be on the earth re-entry level?  


1st OZ Special: So, it's what headquarters had warned us….

Lieutenant Zechs: Yes, it's Operation M for certain. How many can this carrier intercept?

2st OZ Special: Just one--the one which will be falling somewhere in the Eastern Eurasia.  


Lieutenant Zechs: Well, one should be enough for now. There is no reason for mercenaries in the front like us to be overworked for meaningless honor.  


1st OZ Special: That's a very frank statement, Sir.  


Lieutenant Zechs: [laughs lightly, then speaks] As I always say... I'm just a soldier.

[Ext. shot of Main Command Group 01G.]

[Int. shot of UCEG-01 Gundam Wing cockpit.]

Karl Riber: There is no fucking way that this is your first time playing blackjack.

Heero Yuy[VO]: Actually sir, this is my first time.

[Karl Riber then looks at the timer on the computer screen.]

Karl Riber: Time for action people. Everyone activate shields for reentry.

Heero Yuy[VO]: Sir, I've just located a civilian shuttle.

Karl Riber: Leave it alone Heero. The less noise we make, the less attention we'll get.

Heero Yuy[VO]: Yes sir.

[Ext. shot of Civilian Shuttle preparing to enter the Earth's atmosphere.]

[Int. shot of cabin of Civilian Shuttle.]

Women[VO]: Mr. Darlian, we are now entering the Earth's atmosphere. Please fasten your safety belts and remain seated.

[Philip Darlian sees Relena looking out through the shuttle window, seemingly not pleased with returning to the Earth.]

Philip Darlian: What's wrong Relena? You don't want to go back to earth?

Relena Darlian: [Turns towards Philip Darlian.]No, not one bit.

Philip Darlian: It's my job, you know. I feel bad about taking you from one place to another.

Relena Darlian: Father, please make a longer commitment next time. [Relena then notices something on the other side of the cabin in a window.] Father, what is that?

[Int. shot of UCEG-01W Gundam Wing cockpit.]

Karl Riber: Looks like it's now or never people.

Heero Yuy: Sir, I have an OZ Mobile Suit Carrier to the rear of the group.

Karl Riber: Shit! Okay, here's the game plan people. We enter the burn zone and when they are just about entering it, we blast our asses away. 

Heero Yuy: Sir, do you think it's wise?

Karl Riber: Of course, no carrier in this dimension has the chance of catching Verimorphtech fighters.

Heero Yuy: Yes, but there is a problem sir.

Karl Riber: What?

Heero Yuy: The Atmosphere Reentry Armor is still attached to my Gundam.

Karl Riber: Oh fuck!

[Int. shot of OZ Carrier cockpit.]

2nd OZ Special: We've got it. I'll put it on the monitor.  


1st OZ Special: Where did they come from?

Lieutenant Zechs: So surveillance is worse than I thought. There's a commercial shuttle in front of them. I guess we'll let them go for now.  


1st OZ Special: Do you think it'll shoot down the shuttle?  


Lieutenant Zechs: Those fighters must know we're behind them. There's no way they'll attack the shuttle. This is, after all, a secret mission for them.

[Ext. shot of shuttle entering the Earth's Atmosphere.]

[Ext. shot of Main Command Group 01G.]

Karl Riber: Everyone into the burn zone.

[Main Command Group 01G enters the Earth's atmosphere.]

[Int. shot of OZ carrier cockpit.]

1st OZ Special: They've entered the atmosphere, we'll follow.

[Ext. Shot of Main Command Group 01G in the "Burn Zone".]

[Int. shot of XXXG-01W Gundam Wing Cockpit.]

Heero Yuy: Sir, the civilian shuttle is in our entry path.

Karl Riber[VO]: Right. Everyone, do course corrections and accelerate into the atmosphere. That should throw them off.

[Int. Shot of OZ carrier cockpit.]

2nd OZ Special: The fighter has changed its course!  


Lieutenant Zechs: That's suicidal!

1st OZ Special: Trying to burn itself up so they can conceal their secret -- could that be it?

2nd OZ Special: But the attack group is accelerating its speed! I think they're trying to get away from us.

1st OZ Special: Impossible! No spacecraft could endure the heat of re-entry at that speed.

Lieutenant Zechs: No, it could. It looks like our enemy possesses some advanced technology

[Ext. Shot of Shuttle clear of reentry burn. Main Command Group 01G are still surrounded by friction heat.]

[Shot of shuttle window being opened.]

Relena Darlian: An atmosphere entry capsule?

Philip Darlian[Whispers]: Operation Gundam…

[Int. shot of shuttle passenger bay, close up of Relena Darlian.]

Relena Darlian: Huh? [Relena turns towards Philip Darlian.]

[Ext. Shot of Main Command Group 01G.]

Karl Riber [VO]: Everyone slow descent. Get rid of that blasted heat.

[All ships of the Main Command Group 01G slows down and heat dissipates. Atmosphere Entry Armor of XXXG-01W Gundam Wing pops off to reveal the Gundam in Bird Mode. Group accelerates.]

[Int. Shot of OZ Carrier Cockpit.]

Lieutenant Zechs: So, our enemies' new weapons are fighters.

1st OZ Special: The head fighters look like birds.

2nd OZ Special: We're reaching aero-dynamic cruising altitude. We can attack the fighter now.  


1st OZ Special: Okay. Let's fire a warning shot.

Lieutenant Zechs: No, it won't listen to any warnings. Just shoot it down!

2nd OZ Special: Lieutenant Zechs?

Lieutenant Zechs: At first I thought it was smuggling a weapon onto earth......but it looks like it turned out to be the secret weapon itself.  


[OZ Carrier fires machine guns at Main Command Group 01G, but 01G avoids bullets.]

[Int. Shot of UCEG-01W Gundam Wing Cockpit.]

Karl Riber: God damn little shits! Everyone, Heero and I will go and scare away the carrier. The rest of you get those carriers to the LZ.

AVF-8 Pilot[VO]: But sir-

Karl Riber: Don't "But Sir" me. Just do it!

[The two Gundam Wing Mobile Suits break off from Main Command Group and head towards OZ Carrier.]

[Int. shot of OZ Carrier cockpit.]

2nd OZ Special: Lieutenant Zechs, two of the enemy fighters have reversed its course and are coming this way!  


Lieutenant Zechs: Is the Leo repaired?

1st OZ Special: Yes, but are you trying to destroy them fighters with a Mobile Suit?

[Shot of carrier bay containing two Aires flight Mobile Suits and a single Leo Ground Mobile Suit.]

Lieutenant Zechs[VO]: Yes.

1st OZ Special[VO]: Then, isn't Aries more suitable than Leo? Aries is much faster and it is made for air battle.  


Lieutenant Zechs[VO]: My Leo's fast enough.

[Int. shot of OZ Carrier Cockpit. Close up of Lieutenant Zechs.]

Lieutenant Zechs: Besides, I should pay some respect to our brave enemies.  


[Ext. shot of carrier launch hatch opening and a single Leo with a large shell gun flies out.]

1st OZ Special[VO]: Lieutenant Zechs, as soon as the Aries' are ready, we'll dispatch them to join you.

Lieutenant Zechs[VO]: Roger.

[Int. Shot of UCEG-01W Gundam Wing cockpit.]

Karl Riber: What in the world is that?

Heero Yuy[VO]: That is an old OZ Leo Ground Mobile Suit.

Karl Riber: Ground? Isn't that thing out of place?

Heero Yuy[VO]: They've also been developed to function in free fall combat. It is also using a Doper Gun. 

Karl Riber: Doper Gun? What the fuck is that?

Heero Yuy[VO]: It is best described as a shell cannon.

Karl Riber: Shell? That is too fucking primitive.

[Int. Shot of Leo cockpit. A screen above Lieutenant Zechs blips.]

Lieutenant Zechs: What? Above me?

[Leo twists and fires Doper Gun at Gundam Wings. The two Gundams avoid the shell and accelerate past the Leo. The Leo twists again and fires. The Shell explodes near the XXXG-01W Gundam Wing.]

[Int. shot of XXXG-01W Gundam Wing cockpit slightly shaking.]

Heero Yuy: Problem in the left engine? Damn it!  


Karl Riber[VO]: Heero, are you alright?

Heero Yuy: I'm all right sir. The shell must have decalibrated the left engine. It'll be difficult to pilot.

[Shot of Leo and the Two Gundam Wings.]

1st OZ Special: That was great, Lieutenant Zechs.

[Int. Shot of Leo Cockpit.]

Lieutenant Zechs: Is that it? Is he finished?  


1st Aries Pilot [VO]: Sir, should we take you in, or should we chase the fighters in our Aries?

[Ext. shot of two Aries' and Lieutenant Zech's Leo in free fall in the lower atmosphere.]

Lieutenant Zechs[VO]: Let them go down. We'll investigate on the ground. It'll be a great opportunity for us to find out what this Operation M is all about.

2nd Aries Pilot: [VO]: Don't you think they'll self-destruct, though?

[Int. shot of Lieutenant Zechs' Leo.]

Lieutenant Zechs: No one wants to die up here, without seeing the beauty of earth.

[Int. Shot of UCEG-10G Gundam Wing.]

Karl Riber: Shit, those buggers are starting to annoy the shit out of me. [Window opens up on Karl Riber's screen. Inside of it was Lisa3.] What is it Lisa?

Lisa3: Karl, we have a problem, a large number of Crongus Biofighters have entered the Earth's atmosphere and are heading towards you.

Karl Riber: Shit, if it's isn't one thing, it's another. Heero, transform into Mobile Suit mode. We got enemy biofighters heading straight towards us.

Heero Yuy[VO]: Yes sir.

[The two Wings transform from Bird/Jet mode to Mobile Suit mode, right in front of the three Mobile Suit pilots.]

Lieutenant Zechs: They transformed into a Mobile Suit?

2nd Aries Pilot: Lieutenant Zechs, do you know what type of Mobile Suits they is?

Lieutenant Zechs: No...[Thinking] I can't believe anyone beside the Alliance and the OZ......having the technology to build such an advanced Mobile Suit.

1st Aries Pilot: Sir, let us take care of them.

Lieutenant Zechs: Do it.

[The two Aires Mobile Suits places an MS parachute onto Lieutenant Zech's Leo. It then bursts open and the two Aires' then change their direction and head towards the two Gundam Wings. The two Aires' fire upon the two Gundams with their weapons, but it didn't phase the armor of the Gundams.]

2nd Aries Pilot: What strength….It can't be…

[The two Gundams turn around.]

1st Aries Pilot: They're turning around!

2nd Aries Pilot: Never mind that! Keep firing!

[UCEG-01W Gundam Wing aims its Buster Rife and sets it to low velocity for large area destruction. XXXG-01 Gundam Wing aimed its Buster Rifle at the two Aires'.]

Karl Riber: See yah, you fucking Crongus bastards.

[UCEG-01W fires upon the approaching Crongus Biofighters in a huge energy beam that envelops the entire squadron and their escorting Command Hive. The Crongus were rolled along and disintegrated from the full force of the blast. XXXG-01W Gundam Wing fired upon the two Aires' and it envelops the two with intensified energy. The two Aires explode and vaporize in the beam. Their transmitted screams of horror were what were left of the Aires'.]

Karl Riber: What the fuck? I thought those Command Hives were already on the Earth?

[Heero Yuy laughs over the intercom like a maniac.]

Karl Riber: Heero, your starting to scare me- WHAT THE FUCK!! Where did those other two go.

Heero Yuy: We have one more to go.

Karl Riber: Heero, why in hell did you do that for?

Heero Yuy: I'm sorry sir. The two would have continued to fire upon us and weaken the Gundanium.

[Int. shot of Lieutenant Zechs' Leo.]

Lieutenant Zechs: One that has the power to destroy two Aires' with one shot and the other that could destroy a colony with one shot! Very interesting!

[Lieutenant Zechs' Leo detaches from parachute and makes a free fall towards the two Gundams. XXXG-01W fires its Buster Rifle at high velocity at the Leo. Zechs dodges the incoming beam.]

Lieutenant Zechs: Damn!

[The Leo unsheathes a Beam Saber from its shield and raises above its head to attack the XXXG-01W, but it caught the arm and then it grapples onto the Gundam and fires its jump thrusters to make it crash into the ocean with intense force.]

Karl Riber: HEERO!

[Karl Riber's UCEG-01W Gundam Wing accelerates after the falling XXXG-01W Gundam Wing. Lieutenant Zech's clime out of Leo, jumps off and opens an parachute.]

1st OZ Special[VO]: Lieutenant Zechs, are you all right?

[Karl Riber realizes that he cannot catch up with the falling Mobile Suits.]

Karl Riber: Heero, get out now! You'll die if you stay in there! 

Heero[VO]: But Wing-

Karl Riber: We'll retrieve it later. Right now, you have got to get out of there!

Lieutenant Zechs: Yeah. Don't worry. I did what I had to.

[XXXG-01W Gundam Wing and Leo crash into the ocean. UCEG-01W Gundam Wing hovers over the crash site.]

Karl Riber: HEERO! WHERE ARE YOU HEERO! HEEERRRROOOOO!!

1st OZ Specia l[VO]: We have analyzed the data from the combat. Considering the strength of the outer armor, it had to be made of Gundanium Alloy.

Lieutenant Zechs: So….they're Gundams…. Even if the Mobile Suit survives the impact of hitting the water, anyone inside could not.

[OZ carrier flies low to pick up Lieutenant Zechs.]

1st OZ Special [VO]: Sir, an aircraft carrier from the Alliance Navy down there is asking for us if it should go ahead and start searching for the downed Mobile Suit.

Lieutenant Zechs: Let them go ahead. Tell them the treasure sunk around point J-A-P in East Asia.

1st OZ Special [VO]: Yes, sir.

Lieutenant Zechs: "If it should go ahead and start searching for it"…? I don't think that there's any bright future left for the Allied Armed Forces anymore.

[Shot of Heero Yuy floating in the water and drifting away by the waves, his blood mixing with the sea water. UCEG-01W Gundam Wing flies overhead.]

Karl Riber[VO]: HHEEEERRRROOOO!!!!!!!!!!

[Birds-eye-view of J-A-P Spaceport.]

[Shot of several shuttles parked at the Spaceport.]

[Int. shot of Spaceport. Reporters surround Philip Darlian and Relena Darlian as they go down the escalator.]

1st Reporter: Mr. Darlian, what did you discuss at the Colonial Summit this time?

2nd Reporter: What is the Colonie's demands on the United Earth Sphere Alliance? Give us a comment, Mr. Vice Minister. 

3rd Reporter: Everyone is anxious to know if they will declare war on Earth.

4th Reporter: Please tell us something, Mr. Darlian!

[Relena and Philip Darlian step off from the escalator. An Alliance officer and his subbordinants meet them.]

Alliance Officer: Welcome back, Mr. Darlian. A car from the Defense Department is waiting outside. Please follow us.

Philip Darlian: So soon? That's not convenient. I have to prepare a birthday party for my daughter this afternoon.

Alliance Officer: We have prepared another car for your daughter, too.

Relena Darlian: Please don't worry about me. I know how to get home.

[Ext. shot of Spaceport at passenger drop-off/pickup.]

Alliance Officer: Let's go then. General Septum is anxious to see you.

[Car drives off. Relena walks away, looking back at the leaving car.]

[Relena's walking down the road to her estate. The sun is setting upon the coastal highway. Relena then suddenly stops.]

Relena: "Father, you don't care about my birthday, do you?" And I'd run away…, if this was a movie.

[A shadow overcasts the highway. Relena looks up to see an Alliance Carrier.]

Relena: Damn military planes.. If there wasn't such things, this place would be an ordinary, peaceful spaceport…[Relena sighs deeply.] Well, time to go home. [Gasps.]

[Relena sees Heero Yuy stranded unconscious upon the beach, the waves lapping upon his body His blood was mixing with the waves.]

Relena: A man?

[Relena enters the fencing gate to Heero's body.]

Relena: A spacesuit…Is he a soldier?

[Heero grunts painfully.]

Relena: I'd better call someone!

[Ext. shot of Main Command Group LZ. Subtext: "Operation Gundam Landing Zone: Main Command Group 01G."]

Karl Riber: DAMN SHIT!! DAMN FUCKING SHIT!!!

[Int. shot of Mobile Base's bridge deck. Karl Riber slams his fists upon a control panel.]

Karl Riber: I shouldn't have left him.

[Parallel Lisa goes to Karl Riber to comfort him.]

Parallel Lisa: You did your best Karl-

Karl Riber: If I had done better, Heero would be here. I shouldn't have split off from the main group.

Parallel Lisa: Like I said, you did your best Karl. No one could have predicted this.

Karl Riber: I've got to get him back. I got to get Heero and Wing back before they are taken by who knows what.

Parallel Lisa: We'll find him soon Karl. Not now but soon.

Karl Riber: I'm going out and find Heero.

[Karl Riber walks into the hatch that exits the bridge.]

Parallel Lisa: Karl?

[Int. shot of corridor.]

Karl Riber: Lisa, your in charge until I get back.

Paralell Lisa: But Karl-

Karl Riber: Don't worry, I'll be safe Lisa.

[Karl Riber then moves out of site around a corridor corner.]

[Int. shot of Opera booth. A red hared man in his early twenties and wearing an Officer's uniform and cape looks on with Opera binoculars and listening to a vid-screen.]

Man: You lost three Mobile Suits?

Lieutenant Zechs: Yes.

Man: It doesn't sound like something you would allow to happen.

Lieutenant Zechs: It'll cost me hours of headaches to come up with and excuse to explain to the Alliance leaders…The enemy turned out to be Mobile Suits made of Gundanium Alloy.

Man: What?

Lieutenant Zechs: If it was actually built on a colony…

Man: If you and I had been with OZ from the beginning…

Lieutenant Zechs:…I'm sure such a mess would never have occurred.

Man: So, do you think it's a Gundam..?

Lieutenant Zechs: What else could it be? The Alliance should have paid closer attention to each colony.

Man: I'll tell them we'll take care of it. I'll also send you a special under-sea unit. You'll be in charge.

Lieutenant Zechs: Yes, sir.

Man: As you know, time is of the essence. I don't want to provoke the Alliance leaders unnecessarily.

Lieutenant Zechs: I'm aware of that, Sir.

[Vid-screen goes blank.]

[Shot of a fancy meeting room. Man enters the room.]

Man: I'm sorry I'm late.

Alliance Leader: Colonel Trieze, is it true that one of your men…lost 3 Mobile Suits when his freighter re-entered the atmosphere?

Colonel Trieze: Yes. Is that a big problem?

General Septum: You wasted three of our precious Mobile Suits for just a couple of spies!

Colonel Treize: But because of that, we successfully prevented the enemy's conspiracy.

General Septum: I'm not talking about the result right now! What do you think about this waste of precious resources of the Alliance?

Colonel Treize: Precious resources? Excuse me, but do these "resources" you're talking about include military personnel as well or do they simply refer to Mobile Suits?

[General Septum stands up from his chair.]

General Septum: Damn you! Don't be smart to me!

Alliance Leader: Now, now… Colonel Treize, next time, be more careful.

Colonel Treize: Yes, sir.

Alliance Leader: Now, let's move to today's agenda: How to prevent the colonies from forming a new coalition.

Colonel Treize: [Thinking and smirking.]: After all these peaceful years, the Alliance Armed Forces of today knows nothing about war. No doubt only one organization can determine the future of Earth. Only OZ could…

[Scene of Relena and Heero on the beach. Relena has cradled Heero and removes his helmet. Relena was surprised to see that it was a young boy her age.]

Relena Darlian: He's still a child…

[Relena was just about to touch his face when Heero's eyes fluttered and open wide. He quickly jumped to his feet and backed away from Relena Darlian, his hand covering his face from her view. Relena Darlian wasn't sure what to make of the situation.]

Relena Darlian: D-Don't move. An ambulance is coming. [(Autor: Yah, like that'll help.)]

Heero Yuy: Did you see it?

Relena Darlian: What? [(Author: Well that'll help.)]

[An ambulance stops at the fence gate.]

1st Medic: Hey, in here!

2nd Medic: Hurry, this way!

[Heero presses a button on his suit and there was a small explosion. He is thrown back, but survived and rushes up the steps.]

1st Medic: You…

[Heero kicks and punches the medics away, hijacks the ambulance and drives away. Relena walks up the stairs and looks upon the retreating ambulance.]

Relena: I am….[Ambulance siren grows fainter. Relena raises her had as to greet an invisible person.] I'm Relena Darlian. And You're… [Relena looks towards the direction of the retreating ambulance, which is now too distant to hear. (Author: Mama, she's scaring me.)]

[Late early evening. Karl Riber is ridding his personal VR-141 Super Saber Link: [www.angelfire.com/scifi/Robotech3DarkOdyssey/Mecha/VR141.html][4] Cyclone with one CADS-1B on the Right side of the forward hub and the CADS-2 on the other hub. He is wearing a CVR-4 armor that seemed more streamed-lined than normal CVR-4 armors.]

Karl Riber: Damn it Heero, where are you?

[Then an ambulance almost crashes into Karl Riber. Both vehicles swerved from each other. Karl Riber stops his Cyclone, gets off and marches angrily towards the ambulance.]

Karl Riber: I hope you got your health insurance pal, cuz' you're going to need-

[Heero Yuy jumps out of the ambulance.]

Karl Riber: Heero!?

Heero Yuy: Yes sir?

Karl Riber: Well you certainly took your sweet time- What's with the ambulance?

Heero Yuy: I hijacked the vehicle for my immediate escape.

Karl Riber: You what!!??!!!!!! Heero, what were you thinking? Stealing an ambulance when you know that-

Heero Yuy: I had no choice, the Alliance could have captured me at the Hospital. 

Karl Riber: Yes, but why- Never mind, you're giving me a headache. Let's just get out of here.

Heero Yuy: Which are we ridding?

Karl Riber: The ambulance. I'll put my Saber in the back. 

Heero Yuy: Yes sir.

[Karl Riber loads the VR-141 Super Saber into the back of the ambulance.]

Karl Riber: I'll take the wheel. I know where the LZ is.

[Karl Riber then starts up the engine and drives off to the direction he was heading.]

Heero Yuy: What's the status of the other groups' sir?

Karl Riber: We'll find out when we get back to the base. 

[Int. shot of Corsica Mobile Suit factory. Several Leos were in the late construction stages when there was an explosion.]

Leo Pilot: What the…?! Enemy attack?

[Two Leos were sliced in half as the XXXG-01D Deathscythe attacked the interior of the factory. The entire factory was in smoking and burning ruins.]

XXXG-01D Pilot: This is Duo. Primary mission completed. Now I might as well play around with these guys for a bit longer!

[Ext. shot of Corsica base. UCEG-01D Deachscythe, along with two Alpha VAF-8s, one VBF-2 and a UCE Verimorphtech Tank in Robot mode are fending off a Battalion of Crongus Biofighters.]

Nujokolo: Make it fast Terran. We have an attack force here and we must flee immediately.

[Shot of Spaceport with flashes of explosions.]

[Several Leos and Tragos Mobile Suits were firing upon the XXXG-01H Heavyarms, which is unaffected by their attacks.]

Mobile Suit Pilot[VO]: This is the Space Port. We're under attack!

Alliance Commander [VO]: A surprise attack? Who the hell is it?

Mobile Suit Pilot [VO]: I have no idea.

XXXG-01H Pilot: Well, now that they've seen me…I have no choice.

[XXXG-01H open fires with showers of bullets from it's huge Gatling cannon.]

XXXG-01H Pilot: I thought destroying the spaceport was enough…

[XXXG-01H reveals hidden Gatling cannons inside chest and fires.]

XXXG-01H Pilot: But now I have to destroy you all.

[XXXG-01H fires missiles from its legs and shoulders. The missiles destroys the Mobile Suit troops and the Spaceport.]

XXXG-01H Pilot: Battle record: Number 001. Recorder…let's just say Trowa for now.

[On the other side of the Spaceport, UCEG-01H Heavyarms and its entire Mecha compliment are fighting off Crongus Armored Bio Tanks, Walker Bio tanks that look like crabs with guns and Verimorph Biofighters Models 1 and 2.]

Kimana: Barton, we are under heavy attack, we need assistance.

Trowa Barton: Roger Kimana.

[Trowa Barton's XXXG-01H Heavyarms accelerates towards the battlefield. Kimana tosses her optional Plasma Shot gun to Trowa and he uses it to bast away the remaining Crongus Biofighters.]

[In the middle of the Arabian Desert during a sand storm, a group of Alliance Leos are searching for enemies.]

Group Commander[VO]: Are you sure this is the area where the enemy fighter fell?

Pilot[VO]: Yes.

Group Commander[VO]: I don't see anything.

[Then several Arabian style Mobile Suits appeared from the sand and open fired upon the group. Several explosions and beam discharges lit up the desert.]

Group Commander[VO]: What's happening?

Pilot [VO]: It's the enemy! Enemy attack!

[Two Leos were hit in the torso area and were obliterated. The two remaining Leos slid down a sand dune.]

Group Commander[VO]: Are we surrounded? It was a trap!

Pilot[VO]: Commander!

Group Commander: What?!

[Before the two Leos was a group of 40 Arabian Mobile Suits and the XXXG-01SR Sandrock.]

XXXG-01SR Pilot[VO]: Drop your weapons and surrender. I have no intention of harming you.

Group Commander: Fire! Fire!

[The Arabian Mobile Suits then lowered themselves for protection. But then two Crongus Shock Trooper Bio Fighters appeared from the dune and slashed the two Leos. Following them were twenty more Shock Trooper Bio Fighters and they turned to face the Arabian Group. Suddenly, the UCEG-01SR Sandrock appeared and slashed the two Shock Troopers while it was spinning. The compliment of ten Muslim Commonwealth Artillery Anti-Capital Ship Trooper Model-01 and 02s fired upon the Shock Trooper force and all that was left were bloody corpses of Shock Trooper Bio Fighters.]

XXXG-01SR Pilot: Thank you Quatorize Amund Summer, I owe you one.

Quatorze Amund Summer: Your welcome. Though we don't owe each other anything Quatre Raberba Winner.

[Int. shot of XXXG-01SR. Quatre Raberaba Winner removes his goggles from his face.]

Quatre Raberba Winner: This is Quatre. The Commander's suit has been destroyed. …Poor souls, they didn't even saw it coming.

[Shot of a fleet of Alliance warships being burned and sinking with oil staining the sea. Upon the warship decks were blown away corpses of Crogus Biofighters. The XXXG-01S's Dragon Fang is unfurled and strikes the bridge of the ship that it is standing on.]

XXXG-01S Pilot: I'm Wufei. I won't hide or run away…until I win this game.

[UCEG-01SR and half of its mecha compliment looks over the carnage that had begun previously.]

Minmei3: Poor fishes, they'll have to swim in that muck.

Wufei: Why do you have to be sorry for onna? But I forgot, you're just a weak onna.

Minmei3: Weak?! I'll show you who's weak!

[Two observation planes were overhead. UCEG-01S's Dragon Fang unfurled and struck out upon the planes with lightning fast attacks and after the strike, the two planes exploded.]

Minmei3: Let's see you beat that Chang. And the name's Lynn Minmei.

[Shot of OZ Carrier flying over the ocean.]

[Int. shot of cockpit.]

1st OZ Special: What's taking the under-sea unit so long?

2nd OZ Special: They say they'll be here in two hours.

1st OZ Special: What? Are they having a break or something?

Lieutenant Zechs: Take it easy. That Mobile Suit's not going anywhere. Besides, this sea trench is very deep. It'll take quite some time for the Navy to search it anyway. 

1st OZ Special: But..

[Lieutenant Zechs rises from his chair and walks to 1st OZ Special.]

Lieutenant Zechs: And, I have something interesting here. This is….

[Lieutenant Zechs shows 1st OZ Special some pictures. On the pictures were the two Senlong Gundams.]

Lieutenant Zechs: Taken by an OZ spy aircraft. What do you think? They looks just like the ones we fought the other day, doesn't it?

1st OZ Special: So, there're two more.

Lieutenant Zechs: And that's not all. I just got this report: Two major OZ facilities, a Mobile Suit factory and a space port as well as a recovery unit like us looking for fallen objects have been destroyed by unknown enemy units.

1st OZ Special: So, there are eight more?

Lieutenant Zechs: And the one that fell down into the sea and the other that escaped. Altogether, there are ten.

1st OZ Special: Ten? Ten Gundams?

Lieutenant Zech: I guess we were lucky. We seem to be the only ones who encountered the Gundams and are still alive.

[Morning. A pink limousine arrives at a private school. A tinted window rolls down and behind the window was Relena Darlian in her school uniform.]

[Shot of school court yard. Several students were talking.]

1st Student: Well, isn't it a shame not to have Miss Relena around for the first day of the new semester?

2nd Student: It can't be helped. She just got home yesterday.

3rd Student: Isn't it nice, though? I wish I could go into space one day.

4th Student: Well, a wealthy father—that's all it takes.

3rd Student: By the way, tomorrow is Relena's birthday.

2nd Student: That's right. I wonder who's been invited to Relena's party this year?

Random Students: Miss Relena. 

Random Students: Good Morning.

Relena Darlian: Good Morning.

[Int. Shot of Head Mistress Office.]

Head Mistress: Yes, I would gladly enroll Heero Yuy into our fine Institution. He will be fine while staying with us Miss Hayes.

Parallel Lisa: Thank you Madam It is hard for a young boy like my nephew here, moving from place to place and all with my career. I'm just lucky that I've had enough money to send Heero to a private school.

Head Mistress: Don't worry Miss Hayes, he will be in good hands.

Parallel Lisa: I hope so. By the way, is there anyway I could contact him. In case if there is something I need him to do for me?

Head Mistress: Sure, just step into the attendance office and we'll send him right away. Of course he'll have to make up the missed time.

Parallel Lisa: Oh I'm sure. 

[Int. shot of classroom with several student's whispering. The teacher opens the door and leads Heero Yuy in the schools uniform to the front of the class.]

Relena Darlian[Whispers]: That boy….

Teacher: Please quite down. I would like to introduce you to a new friend.

Heero Yuy: Heero Yuy. Nice to meet you.

Relena Darlian[Thinking]: That's him. That's the boy.

Teacher: Mr. Heero, why don't you sit next to Miss. Relena. If you have any questions, she will be glad to help you.

[Heero Yuy walks up the steps and takes his seat next to Relena Darlian.]

Teacher: Now let's start the class.

[Relena Darlian turns to Heero Yuy.]

Relena: Nice to meet you, Heero.

[Relena gets science as Heero ignores her and listens to the lessons. Relena Darlian is puzzled of Heero Yuy.]

[Ext. shot of ledge overlooking the school. Heero leans on the ledge and looks behind him. Across from him, Relena Darlian and several of her classmates were looking at him.]

1st Student: Uh…Miss Relena…

[Relena walks up to Heero and hands him an envelope.]

Relena Darlian: This is for you.

[Heero reluctantly takes it, unknown what it is or of its importance.]

Relena Darlian: I'm having a birthday party tomorrow. I hope you can come and join us.

[Group claps as Relena Darlian smiles. Heero Yuy finds that the envelope is useless to his mission, tears the invitation apart. The group gasps as the invitation flutters to the ground right at Relena's feet. Relena Darlian hands begins to shake with anger and tears are formed in her eyes.]

Relena Darlian: It's…so cruel…

[Heero Yuy walks up to her and wipes a tear from her eye. Relena smiles a bit.]

Heero Yuy [Whispers]: I will kill you.

[Relena is in a state of shock. Heero Yuy walks down the ledge path and the wind blows. Relena turns towards the retreating Heero Yuy.]

Relena Darlian: Who is this boy?

[The group of students that was with her before have left, talking about what Heero Yuy had just did and plan to spread across the school. Relena decides to follow Heero Yuy, to demand why he just did what he did. She sees Heero turn at a corner and follows him. Relena stops at a corner and overhears a conversation.]

Karl Riber: Heero, why the fuck did you go and do that!

[Karl Riber was in a custodian uniform and holding a push broom.]

Heero Yuy: The invitation is of little significance to the mission sir. I will be unable to attend.

Karl Riber: Well you could have said "I'm sorry, but I can't. I have other things to do then." But nooo, you just had to rip the fucking shit right in front of her face. Why don't you get your ass over there and apologize to her. At least you'll gain less attention then before.

Heero Yuy: Do you want me to apologize twice sir?

Karl Riber: No you- What did you do now?

Heero Yuy: I said I was going to kill her. She might know too much sir.

Karl Riber: [Frustrated] You….You….You….! Ugh!! I hate my life!! This mission is getting more fucked up by the minute.

[Karl Riber slams his head into the wall several times.]

Karl Riber: Ow.

Heero Yuy: What will we do presently sir?

Karl Riber: No, what will **you** do. It's your problem, you fix it. [Calms down.] I gota go, there's a cafeteria that needs to be clean.

Heero Yuy: Yes sir. But what about Wing?

Karl Riber: Leave it to me. I'll figure something out. What you need to do is fix this goddamn mess you started. 

[The two leave in two different directions. Relena Darlian stands by, unsure of what is happening.]

Relena Darlian: Heero…..what are you?

[Subtext: "To be continued". Screen fades to black.]

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech, Gundam Wing, Babylon 5, Men In Black, South Park, Ren and Stimpy, Star Wars, Bevis and Butthead, or Star Trek Voyager, the UCE Gundams were borrowed from the Mecha Domain 2. Also most of the Mecha and starship designs belong to someone else. Scripts for Episode 1 of Gundam Wing were borrowed from 

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/scifi/Robotech3DarkOdyssey/Mecha/AVF8.html
   [2]: http://www.angelfire.com/scifi/Robotech3DarkOdyssey/Mecha/BVF2.html
   [3]: http://www.angelfire.com/scifi/Robotech3DarkOdyssey/images/xxxg_01w.jpg
   [4]: http://www.angelfire.com/scifi/Robotech3DarkOdyssey/Mecha/VR141.html



	19. Gundam Rescue

Robotech3: Dark Odyssey

Robotech3: Dark Odyssey

By Sabersonic

Episode19: Gundam Rescue

[Episode Begins with Robotech3: Dark Odyssey theme and scenes from the previous episode.]

Narrator [VO]: In our last episode of Robotech3: Dark Odyssey, Operation Gundam had begun. Though there were several tragedies, the Gundam Forces of the Galactic Alliance have arrived on After Colony Earth. There, the Operation Gundam Forces have meet up with the Operation Meteor Gundams and together, they will free the Earth Sphere from oppression and corruption, all the while protecting the citizens from invasion and enslavement from the Crongus and their insidious allies.

[Int. shot of fencing arena where several male students were practicing their art of fencing. Karl Riber in his custodian disguise was beside Heero Yuy in his fencing uniform.]

Karl Riber: Now Heero, listen to me well. Do not do anything that will grab the attention of others. This is a secret mission and the most important part of the mission is to stay low and to not get attention. Got it.

Heero Yuy: Yes sir.

[Then a blond hair student in his fencing uniform walks up to Heero Yuy.]

Blond: Heero Yuy, I challenge you to a duel.

Heero Yuy: Hn.

[The two then walk towards an empty space.]

Blond: I heard all about it Heero.

[The two turn to each other.]

Blond: Tearing up Relena's invitation in front of her eyes?

[The blond then places the mask over his head.]

Blond: As a classmate of hers, I disapprove of what you did to her.

[Heero places his mask over his head. Then the two go into the en guard position to begin their duel. The fencing foils met and clashed. Heero met the Blond's thrust with his parry.]

Blond: Don't you think that was shameful?

[The ends of both fencer's foils met and broke, Heero continued to thrust forward and barely stops at the Blond's face. Heero then let's go of the handle and it sticks to the mask. Heero then takes off his mask.]

Heero Yuy: Next time, tell me ahead of time. I'll decline your invitation instead.

[Heero then walks off from the duel. Karl Riber shakes his head.]

Karl Riber: Heero….

[Shot of upper deck of fencing arena. Three students accompanying Relena were discussing what had just happened. Relena Darlian looks on with curiosity.]

1st Student: Is that Heero?

2nd Student: Yes that's him.

3rd Student: He's pretty good, huh? He doesn't look like it though.

[Back on the arena floor.]

Karl Riber: Heero, why-

Fencing Teacher: Riber? Karl Riber?

[Karl Riber turns his head and sees the Fencing Teacher.]

Karl Riber: Michell Merchant? Long time no see.

Michell Merchant: Yes, it has. I was wondering if you could teach some of my students about-

Karl Riber: Sorry, no can do. I'm a tad bit too busy for that if you get my drift.

Fencing Student: You, a janitor, an expert on fencing? Please, I don't think that a person of your social status could ever know the true art of fencing.

[Karl Riber, seemingly to be highly agitated, stands in silence before accepting the challenge.]

Karl Riber: Saber.

[Michell Merchant hands him a fencing saber. The fencing student takes the en guard stance.]

Fencing Student: En-

Karl Riber: COME HERE YOU LITTLE FREAK!!!!

Fencing Student: …..

[Karl Riber charges and thrusts towards the fencing student. The fencing student barely blocked the blow and soon found himself being forced backwards by the ferocious attacks by Karl Riber. Karl Riber slashes and thrusts as the fencing student hardly could keep up with the saber master. Finally Karl Riber brings his saber up and splits the blade of the foil, goes down and then brings his saber to the right throat of the fencing student. The two just stood there in silence before.]

Karl Riber: LOSER!!! [Blows raspberry.]

[Karl Riber then tosses the Saber and it softly lands upon the saber rack. Karl Riber turns around and heads towards the door, but not before stopping to where Heero was.]

Karl Riber[whispers]: Don't say a thing.

Michell Merchant: Looks like this class could use some more lessons. 

[Back upon the upper balcony.]

2nd Student: Wow, did you see that?

1st Student: The janitor beat Roger, and he's the best in the class.

3rd Student: Maybe Heero was taking lessons from him.

[Inside custodian closet, which was very roomy, a hologram was being projected. It was the image of UCEG-01D Deathscythe pilot, Nujokolo. Inside the closet was Karl Riber and Heero Yuy.]

Karl Riber: So how's the search for the XXXG-01W going?

Nujokolo: It will be difficult, since the Alliance Navy is also conducting the search. There is also evidence that an Organization of Zodiac submarine is also in the area.

Karl Riber: Okay, here's the game plan Nujokolo. Take the dimensional twin of the UCEG-01D with you to the Alliance Navy. Then you guys make some explosions to make them think that they're under attack which will then force them to send depth charges into the water. The depth charges will then halt the OZ submarine and any activity from it. As a result, the search party will be too confused to act and then that'll be your chance to get the XXXG-01W and get the hell out of there.

Nujokolo: I see. But who will do the explosions.

Karl Riber: You take your pick. But do it fast because time is off the essence. We cannot afford the Alliance or OZ to take a hold of UCE technology. Who knows what they'll do.

Nujokolo: Right, I'll commence the diversions immediately.

[Hologram fades away.]

[Shot of Alliance Navy Aircraft Carrier unloading several Cancer Submersible Mobile Suits by pushing them over the deck and let them splash into the ocean.]

Commander[VO]: What are they doing?

[Int. shot of aircraft carrier command tower.]

Crewman1: This aircraft carrier is not designed to carry Mobile Suits. It takes time to unload them all.

Commander: Just throw them into the water as quickly as possible—all of them. [(Author: "Duh, what do you think they were doing?")]

Crewman2: Commander, there is a call from Lieutenant Zechs of the Special Unit.

Commander: What does Trieze's boy want?[(Author: Whoh, just what does he mean by that?)]

[Lieutenant Zechs appears on the communication screen.]

Lieutenant Zechs: It seems you're having some difficulties with the off loading.

Commander: That's none of your business.

Lieutenant Zechs: I know this is none of my business. I'm just afraid, for your sake, that if you waste too much time here, it'll affect your next evaluation.

Commander: Don't threaten me!

[Shot of OZ submarine.]

Lieutenant Zechs[VO]: To tell you the truth, we are also having some trouble down here. Our new undersea carrier has some engine trouble.

Commander[VO]: I told them not to waste money on that piece of crap.

[Int. shot of submarine bridge.]

Lieutenant Zechs: As a favor, can we repair our ship on your deck?

Commander: On top of my aircraft carrier?

Lieutenat Zechs: Yes. In return, we will let you use our state-of-the-art undersea Mobile Suits, Pisces and Cancer. [(Author: "Wait a minute, weren't the Alliance already using the Cancer suit already?")]

[Int. shot of Cancer bay being flooded by controlled valves.]

Commander[VO]: I see. You're trying to bribe me, for not telling the higher-ups about your engine trouble, aren't you?

[Shot of submarine bridge.]

Lieutenant Zechs: So what do you say?

Commander: Deal. Come aboard!

Lieutenant Zechs: Okay.

[The communication link between the two ships were disconnected.]

1st OZ Special: Lieutenant Zechs, what engine trouble are you talking about?

Lieutenant Zechs: All it takes is a humble offer to get him to cooperate with us seriously. [(Author: "Sounds more like blackmail if you ask me.")] We'll take the treasure. [(Author: "Treasure? What Treasure?" Lieutenant Zechs: "I mean the Gundam." Author: "Oh that. No value there.")]

[Shot of outside Academy horse stables.]

Karl Riber: Are you sure about this Heero? We could do this back at the base.

Heero Yuy: I believe I can handle it sir. Hacking into the school computers isn't as hard as it seems Lieutenant Riber.

Karl Riber: Right, and remember…..only destroy the XXXG-01W when it is confirmed that we are unable to attain the Gundam. Is that clear?

Heero Yuy: Yes sir.

[Later, outside a window, a student gets herself ready for her equestrian class. She then sees Heero Yuy use the white horse to jump over a bush without effort.]

1st Student: Wow….

[Heero then gallops away, hopping that no one has seen him.]

[Shot of students attending the equestrian class atop of their horses.]

Equestrian Teacher: Everyone? Are you all here?

Equestrian Teacher: Okay, then let's start.

[Shot of three students and Relena Darlian on their horses.]

Equestrian Teacher: We are going to study how to 'Piroette' today.

2nd Student: Where's Heero?

[Relena Darlian turns her attention towards the conversation.]

3rd Student: Why do you care? 

1st Student: At least he doesn't need equestrian lessons anymore.

3rd Student: He probably got his lessons from that janitor. What's his name…..oh yes Karl Riber.

2nd Student: That's right.

[Shot of side of Academy. The horse is being kept behind some bushes while a rope is leading up to a second story window.]

[Int. shot of Academy Computer Room. Heero hacks into the Alliance Military Database. He searches until he finds what he is looking for.]

Heero Yuy: This will do it.

[On the computer screen was data upon a certain weapon.]

Heero Yuy[Reading]: Anti-undersea-carrier torpedo…Radio controlled/Heat seeking system….The Naval Arsenal….It's nearby…

[Heero then types in some data into the computer.]

Heero Yuy: Now, to take care of my records…

[Heero Yuy then inserts a disk into the drive.]

Heero Yuy: Heero Yuy—Tuition…Cleared. Boarding expenses: cleared. Admission fees: cleared. Parents' financial background: no problem.

[Shot of the two Deathscythes cruising in the water towards the Alliance Naval Retrieval Group.]

Duo Maxwell: Are you sure you guys got this planned out?

Nujokolo: I'm sure Maxwell. All we have to do is make a diversion strong enough to halt their search long enough to get the XXXG-01W out and back at the Sweeper Carrier.

Duo Maxwell: And how are we going to do that? 

Nujokolo: "We'll improvise" as the Terran saying goes. [Sensors then blink.] We're almost there. Emitting I-field jammers.

Duo Maxwell: Activated visual blockers. Stealth System is engaged.

Nujokolo: Draw out Beam Scythes. Do not activate until we are within attack range.

Duo Maxwell: I hear yah.

[Shot of Relena's personal limousine outside Academy gates. Three of her fellow classmates are gathered around her window.]

1st Student: So, Miss Relena, we'll see you at your house in a few hours.

2nd Student: Relena?

[Relena Darlian's train of though was broken. She turns to her classmates.]

2nd Student: Miss Relena, what's wrong?

3rd Student: It's your birthday, you should be happy.

1st Student: Cheer up, Relena.

Relena Darlian: Thank you, everyone.

[Heero clings to the bottom of a van that was driving off the road. He lets go, rolls up to a crouching position and heads toward the armory.]

[Relena Darlian was riding down the road.]

Relena Darlian[Thinking]: A boy with secrets..

[Heero enters the armory storing the torpedoes.]

Relena Darlian: With so many secrets…

[Heero raises the platform holding the torpedoes.]

Relena Darlian: And I know too much…?

[Heero tinkers with the detonation devise.]

Relena Darlian: That's why…I'm going to be killed?

Pagan: A new suspense novel, Miss Relena?

Relena Darlian: Yes.

Pagan[Thinking]: Miss Relena must be talking about Karl Riber's protégé, Heero Yuy. She must be fond of him.

[Torpedo hold. Alliance Naval Armory.]

Heero Yuy: If some of these hit the Gundam directly, that'll trigger the self destruction system. I have to destroy it before it falls into the OZ's hands.

[Heero stops his tinkering for a moment.]

Heero Yuy: I have to do it.

[Int. shot of OZ submarine.]

1st OZ Special: Lieutenant Zechs, we've got a metallic response at 180,000 ft. below the surface.

Lieutenant Zechs: Alright then. Launch Cancer and Pisces.

1st OZ Special: Sir, please let me go.

Lieutenant Zechs: Are you sure? Underwater is even tougher than up in space.

1st OZ Special: I understand. But I'd like to do this by myself.

Lieutenant Zechs: Alright. Good luck.

[1st OZ Special salutes.]

[Shot of Aquatic Mobile Suits being launched from OZ submarine.]

1st OZ Special: After Pisces. Cancer will be launched. I will be in charge.

Aquatic Mobile Suit Pilot: Roger!

[Int. shot of OZ Submarine bridge.]

2nd OZ Special: Lieutenant Zechs, it's the Marine's Mobile Suits.

Lieutenant Zechs: That damn Commander! Did he read my mind?

[An underwater explosion rocks the cabin.]

Lieutenant Zechs: An explosion?

2nd OZ Special: The Mobile Suits behind us are being destroyed one after another!

Lieutenant Zechs: Stop the ship. I want to know what's going on.

2nd OZ Special: What about Pisces and Cancer?

Lieutenant Zechs: We'll let them go on ahead.

[Several explosions rock the cabin.]

Lieutenant Zechs: What is happening?

[Shot of damaged Cancer trying to propel itself, but then gets sliced by the UCEG-01D. Another Cancer is destroyed by the XXXG-01D.]

Cancer Pilot: Enemy attack! An unidentified enemy has…

[The XXXG-01D rips off the arm/nacelle off of the Cancer and then slices the Mobile Suit.]

Nujokolo: Don't get cocky.

Duo Maxwell: I won't. 

Nujokolo: Remember, we are only trying to create enough chaos long enough to take the XXXG-01W to safety.

Duo Maxwell: Right, I won't forget.

[Int. shot of Aircraft Carrier Command tower.]

1st Crewman: We lost contact with all the Mobile Suits!

Commander: Drop all the depth charges into the area!

2nd Crewman: But Lieutenant Zechs' undersea carrier is also down there.

Commander: I don't care! That weasel might be the one responsible for this mess! Fire!!

[The Aircraft Carrier and escorts launched their depth charges into the sea. The depth charges then reach their depth and explode. The OZ submarine avoids the explosions.]

[Int. shot of OZ submarine bridge.]

2nd OZ Special: The fleet opened fire!

Lieutenant Zechs: What is he doing? 

1st OZ Special: I hear explosions. What is going on?

Lieutenant Zechs: Be careful, the enemy seems to be in the area.

[shot of Cancer and two Pisces in the water.]

1st OZ Special[VO]: You mean…that Gundam is still functional?

Lieutenant Zechs: I don't think so. But watch for it.

1st OZ Special[VO]: Yes, sir.

[Shot of two Deathscythes.]

Nujokolo: By the Aurgors, the OZ submersible carrier was ahead of them.

Duo Maxwell: You'll take care of the OZ units. I'll get the fleet.

[XXXG-01D accelerates towards the Alliance Fleet.]

Nujokolo: Maxwell!!!!

[Int. shot of Aircraft Carrier Command tower.]

Commander: How was that? Nothing could have survived that massive attack.

[There was a blinding explosion off to the side of the Aircraft Carrier.]

Commander: What the…?

[The escorts were being sliced in half and explode. Then a dome of water arisen and the XXXG-01D jumped onto the flight deck and gracefully landed. The XXXG-01D then slices the command tower. Causing it to explode. A helicopter attempts to escape, but the Buster Shield launched from its left arm and it destroys the helicopter.]

Duo Maxwell: Die.. Anyone who sees me must die.

Nujokolo[VO]: MAXWELL!!! What are you doing?!

Duo Maxwell: Oops.

[Darlian Estate. Fire works explode over the sky. The guests of the party talk and chatter, then they see the Birthday girl in her elegant blue dress atop of the stairs.]

Relena Darlian: Thank you all for coming to my party today. I am very happy to see you all. [(Author: "Not with that tone of voice missy.")]

1st Student: Miss Relena, happy birthday.

2nd Student: Happy Birthday!

Relena Darlian: Everyone, thank you.

Jean Darlian: Dear, do you have to leave now?

[Philip Darian reluctantly nods. Relena Darlian reaches the lowest steps.]

Jean Darlian: Can't you stay just a bit longer for Relena?

Relena Darlian: Father…

Philip Darlian: Relena…I'm sorry, Relena.

Relena Darlian: Don't be Father. I understand. I'm not a child anymore.

[Relena Darlian leans over to give her Father a kiss on his cheek.]

Relena Darlian: Take care.

[Some photos fall from his manila folder. The pictures were of the reentry burns of the Main Command Group 01G of Operation Gundam. Philip Darlian reaches down to retrieve them.]

Relena Darlian [Thinking]: Those pictures…

Radio[VO]: …next: According to a Defense Department spokesman…the five meteors expected to hit the earth have apparently…all burned up during the entry tot he atmosphere.

Philip Darlian[thinking]: If they only knew….

Radio[VO]: Also the conspiracy theory regarding the colony coalition turned out to be just a false rumor…

[Flashbacks of the XXXG-01W entering the atmosphere, discarding the Amosphere Entry Armor and blasting away.]

Relena[to herself]: A bunch of lies…I know Heero was in that falling object. But then, could Heero be….a 'Little Prince' who fell to Earth? [(Heero Yuy: What makes her think that I'm a prince?! Author: Maybe because you're skilled at a lot of aristocratic sports. Heero: Yuy: They call those sports? Author{Sweat drops.})]

[Heero drives down the coastal highway in the stolen ambulance with it's cargo of torpedoes.]

[The Blond drives down the highway with a bouquet of roses, all without a helmet. (Author: STUPID!!!)]

Blond: Damn! I'm late for Miss Relena's party.

[Heero Yuy drives by and almost knocks the Blond off the road.]

Blond: Was that Heero? It couldn't be…

Heero Yuy[Thinking]: The OZ is already on their way. Can I make it?

[Int. shot of circus tent. Trowa Barton and Kimana are applying for a job.]

Manager: You've got any experience?

[Trowa hands the manager both his and Kimana's resume.]

Manager: This doesn't tell me anything?

[Trowa walks up to Lion cage and raises his hand inside the cage. The Lion roars, but Trowa seemed calm and Kimana is just standing there.]

Trowa Barton: Hello.

[The Lion calms down and then walks towards Trowa. He pets the lion and the lion gently growls.]

Kimana: Show off..

Manager: How did you do that?

Trowa Barton: They never attack anyone who's not a threat. Animals are very straightforward.

[Above them on a staircase, a young circus performer looks upon the scene.]

Girl: A strange boy…

[In the middle of a desert near an oasis. Several Maguanac and Muslim Commonwealth Mecha are patrolling the parameter of the camp.]

[Int. shot of tent. Quatre Raberba Winner and Quatorze Amund Summer were lying on a rug on the floor of the tent and looking outside with binoculars.]

Butler: Master Quatre, Lieutenant Quatorze, I brought the both of you something to drink.

Quatre Raberba Winner: Thank you. Put it over there, please.

Quatorze Amund Summer: I am also grateful.

[Butler places dish upon rug.]

Butler: How are you both like the Earth so far?

Quatre Raberba Winner: Wonderful. Great. It's really Great.

Quatorze Amund Summer: Yes, it is much beautiful than back on M.E.C.C.A.

[Site of two Sandrocks laying down as if admiring the flamingos upon them.]

Quatre Raberba Winner: The earth…It's so beautiful…

[Somewhere in the middle of a jungle clearing next to a lake. Wufei hands the man a suitcase full of money.]

Wufei Chang: This should help.

Minmei3: Thank you.

[Truck pulls up.]

Driver: Where do you want me to unload the stuff?

[Wufei looks at both the driver and the man.]

Man: Here's good.

Driver: Right here? [Man nods.] Are you sure you want to leave such an amount of explosives with those kids that age here?

Minmei3[to herself]: Hmph, we're old enough.

Man: Don't ask any questions. We've got our money.

[Man salutes to the two.]

Man: Good luck.

Wufei: Sorry for your trouble.

Minmei3: Thanks you very much.

[Shot of the two Shenlong Gundams under the surface of the lake.]

[Int. shot of Darlian Estate main hall. Decorated for Relena Darlian's birthday. All were gathered for the blowing of Relena Darlian's cake.]

1st Student: Relena, blow it out.

2nd Student: Go ahead Miss Relena.

[Relena was broken from her train of thought.]

3rd Student: Blow out the candles.

Relena Darlian: Oh, that's right.

[Blond enters the main hall with bouquet.]

Blond: Ah, I guess I made the main event just in time.

[Blond hands roses to Relena.]

Blond: Happy Birthday, Relena.

Relena Darlian: Thank you.

[Then Blond looks around the room.]

Blond[Badly to himself]: So, Heero is not here, after all? Maybe that really was him then…

Relena Darlian: You saw Heero?

Blond: Yeah, on the Bayside Highway. But, listen to this—he was driving an ambulance! It couldn't be him.

Relena Darlian[Thinking]: An ambulance…? It must be him! [Speaking.] Which way was the ambulance heading? 

Blond[Caught off guard]: I guess it was heading towards the military port…

[Relena gets up and leaves the table.]

2nd Student: Miss Relena, where are you going?

Relena Darlian: You all enjoy the party. I'll be back later.

Blond: If you're going to the port, I'll give you a ride.

1st Student: We're coming with you, too.

Relena Darlian: NO! I'm going alone.

[The group was shocked. This was the first time they ever heard Relena Darlian raise her voice.]

Relena Darlian: Now, if you'll excuse me…

Jean Darlian: Hold it, Relena!

[Relena leaves before Jean could stop her.]

Jean Darlian: What is wrong with her? She never explodes like that…

[Relena almost runs over Karl Riber as she goes out the door.]

Jean Darlian: Riber, I'm glad that you could make it…

[Karl Riber walks up to Jean Darlian. The students confused at to what is going on.]

Jean Darlian: But I'm afraid that Relena's off at the moment.

Karl Riber: That was Relena? [Jean Darlian nods.] What's she in a hurry for? She forgot to buy tampons this morning or something?

Jean Darlian: She just ran off for no apparent reason.

Karl Riber: Oh this is just great. I decide to join my Goddaughter's birthday party and she goes running off for- What'd she say again.

Jean Darlian: I don't know. It was something about her classmate, Heero and the Military port down the highway.

Karl Riber: I'm sure- Wait a minute…Heero…. Military Port…HOLY SHIT!!!!!

[Karl Riber than ran out the door with a cloud of dust and fire commonly seen on cartoon shows.]

[Outside. Relena Darlian's limousine is driving down the road.]

Relena Darlian[thinking]: Heero… What are you planning? Who are you going to kill?

[Just then, Karl Riber's Super Saber Cyclone zooms past the limousine.]

Relena Darlian: What…?

[Ocean bottom. The two amphibious Mobile Suits find Lieutenant Zechs' abandoned Leo.]

1st OZ Special: That's Leo. But the Gundam…Where is the Gundam.

1st Pisces Pilot: It's strange. There's no other metallic responses.

2nd Pisces Pilot: I found it! I can see it over here!

1st OZ Special: Great! Let's repor tit to Lieutenant Zechs.

[OZ Submarine Bridge.]

Lieutenant Zechs: Is that so? You've found it.

1st OZ Special: But I'm surprised. It's not damaged at all.

Lieutenant Zechs: Our enemy has created some incredible monsters…But now we can capture one of these monsters and learn all about it.

[Ocean bottom.]

Lieutenant Zechs[VO]: Watch out for the currents. We'll stay right here.

1st OZ Special[VO]: Okay. Ready the wires and floats.

1st Pisces Pilot[VO]: Rodger.

[As soon as the mechanical arm touches the XXXG-01W Gundam Wing. Sirens and alarms started up and flashes of light light up the ocean floor.]

2nd Pisces Pilot[VO]: Wh-what is that?

1st OZ Special: A self-destruct system?!

[Then a small cylinder falls in the middle of the three Mobile Suits and then flashes a bright light.]

1st OZ Special: What?

[From the flash comes the silhouettes of the XXXG-01D and UCEG-01D Deathscythes.]

2nd Pisces Pilot: What is that light?

[The 2nd Pisces was sliced in half and exploded by the UCEG-01D Deathscyhte.]

1st Pisces Pilot: Enemy attack! Enemy attack!

[The 1st Pisces fired wildly for being blinded by the light. XXXG-01D Deathscythe then runs forward and slices the 1st Pisces in half and then it exploded.]

1st OZ Special: It can't be! No thermal blade weapon can be used in the water!

Nujokolo: Maxwell, there's one left.

Duo Maxwell: I see it.

1st OZ Special: Damn you!

[The Cancer charges at the XXXG-01D and grabs it by its claws. It then fires multiple torpedoes into the head unit of the XXXG-01D. The hand that is holding the beam scythe then wavers and releases the scythe. The Deathscythe then falls.]

Nujokolo: MAXWELL!!

1st OZ Special: I did it! I did it, Lieutenant Zechs1

[The XXXG-01D then fires its buster shield and then destroys the Cancer. All that was left were wreckage and the weakening audio scream of terror and death.]

Duo Maxwell: Damn! That's the OZ's latest machine?! Pretty good…

Nujokolo: Terran, what are you doing? Making me worry like that.

Duo Maxwell: You, a Zandrini that actually cares for a human? I'm touched.

Nujokolo: Shut up Maxwell1 You talk too much for a Terran. Just get the XXXG-01W and let's leave for the rendezvous point before it explodes. Can you ever comprehend the full magnitude of a cryonite explosion.

Duo Maxwell: Right, I'm getting there…..

[The XXXG-01D then turns to pick up the XXXG-01W.]

Duo Maxwell: So this is the XXXG-01W Gundam Wing. Say….That machine looks like mine! Even its self-destruct system is located in the same place.

Nujokolo: That's because they're all designed from the Gundam Zero prototype blueprints. The purpose is to reduce the down time of the mecha while it is being repaired.

Duo Maxwell: I know, I know.

Nujokolo: Just disable the self-destruct system. I really don't find being turned to atoms an appeasing end to my military career.

Duo Maxwell: Right, I'm doing it.

[Duo Maxwell used the Beam Scythe to disable the self-destruct system.]

Duo Maxwell: I got it. You happy now?

Nujokolo: As soon as the mission is over.

Duo Maxwell: Right.

[The three Gundams then thrusted towards the surface of the ocean and towards the rendezvous point.]

[Alliance Military port. There were multiple explosions that rocked the base. The sirens then wailed as the chaos continued. Karl Riber's Cyclone arrived at a cliff.]

Karl Riber: Aw shit, Heero… Did you have to go and do that?! Goddamn it!

[Karl Riber leaves towards the port. Relena Darlian arrives a few moments later, surveying the damage before leaving the limousine.]

[Port compound.]

1st Alliance Soldier: Evacuate! Take the wounded to the hospital1

[The 1st Soldier then sees that no one from the ambulance was responding.]

1st Alliance Soldier: Ambulance! What are you doing? Hurry up!

[The 1st Alliance Soldier then sees that no one was occupying the ambulance.]

1st Alliance Soldier: Hey, where's the driver? Where did they go?

[Int. shot of submarine. Several Alliance soldiers see two small objects fall from the port hole. The objects then explode with plasma energy that engulfs the entire area.]

[Heero Yuy then loads the torpedoes onto a crane to be launched. He then flips down a control panel and await the com system to tell him if he should fire or not.]

Relena Darlian[VO]: Heero!

[Heero Yuy looks back and sees Relena Darlian on a service ramp to the submarine.]

Relena Darlian: I know it is you, Heero.

[Relena slowly approaches Heero Yuy, who was ignoring her and punches in several codes into the control pannel. Relena stops and sees the suspended torpedoes.]

Relena Darlian: Don't do it, Heero.

[Relena Darlian is now some distance behind Heero Yuy as he types in some commands.]

Relena Darlian: Heero, what are you doing here? And who are you?

[Relena Darlian receives silence as Heero puts the finishing touches and awaits the orders to fire or abort.]

Relena Darlian: Those are torpedoes, aren't they? I just want to know more about you. Talk to me, Heero! 

[Heero Yuy then turns to Relena Darlian and looks at her with confusion.]

Heero Yuy: Relena…

Relena Darlian[smiles]: Heero…

[Heero shakes the confusion from his head and pulls out a Gallant Gallant 1000 .]

Heero Yuy: You know too much!

[Relena Darlian gasps as she sees Heero Yuy aim the weapon at her.]

Heero Yuy: Goodbye, Relena!

[A pulse discharge was heard and Heero Yuy was thrown back as the force of the discharge impacted his upper arm bone.]

Relena Darlian: Heero!

[Heero Yuy grasp his wounded arm, he struggles to his feet.]

Heero Yuy: Who?!

[Duo Maxwell, clad in a priest's outfit and a cap. In his hand was a UCE Standard Pulse Discharge handgun.]

Duo Maxwell: Obviously you are the bad guy here, aren't you? Are you alright, Miss?

[Duo Maxwell then looks surprised to find Relena Darlian going to Heero Yuy's aid.]

Heero Yuy: Are you alright, Heero?

[Heero Yuy leaps to get his Gallant 1000 Energy Pistol, but Duo Maxwell fires his Pulse Discharge Handgun and it scraps Heero Yuy's leg. Heero Yuy then falls from his leap and heavily slams into the steel plated ground. Duo Maxwell advances towards Heero Yuy.]

Duo Maxwell: Don't hurt yourself any further.

[Relena Darlian then goes between Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell to protect Heero Yuy.]

Relena Darlian: That's enough. Why do you have to hurt him?

Duo Maxwell: Hey, wait a second.

[Relena Darlian rips a piece of her dress and dresses Heero Yuy's wounds. Heero Yuy was confused as to why a person, whom he threaten to kill earlier, would want to help him.]

Duo Maxwell: Damn, I'm the bad guy now…?

[A beeping was heard. Duo Maxwell looks upon his wrist computer that was the size of an average wrist watch.]

Duo Maxwell: Oops, already here? I may have miscalculated the high tide…

[The XXXG-01D Deathscythe was carrying the XXXG-01W Wing up to the surface of the water.]

Relena Darlian: What is that…?

[Duo Maxwell pulls out a high intensity plasma flare. Relena Darlian shields her eyes from the flash of light.]

Duo Maxwell: I can't let you see it. Miss, I don't know what's going on here, but you'd better go on home now. It's for your own sake.

[Heero Yuy then whispers into the combadge that was hidden on his green tank top.]

Heero Yuy[whispers.]: The XXXG-01W has been abducted by an unknown assailant. Presumed to be OZ agent. I am now executing the launch of the torpedoes. 

[Heero Yuy uses this as his distraction. He jumps onto the torpedoes rack.]

Duo Maxwell: Hey, back off!

[Duo Maxwell fires Pulse Discharges at Heero Yuy. They manage to impact the hulls of the torpedoes, which only slightly melts them.]

Heero Yuy: That's my Mobile Suit!

[Heero then slams his hand over an emergency control panel atop of the torpedoes. The torpedoes then ignite and are launched, sending Heero into the air.]

Duo Maxwell: What are you doing, bastard?!

Heero Yuy: The Gundam….is gone…Mission complete.

[Heero Yuy blacks out and falls into the water.]

[The torpedoes then accelerate towards the two Gundam Mobile Suits. They impact and exploded. But the Gundams survived the explosion and sink into the depths of the ocean. The light of the explosion made the dark port light up as day.]

Duo Maxwell: He knows about the Gundam's self-destruct system. Is he the pilot of that Mobile Suit.

Nujokolo[VO]: Duo Maxwell, you idiot!

[Both Relena Darlian and Duo Maxwell turn around. There standing was a tall, seven-foot tall, blue skinned, horned, scaled and extremely angry humanoid alien.]

Nujokolo: You didn't look at the personnel files, didn't you?!

Duo Maxwell: Hehehe, sort of forgot.

[Then Karl Riber skidded towards the group.]

Karl Riber: What the fuck just happened?

[Nujokolo pointed at Duo Maxwell.]

Karl Riber: WHY!?

Duo Maxwell: Minor mistake….

Karl Riber:…..WHY!?! I hate my life.

Relena Darlian[whispers to herself]: Who are these people?

Karl Riber: What else can go wrong?

[Then a swarm of Invid Mecha open fired upon the Military Port. Multiple explosions could be heard and felt.]

Karl Riber: I just had to say that didn't I?

Nujokolo: We'll have to get out of here, we are in no position to defend ourselves.

Karl Riber: Right. Nujokolo, get Heero out of the water. Duo, get the civilian out of here immediately. We can't afford to loose an innocent life.

Duo Maxwell: Lieutenant, what civilian?

Karl Riber: What do you mean- 

[Karl Riber looks around and sees that Relena Darlian was nowhere to be found.]

Karl Riber: What the fuck? Where'd she go?

[Shot of Relena Darlian, carrying a wet and wounded Heero Yuy, entering the pink limousine.]

Relena Darlian: Pagan, take us to the nearest hospital immediately.

Pagan: Yes Miss Relena.

[Limousine drives away from under siege Military Port.]

[Int. shot of OZ Submarine bridge.]

2nd OZ Special: Lieutenant Zechs, we can't restore communications with either Cancer or Pisces.

Lieutenant Zechs: I see. No one who sees a Gundam ever gets away alive…I will not accept that.

[Shot of limousine driving down the highway.]

[Closer shot of Relena Darlian holding/cradling Heero Yuy close to her. Subtext: "To be continued" before screen fades.]

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech, Gundam Wing, Babylon 5, Men In Black, South Park, Ren and Stimpy, Star Wars, Bevis and Butthead, or Star Trek Voyager, the UCE Gundams were borrowed from the Mecha Domain 2. Also most of the Mecha and starship designs belong to someone else. Scripts for Episode 1 of Gundam Wing were borrowed from 


	20. Joint Effort

Robotech3: Dark Odyssey

Robotech3: Dark Odyssey

By Sabersonic

Episode20: Joint Effort

[Episode Begins with Robotech3: Dark Odyssey theme and scenes from the previous episode.]

Narrator [VO]: In our last episode of Robotech3: Dark Odyssey, the tension of Operation Gundam escalates as the United Earth Sphere Alliance and the Organization of Zodiac search for the fallen XXXG-01W Gundam Wing, updated with UCE technology. Not wanting the XXXG-01W and its advanced technology to fall into primitive, corrupted hands, Lieutenant Karl Riber sends the Gundam Deathscythe Pilots, Lieutenant Nujokolo of the Wukin Clan and Duo Maxwell to retrieve the fallen Gundam. The two pilots fend off the search parties of both organizations in order to retrieve the XXXG-01W and bring it to the rendezvous point to be retrieve by Heero Yuy. However, due to miscommunications and lack of complete information, the rendezvous was a complete disaster and so two Gundams were lost in the depths of the sea and the young Relena Darlian took Heero Yuy away from the pilots. 

[Shot of Colonel Treize Kushrenada aiming a game rifle at some targets and a vid-screen was showing Lieutenant Zechs.]

Colonel Treize Kushrenada: So, we are always one step behind them?

Lieutenant Zechs: Their true objective is still unclear to us. It's a natural result. If you want to take a chance, the next place you should watch for is the Mediterranean base.

Colonel Treize Kushrenada: Where all the Leo-types are being built. I'm sure the Alliance Armed Forces are doing everything to find the enemy.

[Several of the targets were shifting positions as Colonel Treize Kushrenada listens to Lieutenant Zechs.]

Lieutenant Zechs: But maybe it's time for us to give them some help. Sending the Middle East Aires Unit to the area is one option. However, considering the obvious difference in the Mobile Suit's performances….it will be difficult for us to operate with the Alliance Armed Forces.

Colonel Treize Kushrenada: So you want to go? [Lieutenant Zechs was surprised from this.] Your expression is telling me so.

[Then an exotic bird flies from one of the targets. Colonel Trieze Kushrenada takes aim and fires. Several feathers falling the air from where the bird was.]

Colonel Trieze Kushrenada: I'll be waiting for good news, Zechs.

[Int. shot of Mobile Suit Bay of OZ Submarine with a Cancer Mobile Suit.]

Lieutenant Zechs: Cancer is a sate-of-the-art Mobile Suit of the OZ. And it was no match for Gundams.

2nd OZ Special: It's disappoint…Are they really so dangerous?

Lieutenant Zechs: I've lost five trained men of mine. The loss is too great.

2nd OZ Special: Then, lieutenant, what should we do?

Lieutenant Zechs: We are going after every one of those Gundums. As for the investigation of the battle, let the Alliance Navy take care of it. [thinking] They always do things beyond our imagination…They don't seem to follow the same kind of tactics we use.

[OZ Carrier strafes ocean surface as OZ submarine rises to the surface.]

[Shot of Military building by an ocean cliff.]

[Int. shot of large medical room with Heero Yuy strapped to a table.]

1st Alliance Medic: Breath rate: 27. Pulse: 57. Body temperature: 34.5 degrees and rising…

[Heero's eyebrow twitched slightly.]

[Int. shot of overhang observation room.]

2nd Alliance Medic: What is it?

1st Alliance Medic: I thought he moved.

2nd Alliance Medic: Keep monitoring him.

[Heero Yuy slowly and cautiously wakes up and observed his situation.]

Heero Yuy: Am I captured….?

[Heero gently pulls upon the restraints to test their strength.]

Heero Yuy: The third Alliance Naval Hospital… District J-B South…50th floor, Intensive Care Unit…

1st Medic: Major Sally, it's a call for you.

[Shot of Alliance Intelligents computer room.]

Alliance Intelligents Officer: That disk you gave me is impossible to analyze. 

[Back to Observation Room.]

Major Sally: The boy had it. I thought the Alliance's main computer is suppose to be able to open any file…

1st Alliance Medic: So, do you think he is one of the secret agents of the rebels?

Major Sally: Let's not jump to conclusions. 

[Shot of screen with Heero Yuy's analyzed medical data.]

Major Sally: That boy's body is just incredible. Over 200 traces of small broken bones, yet the only visible scar on his body are those unknown burn wounds… he had to have quite an abnormal childhood.

[Shot of the two Alliance Medics.]

1st Alliance Medic: Shall we use mind relaxant drugs? [(Author: What'cha talking about? Marijuana or Cocaine?)]

Major Sally: No! I don't want to use such a strong poison on a boy that age. [(Funny, it doesn't become a poison until two or three more shots. And I'm not saying that because I'm a junky mind you.)]

[Outside Alliance Naval Hospital. Shot of glass phone booth with Duo Maxwell talking on the phone and Karl Riber standing outside.]

Duo Maxwell: That's right. Also, the two almost identical cars are broken. So I want you to have your lunch behind the yellow field. Okay, and I'll help you cut the wheat later. [(Author: ???)]

[Duo Maxwell hangs up the phone and walks out of the booth.]

Karl Riber: You've better not screw this up again Maxwell. One more messed up mission and I'll hog tie you and hang you from your ass. Got it?

Duo Maxwell: Don't worry, I've worked it out. All you got to do is make sure our pick up is clear for us three. [Turns towards Hospital.] Now then. It's time to visit the patient.

[Int. shot of OZ Carrier cockpit. A map is being printed out.]

Lieutenant Zechs: This maneuver indicates that they are trying to tell us where they're heading on purpose. This is the one that emerged on the bank of the Yangzi River. It's kind of slow. It may be a type without flying capability.

2nd OZ Special: But, are there so many different types?

Lieutenant Zechs: Yes. But at the Corsica Base in the Mediterranean, we might well encounter one whose maneuvers are unclear. And, we may be able to destroy it right at the site. This one by the Yangzi River… It won't show up at the ceremony in Corsica. It's heads straight up to the Federation's doorstep then backs away. It's rather cute as long as it's still visible. 

2nd OZ Special: Then, Indus Supplement Base should be the next target.

Lieutenant Zechs: Let's hope they can manage it well. That's all we can do for now.

[Shot of XXXG-01S Shenlong using its beam glaive to destroy some Alliance Mobile Suits with one strike. The UCEG-01S and several Mecha fend off Crongus Biofighters.]

Wufei: They're so unprepared. How disappointing! No one to fight.

Minmei3: Well you can help us fight off the Crongus here Wufei! We could use the help!

[Int. shot of receptionist area. Relena Darlian was at the front desk talking to a nurse.]

Relena Darlian: No visitors? Is his condition that bad? 

Nurse: Oh, it was you who brought him here, wasn't it? You wait here a minute, Okay?

[Just then, Major Sally walked up to Relena Darlian.]

Major Sally: I am Major Sally. Would you mind telling me about that fine young man?

Relena Darlian: That fine young man?

[Int. shot of overhang observatory. 1st Alliance Medic looks at newspaper. Looks up from the paper and observes the monitors.]

1st Alliance Medic: Still no changes.

[1st Alliance Medic returns attention to paper.]

[Inside Intensive Care Unit room, Heero Yuy pulls upon the restraints of the table. It bends, but he is still confined to the table. He then sees the screen and the face of Duo Maxwell appears. Heero Yuy could not hear Duo Maxwell, but he attempts to read his lips.]

[Inside a monitoring room, Duo Maxwell talks to Heero Yuy though the screen.]

Duo Maxwell: Even a man like you knows when to keep silent. I'm sure you're a well- trained soldier like myself. You must be able to read my lips, right?

[Heero Yuy attempts to ignore Duo Maxwell, but his curiosity gets the better of him.]

Duo Maxwell: You've been awake all this time without changing your pulse or breathing pattern. Impressive. I'd like to ask you some questions. And if you'd like, I'll help you get out of here.   


[Then Karl Riber pushes Duo Maxwell aside.]

Karl Riber: We're going to get you out of here Heero, don't worry.

Heero Yuy[thinking]: Lieutenant…

[Int. shot of elevator, Relena Darlian and Major Sally ride up to the observation room.]

Major Sally: He's such a mysterious boy. He looks barbaric at first glance, yet he seems so noble...

Relena Darlian: Is that so? I think he's just as ordinary as any other boy.

Major Sally: What is your name?

Relena Darlian: I am Relena Darlian.

Major Sally: Darlian? Are you the Vice Foreign Minister's...

Relena Darlian: Spoiled daughter…?

Major Sally: Did I upset you somehow?

Relena Darlian: No…I'm sorry. Can I see Heero?

Major Sally: Heero? Is that his name -- Heero?

[Relena was surprised, but she thinks up a recovery.]

Relena Darlian: Yes, and I'm his classmate and sweetheart! [(Author: And that's a preview of things to come people.)]

[Elevator doors open to the observation room.]

  
Major Sally: Any new development?  


1st Alliance Medic: Nothing, Major Sally.

[Relena runs towards the observation window. She sees Heero strapped to a table.]

  
Relena Darlian: Heero? This is terrible. Why is he bound like that? Take them off!

[Major Sally walks up to her and places a hand on her shoulder.]

  
Major Sally: He's too powerful. Frankly, we are afraid of him. That's why we had to do that. If we can get to know him better, we won't have to keep him like that anymore.

  
Relena Darlian: So, he's not an Alliance soldier, then...

  
Major Sally: Let's go downstairs. 

[Karl Riber and Duo Maxwell were facing a wall. Karl Riber has a sonic cannon used for demolition. He fires the weapon and it immediately removes that area of the wall.]

Karl Riber: Love these instant doors.

[Shot of Major Sally and Relena Darlian on a step ladder when the building shook.]

Relena Darlian: What's that?

  
[Karl Riber and Duo Maxwell hurries to Heero Yuy. Duo goes to one of the restraints holding his leg down and tries to see if he can loosen them.]

Karl Riber: You can walk, can you Heero?

Heero Yuy: Yes sir. But what about Wing?

Karl Riber: We'll get to that later, right now we need to get you out of here.  


Duo Maxwell: Damn, how does this work?

[Karl Riber turns towards Duo Maxwell.]

Karl Riber: Duo, can't do anything right!

[Heero Yuy reaches towards Duo Maxwell with a bloody hand.]

  
Heero Yuy: Just give me the knife. I can do it.

  
Duo Maxwell: Hey, your arm!

Karl Riber: Holy shit that has to hurt!

[Heero Yuy cuts the restraints and gets up from the table. The puddle of blood is all that was left of him.]

  
Duo Maxwell: What a guy!

Karl Riber: Which direction is closest to the cliff?

[Duo Maxwell points towards a wall and Karl Riber blasts the wall away.]

[Shot of ladder.]

  
Major Sally: Are you alright?

[They leave for the room, but then they find that Heero wasn't present and there were two huge holes in the walls.]

[Shot of Karl Riber, Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy running down the halls.]

  
Duo Maxwell: This way!

[Karl Riber fires Sonic Cannon and blows the whole window wall away. The three then jump from the hole in the window.]

  
Duo Maxwell: Aren't we low enough yet?

[Karl Riber looks at his wrist computer.]

Karl Riber: Almost there….

[Major Sally and Relena Darlian reach the hole on the side of the building and look out from it.]

  
Major Sally: Did they take off from here?

[Relena Darlian then spots the tree soldiers falling.]

  
Relena Darlian: Heero! No, Heero!  


Karl Riber: Now!

[Karl Riber presses a button. Along the cliff, several Security Personnel gathered when a truck uncloaked and launched three small hover vehicles from a magnetic launcher. Karl Riber, Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy then grabbed the closest vehicle by the handlebars and transformed them to Power Armor mode. They then ignited landing thrusters. One of the security personnel then accidentally open fires. The bullets strike at the landing thrusters of Heero Yuy. The thrusters malfunction and Heero Yuy falls.]

Karl Riber: HOLY GOD!!! OPEN THE PARACHUTE!!!

[Heero Yuy then releases the parachute, but it was too late. He opened up the cockpit of the Power Armor and then slams into the cliff and rolls down to the beach. Karl Riber and Duo Maxwell then lands upon the sand. A boat slowly approaches them.]

  
Relena Darlian: Heero!

  
Major Sally: He's alive... Incredible... I just have to wish that he's not our enemy.  


[Karl Riber then carries Heero Yuy while Duo carries the damaged Hover Cycle. Karl Riber then presses a detonation switch and the truck explodes. Distracting enough to go aboard the boat and activate the cloaking devise.]

1st Alliance Security Personnel: Where did they go?!

2nd Alliance Security Personnel: I don't know!

[Shot of boat deck.]

Karl Riber: God that was too fucking close….

Duo Maxwell: I told you not to bring the Sonic-

Karl Riber: Well we need the explosives for the Operation! We can't spare the supply for such a minor mission Maxwell!

Duo Maxwell: Geez, I get the point.

[Shot of Corsica Mobile Suit Manufacturing Base.]

Radio Voice: **:**...in a related topic: The Defense Department announced today that the delayed production of the Leo, the ground-type Mobile Suit, will be back on track by utilizing the Corsica Base facilities. The mass production of the Leo has been delayed due to a massive explosion in the Leo's main factory last month. The cause of the explosion is still under investigation. To take extra precautions, the Specials issued a high-level alert to the Middle-east Division...  
  
  
[Shot of OZ Aires being unloaded from a Mobile Suit Carrier.]

[Int. shot of Aries Cockpit. OZ Officer Walker is currently piloting the Aries.]

  
Walker**:** I'm going to see Lt. Zechs. I'll be back in two hours.

[The OZ Carrier lands upon the land strip. Airplane stairs dock with the Carrier. The hatch opens and Lieutenant Zechs walks out.]

  
Lieutenant Zechs**:** I guess I made it in time for the ceremony.

[Several Aries stand at attention with Chain Guns.]

[Shot of Alliance Command Blimp.]  
  
1st Alliance Soldier**:** But, Sir, this is too dangerous!

  
Commander Bonapa**:** Stupid fool! This is the best way to show our commitment to both our enemy and the Specials! Who needs help from the damn Specials?! This way, we can tempt the enemy, and they'll emerge right before us!  
  
Narrator**:** In the past, The Specials' Mobile Suit units made it possible for the United Earth Sphere Alliance to dominate several Earth Nations. But at the same time, many officers have an open mistrust and resentment toward the Specials. Young officers who are trying to create a new course of history. Colonel Treize Khushrenada... The man who created the Specials. He is also a board member of the Romefeller Foundation, which is supported by royalty and aristocrats who value their conservative tradition. Using his financial resources, he has been dedicated to the development of the Mobile Suit. The Specials not only provides Mobile Suits to the Alliance Armed Forces, but also possesses its own combat unit. The unit is highly regarded and has obtained a special permit, so that it is allowed to maneuver independently in any battle site. But this also accelerated the resentment of the older officers of the Federation Armed Forces.  
  
Commander Bonapa: For them, war is just one of their amusements. They are making trouble all over the place because they want to fight more. There's no need to be afraid. Just stay calm, and we can avoid unnecessary casualties. I'll show the damn Specials that there is a way to achieve victory without spilling blood!  
  
Lieutenant Zechs: So, Commander Bonapa is not here?

  
2nd Alliance Soldier: I'm terribly sorry, Lieutenant!

  
Lieutenant Zechs: I've heard that he dislikes us, but...

  
3rd Alliance Soldier: I'm terribly sorry!

  
Lieutenant Zechs: Don't be. We must have offended him somehow in the past.

  
Officer Walker [arrives on his motorbike] Lieutenant Zechs!

  
Lieutenant Zechs: Officer Walker! Long time no see.

  
Officer Walker: Lieutenant Zechs, I'm glad to see you again.

  
Lieutenant Zechs: Do you have a suit that I can use?  
  
[Zechs and Walker leave]

  
Officer Walker: I'd like you to see something.  
  
[Int. shot of construction hangar. Inside is the incomplete TallGeese Mobile Suit.]  
  
Lieutenant Zechs: It's huge.

  
Officer Walker: It looks like a prototype of all the Mobile Suits. It's larger than Leo in all dimensions. It's an old machine, but... When you sent us the data on the Gundams, it reminded me of this one, which the local engineers call a 'museum exhibit'.

  
Lieutenant Zechs: You're from Corsica too, right?

  
Officer Walker: I used to be an engineer myself. This machine is the only one having features comparable to those of the Gundam's. I don't know the details of how it was designed. The only thing I know is that, in order to strengthen the structural integrity, the Mobile Suit has to be this large. Engineers in the past decided that there was no need for a stronger body, so they came up with the current standard size of Mobile Suit. Tallgeese -- I believe that was its name.

  
Lieutenant Zechs: If we can somehow complete this machine, do you think we can compete with Gundam? 

  
Officer Walker: Please take this with you.

  
Lieutenant Zechs: You're thinking of dying for me, aren't you?

  
Officer Walker: You told me once: Fight for the future generation... That is my principal now.

  
Lieutenant Zechs: You are much braver than myself now. How many can you handle?

  
Officer Walker: As you told me, I'm always prepared for the maximum number of enemies.

  
Lieutenant Zechs: There will be nine. The other one is missing. That's all I know. Sorry, Walker.

  
Officer Walker: Don't be, that's good enough. Lieutenant Zechs...  
  
[Shot of Alliance Command Blimp being lifted from the ground.]

  
3rd Alliance Soldier: Please, don't, Sir!

  
Commander Bonapa: There won't be any enemy!

[Officer Walker boards his Aires.]

  
Officer Walker: The enemies will come...

[Shot of Several Alliance Mobile Suits all over the base.]

[Shot of Commander Bonapa]

  
Commander Bonapa: The enemies will come? No fool would challenge such a heavy guard!

[Shot of Lieutenant Zechs.]

  
Lieutenant Zechs: The fool has come.  


[The two Heavyarms Gundams fire missiles from their missile pods. One volley directed at the Alliance Mobile Suits, the other at Crongus Bio-tanks and Bio-Power Armor.]  
  
Officer Walker: Specials! Confirming enemy attack. Everyone, come with me!

  
OZ Soldier: But there's only a small number of them.

  
Officer Walker: Never mind! One may be enough...  
  
[Heavyarms demolishes base and Mobile Suits]  
  
4th Alliance Soldier: Descend! Hurry, to the ground!

  
Bonapa: Calm down! Only a small enemy group has been confirmed so far. Surround it and exterminate it!

  
4th Alliance Soldier: There's no radar response! Turn on the monitor! I've got it!

[XXXG-01H shoots out the monitor. The UCEG-01H group were having a difficult time trying to fight off the Crongus with Alliance fire distracting them.]

  
Commander Bonapa: I told you not to rely on machines too much!

[The two Heavyarms fire upon the enemy troops of both sides.]

  
Trowa Barton: In terms of strategy against fewer enemies, it is generally regarded as effective to cut off their retreat, surround them, and lay down intense fire. Surround and exterminate... The enemy commanders decision should be considered a textbook maneuver. But... He should have waited to see what his enemy is capable of doing.

[XXXG-01H demolishes the Alliance Tank Forces and Mobile Suits]

  
Commander Bonapa: How could it be?! What a mess!

  
Officer Walker: You help the commander's ship retreat! The rest of you, keep attacking the enemy!

  
OZ Aries Pilots: Yes, sir!

  
Commander Bonapa: You bastard...!

  
Officer Walker: We shall all be destroyed by the enemy. Make sure to obtain all necessary data from the battle. For the future generation!

  
Commander Bonapa: Forgive me...

  
Officer Walker: Get close to it! There's no other way.

  
OZ Aries Pilots: Yes, sir!

  
2nd OZ Special: It's all set. ready to go anytime.

  
Lieutenant Zechs: How's Commander Bonapa doing?

  
2nd OZ Special: He seems to be fine. Lt. Zechs, I'll fight with you in the Leo!

  
Lieutenant Zechs: No. Don't give me such a hard time. To save Tallgeese... I can barely do it at this moment. Sorry, but be patient for now.

  
2nd OZ Special: Yes, sir.

[Liutenant Zechs and 2nd OZ Special salute to each other.]  
  
[More fighting between the Alliance Forces, Operation Gundam Force, and Crongus and there were several explosions until XXXG-01 H is surrounded and out of ammo]  
  
OZ Aries Pilot: Looks like it's out of bullets! Great! We have a chance!

  
Officer Walker: Don't assume anything!

  
OZ Aries Pilot: I'll show you what Specials are capable of! [attacksXXXG-01H.]

  
Officer Walker: You fool! Why do you have to make such a mistake now?!

  
Trowa: [closes eyes] I guess this is my end...?

Kimana: TERRAN!!!!

  
Soldier: D I E !  
  
[Before the overeager soldier gets his chance, someone attacks him from behind, and his Mobile Suit explodes]  
  
[A massive number of new Moble Suits and Commonwealth Mecha show up, and the base is suddenly under heavy fire]  
  
Officer Walker: Come on! Damn it! 

[Officer Walker thrusts up into the air, the XXXG-01SR then follows the Aries and captures it in it's Cross Crusher. Crongus Forces are withdrawing from site and Alliance Mobile Suits retreating to a more fortified ground.]

Officer Walker: I want to see their strength, before I die... 

Quatre: I'm sorry.

  
Zechs: You won't be forgotten.

[Officer Walker's Aries explodes from pressure of Cross Crusher. The two Operation Gundam team face each other.]  
  
1st Maganac: Master Quatre...

  
Quatre: Leave him to me.

  
Maganac: That one seems to be out of bullets.

  
Quatre: The pilot won't rely on firearms anyway. [Sees Zechs shuttle as it takes off] Damn! That's the... [Heavyarms suddenly lunges him]  
  
[UCEG-01H then grabs hold of XXXG-01H by the torso.]

Kimana: They're on our side Terran!

Quatrize Amund Winner: We need to go now, Alliance Carriers have been detected and are on our way.   
  
[The background music starts playing, several of the Pilots step out from both sides.]

1st Commonwealth Maganac: So you're the 04G team?

2nd Maganac: Well you guys don't look so bad yourselves.  
  
[At a Sweeper Salvage ship. The XXXG-01W was being pulled from a moon pool by cranes.]

  
Duo Maxwell: There it is. It's all yours, now. At least, show me a little appreciation. 

Karl Riber: Why should he? You're the one who got us into this mess.

Duo Maxwell: What's he doing? 

[Karl Riber then sees that Heero is setting his own broken bone. Herro Yuy's grunts and bone being snapped into place makes the two onlookers looks sick] 

Karl Riber: God damn that is sick!

Duo Maxwell: I've had enough. Who else treats his own broken bones? Please... I just had my lunch.

Karl Riber: I'm going to loose a whole lifetime's worth.

[Heero Yuy then walks up to the rail and looks upon the XXXG-01W.]  
  
[Subtitle: "To be continued"]

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech, Gundam Wing, Babylon 5, Men In Black, South Park, Ren and Stimpy, Star Wars, Bevis and Butthead, or Star Trek Voyager, the UCE Gundams were borrowed from the Mecha Domain 2. Also most of the Mecha and starship designs belong to someone else. Scripts for Gundam Wing Episodes were borrowed from Gundamwing.net.


End file.
